Fresh Start
by treehugger18
Summary: Set a few months after 2x08. Andy decides it's time for her to get her life back on track, time for a fresh start. A take on how Andy and Sam might have come to be together had the UC op never existed, but with the fun drama that we're used to. (Written in Andy and Sam's POV but featuring all the usual characters)
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first attempt at a RB fic, had a few ideas floating around in my head and finally got round to writing them down so let me know what you think. It's a Sam and Andy story set after Luke and Andy breakup (I'm thinking after 2x08) but I'm trying to keep most of the other characters in it because they're all great._

_Oh and I don't own RB or any of its characters. _

**Chapter 1: Andy - Tuesday morning**

Carefully Andy pushed the metal handle down, trying her best not to make a sound as she inched the door towards her. With the voices inside growing louder all she could do was hope that their current discussion would cover any noise she made. One wrong move and she would alert the whole room to her presence which would not end well for her, that she knew for certain.

As soon as there was enough space she slid through the door and gently allowed it to shut behind her before sweeping her eyes around the room, but no one so much as glanced in her direction. She was getting good at this. Doing another sweep of the room, she managed to locate her target before creeping along the back wall and carefully manoeuvring around the obstacles in her way.

Thankfully she remained unnoticed by everyone in the room as she finally made it to her destination. Now she only had to get into position and wait, the hard part was most certainly over. Congratulating herself on a job well done Andy turned to face the rest of the room, just one more thing to do. Carefully she pushed her hands out behind her until she felt the wall. As soon as she had them planted firmly against it she lowered herself down until she was sitting on the ledge. Well that had certainly gone better than expected.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we?" a low voice said as she felt the breath on her neck, letting her know exactly how close he was. Of course Sam would be the one to notice her lateness…again, but then it had been the only free seat that didn't involve walking past everyone.

"I had stuff to do." She shrugged him off as she looked to the front of the room, hoping that for once he would not push the subject. She was moving in two days and had only told a few people, well Traci and Dov to be precise. Andy had decided to keep it quiet because she knew the more people she told the more times she would have to receive the look of sympathy, the 'I'm sorry" and the dreaded question asking what happened between her and Luke, a topic she still had no interest in talking about. If anyone mentioned it she kept to the story of 'things were moving too fast', what she failed to mention was that the things were Jo's legs opening for Luke. Shaking the thought from her mind she tried to focus on Sargent Best, she was over it and no one else needed to know…at least that's what she was going to keep telling herself.

Unfortunately for her, her closest friends had figured it out or at least had figured out there was more to the story. She had told Traci outright one night, she needed her friend to know the truth, she needed someone to vent to and she needed somewhere to stay, which Traci had happily supplied. Thankfully after one night of discussion Traci seemed content not to ask any questions unless Andy brought up the subject herself. There were only a few others who knew the truth from her mouth. Dov was one, she had gotten drunk at the Penny with him and had blurted out the truth but he didn't seem as surprised as she had expected. She assumed that Dov had told Chris that night as the next day he was acting insanely nice to her, which was weird even for Chris.

And then there was Sam, he had figured it out almost straight away but she had never talked to him about it properly, not since he had stormed off and left her to go to the storage locker alone. She had hit him at his request after the quarantine, which had certainly helped but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell him any more than he already knew and he respected that. She was sure the rest of the station knew most of the truth by now, even though no one said anything the pity looks she kept receiving from Oliver, Noelle, Jerry and even Gail suggested they knew.

"Really?" Sam's voice stopped her thoughts as she turned to face him. "More important than this?" He raised his eyebrow at her before smirking. She knew that face, he was going to annoy her with this all day but she had been doing something important. Due to moving in two days and not having a car she needed some form of transportation to get all of her belongings from Traci and her dad's to her new place, and so this morning she had gone to see how much it would cost to hire a van.

"Yes…" she started but he interrupted her.

"You weren't arresting more cops were you?" She just rolled her eyes, ignoring the question, was he ever going to let that go? It had been over a year.

"Anything you'd like to share Swarek?" Andy couldn't help but duck her head as all eyes in the room turned towards her and Sam.

"Nope." Looking up she could see him grinning from ear to ear. "All good Sir." Chancing a glance at Sargent Best she saw him shake his head before returning to the morning briefing. Letting out a huff, to show her annoyance, Andy turned back to Sam; he was so full of himself, so confident, so sure that everything was going to be ok but it wasn't. Luke had cheated on her and she was trying to get her life back together but Sam seemed more interested in getting her into trouble which she really didn't need right now. As he turned to meet her gaze she saw the innocent face he was putting on. "What?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest. Moving was supposed to be easy, a fresh start, but even that was going wrong.

"Cheer up," he said, nudging her shoulder with his own. "If you're lucky you'll get to ride with me today."

"Yeah, lucky," she said narrowing her eyes at him as he just smiled at her. She hoped she was on desk duty today, mostly because she could use the time to figure out a new moving plan but partly because she just didn't feel up to dealing with Sam's sarcasm.

"Right, Peck go with Williams, Diaz and Nash you're on desk duty, Shaw you'll be partnered with Epstein and Swarek you take McNally." Best handed out the assignments before concluding with, "Serve, protect and don't make me regret my decisions." Andy was sure her mouth dropped open a little as he cast a glance in her and Sam's direction, what was that supposed to mean? They were partnered together most of the time, why would he now be regretting his decision? Did he know something? Had someone said something? But there was nothing going on so why…

Suddenly a hand flew past her eyes followed by "Earth to McNally."

"What?" She snapped her head round to find the owner of the hand.

"Feel like moving anytime today?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows at her before flashing her a grin, why was he so happy?

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." She scrambled to get up, heading straight to the door.

"Coffee, cruiser, ten minutes." She heard Sam yell behind her as she dashed through the door, not even bothering to look back.

Letting out a sigh she headed straight towards the coffee machine, there was no way she was forgetting his coffee, he was already going to berate her for being late. She just needed to get through this shift and then she could make plan C. Plan A and B had failed but there was hope for plan C, third time lucky, that's what they said.

"Andy?" Hearing her name she turned to find Traci catching up to her.

"Hey Trace." She offered her friend a quick smile before letting her face show its true emotions, she was stressed.

"Whoa, what's up with you?"

"Moving, that's what's up," she said as she started back off towards the break room, she only had ten minutes so they would have to walk and talk.

"What happened to its just moving?" Traci asked, clearly amused.

"Well it was just moving and then your car broke."

"What happened to the van plan?"

"Do you know how much those things cost? Also I don't think I trust myself to drive something that big, you know, I'll probably hit something and then there's the loading and unloading and…" She let out a huff as she grabbed a cup, set it down and pushed a button on the machine. "I thought this was supposed to be easy you know? Fresh start and all that, but you know what? Moving sucks when you have to do it on your own."

"I can ask to switch again so I can help," Traci offered as Andy grabbed a second cup before pushing another button. Traci had already tried to get the day off but Sargent Best had told her it wasn't possible, that there were already too many people off that day. It sucked but she would manage and Traci had offered to lend Andy her car so she was all sorted, sure it would take a few trips or more likely ten but it was still doable. That was until yesterday when Traci's car had given out. Andy wasn't completely sure what was wrong with it, all she had heard was that the mechanic needed to get some parts to fix it which meant that there was no car for the next few days, including moving day. That was plan A, so this morning she had moved onto plan B, renting a van but they cost more than she had expected, not to mention she had no experience driving something that big.

"No it's fine, I'll figure it out. Do you know if Chris is off?" Andy asked as she grabbed two lids and put them on the cups. Plan C would work, at the very least Chris had a car which she could beg to use. Who was she kidding? It was Chris, he was Mr nice guy, she would just have to ask and he would say yes.

"Not sure, you know there's always someone else you could ask," Traci told her as she grabbed her own cup before pressing a button on the machine. Andy looked at her for a moment, trying to work out who she meant. She couldn't ask her dad, she would be lucky if he was sober enough to help let alone drive, and if she asked to borrow the car he would insist on helping which would just be a hindrance. She had asked Traci but that wasn't possible and now she was going to ask Chris. "Don't look at me like that. You know perfectly well who I mean." But she didn't and so she continued to stare at Traci. "Tall, dark, handsome, drives a truck, makes you…"

"Oh no," Andy interrupted her, picking up the cups and walking towards the door.

"What? You know he would help you if you asked," Traci told her as she caught up. Of course he would, Sam had already offered when she had been picking out places but she didn't want to ask for his help, not this time.

"Yeah and I would never hear the end of it." It was a terrible excuse and she knew it wasn't the real reason she didn't want to ask Sam to help but if she told Traci the truth she would just tell her she was being stupid. "Plus this is me making a fresh start…"

"And who better to …"

"Don't even bother finishing that," Andy told her as she carried on walking towards the parking lot.

"Fine! Keep denying how much you want to jump him." Immediately Andy turned to face Traci who couldn't keep the amused look off her face.

"I do not want to jump him," she whispered angrily, not yet anyway but she decided to leave that part out.

"Your mouth says one thing, your eyes say another." Traci smirked while Andy just glared at her. "Look at the very least he has a truck, which is kinda perfect for moving things. Oh and he'd do just about anything you asked so what's there to lose?" Just her ability to do anything without Sam's help.

"I gotta go." Andy shook her head before almost running to the parking lot. Although Traci was right she didn't want to go running to Sam for help. This was about her gaining independence, becoming Andy McNally again and doing it on her own. Her relationship with Sam was complicated and although she hadn't thought too much about what she wanted she knew she didn't want to rely on him for every little thing, not that this was little but it was just something she needed to do by herself. When she was settled then she could figure out what to do about Sam Swarek.

As she walked towards the car she saw Oliver laughing with Sam, neither of them noticing her until she was a few meters away.

"Ah about time McNally, was starting to think you got lost." Sam smirked as she glared at him.

"Here." Was all she said as she handed him his coffee which caused his smile to widen before he glanced back to Oliver.

"See what I mean brother, just gotta have a little faith," he said as he patted Oliver on the back before heading towards the driver's seat.

"You ass," Oliver muttered before heading towards his own cruiser.

"See you at the Penny," Sam laughed as he climbed into the car while Andy just watched the exchange between the two of them, were they talking about her? Why was Oliver calling Sam an ass?

"What?" She asked as she watched Oliver open the door.

"He knows you too well," Oliver mumbled as he climbed in his car while Andy stared at him, still trying to work out what exactly was going on.

"What?" She asked again but this time no one was there to hear her. Sighing she walked around to the passenger's seat, today was certainly going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews, finding them very motivating so figured I should post the next chapter. Enjoy._

_And I still own nothing._

**Chapter 2: Sam - Tuesday morning**

Rubbing his eyes, Sam sat at the back of the room patiently waiting for Frank to start. He had turned up a little later than usual and missed his chance to get a coffee before the briefing began which meant that today had not started out brilliantly. Still, there was plenty of time to change that. Unless he was partnered with Epstein; in that case all the coffee in the world wouldn't improve his mood. It's not that he didn't like Epstein, he was a good guy, a decent cop, well-meaning but he talked more than McNally, something Sam had thought was impossible.

Hearing the door open he looked up to see Oliver walking in and gave him a nod but when the smell of coffee reached his nostrils he couldn't help but groan. Of course Oliver being such a good friend couldn't resist the opportunity to walk directly past him and take up the unoccupied seat in front of him. Knowing full well that Sam would be graced with the smell of coffee for the duration of the morning briefing when Oliver turned around and winked at him Sam couldn't help but mutter 'Bastard' under his breath before proceeding to list numerous ways to get back at Oliver. Unfortunately he only got so far as enlightening Zoe to a few stories that Oliver wouldn't like before Frank cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Right let's get started."

As Frank stepped up in front of everyone Sam couldn't help but sigh and will himself to pay attention because right now all he wanted to do was get a coffee and murder Oliver.

"There's been a spate of B and E's over the last week which I'm sure you're all aware of. Now it wasn't too bad until last night!" Sam watched as Jerry stepped up and pinned a picture on the wall; the man in the picture had been beaten up badly, a purple boot print covering half of his face. That had to hurt. Removing his focus from the picture he glanced around the room to see everyone listening intently to Jerry's explanation of the man in the picture. That was everyone but Andy.

She wasn't there, although he was lacking coffee and so he could have missed her. Yet after letting his eyes take another, more detailed, sweep of the room he came to the same conclusion. Thinking back he was almost certain that she didn't have the day off. If she had he was sure she would have driven him crazy yesterday, telling him of her plans for her day off. Maybe she was just late? She had been late before but not this late, so maybe something was wrong? Reminding himself it had only been a few minutes and that there was probably a perfectly logical explanation he decided to hold off calling or texting her until after the briefing was over and after he was certain that she didn't have the day off. He didn't want to seem overprotective, he knew she hated that.

Tuning back in he saw Jerry point at the picture before looking at the room. "Since they hospitalised Mr. Martin these guys are our priority. They've gained some confidence and now that they've done this it's only a matter of time until they progress to the next level." Killing someone, Sam thought as he rubbed his eyes again, forcing them to remain open.

"Exactly," Frank said as Sam heard the door tap against its frame. Working undercover had caused his senses to pick up on things that most other people wouldn't give a second thought to. Hearing any indication of a door opening was one of the first he had learnt, the last thing you wanted was someone sneaking up on you. As he glanced around his eyes were greeted with the sight of Andy, so she was late, very late. Smirking slightly he turned his focus back to Frank. "I don't want any heroics but I want these guys off my streets today, so let's talk to informants, neighbours, anyone who knows who they are or where they're going next."

Hearing someone sit down next to him Sam knew it was her. He also knew she didn't want anyone to realise that she was late and so far she had done a pretty good job at it, but there was no way he was letting her believe that she had succeeded without him noticing. Leaning in close, he whispered "Cutting it a little close aren't we?" before watching her try not to react.

"I had stuff to do." She shrugged him off as he leant back against the wall. Sam couldn't help but smile as she turned her attention to Frank, if he had done that a year ago she would have jumped a mile, shrieked and caused the whole room to turn and stare at them. Today she had barely moved and no one had even noticed, he was impressed by how far she had come in the last year. Looking back around the room he saw Jerry raise an eyebrow at him, well almost no one had noticed. He locked eyes with Jerry for a moment before shrugging at him and turning back to Andy.

"Really?" This caused her to glance at him. "More important than this?" He raised his eyebrows at her smirking.

"Yes…" she started but he interrupted her, he couldn't let the opportunity pass him by.

"You weren't arresting more cops were you?" She just rolled her eyes, ignoring the question but he couldn't help but smile. Tormenting Andy seemed to be the perfect cure to his lack of coffee.

"Anything you'd like to share Swarek?" Quickly Sam twisted his head to face Frank as the rest of the room spun round to face him and Andy; he hoped she was playing it cool.

"Nope, all good Sir." He grinned as Frank shook his head before returning to the morning briefing. Looking to the right of Frank Sam locked eyes with Jerry who was giving him a knowing look. Sam couldn't help but smile as he turned his attention back to Andy; he hoped she hadn't freaked out. As she met his gaze he could see she was annoyed at him so he dropped his smile, putting on the most innocent face he could manage before speaking one word. "What?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest, she was grumpy but he couldn't help but find it cute.

"Cheer up," he said, nudging her shoulder with his own, "If you're lucky you'll get to ride with me today." He was hoping that might cause her to smile but it didn't, clearly something was wrong.

"Yeah, lucky," she said narrowing her eyes at him. Well smiling was supposed to be contagious so he just smiled at her, it was the best thing he could do right now. He would get the rest out of her later.

"Right Peck go with Williams, Diaz and Nash you're on desk duty, Shaw you'll be partnered with Epstein and Swarek you take McNally." Frank handed out the assignments before concluding with, "Serve, protect and don't make me regret my decisions." Sam just continued to stare at Andy as her mouth dropped open a little, had he missed something?

Glancing around the room he watched everyone getting up, ready to get on with their shifts but as he turned back to Andy she was in the exact same position. Sam decided to wait a moment, expecting her to get up and follow everyone else but she just stayed staring at the front. Following her gaze he tried to see what she was looking at but there was nothing, just people exiting the room. From her mood so far and her current preoccupation she was obviously thinking about something but he was at a loss for what it was.

"McNally," he called, trying to get her attention, but he got no response so he tried again as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to McNally."

"What?" She snapped her head round to face him; clearly she hadn't noticed that nearly everyone else had already left.

"Feel like moving anytime today?" Sam raised his eyebrows at her before flashing her a grin, still nothing but then he had all day to try and make her smile now.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." She scrambled to get up, heading straight to the door. As Sam glanced around he found Oliver by his side, sipping his coffee which reminded him of his need.

"Coffee, cruiser, ten minutes," he called out as she walked through the door, even if she wasn't in the best mood she could still pick up his coffee.

"Ha, like she will get it for you," Oliver laughed as he patted his shoulder.

"I have faith," Sam told him as he turned to face Oliver.

"Doubt she even heard you." Oliver smiled, taking another sip. He had a point but that shouldn't matter.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Sam challenged without really thinking.

"Oh touched a nerve have I?" Oliver asked looking thoroughly amused. Why had he said that? He didn't want to make bets on Andy; Oliver would undoubtedly use it as justification that he had feelings for her because apparently anything he did at the moment meant that he liked her more than a friend should.

"No!" He gave Oliver a look that told him as much, "I just have faith in her and as you don't I may as well make some money off it." That was the truth after all.

"You have more than faith in her my friend," Oliver laughed causing Sam to glare at him; he really had no interest in discussing his personal feelings towards Andy.

"Shut up or accept the bet," Sam told him, he wanted this conversation to be over.

"Fine winner buys the drinks tonight," Oliver conceded, well he wasn't expecting that. "So bring your money Sammy; the girl didn't even hear you." Sam couldn't help but let a smile play on his lips, today was getting better already. Looking to Oliver he decided to let him in on his current train of thought.

"Doesn't matter, she knows to bring coffee." Sam smirked, he had this.

"Shit, did you trick me into this?" Oliver's smile suddenly dropped.

"No I just have faith in McNally," Sam told him as he turned around and started walking. She had only ever forgotten once before so he had a 99% chance of winning.

"Whatever, the girl was distracted so I doubt getting you coffee was top of her list," Oliver told him as he followed him out of the room, again he had a point but she would still do it even if she hadn't heard him, well there was about a 95% chance she would.

"Guess we'll just see." He hated to admit it but she did seem preoccupied, he hadn't see her like this in a while; he just hoped it wasn't anything serious.

"So what's up with her anyway?" Oliver asked as they continued down the corridor.

"Dunno." He shrugged as he opened the door but he sure as hell planned to find out.

"Wait, you don't know what's wrong with McNally? Thought you knew everything about her." Oliver seemed amused at the thought while Sam shook his head, since her and Callaghan broke up his friends seemed to bring up Andy far more often.

"Firstly I do not know everything about her, and second." He paused for a moment, he was just making Oliver's case for him. "I'm sure I'll find out later."

As they made it into the parking lot they could see Epstein standing by the car, smiling enthusiastically.

"Wanna trade?" Oliver asked before they got into ear shot of Epstein.

Sam just glanced at Epstein before looking back at Oliver and shaking his head. "Nope."

"Sir, ready when you are."

"That's great Epstein, get in the car," Oliver told him as he turned to face Sam.

"Yes Sir, oh and you know since Andy's moving to her new place this Thursday I was thinking we should get her a housewarming plant or something, you guys wanna chip in?" Epstein asked as he moved round to the passenger's side. She was moving this Thursday? Sam knew she had found a place, he remembered her telling him about it, about getting a mortgage. Hell he remembered it particularly well because of how thankful he was that he wouldn't have to listen to her ramble on about all of the possible apartments she could live in. It wasn't that he didn't like talking to her but a few weeks ago every shift he had spent with her she had talked to him nonstop about the apartments she was looking at. With the number of times she had read descriptions of them, everyone sounding exactly the same, he was surprised he hadn't killed her. Still, he had no idea she was actually moving this Thursday, she had kept it pretty quiet.

"Sure, why not." Oliver shrugged as he waved his hand at Epstein, telling him to get in the car. "You ok Sammy?" Clearly Oliver had seen his expression change at the mention of Andy's moving.

"Yeah good, just..." But he stopped himself. Why hadn't she told him? She had spent hours torturing him with all the possibilities but now it was actually happening she had failed to mention it, and it wasn't like she hadn't seen him. They had been partnered the last two days.

"Just what?" Oliver asked, he knew he would never hear the end of it if he didn't tell him.

"Just didn't know she was moving." She had kept it from him, why would she do that? He had offered to help her move, why didn't she want his help?

"Oh!" Oliver's smile seemed to reappear at this.

"What?" He knew the annoyance was evident in his voice.

"Maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do." Oliver seemed to glow at the prospect, maybe he wouldn't be winning that bet after all. "So wanna make our bet more interesting, since you have so much faith?" Apparently Oliver had the same thought process.

"No." He could tell by the look on Oliver's face that he was up to something.

"Come on lets make it more interesting." But Sam just shook his head as he tried to work out what exactly it was that was making Oliver so persistent.

"Nope, I like free drinks." There was no way he trusted Oliver and his odds of winning had definitely decreased since he had first suggested it.

"You still get the free drinks, just gotta do something else as well."

"What?" Sam asked slightly curious, at least he could work out what had made his friend so excited.

"Ask McNally out." Oliver smirked as Sam's eyebrows shot up. He knew Oliver knew his general feelings towards Andy, he knew that apparently many people did. He remembered Oliver had told him to talk to her a while ago and on many occasions had asked what was going on with them but he had never been so forward. "So?" He liked Andy, he liked her a lot and he wanted nothing more than to ask her out, to pick up what they started the night of the blackout but she had just gotten out of a relationship with Callaghan, had just gotten a new place to live, was just about to move in, it wasn't the right time. She still needed to figure things out and so did he.

"Sammy?" Oliver asked again, he had to play it cool, he couldn't let Oliver see how much he was overthinking things; he also still had an 85% of winning or maybe 80%, either way the odds were still in his favour, he hoped.

"What do I get if I win?" he asked, he still had the advantage, probably.

"I dunno pick something, it's kind of a win, win for you buddy," Oliver laughed as Sam glanced up to see Andy walking towards them, two cups of coffee in hand, before looking back at Oliver. It most certainly was and he couldn't help but mentally kick himself for doubting her, he did know her pretty well after all.

"Ok, deal." He nodded, shaking Oliver's hand before lifting his head to meet Andy's gaze. "Ah about time McNally, was starting to think you got lost." She glared at him but that couldn't faze his mood, he was going to receive free drinks all night from Oliver and something else, whenever he decided what it was.

"Here." Was all she said as she handed him his coffee which caused his smile to widen before he glanced at Oliver. His expression was priceless and Sam was just thankful that he wasn't the one that was currently speechless.

"See what I mean brother, just gotta have a little faith," he said as he patted Oliver on the back before heading towards the driver's seat, now he just needed to work out what else he wanted.

"You ass," Oliver muttered before heading towards his own cruiser.

"See you at the Penny," Sam laughed as he climbed into the car. So what could he get from Oliver? Paperwork? No Oliver was going to make him ask Andy out, push him to act on his feelings; he deserved something better for it. Although he was pretty sure he was going to win, when Oliver had upped the bet he was terrified. If he'd agreed to it and Andy was so distracted that she had actually forgotten the coffee he would have to ask her out and he had no idea how to do that. This was Andy, he had waited over a year for her and he still had no idea what to do.

As the door opened Sam turned to watch Andy climb in, she still didn't seem happy but he had all day to change that, that and think of a suitable punishment for Oliver and to top it off Oliver was buying his drinks tonight. Taking a sip of his coffee Sam couldn't help but think that it was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Again reviews are awesome so thank you everyone for reviewing, enjoy the next chapter._

**Chapter 3: Andy - Work**

Leaning her head back against the headrest, Andy heard the roar of the engine as Sam started the car. They had just finished answering their second call out of the day, and like the first it had been a complete waste of time, some kids pulling pranks who had run off as soon as they had heard the sirens. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket Andy pulled it out and flipped it open before reading the message from Chris.

_Sorry Andy I'm working and I promised the car to Dov, he's taking Sue out. _

Sighing Andy bashed her head back against the headrest, of course he was busy and of course she couldn't borrow the car. She briefly considered asking Dov to borrow it but she couldn't ruin his date with Sue, even if she did hate the idea of relationships at this point in time. Letting out a deep breath she sent him a reply, telling him it was fine, before putting the phone back in her pocket. Onto plan D, what was plan D again?

"Ok I give up," Sam's words suddenly caused her to realise she wasn't alone.

"What?" She asked as she turned to face him, the concern on his face probably meant he had witnessed her minor tantrum.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Every single plan she had was crumbling before her eyes, but instead she just mumbled, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Yeah that's why I haven't been able to get a word in edgeways today."

"What?" She was not in the mood for this, why didn't he want silence? There were times when he had begged her to be quiet yet now that she was he wanted her to talk, why couldn't he make his mind up?

"McNally, I normally can't get you to shut up and since you've said exactly forty seven words to me in the last three hours I'm inclined to think there's something wrong."

"You were counting?" She couldn't help but verbalise the first thought that came to mind.

"Yeah I was, that's how little you've said," He told her as he glanced over at her again before focusing on the road. Andy couldn't help but stare at him, what was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell him, she still wanted to do this on her own, even if the world was conspiring against her.

"Sorry," She shrugged before shifting her gaze to the road; it was the only thing she could think to say, since he was annoyed at her for not talking. That was certainly a first.

"Don't be sorry McNally," He sighed as she bowed her head, she knew he would be looking at her again, "You know, if you were your normal charming self, annoying me after poker night or after you were hyped up on coffee I'd be all for the silent treatment but clearly you're not happy so spill," But she didn't want to spill, even if it would solve most of her problems she didn't want to ask him for help, she could still do this by herself.

"It's nothing," This just earned her another sigh from Sam.

"McNally you suck at pretending to be ok,"

"Seriously Sam I'm fine," She told him, sitting up straight and trying desperately to hide her current mood from him.

"You really gonna make me guess?" But she didn't answer, he wouldn't really guess, he surely wasn't that bothered, "Callaghan?" Just hearing the name felt like a punch in the stomach but no it wasn't him. Although this was his fault, if he hadn't slept with Jo then she wouldn't have had to move and she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

"Well that makes sense, what's he done now?" Apparently her silence was confirmation but as much as she could rant about Luke and how all of this was his fault it really wasn't. Moving was a fresh start, in a world where Luke did not exist and so this, this was her problem and if the fault lay with anyone it was Traci's car...and possibly her for not having a backup plan but mostly it was the car's fault. Watching Sam tighten his grip around the wheel, probably imagining it was Luke's neck, she realised she hadn't actually answered him and as much as she would like to see Sam hit Luke she knew the fallout wouldn't be worth it.

"It's not him," She quickly stated before adding, "I haven't spoken to him in weeks,"

"Really? Because last time you were this quiet it was…"

"Is that never talking about it?" She cut him off, she had made it very clear to him one day after he asked how she was that she never wanted that topic to be brought up again.

"Sorry I just thought…never mind. So if it isn't he who must not be named is it your dad?"

"No he's fine," He was on a program, well on and off but he was trying. After she had told him that she had ended it with Luke and that she was staying at Traci's rather than moving in with her dad he had gone off drinking. It was only one night though and after that he had gone straight back to the program, so he was ok or at least she hoped he was.

"Me then?" She flicked her head round, him?

"What? What have you done?" Was he seriously asking? Sam had been nothing but helpful since her break up with Luke, apart from his rant the day she almost died in a storage locker. Ignoring that he had helped her more than anyone else, probably more than he knew.

"I dunno, was kinda hoping you'd tell me since you're the one sulking in the corner," He told her, keeping his eyes on the road. So she could see how it might look like that to him and even though she still had trouble reading him he actually looked worried.

"It's not you," It wasn't really, I mean yes she was trying to avoid asking for his help but that wasn't his fault. She just wanted to be the independent, self-reliant Andy McNally that had first taken this job and not the weak Andy McNally that had finally managed to trust someone fully, only to have them break her heart.

"Nash then?" He asked finally making eye contact with her for few seconds.

"What? Why would I be mad at Traci?" She really hoped he wasn't about to list everyone they knew.

"I dunno, maybe the whole roommate thing isn't working out, you've not exactly given me a lot to go on here McNally," He shrugged before turning to face her, "You know any time you wanna participate would be great."

"It's fine, I don't need…"

"Andy," He exhaled loudly cutting her off, "You're a terrible liar you know that?"

"And you won't let anything go," She mumbled but he ignored her.

"So if it's not my top four guesses let's move onto lucky number five," He told her while she rolled her eyes, he wasn't going to guess, "Moving house in two days stressing you out?" Sam asked casually. She knew no matter how hard she tried her face betrayed how surprised she was at his question.

"How…How did you know about that?" She stuttered, she had only told Dov, Traci and Chris.

"I have my ways; you don't think I got this job just for my looks did ya?" She ignored the comment, trying to work out which one of her friends to kill.

"Who told you?"

"McNally I can't betray a source," So he knew he wasn't supposed to know, of course, this was just perfect.

"Was it Traci?" She had been pushing her to ask Sam this morning; maybe she had taken the decision upon herself.

"Who?" Sam asked feigning innocence.

"I'm gonna kill her," She wasn't supposed to say that out loud but he had pretty much confirmed it by playing dumb.

"It wasn't Nash, it doesn't matter anyway, so is this what's got you so grumpy?" Was he lying to protect Traci or telling the truth? Why couldn't she read him now? "McNally?"

"Maybe" If he wouldn't tell her then why should she tell him?

"Maybe? Wow you're helpful today," Andy couldn't help but roll her eyes, there was no way he was going to let this go.

"Fine yes, yes it is. Moving is apparently impossible because the world is out to get me," This just caused Sam to smirk. No matter how much she wanted to deny it there was no point, Sam clearly knew far more than he was supposed to and probably more than he was currently letting on.

"Want some help?" He asked.

"What?" She couldn't have heard him correctly.

"Well I did offer a while ago you know. Would be rude of me to back out now don't you think?"

"I…Uh…" She was lost for words; he wasn't supposed to be helping her.

"You're welcome, although you could have given me a bit more notice. Might be a little tricky to get the day off now."

"You mean you're supposed to be working?" Of course he was, it would have been too easy otherwise.

"Yeah, well if I had known someone was moving then I would have taken the day off but as someone failed to mention this I didn't think there was anything going on,"

"Sam's its fine," She wasn't supposed to get him to help and this was the perfect excuse but she couldn't tell him that and so quickly added, "I mean I don't think you'll be able to Traci already tried."

"Ah but Traci doesn't have my charm," He smirked.

"Yeah, she has more so if she didn't get Best to give in what makes you think you can?" She challenged as his mouth dropped open in surprise, he wasn't as charming as he thought or at least that was what she was going to keep telling herself that.

"You insult everyone that's trying to help you?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

"No,"

"Just me then?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Maybe,"

"Maybe? I'm starting to hate that word," He told her as he turned back to the road.

"Look, its ok I'll figure it out, you don't have to help," She could do this; she just needed a new plan.

"You know I'm starting to see why you're in this mess," Sam remarked, dragging her back from her thoughts.

"What mess?" She wasn't in a mess, just an unplanned circumstance, she could fix it.

"You suck at asking for help."

"I do not."

"McNally I mentioned helping you out a while ago, since then you didn't tell me you needed help. When I found out and still offered to help you, you insulted me and then told me not to bother, so yeah you suck at asking for help" He told her as he looked back at her before smiling, "But good news for you is that I'm such a nice guy…"

Andy couldn't help but choke a laugh; Sam was actually describing himself as a nice guy.

"Oh see that's nice, you laugh at me while I'm still offering to help"

"I'm sorry," She told him, feeling a little guilty, he was generally nice to her. Even when he was lecturing her it was because he wanted her to be safe and she knew that, "Anyway I doubt Best will let you take the day off, he said too many people had it off already."

"Andy let me worry about Frank and if somehow my amazing powers of persuasion fail at least you have a truck," Andy was sure she had heard wrong.

"A truck? As in you're going to lend me your truck?" She tried to clarify, that was unexpected. Sam was very protective of his truck, she was sure he had never let anyone else drive it, apart from her...that other time he helped her out.

"Well how else are you going to move all your crap?" He asked.

"Seriously?" She asked again while Sam just rolled his eyes, he was actually going to trust her not to damage it while moving all her belongings?

"Yeah."

"Seriously?" She still couldn't quite believe it.

"Do you need me to write it down?" Sam asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Shut up," She said, leaning back and letting a small smile creep onto her face, so apparently Sam could make everything better even when she had being trying her best not to involve him.

"Finally," Sam said causing her to look round.

"What?" This time she was truly confused.

"Three hours and thirty six minutes."

"What?" She had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

"Time it took for you to smile, as I said before you suck at pretending to be ok."

"You were counting?" She laughed as his eyes met hers.

"Maybe," He shrugged before breaking his eyes away from hers.

"Thought you hated that word."

"Only when I'm not the one using it."

There was silence for a minute as they both processed what had happened. So things had gone from being a complete disaster to well…fixed in only a few hours. Yes this was not the way she had wanted to go about it but she didn't exactly have many other options and what would be the point in stressing herself out unnecessarily trying to find another way to do this?

"Sam,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," She wasn't sure if he knew how much he had just helped her out but at the very least he deserved the thank you.

"You're welcome McNally," He offered her a small smile, whatever she thought about Sam she couldn't deny that he was always there for her, always willing to help her out when he would get nothing in return…"You do realise you owe me lunch for this right."

Andy couldn't help but laugh at this, "Yeah sure," He was lending her his truck and she knew how much he valued it.

"And you better be careful with it,"

"Yeah, yeah, I will be,"

"I mean it, last time you almost got bullet holes in it so…"

"Sam just trust me," She told him as he reluctantly nodded. Yes she had wanted to do this alone or at the very least without Sam's help but even when she tried to keep her problems away from him he managed to solve them. Sometimes she wondered why she was trying so hard to fight her feelings for him but then she remembered. Luke and Jo. Whatever else had gone on she had trusted Luke and she wasn't ready to trust someone again just yet, she still needed time. Time to finish healing, to work out her what she wanted, although she was starting to realise that there was no harm in letting her friends help. No matter what else Sam was he was still her friend.

"So," She said turning back to Sam, "Lunch?"

"Most definitely," He turned to smile at her as she leant back in the seat, things were finally looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

_Again thank you to everyone that's reviewing, they're all very encouraging._

_Sorry this one took longer to get up, the Olympics got in the way and I ended up writing much more than I had originally planned but hopefully it's worth the wait._

**Chapter 4: Sam – Work**

"So," Sam heard Andy's voice as he flicked the indicator on, she was sounding better already, he had no idea that moving would stress her out so much, "Lunch?"

"Most definitely," He agreed, maybe he should have forced her to talk earlier instead of waiting three hours. This was Andy, even when she was in a bad mood she couldn't keep quiet for long and so he had been confident that she would break the silence. However, after witnessing her slam her head back against the headrest for the fourth time, three hours and twenty minutes into their shift, he had given up waiting. When she had told him nothing was wrong Sam had almost laughed, she was truly terrible at hiding her feelings and three hours of silence was something he had never gotten from her before, even when he begged.

"Sam?" Andy's voice dragged him from his thoughts as he pulled up at the red light.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna try that new place? You know the one we passed yesterday but you decided wasn't as good as the hot dog stand," Sam took a moment before responding, she was happy and he knew he was an idiot for letting her stew for so long but then the nagging voice inside his head came back. She was purposely keeping secrets from him; she wasn't supposed to do that. Sam knew he should just ask her but whatever her reasoning was, the message was clear, she didn't trust him. He was her partner, her friend, her…he didn't know what they were after the blackout but what he did know was that, that night she had trusted him. Every day when they went to work she trusted him so why had it changed now? What had he done?

Shaking his head slightly Sam tried to stop the voice inside his head, overthinking wouldn't help, he just needed to focus on the present. Yes he was annoyed at her for not telling him, they were supposed to be friends and this was something friends talked about, but right now, he just needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath he reminded himself that at this point in time his feelings didn't matter, she was the one suffering through a bad breakup and as a friend he was supposed to make her feel better not worse.

"Yeah fine, whatever you want," Glancing over at her he noticed a look of confusion wash over her face, so she hadn't been expecting to get her way. They were certainly going to have to have a talk at some point, but right now was not that time and so he decided to keep the mood light, "What I'm a nice guy remember?"

Keeping his eyes on Andy, he watched as she bit down on her lip, clearly trying not to insult him again, "Yes you are," She was back to her usual self already, which was good, but Sam couldn't help the sinking feeling inside, something was very wrong.

"It is a good hot dog stand though," He said as he looked back just in time to see the light changing to green, ignoring the urge to ask the question he was dreading the answer to.

"Whatever," She laughed as he put his foot on the gas; it wouldn't take long to get there and at least this would keep her happy.

Driving to the restaurant Sam found it increasingly difficult to understand Andy as she seemed to speak faster than he thought was humanly possible, obviously trying to make up for the time she had lost during her earlier vow of silence. He attempted to decipher what she was saying for a few minutes before deciding to focus most of his attention on the road whilst nodding and adding a 'yeah' when she looked at him for input. Although he tried to be happy with the outcome of his earlier questioning, the voice inside his head was still taunting him with the fact that she obviously didn't trust him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah," He said, willing his brain to stop. He had always been the one that had wanted more from their relationship, maybe this was her way of telling him she just wanted to be friends but if they were friends she would have told him about moving, so what were they?

"I asked what you and Oliver talking about earlier?" As he glanced over at her he couldn't help but wish she hadn't witnessed that.

"Nothing," He answered, he didn't plan to give her a reason to be annoyed at him.

"Nothing?" She asked as he pulled into the restaurant.

"Nothing that concerns you," He corrected himself as he put the car in park.

"But Oliver said you knew me too well," Well clearly he didn't, otherwise he would know why she didn't trust him. It didn't matter how hard he tried not to think about it, he just couldn't stop himself. Maybe he should bring the topic up over lunch; at least if they had food she would be unlikely to run away.

"Oliver says a lot of things," He told her as he unclipped his seatbelt and climbed out the car, he couldn't let her see his internal debate, he had gotten very good at hiding his feelings and he intended to keep it that way. After slamming the door shut he turned to watch her climb out of the car but not before giving him the look, "Look I'm not going to tell you so you can stop that."

"Stop what?" She asked innocently as she shut the door and walked round to meet him.

"The look you put on when you want me to tell you something," He explained before walking towards the restaurant, he had seen it far too many times.

"I don't have a look."

"Oh yes you do," He told her as he opened the door for her.

"I don't," She told him, walking past him.

"Ok then, let's eat," He conceded, they could just agree to disagree. Right now, all Sam wanted was for this shift to be over. Yes he was happy Andy wasn't suffering anymore but he wasn't thrilled that he was.

"But…" She stopped, turning to face him, giving him the look again.

"Not gonna tell you so let's just eat," He told her as he walked past her before sliding into a booth, hoping she would leave the topic alone. Although he was good at hiding his feelings he wasn't sure how long he could pretend to be happy with her constant questioning.

"Fine I'll ask Oliver," She told him, clearly thinking that would get him to talk.

"You do that," He said as he picked up a menu, Oliver wouldn't be in a hurry to explain why he was buying his drinks all night.

"I will,"

"Good, now can we drop it?" He asked.

"Fine," She reluctantly agreed but he could see the smile on her lips, she was going to keep asking him. Deciding to avoid that situation Sam brought up the topic of Jerry, Nash and Nash's kid to distract her, a topic he knew Andy could talk about for hours and thankfully it worked. Andy barely paused to tell their waitress her order before reliving another story about Leo making pancakes with her. Again Sam found himself just nodding every now and again as his brain continued to torment him, for all he knew there was a perfectly logical reason why Andy hadn't told him about moving, even if he couldn't think of it.

Once their food arrived, Sam decided to allow himself a few bites before broaching the topic he was completely dreading. Whilst he waited he couldn't help but watch Andy stuffing down chips, anyone would think she hadn't eaten in days but he couldn't help but smile at it. He just hoped she wouldn't hate him for the conversation they were about to have but he needed to know the truth. He had played guessing games with her before, everything with Callaghan had felt like one horrible game to him, one he always lost, and this time he wanted the truth, he was done playing.

"Andy," He said getting her attention as she looked up at him.

"Yeah?" She asked stuffing another chip into her mouth, still grinning from her last story about Leo.

"I was just…" But he stopped himself; she was smiling and he knew as soon as the words left his mouth she would stop and it would be his fault.

"What?" Andy asked as he suddenly felt the vibrations through his chest, he should ask her later, he'd finally got her talking and he didn't want her to go back to giving him the silent treatment for the rest of the shift. Even if keeping her happy meant torturing himself for the rest of the shift, it was the better option wasn't it?

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he felt the vibrations again, she was still grinning at him.

"You gonna get that?" She asked nodding at his vest.

"Yeah," He nodded as he fished his phone out of his pocket before flipping it open, completely forgetting to look at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hey Sam."

"Sarah," He said in disbelief, as his eyes met Andy's he saw how excited she was at the prospect at witnessing a conversation between him and his sister.

"Hey you do remember me," However he would have to disappoint her, he hadn't spoken to Sarah in weeks and was almost certainly about to be lectured about that.

"Very funny," He told her as he stood up, placing his hand over the mouth piece before whispering, "I'll be right back," Andy just nodded at him as he made his way outside, she didn't look at all surprised but then he'd only told her he had a sister after months of riding with her.

"Well I haven't spoken to you in a few weeks, thought you might have forgotten about me," He had been busy, with Andy's break up he had spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to help her out, how to avoid his friends terrible hints and working out what he should do. "Sam?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked, hoping that he hadn't forgotten anything important which she would taunt him with.

"Well it's a certain someone's birthday next week and I haven't heard anything from you," Sam let out a sigh of relief, if that was what she was calling him about then he wasn't in trouble and it was the 16th which meant that… "Sam?"

"Yeah I know," He told her, he had it written down and he was sure he would have remembered to do something about it but he couldn't let her know that he had temporarily forgotten.

"So are you coming here?" Sarah asked as Sam tried to recall what day of the week it was.

"Um yeah, yeah I'll try and get the day off."

"You forgot didn't you?"

"No," He countered quickly, "I just…" but he had nothing.

"Forgot to take the day off?" Can't come up with a good excuse fast enough he thought as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's been pretty busy here Sarah," He told her, which was true, he just wasn't mentioning the part about how Andy had been the one keeping him busy.

"You're not going undercover again are you?" He knew Sarah hated the idea of him working undercover, she was always telling him it was too dangerous.

"No," He said, thankful for not having to have one of those conversations again.

"Good because you know how I feel about it."

"No actually, you've never mentioned how much it bothered you and you've certainly never conveyed your feelings to me in front of Oliver and Jerry when we were trying to play poker," He couldn't help but bring up the incident again, it had been particularly annoying as he was looking at a straight when Sarah had decided to bring up the topic, forcing the game to an impromptu end.

"Do you ever let anything go?"

"Yes," He did sometimes.

"Really? Because that was three years ago," Was it really that long? Sam remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Well I have a good memory," He told her.

"Except when it comes to birthdays," Sarah countered and Sam couldn't help but think touché as he took a deep breath, trying his best not to rise to the bait. He and Sarah could spend hours arguing and he only had twenty minutes left of his lunch. If they carried on like this he wouldn't get a chance to eat anything else.

"Ok it may have slipped my mind, I will go and ask to have the day off after my shift," He conceded, he wanted to be there; it was his family after all.

"Thank you," Sarah said as he nodded, "Need any help with choosing presents?"

"No, no I got that. I mean how hard is it to buy something for a seven year old?"

"He's going to be eight,"

"I know," It was the same thing, they liked the same toys but he knew better than to tell Sarah that.

"He'll be excited to see you; I know we all will, we don't see you enough," Sam decided to ignore the last bit; Sarah was constantly telling him to visit more.

"Well I am his favourite uncle," He smiled.

"You're his only uncle," That caused his smile to drop, no one like his sister to make him feel good.

"That doesn't matter,"

"Keep telling yourself that. So you bringing anyone with you?" Sarah tried as Sam sighed, every phone call recently ended like this; apparently he needed to think about settling down.

"Nope just me, isn't that enough?"

"Just thought you might…"

"Still single Sarah, but thanks for your concern," He snapped, trying to stop the inevitable conversation about his love life or lack of one. For some his reason his sister seemed to be getting more and more involved whether he wanted her to or not.

"Touchy subject?" Sarah teased as he rolled his eyes.

"Subject which is none of your business," He told her, trying desperately to think of something to distract her with.

"Fine, so how's your rookie?"

"Not a rookie anymore," He had barely mentioned Andy to Sarah but figured she was just asking to be polite.

"Yeah well how is she?" Sarah pushed.

"She's fine, not killed me yet," He told her, deciding to avoid mentioning anything else about Andy. Sam was certain that if he did Sarah would start to pick up on the fact that she was definitely not just another rookie.

"Really? So is she married to that detective? Wasn't the wedding supposed to be…"

"How the hell do you know that?" He asked in amazement, he had never mentioned Andy's engagement and Sarah was far too interested about someone he had hardly mentioned, for this exact reason.

"I speak to Zoe sometimes," He let his mouth drop open at that revelation.

"Zoe? As in Shaw?" That was the only Zoe he knew.

"Yes," What was going on? Sarah had only met her a few times, since when were they calling each other, "As you won't call me I have to make sure you're ok."

"You're using Zoe to spy on me?" He said in disbelief as he tried to wrap his head around what she knew.

"It's not spying,"

"I can't believe you," He said, terrified about what Sarah had been told by Zoe because it would have come from Oliver and that couldn't be good.

"Oh because you've never done anything remotely similar?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was almost certain she didn't know that he had looked into every guy she had ever dated since he had become a cop.

"Getting the boys to spy on Kevin," Her previous boyfriend had been less than impressive but he didn't think she would ever find out about it.

"That was different," He started to defend himself but Sarah cut him off.

"How was that different Sam?" She was angry but he was only doing it to protect her.

"You meet this guy in the park and the next thing you're talking about moving in together, I had to make…"

"You missed about nine months from that story Sam," She snapped.

"Well I was undercover so that was pretty much the story I had," He countered, it was far too soon for her to move in with a guy she barely knew, especially when he hadn't had a chance to meet him.

"Well it didn't work out so don't you feel great about being right," No he didn't but after what he had been told by his nephews he knew the guy wasn't right for her.

"Sarah," He tried, yes she had every right to be angry with him but he really had been trying to protect her.

"What Sam?"

"How's Peter?" He asked, that was Sarah's new boyfriend, apparently he was a real gentleman and Sarah's mood always seemed to improve whenever he was mentioned.

"Like you don't already know everything about him" The anger still evident in her voice caused Sam to sigh, this day was getting worse and worse.

"Sarah," He tried again.

"Answer the question Sam," His name was Peter…that was all he knew.

"I don't…I don't even remember his last name" For once he had actually forgotten to check him out. Everything with Andy had come to a head around the same time and he put Andy ahead of his family. That was…an interesting discovery.

"Sam?" Sam could hear the concern in her voice at his last statement.

"Yeah, sorry I…I'll try and get the day off and I'll let you know ok," This guy Peter was dating his sister and he had forgotten to check him out. He could be a murderer, a drug dealer, anything and he had forgotten to look him up because he had found out that Callaghan had cheated on Andy.

"You ok Sam?" No he most certainly was not, he had put Andy ahead of his family, he wasn't supposed to do that. Yes he cared about Andy, more than he would ever admit to anyone but his family were everything to him. Ever since he understood what had happened to Sarah when they were kids he had made a promise to himself to protect her and he had failed.

"Yeah, yeah fine," He said, trying to convince himself just as much as Sarah.

"You're a terrible liar Sammy, no idea why they let you work undercover."

"Look as fun as this is I'm on my lunch break and I'd actually like to eat something," He tried, he couldn't figure this out while he was talking to her.

"Ok," Sarah reluctantly agreed before adding, "Make sure you call me this time."

"Yeah I will," He sighed; he just wanted this call to end so he could think straight.

"Love you Sam."

"Yeah," He muttered as he closed his phone.

Sam just stared straight ahead for a moment before leaning back against the wall, his phone still clutched in his hand. He had been dreading that call because he was sure Sarah was going to lecture him for not calling but now he was terrified by his own discovery. He had really put Andy ahead of his family. It wasn't even that he hadn't checked Peter out the day Sarah had told him because that happened the same day he had told Andy he knew about Callaghan cheating on her. Sarah had called him since then and he still hadn't checked the guy out because he was too busy trying to figure out a way to cheer Andy up.

Gritting his teeth, Sam leant his head back against the wall, it would have taken him minutes to check this guy out, an hour to do it fully and he hadn't done it. Apparently even he didn't realise how much he cared about Andy, someone who didn't even trust him right now. Glancing back at his watch he realised he only had ten minutes left and as much as he wanted to be alone and figure out what this all meant he needed to eat. Shutting his eyes tightly he let out a deep breath before putting his phone in his pocket and heading back inside.

As he walked towards the table he saw Andy was finished with her food. He didn't think he had been gone that long but he wasn't sure and so apologised as he retook his seat.

"Everything ok?" Andy asked.

"Yeah fine," He offered her a reassuring smile, hoping he could keep his current feelings hidden, "Just Sarah checking up on me apparently I don't call enough."

"I can imagine."

"What?" He asked, what was that supposed to mean?

"Well you know, you're all independent, no strings attached kinda guy so there's no way you'd keep in contact enough," So that's what she thought about him. She didn't trust him and he was a no strings kinda guy. Maybe with other women he was but not with her, after everything they had been through together that couldn't be all he was to her, could it?

"Thanks," He let the sarcasm drip from his tongue as he picked up a chip; he wasn't even hungry any more.

"No Sam, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you're the type of guy that likes space and…"

"McNally I'm not in the mood for this so just stop there," He interrupted her before she made it any worse, if that was possible.

"I wasn't insulting you," He raised his eyebrows at this, "Ok I didn't mean to insult you I just…I was trying to say that I can imagine your sister wanting to talk to you more than you talk to her because you said she worries a lot and well you spend most of your time working and so if she asked you about work she would just worry more and you don't want her to do that."

"Ok," He agreed, she was pretty spot on with that analysis.

"Ok," She nodded as he picked up a chip, "So what did you want to talk to me about before?"

"It doesn't matter," He shook his head, dropping the chip back on his plate; he certainly wasn't in the mood for that conversation now.

"Sam?"

"Yeah," He said, as he stared at his plate.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," He told her as he pushed his plate away, "You done?"

"Yeah," She dragged out the word, looking completely confused as he stood up.

"We should go then," He told her moving towards the door as his radio came to life.

"All units respond…"

"Sam," She called out as he hurried through the door, thankful for whatever distraction had just been provided.

"Let's go McNally," He ordered her as he unlocked the car. Right now he couldn't wait for the day to end, things had definitely deteriorated and the only silver lining was the fact that Oliver was buying his drinks tonight, something he now planned to take full advantage of.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm still not sure about this chapter but after rewriting it a few times I just need to move on with the rest of the story. So hopefully enjoy._

**Chapter 5: Andy – Thursday Afternoon**

"Let's go McNally," Sam's words echoed through the restaurant as Andy pushed herself off the seat, trying to comprehend what had just occurred between the two of them. But before she could put too much thought into it Sam's voice crackled to life on her radio, "Fifteen-Nineteen, mark us on that,"

Grabbing a couple of bills from her pocket Andy chucked them down on the table before heading for the door, even though Sam had hardly eaten anything she had agreed to buy his lunch. Shaking her head Andy couldn't help but wonder what she'd said to annoy Sam so much. Yes she had insulted him, accidently, but normally he'd shrug it off or come back with something far worse, this was different.

When the noise of the siren filled her ears she stepped up her pace to reach the car before Sam set off without her. Something she wouldn't put past him right now. As she climbed inside the car she could tell he was irritated by the way he refused to look at her, instead content with tightening his grip on the steering wheel. In fact his only acknowledgement of her was allowing her to shut the door before slamming his foot on the accelerator.

"Sam," She tried breaking the silence as he kept his eyes on the road, deciding to swerve round the car in front of them, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I say things without thinking, you're a great guy honestly…I just…sorry," Sam's only response was to force the car round a tight corner causing Andy's body to smash against the side of the car.

"Sam," She yelled but he kept the speed up, "You trying to kill us?"

"No," He told her as he started to pull out but then quickly pulled back in after the car in the opposite lane blasted its horn, "Trying to stop someone else killing the person who called us, it's our job after all"

Shaking her head Andy gripped onto the seat, trying to stop herself being thrown against the side of the car again. She hadn't seen Sam drive like this before, clearly he was angry but she had no idea why that caused him to drive like a manic. He was supposed to be the sensible one, he hardly ever lost his cool but if he carried on like this he would end up causing an accident.

"Sam!" She tried again; she didn't care if he was angry he couldn't act like this.

"What?"

"Slow down, unless you're trying to crash the car, in which case please continue!" Although he didn't say anything Andy felt the car start to slow and when Sam took the next corner she found herself not having to grip the seat so tightly. Part of her wanted to thank him for slowing down whereas the other part of her wanted to yell at him for being an idiot. However, she decided against saying anything, right now she was happy with silent and safe driving.

"Sorry," Sam's voice cut through the background noise of the siren.

"What?" She asked as she turned to face him, making sure she hadn't misheard.

"I said I'm sorry," He told her as she stared at him, "Sarah brought something up and your comment didn't help but it's fine, it's not your fault…and I'm sorry so can we please just focus on the job?" Andy watched him carefully but he still refused to take his eyes from the road.

"Yeah," She nodded, as much as she wanted to ask him what Sarah had said she knew better, "We good?"

Sam took a moment before turning to face her, "Nope," Andy was sure he saw the look of confusion on her face but all he did was smile before saying, "We're awesome," Shaking her head Andy couldn't help but smile as he winked at her before looking back to the road. She didn't think she would ever fully understand Sam Swarek.

For the rest of the journey they both remained silent. Sam kept the speed up but was more cautious as he zipped in and out of the lanes, avoiding the cars that were too slow to move out of his way.

Just as Andy spotted their destination the radio came to life, "All units be advised the homeowner is locked in the upstairs bathroom,"

Before she had time to say anything the sound of screeching tires filled her ears and she felt herself sliding forward in the seat. Within seconds of the car coming to a halt Sam was already outside. Unclipping her seatbelt, Andy pushed the door open before climbing out and shutting it behind her.

"Gun out," Sam ordered her as he moved round the front of the car, his gun already trained on the front door. Quickly Andy complied, drawing her gun and raising it up to the door, "These guys are dangerous so be careful," Sam told her, holding her gaze until she nodded her acknowledgement. Keeping her eyes and gun on the door, Andy carefully followed behind Sam; nothing else mattered right now apart from making sure the person inside the house was safe.

Once they reached the door Andy positioned herself on the right, opposite Sam, before noticing that it was already slightly open. Meeting Sam's eyes he indicated for her push the door but as she heard more sirens she couldn't help but swing her head round to see another cruiser pulling up and Dov and Oliver jumping out. Turning back to Sam, she saw him signal for the others to go round the back before looking at her and nodding to the door.

Gently Andy pushed it open with her left hand, her right still clutching her gun, ready for anything. Once the door was fully open Sam took a step forward, checking left and right before moving further inside. Keeping her gun pointed down the hallway Andy followed him in, it seemed empty so far.

When she glanced in Sam's direction he indicated for them to move upstairs causing Andy to nod before quickly complying with his request, still keeping her focus on the hallway. Right now their first priority was the owner but there was still a chance that someone was downstairs. Andy knew it was only a matter of time until Oliver and Dov started clearing the ground floor but until that time they needed to be careful.

Taking the stairs two at time they soon made it to the upstairs hallway but there was still no sign of anyone. Looking at Sam he signalled for her to clear the two rooms straight ahead of them while he took the ones on the right. As she entered the rooms Andy found herself holding her breath, only letting it out once she was sure no one was about to jump out at her. Taking a quick sweep of the two rooms she found nothing, one was a study and the other was bare.

Once back out in the hallway Andy made her way to the only other door left to them. Gripping the handle Andy twisted it before pushing against it but it wouldn't open. Looking up she saw Sam come out of one other rooms. When he nodded at the door, she just shook her head causing him to grab his radio.

"Clear downstairs?" He asked.

"Yeah all clear down here," Came Dov's reply as Sam nodded, maybe they had scared the burglars off. Watching Sam, Andy saw him lower his gun before bashing on the door.

"Police open up."

"How do I know you're the police?" Came the terrified voice of the man inside, at least he was still here.

"You still on the phone with the station?" Sam asked as Andy kept glancing behind them, even though Dov had said it was all clear she couldn't stop herself checking.

"Yes,"

"Ok," Sam nodded before grabbing his radio, "This is Swarek tell the guy locked in the bathroom that me and McNally are outside so he can let us in, the rest of the house is secure,"

Looking back Andy saw Sam holster his gun before leaning against the wall.

"You guys alright up there?" Came Oliver's voice as Andy followed Sam's lead and holstered her gun.

"Yeah guess we scared them off," Sam yelled back as Andy heard the bathroom lock. Turning to face the door she watched as it inched opened to reveal a very pale man, clearly shaken up by the experience.

"Hey you ok?" She asked as soon as he looked at her. The guy just nodded, letting the door open further after seeing their uniforms.

"Officer Swarek, this is Officer McNally," Sam introduced them.

"Jason," The man said still shaking but as Andy looked over him he seemed unharmed. He looked scruffy but Andy guessed that was due to him being a student rather than being attacked. His hair was sticking up all over the place as if he'd just crawled out of bed which wouldn't surprise her as he was wearing pyjama bottoms and university hoodie.

"Is there anyone else here Jason?" Sam asked as Andy chanced another look around.

"No, just me. Those guys… I opened the door… and they just forced their way in and I ran…up here…and called you…I could hear them outside… they were talking about...about breaking the door down…and then I heard the sirens…I…sorry," Andy just nodded, it didn't sound like a pleasant experience but at least he wasn't hurt.

"It's ok," She tried to reassure him giving him a small smile, "Why don't you come downstairs with me, have a glass of water and then you can tell us what happened,"

"Ok," Jason nodded walking past her towards the stairs. Andy followed him but not before looking to Sam who nodded at her before walking into the room Jason had left. They still needed to check the room, even though it was unlikely there was anyone else inside.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Andy ushered Jason towards what she assumed was the kitchen where she found Dov and Oliver waiting.

"Nothing down here," Dov told her as she pulled out a chair for Jason before heading towards the sink.

"Upstairs is clear too," She heard Sam's voice as she picked a glass up off the side and ran the tap, "Jason this is Officer Epstein, he'll take your statement," Andy couldn't help but shake her head at Sam's last comment, he really would do anything to get out of paperwork. By making Dov take the Jason's statement he was effectively handing over all the work to Dov and Oliver.

"Hi," Dov smiled as Andy handed the glass to Jason, he didn't seem to mind but as she looked up she caught sight of Oliver and he did not look impressed.

"Me and McNally will go do a once round, check we didn't miss anything," Sam said as Andy straightened herself up, clearly Sam wanted to get out of here.

"Cheers buddy," Oliver said with an unmistakeable sarcastic tone as Andy let a small smile play on her lips.

"You're welcome," Sam said, patting him on the shoulder before exiting through the backdoor. Taking one last look at Jason, she saw he was in a deep conversation with Dov and so moved towards the backdoor.

"Don't know how you put up with him sometimes," Oliver remarked as she walked past him and out of the door, nor did she.

Once outside Andy found Sam walking around the garden, "Anything?" She asked as she caught up to him.

"Nope, guy said they came through the front but no obvious sign they left this way," Sam told her as he continued staring at the grass.

"Maybe they ran off before we got here," She suggested as she scanned the area for any signs of an intruder.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged before walking off, "Better check the alley and the front just in case."

"Ok," She agreed, following after him, "You know Oliver looks like he wants to kill you."

Shrugging Sam pushed the gate open before speaking, "He's just annoyed he didn't think of it first."

Shaking her head Andy followed after Sam, he had a point; she knew Oliver hated paperwork almost as much as he did. Making their way around the side of the house they kept a lookout for any sign of the intruders but there was nothing. When they reached the front door they checked the locks but they were fine, as Jason said the intruders had forced their way in once he'd opened the door. Deciding that there was nothing more they could do they made their way back into the kitchen where Dov was still taking Jason's statement.

"Well it looks fine outside so we'll be off" Sam told them as Oliver just glared at him.

"Yeah, thanks buddy," Oliver mumbled.

"Glad you're ok Jason," Andy nodded at him.

"Yeah, thanks again," Jason said as she turned around to leave, only three hours of their shift left and she couldn't wait until it was over.

After leaving Jason's she and Sam ended up just driving around for several hours, apparently no one else felt like committing a crime today and even though she didn't mind not having to arrest someone she was actually starting to become bored. She had tried talking to Sam again; thankfully he seemed to be in a much better mood compared to when they had left the restaurant but he really wasn't the sharing type. Asking him about his past was like getting blood from a stone. The only things he let slip were about Sarah and even then it wasn't much. From their conversation Andy discovered that Sarah had a new boyfriend who he hadn't met but apparently had to be something special for her to trust him so much. Sam had explained that even though Sarah had become pretty good at hiding her fears she still didn't trust men easily, especially when it came to being in a relationship. According to Sam she had only ever dated two other men and only one of them had been good enough for her.

Once that conversation was over Andy had tried to get more information about Sam's past but he deflected every single question. After half an hour of her constant questioning he'd made a deal with her to let her drive if she would stop asking which she happily accepted. It wasn't often Sam let her drive and it was nice to be the one behind the wheel for a change. As she pulled up at the red light Andy couldn't help but verbalise her thought.

"I know we've only had three incidents today but at least we'll hardly have any paperwork," But all Sam did was groan, "What?"

"You've jinxed it."

"What? No I haven't," That was just stupid.

"When we get a call, it's gonna be your fault," He told her as she shook her head.

"Well why don't we just head back early and get the paperwork done and then we won't get a call," She offered, she couldn't believe Sam of all people would believe in jinxing it.

"Ok," He agreed, "Just hurry."

They were only a ten minutes away from the barn so for once she might leave on time and make it to the Penny before the others. Smiling to herself Andy watched the lights carefully but then she heard, "Help!"

Even from inside the car she heard the scream clearly. Quickly turning to her left she saw someone running off while a woman screamed for help again.

"This is your fault," Sam moaned as he jumped out of the car and took off in pursuit. Flicking the lights on Andy put her foot down to follow them but when she started closing in on them the guy took off down an alley. She knew she could cut him off at the other end if she carried on down the road but as she did she heard Sam on the radio telling her the guy had doubled back. Checking her mirrors she quickly spun the car around before heading back towards their new location.

It took her another few minutes to find a place she could cut them off but after Sam radioed in their last position she was certain she could do it. Coming up to entrance of the alley Andy slowed the car down before stopping it completely when she saw someone land on the bonnet before running off again. Andy only had time to unclip her belt when Sam leapt over the car, still chasing the guy down. Within seconds she was out of the car and rounding the corner to find Sam pinning the man up against the wall.

"This," He breathed as he grabbed his cuffs, "Is why…I drive and you…are a jinx."

Andy just laughed as Sam pushed the man over to the car, "You can drive now if you want."

"Yeah, keys," He demanded as he put the prisoner in the back of the car. Whatever Sam said she wasn't really a jinx, crimes happened whether she said they would or not.

Thankfully the drive back to the station was relatively short, apart from their detour to give the women her bag back. Stretching her legs out, Andy stepped out of the car, glad she was done with driving for the day, she didn't like being cooped up for such a long time. As she looked over towards the back of the car she saw Sam grabbing the prisoner and so carried on towards the entrance.

"Hey watch it," She heard the guy behind her but didn't bother to look back as she fished out her keys.

"You made me run ten blocks so shut up," Sam told him as she opened the door for them but not before looking at Sam.

"Struggling to keep up?" She laughed at him as he pushed the guy through the door. He usually made her do the running so this was a nice change.

"For that you get to book him, I'm going to the Penny," Sam smiled, handing the guy to her before walking ahead.

"Oh what? Sam seriously?" She asked as he turned around to face her, he wouldn't do that would he?

"Don't forget to finish writing up the other incidents as well," He told her as he spun on his heels before walking through the door. Of course he would, he was always making her do paperwork why wouldn't he make her book people as well. Mentally screaming a few choice words about him she grabbed the prisoner and proceeded to book him. As much as she hated it, she knew it would be worse if Sam was here because he would complain or distract her which would just make it take longer. At least this way she would still get to the Penny at a reasonable hour but as usual she would be one of the last ones there.

Somehow an hour after she had booked the prisoner in Andy managed to leave the station and head to the Penny. Due to it being a slow day and only dealing with minor incidents the paperwork hadn't taken much time to write up, something Andy was very thankful for. Walking through the door she spotted Dov, Chris and Gail at the darts board. Oliver, Jerry, Noelle and Traci at one of the tables and finally Sam leaning against the bar. As she needed a drink she decided to join Sam.

"Hey," She said as she slid up to the bar.

"Hey," Sam smiled at her; although she was still a little mad that he had left her to write up the reports and book their prisoner his smile was currently dissolving all those thoughts, "You want a drink?"

"Sure," She nodded, leaning her arms on the bar as the bartender walked over.

"Another two of these and …" He looked towards her.

"Make it three."

"This on his tab as well?" The bartender asked pointing at Oliver.

"Yup," Oliver was buying drinks?

"Why is…" She started.

"Because I won a bet," Of course, they were always betting on things.

"That explains why he's buying your drinks, why is he buying mine?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Sam smirked as she laughed, she was sure Oliver would notice when he received the bill.

"What happened to being a nice guy?" She asked as the bartender placed the drinks in front of them.

"He owes me; you can always get your own…"

"No, no it's fine," She stopped him, who was she to say no to a free drink.

"Cheers," He offered raising the bottle causing her to do the same; he was definitely back to being normal Sam again, if she could ever describe him as normal.

"So," She started, figuring she should just ask him, "Did you talk to Best?"

"Yeah," He sighed, rubbing his neck, "He said no, sorry."

Andy couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What?" He asked.

"What happened to your powers of persuasion?" She teased; he wasn't as good as he thought he was.

"Apparently they don't work with less than 48 hours notice," Sam told her and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Keeping it a secret had caused far too many problems; she should have just told him the truth.

"Sorry," She offered, it wasn't like she could turn back time.

"Look Andy there's something I wanted to talk to you about…" He started but then they both heard, "McNally!"

Feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders Andy shifted round to come face to face with a very drunk Dov. Doing her best to force a smile she couldn't stop herself thinking about Sam. He had sounded so serious when he had started speaking to her and she couldn't help but worry about what he was going to say. Glancing back over at Sam she saw he'd suddenly become very interested in his beer bottle. Why of all times had Dov chosen that minute to interrupt them?

* * *

_AN: I know I'm mean to end it there but the good news is the next chapter is almost finished so you won't have to wait long for their talk._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sam – The Penny**

Yanking the door open Sam grabbed the prisoner from the back of the car before pushing him towards the door. Thankfully after he and Andy had answered the B&E the day seemed to get back to normal. They had spent the remainder of their shift cruising around while Andy tried to pry into his life. He knew she was just making conversation but there were some parts of his life he had no intention of sharing and so had politely deflected the questions. Whilst she chatted away Sam had tried not to think about his earlier realisation regarding how much Andy meant to him, finally coming to the conclusion that he just needed to ignore it for the rest of the day. Overthinking it was just going to cause problems, he could deal with it tomorrow or the day after, just not today. Today all he wanted to do was go to the Penny and have a few drinks before having a decent night's sleep.

"Hey watch it," The prisoner said as Sam shoved him towards the door.

"You made me run ten blocks so shut up," He countered as Andy opened the door for them. After that and Andy's constant questioning he was just glad this day was finally over.

"Struggling to keep up?" She laughed at him as he pushed the guy through the door; she was not getting away with that.

"For that you get to book him, I'm going to the Penny," Sam smiled at her, handing her the prisoner before walking ahead.

"Oh what? Sam seriously?" She asked as he turned around to her, she was giving him the eyes but there was no way he was letting her off with that comment.

"Don't forget to finish writing up the other incidents as well," He told her as he spun on his heels before walking through the door to the station. That would make her think twice about laughing at him again.

Walking through the corridor Sam spotted Oliver, who glanced in his direction before ducking his head and turning the corner.

"Hey brother," Sam called out as he caught up to Oliver, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want Sammy?" Oliver sighed.

"Drinks," He flashed him a wide smile as he saw Jerry in the corner of his eye, "Hey Jerry you heading to the Penny? Ollie's buying," Jerry couldn't help but match Sam's smile as he came to a halt by them.

"Well in that case."

"Oh no! No! You're lucky I'm still gonna buy you drinks after you tricked me, twice."

"What me? No. Does that sound like something I'd do?" He directed the question at Jerry.

"Nope," Jerry quickly shook his head while Oliver glared at him.

"You two," Oliver said waving his finger between them, "You both suck."

"See you down there," Sam said, patting Oliver on the shoulder who just mumbled something along the lines of cheating bastard before walking away.

"So what did he fall for?" Jerry asked as the two of them started back along the corridor.

"Ah," Sam wasn't sure he wanted to tell Jerry but knew Oliver would if he didn't, "He didn't think McNally would bring me coffee this morning because she was distracted."

"I see," Jerry said giving him the same look he had this morning.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's his own fault. So what's going on with you and McNally then?"

"Nothing," Apart from the fact that they'd taken it in turns to give each other the silent treatment today, he'd realised that he'd put her ahead of his family and Andy clearly didn't trust him because she hadn't told him about moving.

"Uh huh," Jerry stated giving him a look that told him he didn't believe a word.

"What?"

"Nothing, just you know don't rush things."

"I'm sorry what?" Sam asked, what was that supposed to mean?

"Don't worry," Jerry smirked, "I better go finish up, see you at the Penny," And with that he was gone, leaving Sam staring after him. Why was everyone so interested in his relationship with Andy?

Shaking his head he decided to add it to the list of things he needed to ignore today. Get changed, go to the Penny and then go home, that was his plan but then his brain reminded him that he had offered to help Andy move and for that he needed to get the day off. Looking up at Frank's office Sam saw he was alone and so hurried over, the sooner he was done with this the sooner he could be drinking. Rapping his knuckles on the door Sam waited until he heard Frank tell him to come in before stepping into the office.

"Hey boss," Sam greeted him as he closed the door.

"Sam," Frank said glancing up from his computer, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if there was any chance I could get Thursday off?" He asked stuffing his hands into his pockets, two days notice, he didn't stand a chance.

"As in this Thursday?" Frank asked him, with a look that said he had to be joking.

"Uh yeah…" He told him before remembering his earlier conversation with Sarah about his nephew's birthday, "and next Thursday as well."

"Life and death situation?" Frank asked while Sam thought about it, possibly, who knew what Andy would do with his truck and if he missed the birthday party who knew what Sarah would do to him.

"Uh…no," He shook his head.

"Well then, not a chance this week, I've already got Shaw, Epstein and McNally off… but you can have next Thursday," Frank told him as he nodded, he knew the chances were slim and at least his sister wouldn't kill him.

"Thanks,"

"Missing anything important?" Frank asked.

"Nope," He shook his head before turning to leave.

Making his way out of Frank's office Sam headed to the locker room; he would call Sarah tomorrow and tell her he could make it. Thinking of Sarah his brain decided that now was the time to remind him of Peter. He still needed to look him up but for some reason he felt guilty about it. Maybe it was because of how angry Sarah had been earlier or maybe it because now he knew how it felt to be spied on after Sarah's revelation that she had been using Zoe to check up on him. Pushing the locker room door open Sam couldn't help but think that maybe it was time he started trusting his sister more. It had been over twenty years since she was attacked and it wasn't like she dated a lot, maybe he should just be happy that she'd found someone.

Opening his locker Sam pulled out his jeans and a dark t-shirt before proceeding to get changed, he should just ignore it tonight. Sarah was sensible and he could always reconsider his decision tomorrow. Right now he should just focus on making sure Oliver held up his side of the bet. Knowing his friend, he would have called Zoe and told her to pick him up as early as possible so he wouldn't have to pay for many drinks. Deciding to ignore everything else tonight Sam shut his locker and pulled on his leather jacket before heading out of room only to come face to face with Oliver.

"Ah Sammy," Oliver greeted him.

"You waiting for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, wanna give me a ride? Zoe's gonna pick me up later," Of course she was, he was far too predictable.

"Sure," He agreed as they headed towards the exit but before they made it two meters they heard Noelle's voice.

"Ah my favourite two boys," Looking back Sam saw Noelle walking towards them, he knew what this meant. Glancing at Oliver they both nodded before walking in the opposite direction, "Hey!"

Groaning, both he and Oliver turned around, "What?" he asked.

"I was just saying you were my favourite two boys."

"She wants something," Oliver mumbled.

"I know," He agreed.

"I can hear you two," She protested.

"So what is it?" Oliver asked.

"I need a favour."

"I told you she wanted something," Oliver moaned as Sam rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, the sooner they got this out the way the sooner he could be drinking.

"My sister and her husband have decided to surprise me with a visit me tomorrow night and I need to be off on time."

"So?" He asked wondering what it had to do with them.

"Well I'm supposed to be transporting a prisoner tomorrow and there's no way I'll be back in time so any chance…"

"Oh no…" Oliver started, "School play tomorrow and if I miss it…"

"Yeah, yeah ok. So Sammy?" She smiled at him, "Please," This couldn't help but remind him of a similar situation.

"Now you remember when I asked you to switch with me on that trip to Sudbury…"

"That was different."

"Yeah well I can't," He shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to," He told her causing Oliver to laugh until Noelle glared at him. Prisoner transports weren't fun and his last experience hadn't exactly helped change his opinion.

"Look as much as I don't want to have this dinner, I have to or I'll get made to go and visit them…"

"Still not caring," Sam told her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm good."

"Sam come on, please, I'll buy your drinks tonight," She offered.

"Ollie's already doing that," He smiled at her and there was no way free drinks would be enough to voluntarily put himself through that sort of torture.

"I'll owe you one," She told him.

"Nope," He shook his head.

"Go on Sammy, help the girl out," Oliver patted him on the back. Sighing Sam looked between the two of them. He really didn't want to, really, really didn't want to but she was clearly desperate and having Noelle owing him a favour could be beneficial.

"Urgh fine but…"

"Yes thank you, thank you," She told him giving him a quick hug.

"You owe me," He mumbled as she pulled away while he made a mental note to get something good from her.

"I told you, you were my favourite," She smiled.

"I thought we both were," Oliver protested, feigning hurt at her statement.

"You were, but then he saved my ass so now he's my favourite," Noelle said, patting Sam on the shoulder as she started to walk past him.

"So who else is going?" He asked, wondering who he was going to have the joy of spending a whole day in the car with.

"Oh yeah," Noelle said as she turned around to face them but carried on walking backwards, "It's Epstein."

"What? No, No way, take it back," He told her, a prisoner transport was one thing but being stuck in a car with Epstein for a whole day with no call outs, he couldn't do that.

"I can't, but thank you Sammy," She winked at him as she turned the corner.

Groaning Sam turned back to a very smug Oliver, well Oliver did still owe him for their earlier bet.

"You know that other thing you owe me…"

"No, no way, you cheated. I know you saw her before you agreed to that bit so no that's off," Oliver interrupted.

"No I didn't," He lied; he didn't think Oliver had noticed.

"Hey I'm buying you drinks so shut up and be thankful," Oliver told him as they started off towards his truck. Shaking his head Sam suddenly remembered what Frank had told him earlier, Oliver had the day off this Thursday, maybe he could get him to switch so he could help Andy move. The prospect of spending a day off with Andy might get him through a prisoner transport with Epstein.

"Hey what you doing on Thursday?" He asked casually.

"Taking the girls and Zoe to visit her parents, can't wait," Oliver sighed.

"Want a way out?" He asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"As much as I would love to let you spend a whole day helping McNally move house, my life wouldn't be worth living if I bailed on this,"

"Ok," He nodded, there was no way he would be able to help her.

"But you know, you could always go round after shift, take her a bottle of wine for her new apartment, women like that kinda thing," Oliver told him as he unlocked his truck.

"Did I ask for your advice?" He asked even if it wasn't the worse idea Oliver had ever had.

"No, but you know married fifteen years, so I know how to get a woman."

"Just…" Sam started trying to work out what to say, "Shut up and get me drunk."

"Will you make a move if you're drunk?" Oliver asked while Sam hung his head, his friends were far too interested.

Telling Oliver to shut up again he drove them to the Penny, finding Jerry and Nash already at the bar. Grudgingly Oliver brought a round and then warned Sam that he was only buying his drinks from now on. Sam just nodded before winking at Jerry, he would have no problem slipping him drinks when Ollie wasn't looking and as Oliver was going to skip out early he needed to make him suffer before he made his getaway.

After an hour Sam found that he had managed to get through three beers and had snuck Jerry another two, it wasn't bad but he could see Oliver texting Zoe, probably telling her to get here as soon as possible so he could skip out. Downing the last of his beer he decided to step up his pace.

"Getting another, Ollie?" He asked as he watched him put his phone away.

"Sure, put it on my tab," Sam nodded, heading over to the bar and trying to get the bartender's attention but before he could he heard, "Hey," Swinging his head round he came face to face with Andy.

"Hey," He couldn't help but smile at her, whatever happened between them he did enjoy her company, most of the time, "You want a drink?"

"Sure," She nodded as he finally caught the bartender's attention.

"Another two of these and…" He looked towards her.

"Make it three,"

"This on his tab as well?" The bartender asked pointing at Oliver.

"Yup," He nodded before looking back to Andy.

"Why is…" She started but he cut her off.

"Because I won a bet," It happened enough that hopefully she wouldn't push for details.

"That explains why he's buying your drinks, why is he buying mine?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Sam smirked as she laughed, he liked being able to make her laugh.

"What happened to being a nice guy?" She asked as the bartender placed the drinks in front of them. Well Oliver had done the same thing last week when he had lost a bet so it only seemed fair.

"He owes me; you can always get your own…"

"No, no it's fine," She stopped him.

"Cheers," He offered, raising the bottle which caused her to do the same.

"So," She started, as he took a sip of his beer, he wasn't in any hurry to get back to Oliver, "Did you talk to Best?"

"Yeah," He sighed, rubbing his neck, he really had wanted to help her, if he could spend a day with her without the pressures of work maybe he could figure out where he stood, "He said no, sorry."

Hearing Andy laugh all he could ask was, "What?"

"What happened to your powers of persuasion?" She teased. Why couldn't she have just told him? There wouldn't have been a problem if she'd just told him but he stopped himself, what was done was done.

"Apparently they don't work with less than 48 hours' notice," He sighed, taking another sip of his beer. He had tried his best to forget about it but now that she'd brought it up, it was all he could think about, they really needed to talk about this.

"Sorry," She offered but it wasn't enough, he wanted the truth now.

"Look Andy there's something I wanted to talk to you about…"He started but then they both heard, "McNally!"

Twisting his head round Sam caught sight of Epstein. Watching him wrap his arm around Andy Sam couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in his stomach. For a moment he was sure it was frustration at being interrupted but then he saw Andy smile at Epstein and realised that he was jealous. Turning back to his beer, he blinked his eyes a few times; Andy was the only woman who had caused this feeling in him. The only other time he had felt like this was when she was with Callaghan but now he was getting it when she was with her friends, that wasn't right.

"Drunk much?" Hearing Andy's voice Sam turned back to see Epstein wobble while shaking his head.

"Noooo…" Epstein started before turning his head and seeing Sam, "Hey Swarek."

"Hey," He nodded before turning back to his beer.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Epstein asked, well it was a bit late now, "Cause you guys are like…well you know and I mean I…you…you know…"

"It's fine buddy," Sam nodded patting him on the shoulder, he had a whole day of this tomorrow.

"Yeah," Epstein agreed, "So Andy up for a game?" He asked nodding to the darts board.

"Um…" She started as Sam took another swig of his beer, apparently the world didn't want them to talk.

"Come on, scared you're gonna lose?" Epstein laughed.

"No…"

"Chicken, you know you can't beat me," Epstein said as Sam just watched them.

"Fine, you're going down," Andy said, she was far too competitive sometimes but Sam knew it was one of the many things he liked about her.

"Excellent," Epstein smiled before walking off as Sam looked at her, she knew he wanted to talk to her, he'd managed to get that much out before Epstein came over.

"Sorry," She offered him, "Did you…"

"It's fine, go have fun," He offered her a small smile before getting up and heading over to Oliver. He could always talk to her later. At least this way he had more time to drink which should hopefully make the conversation easier. That was what he was going to tell himself anyway.

Two hours and four drinks later and Sam still hadn't managed to find the time to talk to her. They had fallen into their usual pattern, Andy sitting with the rest of the rookies and him with Oliver, Noelle and Jerry. Every now and again he would throw a glance in Andy's direction but she always seemed to be laughing or talking with her friends and he couldn't bring himself to stop that. Instead Sam made his best effort to look interested in whatever his friends were talking about.

As Noelle started ranting about her sister's surprise visit Sam found himself looking back over to Andy. However, this time instead of laughing at something she got up and headed towards the bathroom. Before Sam could even contemplate what he was doing he was up and walking after her. Apparently drinking seven beers made him far more decisive. Reaching the bathrooms he leant back against the wall waiting for her to come out. He didn't care anymore, they were going to talk.

Hearing the door open he glanced to his left to see her but she didn't seem to notice him as he pushed himself off the wall causing her to walk straight into him. Throwing his hands out to her, Sam grabbed hold of her arms to stop her falling.

"Sorry I…" But she stopped as she looked up at him, "Hey,"

"McNally," He greeted, "Had a bit too much to drink?"

"No," He couldn't stop the smile on his face, she really couldn't lie. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Maybe," He shrugged.

"Maybe?" She asked returning his smile, this was it.

"Uh…" He started dropping his smile, "Can we talk?"

"We are talking," She laughed at him as he convinced himself not to back out.

"Outside?" He asked as she stared at him for a few moments before nodding. Letting out a breath Sam moved one of his hands to the small of her back, guiding her towards the door. That was step one, now they just had to talk, how hard could that be?

Once outside Andy leant back against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself, it was a little cold but he hardly felt it. Stopping a few feet in front of her Sam looked at her before rubbing his face, he could do this.

"So…" She started but he cut her off, it was like ripping of a plaster.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving?" He asked, watching her reaction closely.

"I…" She started but then closed her eyes, that wasn't a good sign was it?

"Andy, if I've done anything…" He needed to know.

"No, no you haven't done anything," She cut him off quickly, that was promising but he still needed to know the truth.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"This is going to sound stupid."

"Just tell me," Right now he didn't care, he just wanted the truth.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to help," She told him as he narrowed his eyes at her, he wasn't completely sure what to make of that.

"Why?" It was the only thing he could think to ask.

"It's just, you're always there for me Sam. You know, you're always helping me out whether you're supposed to or not. I mean I know at work you're supposed to but it's not just work, it's everything. You know, like when I asked you about plumbing and you ended up fixing it or after the quarantine when you made me hit you, which actually made me feel better when nothing else had worked," She explained as he just stared at her, "It's just, its always you and I feel like I rely on you for way too much, like soon I won't be able to do anything without you and so I figured that if I did this then it would prove that I didn't need your help…" She trailed off.

"Right," He said, rubbing his forehead, even if he didn't agree with it he could see how it would make sense to Andy.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted to prove I could do something without your help," She told him before ducking her head and mumbling, "Which apparently I can't."

Sam couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face at that last comment, "McNally," He started causing her to look back up at him.

"Yeah?" Her voice was quiet and Sam could see she was already beating herself up about not telling him. He should have just asked her this earlier, he had spent the whole afternoon wondering what he had done wrong, why she didn't trust him only to find out that she was just scared that she trusted him too much already. Although she hadn't said it he could read between the lines, she was scared of relying on him and he knew why, the last person she had relied on was Callaghan and he had betrayed her. Before that her dad, her mother, anyone she had ever truly relied on had hurt her and she was scared of letting it happen again. As much as Sam wanted to say something meaningful he wasn't particularly good at expressing his feelings and she looked worried so he opted for trying to make her laugh.

"You're an idiot," He told her as he saw her lips curl up slightly but mostly she just looked surprised.

"Uh thanks," She told him as he took a deep breath, he could try being nice.

"Andy we're partners which means that yes I've got your back at work and yeah you're supposed to rely on me but we're also friends…and you know what, friends help each other out with big life altering events such as moving house, its kinda what they're there for," He told her as she started playing with the bottom of her shirt, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I know I just wanted to…"

"Do something by yourself, I get that," And he really did, he didn't like relying on people either, "But trust you to think moving house was the way to start."

"What?" She asked looking back up at him.

"I mean of all the things you want to do by yourself you pick the hardest," He told her, letting a small smile play on his lips, she really did amaze him sometimes.

"Yeah well…I didn't…you know if I'd known what a big mess this would become I would have told you earlier."

"Well you got wish at least, get to move house all by yourself" He told her, maybe he should have said something more comforting but sometimes the harsh truth made people see things clearly.

"Yeah I'm a genius, probably gonna die moving all those boxes by myself," She grumbled.

"Look Andy," He started, rubbing his face again, she was going to be the death of him, "If you wanna leave some of the heavier ones, I can come help you after work."

"Really?" She looked surprised but he was fully intent on showing her that she could trust him.

"Yeah," He nodded. Although Sam was partially terrified about how she made him feel he knew it was more than he had felt with anyone else and so he wanted to give it a shot, whatever it was.

"I…thanks…I know it seems stupid and I just…I should have told you, I should have asked for your help earlier…I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just tell me the truth next time instead of making me play twenty questions," He told her.

"I'll try," She nodded, "We're ok right?" She asked, he thought so, he wanted them to be and if he had to prove it to her then so be it. He just hoped he would be so confident when he hadn't been drinking.

"Yeah," He spoke softly, watching her face carefully, she seemed more relaxed now.

"Partners?" She asked sticking her hand out, "Friends?"

"Both," He agreed as he shook her hand. Her skin was cool and he couldn't help but keep hold of her as he felt her grip loosen a little. Letting his eyes rest on their hands, Sam brushed his thumb over her skin gently, he really didn't want to let go. Feeling her fingers tighten around his he trailed his eyes back up her body until he found he face, searching for any sign of what she was currently thinking but she kept her head down, "Andy," He whispered as he pulled her gently towards him, he had no idea if this was a good idea but something inside of him was taking over and he didn't want to stop it. Dipping his head slightly he could see her gaze was focused on their hands, still laced together.

"Yeah," She whispered as she slowly lifted her head until her eyes met his. He could see the hesitation in them but he carried on, she had tightened her grip on him so she must have felt something. Slowly Sam took a step towards her causing the only distance between them to be their hands, but before he got a chance to do anything else he felt Andy's other hand on his chest. This was reminding him far too much of the night after their first shift but this time she wasn't pushing him away. Feeling her hand run up his chest Sam felt paralysed and could do little more then watch her, swallowing hard when he felt her fingers brush against his neck before resting on his shoulder. His brain was currently screaming at him to lean in and kiss her, he had wanted this for so long, yet all he could do was stare at her in awe as her fingers gently traced patterns over his shirt.

Moving his eyes back to meet hers, he saw a small smile creep onto her face and couldn't help but mirror it. That was all the confirmation he needed…

"McNally?" Quickly they both jumped back as they heard the door slam against the wall, "Ah there you are."

Closing his eyes for a moment and clenching his jaw, Sam tried his best to slow his breathing.

"You alright buddy?" Jerry asked as he slapped Sam on the back. All Sam could do was open his eyes to glare at him and remind himself that Jerry was his friend and so he shouldn't kill him.

"Great," He breathed, tightening his jaw, "Thanks," Looking over to Andy he felt his breath hitch, she hadn't pushed him away, she had wanted something too. Studying her face he was sure he saw disappointment in her eyes but she quickly dipped her head and when she looked back up, she was looking at Jerry.

"What's up Jerry?" She asked as he continued to watch her, he had been so close.

"Traci wants to get going, she wants to read Leo a story tonight and she said you needed a ride so…" Jerry said, nodding his head to his car whilst Sam kept his eyes on Andy, she was fiddling with her shirt again and all Sam could do was remind himself that a minute ago it was his shirt she was playing with.

"Uh yeah, yeah I…"

"Problem?" Jerry asked, looking between the two of them but for some reason Sam couldn't speak. Part of him wanted to tell Jerry to leave them alone but the other part was still paralysed from her touch.

"No, I…I should just…get my stuff," Andy said pointing to the door before walking off. Sam just watched her walk away, apparently he'd lost the use of his legs as well as his voice.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked innocently as he turned to face him. Sam took a moment, staring at the door Andy had walked through before clearing his throat and looking at Jerry. He just hoped his voice wouldn't betray him.

"You have the best timing in the world," He said before walking past him; they couldn't leave it like that.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I know it was mean to end the last chapter there so here's the next one, enjoy :)_

**Chapter 7: Andy – Wednesday**

Last night...sitting in the locker room and keeping her eyes fixed on the wall in front of her it was all Andy could think about. No matter how much she tried to distract herself her brain kept bringing her back to last night, it had been exciting…terrifying…wonderful…

"Andy" She heard her name but she couldn't respond, maybe she had made a mistake last night or, for once, maybe she had made the right decision.

"Andy!" It wasn't a big deal…oh who was she kidding it was Sam, of course it was a big deal. She didn't want to rush into anything but last night everything had felt right between them and…

"Andy!" Feeling someone shake her shoulder she broke her staring match with the wall, turning to face Traci.

"What?" She asked, trying to remove the thoughts from her head. She would probably be partnered with Sam again and she had no idea what to say to him. They had both drunken enough to give them more confidence than usual but now they were sober she had no idea how he would react. Would he pretend it didn't happen? Want to talk about it or would they just sit in an awkward silence? Whatever he decided she just hoped he wouldn't act like he had after the blackout. It was what it was…he was such a liar.

"Ok I know we were boxing this morning but I don't think I hit you hard enough to give you a concussion," Traci told her as she gave her friend a confused look.

"I don't have a concussion," Although she could have, her head was currently pounding. Last night she had ended up drinking far too much and Traci was a machine when it came to boxing. With Traci's natural talent and her lack of coordination this morning she had taken more blows than normal and quite a few of them to her head but she was fine, they had just melded into her hangover headache.

"Then why do you look like you're having an in depth conversation with the wall?" Traci asked as Andy scrunched up her face, how could she look like that?

"What?" She asked.

"Well your face keeps doing this," Traci told her before proceeding to frown, smile and look utterly confused.

"It does?" She had no idea she was doing that.

"Yeah, so what's going on?" Traci asked taking a seat next to her.

"Um…" Traci was her best friend and she had promised to tell her if anything ever happened with Sam, "Last night I…I think…I think Sam was going to kiss me," She hurried out the last part once she found the words.

"What? When?" Traci almost screamed.

"At the Penny," No matter how much she had had to drink she would never forget what had occurred between her and Sam. After running into him, literally, he had taken her outside to talk. Andy had guessed what he wanted to talk about and after drinking solidly for three hours she had lost any ability of filtering her thoughts and so proceeded to answer his questions with brutal honesty. Andy had been terrified that he would be mad at her. She had expected him to storm off or yell at her but instead he'd just called her an idiot before making a speech about being friends and partners and offering to help her out…again. She knew she was fighting a losing a battle when it came to keeping Sam at a distance but she had wanted to try, this was Sam, she didn't want to rush things.

Of course that had all changed when she had shaken his hand and he refused to let her go. As soon as their skin made contact all rational thoughts disappeared from her mind, and after six beers she didn't have many to begin with. Andy remembered how warm he'd felt and how her skin tingled after he brushed his thumb across it and then he'd pulled her over to him and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She'd run her free hand over his chest, brushed her fingers against his neck and she couldn't help but smile at him. When he'd smiled back at her she knew what was going to happen and at that point she had wanted him to kiss her, she had wanted to spend the evening in his arms but then Jerry had interrupted them…

"Andy!" Hearing Traci yell at her again she stopped reliving the memory that had played in her head all night long.

"Yeah?"

"You zoned out on me again, seriously what the hell happened?" Traci looked slightly worried but mostly excited.

"He asked if we could talk and so we went outside. Then he asked why I didn't tell him about moving…"

"I told you, you should have…"

"You want to know what happened?" Andy challenged cutting her friend off; she didn't want to tell this story more than once. Traci just nodded allowing her to continue, "I told him and he wasn't mad, he was just…Sam, and then we shook hands, you know agreeing we were friends but then he didn't let go…and he pulled me towards him and I don't know, I think he was going to but…"

"But what? Why didn't he?"

"Your boyfriend came outside looking for me," She mumbled, she couldn't quite believe it when Jerry had strolled over to them, completely oblivious to what he'd just interrupted.

"He what?" Traci gasped.

"He came to find me because you wanted to go and you told him I needed a ride...and Sam wasn't saying anything so I…just left."

"Why didn't you tell Jerry to go away?" Traci was giving her a look like that was the most obvious thing to do, but it wasn't that simple at the time.

"I don't know, I think I was in shock," She defended herself; it wasn't like Sam had said anything to Jerry and Jerry was his friend. What was she supposed to say?

"Would you have kissed him?" Traci asked as Andy bit down on her lip before nodding, she had wanted to, "Then why the hell did you come back with us?"

"Because I…I was going to stay…Sam asked me to stay and have another drink but then Jerry told me to hurry up and when I told him I was going to stay he reminded me about our boxing match this morning and that you would kill me if I kept drinking and…"

"Are you kidding me?" Traci interrupted her, "You didn't get it on with Swarek because we had a plan to do some boxing? Seriously Andy you could have just cancelled."

"I…I…I don't know what I was thinking, one minute I'm almost kissing him and the next Jerry's basically dragging me out of the Penny to come with you and Sam's just...not saying anything…"

"It's Sam, he asked you to stay for a drink," Traci told her in a low voice while Andy just stared at her, "He asked you to stay Andy. That was him saying a hell of a lot!" Letting the frustration show on her face Andy tried to work out what to say. Traci was right, he'd asked her to stay and she'd left because she had no idea what to do and Jerry had been much more vocal than Sam. Although, she knew that part of her had wanted to leave as well.

"I just…we were both drunk, what if we hooked up and he regretted it…" She knew people did stupid things when they were drunk and she didn't want it to be like that with Sam.

"Really? You still think he might not like you?" Traci gave her look like she was completely insane.

"No I just…I don't …I don't want to screw it up. This is Sam, I can't screw it up and so if something happens between us I want to be sober…" She began defending herself.

"If?" Hearing Gail's voice Andy swung her head round to find her walking towards them, "You mean when," Swallowing hard, Andy tried to stop the terror creeping across her face, of all the people to hear this conversation it had to be Gail.

"Gail!" Traci practically screamed, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Gail shrugged, coming to a halt in front of them. Bowing her head so she didn't have to look at Gail Andy ran a hand over her face, why hadn't she told Traci at home? Why here? Why Gail? "So you and Swarek hey, what a shocker."

"Gail shut up," Andy heard Traci say as she kept her face hidden, wishing she could just disappear.

"No, you and he have been dancing around this for way too long. Everyone can see it; everyone knows how much you want to get together, except you two because for some reason the two of you are incapable of seeing the obvious. So what you need to do is march right up to him, push him against the wall and kiss him like no woman ever has…"

"Gail," Traci tried to stop her but it didn't work.

"Then take him back to your place and screw him, get it out of your system. Then either you stay together and the rest of us don't have to watch you guys act like love sick puppies for another year or you find out you don't really like each other and the rest of us don't have to watch you guys act like love sick puppies for another year," Gail finished as Andy just shook her head, that was stupid.

"Great advice," She mumbled, finally looking up at Gail. Gail had no idea how she felt, how Sam felt and it certainly wasn't that easy.

"What? Even your best friend agrees," Gail told her as she turned to Traci who was now glaring at Gail.

"Trace?" She asked, she couldn't think it was a good idea.

"Well she's kinda right, I just would have phrased it in a slightly different way," Traci told her with a guilty look on her face.

"Yeah well, you needed to hear the truth, so what's it gonna be?" Gail asked as Andy shrugged, she didn't like this; she didn't want to talk to them about it anymore.

"We gotta get to parade," She said standing up and walking out of the room. Even though she heard Traci call her she ignored it, she knew what her opinion was but it wasn't that simple. The night of the blackout she had done that and Sam had hated her for it. She couldn't do that again. Even though she knew it was different this time, she was still scared he'd reject her and she didn't want it to be just about sex either, she wanted more from him. Finding a seat at the back of the room Andy kept her eyes on the table, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now or catch anyone looking at her.

During the briefing Andy found it impossible to concentrate, her mind was too busy thinking about Sam, she wanted to trust him, and she knew she could but part of her was still frightened about letting him get any closer. Luke was supposed to be the safe option; the one that wouldn't hurt her but that hadn't gone to plan. So maybe Sam, the one that she was sure would hurt her, wouldn't. Feeling people brush past her Andy looked up to see the briefing was over. Glancing round the room she hoped she hadn't missed anything but she really had no idea what had been said.

"Andy," Andy recognised Traci's voice easily, even though she just wanted to sneak away and get on with the day she turned back to face Traci.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" Traci asked as Andy nodded, she would be. Who knew, maybe a day with Sam would make her feel better but as she looked to the board, to see which car they were in, she saw she was paired with Noelle and looking around Andy couldn't spot Sam anywhere.

"Where's Sam?" She asked quietly as they walked out of the room.

"Prisoner transport with Dov," Traci told her as if she should have known, "Did you listen to a word Best said?"

"I may have been a little distracted," She confessed.

"Look Andy, ignore what Gail said ok. Don't rush into anything if you don't want to but if you do want something then don't just wait around for it to happen, do something about it. You can always start slow; you know go out with him or invite him over, you don't have to sleep with him straight away."

"I know," She nodded, "Thanks Trace, I should be…"

"Officer McNally," Hearing Oliver's voice both her and Traci twisted round to face him, he looked far too happy.

"Yeah?"

"Nice night last night?" Oliver asked, what was that supposed to mean? Had Sam spoken to him? No, Sam wouldn't say anything; he didn't like talking to people, although Oliver was one of his best friends…

"Um yeah."

"That's good," He nodded while her and Traci just watched him, this was weird.

"Shall we go?" Traci asked as Andy tried to avoid Oliver's stare.

"Yeah, let's do this," Oliver smiled at her before walking off with Traci. Trying to ignore what had just happened Andy made her way out to the car to find Noelle already in the driver's seat.

* * *

For the first few hours Andy found herself being uncharacteristically quiet. She hated to admit it but she was actually missing Sam. She missed the way he would laugh at her stupid questions or tell her one of the terrible jokes he had memorised. Grabbing her phone Andy started tapping out the message before her brain could stop her.

_Enjoying your road trip with Dov? _

Andy wasn't sure if it was a good idea. For all she knew he was annoyed at her for leaving last night and would just ignore her or maybe he would force her to talk about why she left. Whatever happened at least this way he couldn't accuse her of avoiding him. Part of her hoped that he would understand the underlying message, whatever happened they were still friends and she didn't want things to be awkward. Feeling her hand vibrate, she couldn't help but hold her breath as she saw Sam's name popup on the screen.

_It's wonderful, you know when he's hung over he doesn't complain or talk at all, just passes out and lets me drive in peace. Unlike a certain other rookie!_

Reading the message Andy let a small smile creep onto her face as she let out the breath she had been holding onto, it was typical Sam…and he wasn't mad. Quickly her fingers set about sending him another message, she enjoyed talking to him, enjoyed his company, enjoyed almost everything about him.

_How's your hangover then? Sure you should be driving? Also texting and driving, not your best move…_

Andy just watched her phone, waiting for his reply and it didn't take long.

_I'm at a diner getting coffee but good to know you care. And it'll take more than what I drank last night to give me a hangover, what about you? How was your boxing session with Nash?_

"Who's that?" Noelle asked as Andy typed her reply.

"Sam," She said without thinking but as soon as it replayed in her head she stopped typing, looking over to Noelle.

"Should have known," Noelle smirked as Andy ducked her head, feeling like she had been caught out, but they were friends, they were allowed to talk.

"It's…he's just helping me move tomorrow…" Even if that wasn't what they were talking about it seemed like a valid reason as to why they would be texting each other.

"You're moving tomorrow?" Noelle asked, how did she not know? Andy thought everyone did.

"Um…yep," She confirmed as she sent her reply to Sam.

_I almost died and my head feels like a drum set_

"So you two spending a whole day off together?" Noelle asked in a suggestive tone.

"Uh…no…no he couldn't get the day off so he's lending me his truck," Andy explained as she felt her hand vibrate again.

_Didn't realise you were such a lightweight McNally_

How dare he call her a lightweight? Quickly she sent him a message back.

_I'm not_

"His truck?" Noelle asked as Andy turned to face her.

"Yeah," She knew Sam was protective of his truck but it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"Sam's really letting you borrow his truck?" Noelle asked again.

"Yeah," She confirmed, looking back at her phone just in time to see Sam's name pop up again.

_Whatever you say. I gotta get back on the road, enjoy your shift _

As she looked back up to Noelle she saw her watching her, smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Noelle shook her head as she turned her focus back to the road. Andy didn't know what it was but it was certainly not nothing.

* * *

Stretching, Andy walked back into the station, grateful for the end of the shift; she was still tried from last night. Luckily today had been reasonably normal, a few disturbance call outs and one speeding driver. Spending the day with Noelle had been ok, they had had a few conversations and a reasonable amount of silence. Noelle had explained about her sister coming to visit which was why Sam was doing the prisoner transport and after finding out that Andy was moving tomorrow Noelle had asked her about it, causing Andy to promptly describe every detail about her new apartment. After talking about it for almost thirty minutes she had glanced round to see Noelle looking less than interested and so had finally stopped. Immediately she had apologised, recognizing that Noelle didn't care that she'd picked her apartment because of the direction it was facing as it meant that it let in far more natural light.

After that conversation Andy had realised she was far too used to being partnered with Sam who had learnt to tune out her incessant ramblings or just avoid asking questions that he knew would lead her to them. Thinking about him she pulled out her phone, so she had screwed up last night and after a day of thinking it over, she knew she should have stayed but what was done was done. As Traci's words echoed through her brain she typed out the message, they could start slow.

_Hey what time will you be back? Do you want to grab a drink?_

Waiting for the reply she headed into the locker room and started getting changed. After pulling off her shirt she heard her phone vibrate against the bench. Picking it up, she opened the message.

_I would but I won't be back for a few hours and since you're moving tomorrow both of us should probably get a decent night's sleep_

Andy couldn't help but feel her heart sink a little and had to remind herself that he was not rejecting her, he said he would but he couldn't. He was right, and she really didn't feel like drinking anything today but she wanted to see him. Taking a minute to finish changing she thought about what to do. He was still hours away and she needed to finish packing up the last of her belongings at Traci's. She should just go home, finish packing and then sleep, she would see Sam tomorrow and so after pulling on her boots she sent her reply.

_Yeah makes sense, see you tomorrow_

Grabbing her coat out of her locker Andy heard the door open.

"Hey, heading home?" Traci asked as Andy pulled her coat on.

"Yep."

"Want a ride? Jerry's waiting outside," Traci asked as Andy felt her phone vibrate.

"Sure thanks," She said as she read the message.

_So what time do you want the truck tomorrow?_

"Ok gimme five minutes," Traci said as Andy just nodded before replying to Sam.

_The earlier the better_

Taking a seat on the bench she kept the phone in her hand, waiting for Sam to text her back whist Traci got changed. Seconds later her phone buzzed to life.

_Ok 8 it is, you can drop me at work and then proceed to destroy my truck_

Andy couldn't help but exhale sharply as she read it; he was such an ass sometimes. Tapping at the screen she quickly sent her response.

_I'm not going to destroy it_

Before she even had a chance to put her phone away she felt it vibrate again.

_You better not_

Shaking her head, she typed exactly what she thought about that.

_You know you could have some faith in me_

"Ready?" Hearing Traci's voice she nodded, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder before walking out into the corridor where her phone buzzed again.

"Someone's popular," Traci commented as Andy opened the message.

_I could…see you tomorrow…try not to be too hung over_

"It's nothing," She said as she replied to Sam.

_You're an ass_

He really was. Following Traci and Jerry to Jerry's car she put her phone back in her pocket. She wasn't sure if she was expecting a reply from Sam, but found herself checking every few minutes as they drove home. He was probably busy driving now and she would see him in less than twelve hours anyway.

As the car pulled up she thanked Jerry for the lift before heading inside. Once there Traci helped her pack away the last of her things into boxes. It felt weird seeing all of her belongings packed up again but it was for the best, tomorrow was her fresh start. Thinking back to Sam's earlier text Andy decided to get an early night, partly because she was still feeling the effects of the night before and partly because of how much energy she would need to move all of her stuff tomorrow. Getting ready for bed Andy let her mind wonder back to last night, who knew what would have happened if Jerry hadn't interrupted.

Although, she had some idea, last night as she fell asleep her mind had conjured up a very vivid picture of what could have happened. Smiling at the thought Andy changed into her pyjamas before flicking off the light and climbing into bed. Just as her head hit the pillow she heard her phone vibrate against the table. Rolling over she picked up the phone, to see Sam's name on the screen, before reading the message from him.

_Sleep well McNally_

Rereading the text Andy couldn't stop the smile on her face. Placing the phone back down on the side she rolled over, hugging the duvet to her and reliving the memory of last night once more before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed, good to know you're all enjoying it :)_

**Chapter 8: Sam – Wednesday**

Rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn Sam leant back against the squad car. The sun had only just risen and he was already at work waiting to set off on what he could only describe as the day from hell. After heading home from the Penny last night he had only managed to get four hours sleep. It wasn't like he left particularly late either; he just couldn't get to sleep as his mind had taken the executive decision to plague him with thoughts about Andy all night long. He had been over the events more times than he would ever admit, they had talked and Sam was about to make a move when Jerry had barged though the door putting an end to it, so why was his brain making him relive it over and over again? It wasn't like he could change anything.

Squinting his eyes Sam chanced another glance at the door, finally finding Epstein trudging over to him, his head hung low and his eyes fixed on the floor. Clearly Epstein was as much of a morning person as he was at this point in time. Pushing himself off the car Sam shook his head gently, trying to wake himself up. It was only after a night of drinking he hated the mornings; normally he was up hours before his shift and enjoyed it. Letting out one more yawn Sam opened the door and climbed into the car, wondering why the hell he had agreed to do this.

Trying to clear his mind, Sam placed the key in the ignition, waiting until Epstein entered the car before starting the engine. Today was certainly going to be a long day and Sam just hoped that somehow time would pass quickly. Looking over his shoulder as he reversed the car out of the parking space he caught sight of Epstein hunched down in his seat and couldn't help but worry a little. Epstein hadn't said anything all morning, not so much as a hello and that wasn't like him but Sam decided not to jinx himself. He was probably just tired and within minutes would be chatting away while Sam would be wishing he hadn't questioned it.

Driving along in the silence Sam couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to last night. He remembered chasing after Andy once he had regained control over his voice and legs. As soon as he had caught up to her he had tried to get her to stay, although, even he would admit that he hadn't done a very good job of it. Once he had found her, he had promptly stared at for almost a minute as his voice failed him yet again before asking her to stay for a drink. He remembered how he couldn't stop the smile on his face when she had said yes, only to let it disappear as Jerry turned up...again.

When Jerry had told Andy they needed to go all Sam had managed to do was stare at her, hoping that somehow she would understand what he was trying to say and it seemed she had as she told Jerry she was staying but then Jerry had mentioned her having a boxing session planned with Nash. At that point his brain had listed dozens of things he could say to keep her there, such as 'one more wouldn't hurt' or 'I'll make sure you get home' but of course when he opened his mouth all he said was 'It's ok,' It's ok! That was almost as good as 'It was what it was'. Mentally kicking himself all he could do was watch as she told him she'd see him tomorrow before walking off with Jerry, offering him a small wave. Shaking his head at the memory Sam tried to focus his attention on the road and enjoy the current silence filling the car, like said before overthinking it wouldn't help.

After thirty minutes Sam found himself glancing briefly at Epstein; he still hadn't said one word to him. It wasn't that Sam was complaining but it just felt wrong. Throwing another look over to him Sam was actually slightly worried by the sight that greeted his eyes. He was hunched over in his seat, his head buried in his hands and from what Sam could see he was looking paler than normal.

"You alright?" Sam asked, breaking the silence and praying he wouldn't regret asking. Switching his focus between Epstein and the road he watched as slowly Epstein sat up.

"I…uh…might have…uh…had a few too many…last night," He confessed, well that explained that, at least he wasn't seriously ill.

"Good decision when you're doing a prisoner transport the next day," Sam told him, what a rookie mistake; at least he knew when to stop drinking. He just hoped Epstein sobered up whist he drove because at some point he would need to switch.

"Sorry Sir…Its just Oliver was buying me drinks and wouldn't take no for an answer,"

"Oliver?" Sam was sure he hadn't heard right.

"Yeah he said he'd lost a bet to you and so he needed to buy me drinks,"

"He what?" That wasn't the deal they had, "Was he buying them for anyone else?"

"No Sir," Epstein shook his head gently before leaning it against the window. After that Sam turned his focus back to the road, why had Oliver been buying Epstein's drinks? The tight bastard had refused to buy Jerry and Nash more than one, yet for some reason had been forcing them on Epstein all night long. Keeping his eyes on the road Sam tried to think of any reasonable explanation as to why Oliver would be buying Epstein's drinks but came up with nothing. However, after another ten minutes of silence something suddenly clicked in his brain.

"You don't talk much when you're hung over do you?" Sam couldn't believe he hadn't spotted it sooner. Apart from Andy, Epstein was the only other rookie Sam had found himself describing as allergic to silence.

"No Sir…everything seems too loud…sorry," Epstein explained as Sam smiled, thank you Oliver, he wasn't such a bastard after all.

"You know what, don't worry about it. Why don't you just try and get some sleep while I drive us there," And he could enjoy the silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it buddy, happens to the best of us," Sam told him, today was seeming slightly less hellish already.

* * *

After enduring four hours with no coffee and an unconscious Epstein Sam decided it was finally time to pull over, although he really wasn't complaining about the last part. Pulling the car into a space, next to the diner, he killed the engine before looking over to Epstein; he was completely out of it. Grabbing the keys Sam noticed the fuel light, he'd need to fill the car up before they went much further but first he needed coffee.

As he climbed out of the car Sam knew it was in his best interests to let Epstein sleep for as long as possible; the more he slept the less time he would have to talk. Pulling out his phone, to see if he'd missed anything, Sam walked across the lot to the diner. After seeing he had one text from Oliver, from two hours ago, he opened it up.

_Sammy buddy, hear you had a good night last night. Wanna share? You and McNally?_

Furrowing his eyebrows Sam reread the text, what was Oliver talking about? No one knew about what had happened between him and Andy. Yes she'd probably told Nash but how the hell would Oliver know anything? Deciding his friend was just guessing he typed his reply before pulling the door to the diner open.

_What are you talking about?_

Once inside Sam grabbed a seat before ordering a coffee, he could allow himself a few minutes to drink it before getting back on the road and finding a gas station. Feeling his phone vibrate, Sam pulled it out expecting to see another text from Oliver but instead it was Andy's name that greeted his eyes. Quickly he opened the message, not sure what to expect from her after how they had left each other last night.

_Enjoying your road trip with Dov?_

Although Sam wasn't sure what he expected, he was certain it hadn't been that. This was Andy he'd expected some unintelligible rambling about last night or a 'can we talk?' but this was just normal and he very rarely used the words Andy and normal together in a sentence. Deciding to keep with her spirit he typed out his message before sending it.

_It's wonderful, you know when he's hung over he doesn't complain or talk at all, just passes out and lets me drive in peace. Unlike a certain other rookie!_

Waiting for her reply Sam placed his phone on the table and started drinking his coffee, willing it to get rid of any tiredness still left in his body from last night. Only moments later his phone buzzed to life causing him to replace his coffee on the table and look at the message.

_How's your hangover then? Sure you should be driving? Also texting and driving, not your best move…_

He wasn't hung over, tired yes, hung over no. After poker night he was hung over and this was nothing like poker night. Smiling Sam text her back, it was nice to know she cared.

_I'm at a diner getting coffee but good to know you care. And it'll take more than what I drank last night to give me a hangover, what about you? How was your boxing session with Nash?_

Setting his phone back down on the table Sam turned to look at the car. Although he was confident Epstein would still be asleep he wanted to make sure. As his eye caught sight of the car he could just about make out the figure still slumped against the window. Running a hand over his face Sam knew he was going to have to make Epstein suffer later, a week's paperwork should do it. Even if he preferred it this way he couldn't let Epstein think he could get away with that sort of behaviour. Hearing his phone Sam stopped his current thoughts, instead focusing them on Andy.

_I almost died and my head feels like a drum set_

Sometimes she really did amaze him, why she had thought boxing with Nash when she was hung over was a good idea he didn't know. Yes she wasn't bad; she'd landed a few decent punches during their fight but he also knew that when she was hung over her coordination left something to be desired. He remembered finding that one out the hard way when she had spilled coffee all over him but thinking back she hadn't seemed too drunk last night and so he sent her another text.

_Didn't realise you were such a lightweight McNally_

Before Sam even had a chance to put his phone away he got her reply.

_I'm not_

Letting a smug grin appear on his face, he finished his coffee before texting her back.

_Whatever you say. I gotta get back on the road, enjoy your shift _

Chucking a few bills on the table, Sam got up and headed back to the car. Just as he pulled the keys from his pocket he felt his phone vibrate. Smiling Sam pulled out his phone expecting see another message from Andy but this time it was Oliver's name he saw.

_Overheard Peck and Nash apparently you and McNally were getting a little cosy outside the Penny last night…so what happened?_

Dropping the smile from his face Sam climbed back into the car before feeling his phone vibrate again.

_Not that I want actual details, just want to know if you guys are finally together?_

Sighing Sam sent Oliver a reply telling him no and to shut up. So at a guess Andy had told Nash and possibly Peck who were effectively letting everyone in the station know. How what had happened between him and Andy the night of the blackout was still a secret he had no idea.

* * *

After another three hours of driving they finally arrived at their destination. Killing the engine Sam looked over to Epstein who was still fast asleep. Deciding to save his voice Sam turned on the siren and blasted the horn.

"Jesus…what the…" Epstein spat out as he jumped up, almost hitting his head on the roof.

"We're here," Sam shrugged, turning off the siren and exiting the car.

"I…uh sorry Sir…you should have woken me," Sam just shook his head as he started walking into the station.

"It's fine, you're driving most of the way back," He started but stopped, turning round to face Epstein as he remembered that Epstein hadn't transported a prisoner before, "Right rules for prisoner transports. Do not speak to the prisoner unless I say it's ok, do not get out of the vehicle unless I say it's ok and do not open the door to the back unless I say it's ok. Even if they're dying you do not move a muscle unless…"

"You say it's ok, yes Sir," Epstein agreed as Sam stared at him before nodding.

"Ok then, let's do this," He said, spinning on his heels and heading for the door, "Oh and you're doing all the paperwork."

Thankfully, unlike a certain other rookie, Epstein followed all of Sam's rules as they drove back, even the no talking one which was surprising. What was even better was that the prisoner was not the talkative type either and so Sam found himself enjoying the peaceful drive back. The only real issue he had was being left with his own thoughts for almost five hours. As soon as they picked up the prisoner and Epstein started driving Sam had found himself thinking more and more about Andy, well mostly he had spent the time remembering how her skin had felt when he'd held her hand and when her fingers had brushed against his neck. There had been so many things he had wanted to do in the moments that followed but as he realised where he was he had forced those thoughts from his mind, if he let them continue things would not end well.

Trying to keep himself distracted after that he had decided to text Sarah, letting her know he would be there next Wednesday night after his shift and staying through till Friday night, since he had managed to get Thursday off and already had the Friday off. She had thanked him and then proceeded to send him several suggestions for birthday presents which he ignored; he would find something for his nephew without her help. By the time he had finished texting Sarah they were all getting pretty hungry and so he had instructed Epstein to pull over and get some food while he filled up the car with more fuel. Epstein had asked about sitting down to eat but Sam had told him that they would be getting food to go and for once Epstein didn't question it. Sam had to admit he was quite enjoying the new Epstein, no talking, no questioning, just doing as he was told.

However, once they were back on the road and the distractions were over Sam found his thoughts right back where they started, with Andy. After his brain tormented him again and again he decided that he would just forget about yesterday, it wasn't like he could change anything but he could do something tomorrow. Thinking about what to do Sam found himself recalling Oliver's advice from the day before. Maybe taking a bottle of wine round after shift and helping her with whatever she had left to do wasn't the worst idea in the world. Hell he could even bring food and have dinner with her. Working out the logistics Sam felt the vibrations in his chest causing him to grab his phone from his pocket to see Andy's name, speak of the devil.

_Hey what time will you be back? Do you want to grab a drink?_

Checking his watch, Sam couldn't help but yawn. As much as he wanted to they really shouldn't. She had been hung over most of the day, he was sleep deprived and she was moving tomorrow. Quickly typing his reply Sam couldn't help but yawn again, he really needed a decent night's sleep tonight.

_I would but I won't be back for a few hours and since you're moving tomorrow both of us should probably get a decent night's sleep_

Keeping the phone in his hand Sam found himself rereading her message. After the third time he realised that maybe she just wanted to see him. It wasn't too often that they actually asked each other to get a drink; most of the time they just assumed the other would be at the Penny but this time she was actually asking him. As he checked the time of the message he saw that it had been more than two minutes since he text her. Rubbing his forehead, he hoped she wasn't reading too much into the fact that he was saying no. After all, he had told her that he would if the circumstances were different. Just as he was about to put his phone away he felt it vibrate in his hand.

_Yeah makes sense, see you tomorrow_

He could just picture her saying it and in the picture she was not happy but what was he supposed to do? Distract her? That was what he normally did and so he typed out his reply.

_So what time do you want the truck tomorrow?_

This time her response came much faster which was certainly a good sign.

_The earlier the better_

Taking another look at his watch Sam estimated that they would be back to the station around ten, assuming they didn't get stuck in any traffic which meant that he should be home by ten thirty, allowing him to get a decent night's sleep before he had to be back at work at nine.

_Ok 8 it is, you can drop me at work and then proceed to destroy my truck_

He knew it wasn't meant seriously but part of him was slightly worried she would damage it, however, before he had too much time to worry he felt the vibrations again causing him to open the message.

_I'm not going to destroy it_

Sam couldn't help but smile as he read her reply before sending one back.

_You better not_

"Uh Sir?" Epstein asked causing Sam to look over to him.

"Yeah?" This was the first time he'd spoken in over three hours, possibly a personal record, if he ignored the unconscious phase of the day.

"We need more gas," Epstein told him as Sam looked around, noticing they were parked by the pump.

"So go fill it up," He shrugged as he felt his phone vibrate again.

"Its just you said not to leave the car unless…"

"That I did, and yes you may go," Ok he really liked this Epstein, now he just needed to work out if he could get him to act like this when he wasn't hung over. After watching Epstein climb out of the car Sam turned back to his phone, opening the text from Andy.

_You know you could have some faith in me_

He couldn't help but smirk as he read the message, he did have faith in her, in fact he had won a bet because of it. As he started typing his reply he heard something crash to the floor and looked over to find Epstein picking up the pump.

Shaking his head Sam got out of the car before speaking, "Ok gimme the keys, I'll drive the rest,"

"I'm fine," But Sam shook his head, clearly he wasn't and he had been driving for the last five hours.

"Just give them here and pay for that," He told him as he sent the message to Andy before stuffing the phone back in his pocket.

_I could…see you tomorrow…try not to be too hung over_

"Yes Sir," Epstein relented as he handed over the keys. As soon as he had them Sam climbed back into the car and started the engine, hopefully now that he was driving again he could speed up their journey.

Unfortunately on the way back they managed to get stuck in the traffic for some accident causing it to take an extra half hour but as he parked the car Sam didn't care, it was finally over. Letting out a yawn, he climbed out of the car; he really hated prisoner transports, sitting still for over half a day was not something he was good at.

"Epstein," He nodded at him to get the prisoner. This would be the first part of Epstein's punishment for turning up hung over. Rolling his neck, to try and relieve some of the tension from sitting in the car, Sam headed straight for the locker room. Right now he just needed to get changed, go home and sleep. It was already half ten and he had told Andy she could have the truck at eight tomorrow morning.

Half way through getting changed Sam heard the door open followed by Diaz's voice.

"I can't believe Swarek let you sleep on…" But Diaz stopped as Sam stood up causing both Diaz and Epstein to notice him, "I…uh…sorry."

"It's fine but you," He turned to Epstein as he pulled on his shirt, "Will be doing my paper work for the next five shifts."

"Yes Sir, sorry again," Sam just nodded before pulling on his coat and grabbing his bag.

"Well I'm off, so Diaz make sure Epstein gets home before he passes out again," Sam ordered as he headed over to the door.

"Will do. Oh uh Sargent Best said he wanted to speak with you before you left," Diaz told him as Sam sighed, he really just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Sam asked wondering if he could pretend he hadn't got the message.

"Dunno, just said he wanted to see you," Groaning Sam nodded before heading out of the room and pulling out his phone, seeing an unopened message from Andy from...over two hours ago.

_You're an ass_

Smirking Sam typed out his reply, she was probably already asleep but just in case she hadn't taken his advice of getting an early night he decided to send her a reminder.

_Sleep well McNally_

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket Sam looked up to see Frank with his head in his hands, reading a report. He didn't look happy and Sam was sure he could still sneak out without him noticing but after debating it for a few seconds he found himself walking to Frank's office; he may as well get it over with.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Andy – Moving day**

"Andy," Hearing her name, Andy dropped the box she was carrying onto the floor.

"Yep?" She asked spinning around, that was the last of them, now she just needed Sam's truck and she could start the moving process.

"I gotta run, get this one to school," Traci nodded at Leo who just smiled at her, "So I'll call you later, see how it's going…and remember you don't have to do it all today, you can always leave a few things for tomorrow."

"I know," Traci had already been over this a hundred times, "See you soon buddy be good without me yeah?"

"Ok," Leo nodded as Andy bent down to give him a hug, part of her was going to miss having him around.

"Ok, good luck," Traci gave her a quick hug before dragging Leo out of the door. Closing it behind them Andy turned to face the stack of boxes, she would never have guessed she'd had so much stuff here. Sweeping her eyes around the room once more she realised that there was nothing more she could do right now. She had woken up early, showered, changed and packed away the few remaining items she had needed this morning before moving all of the boxes over to the door. So until Sam got here all she could do was wait.

Stretching her arms out, Andy considered taking a seat but knew she wouldn't be able to sit still; the adrenaline had kicked in hours ago. So instead she found herself pacing around the room, she knew she should attempt to preserve her energy, as it was certainly going to a long day but currently there was just too much excitement running through her veins. Tonight she would have her own place again. Even though she loved living with Traci she was really looking forward to having her own space, her own bed…waking up when she wanted to rather than when Leo wanted to watch T.V or Jerry had to leave early. Smiling at her thoughts she checked her pocket again, making sure the keys to her new apartment were still there, barely even registering the sound of her phone.

After what must have been at least the sixth ring she snapped out of her daydream and flipped open her phone, seeing Sam's name appear on the screen.

"Hey," She answered.

"Hey I'm outside, which number is Nash's?"

"Twenty," She told him as she bounced over to the door, this was finally happening.

"Got it," He said before the call cut off. Shoving her phone back in her pocket Andy opened the door to reveal Sam.

"Hey," She grinned at him, she really couldn't hide how excited she was.

"How much coffee have you had?" He asked as she bounced on the soles of her feet, still holding onto the door with one hand.

"None," She shook her head as he raised his eyebrows at her, she knew she probably looked like she was hyped up on coffee but for once she hadn't needed it.

"Huh…no idea you could have this much energy in the mornings without any," He told her as she stepped aside, letting him in.

"Well today is an exception, I'm excited" She explained, keeping her eyes on him as he walked over to the boxes.

"I can tell," He told her, turning round to face her and sticking his hands in his pockets, "And clearly you haven't moved enough if you're this excited at the prospect."

"And you have?" She asked as she realised what a stupid question it was.

"Used to do a lot of undercover before some rookie burned me," Normally she would call him out on a comment like that but for some reason she didn't care and so continued to smile at him.

"Yeah well…today is my fresh start and nothing is going to bring me down," She told him as he let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Let's get on with it then," He told her, picking up the top two boxes.

"What? Sam you don't have to, I should just get you to work then I can come back and do this."

"It's fine," He said stopping next to her for a moment, "I've got time," And then he was gone without giving her a chance to say anything. Nodding to herself she moved over to the pile of boxes, grabbing one of the larger ones before following him out of the door. For once she was just glad she hadn't blurted anything out as he had walked away. Whatever she said, having Sam help her load up the first lot of boxes was going to make this much easier.

Once she reached the truck Sam helped her put the box into the back before they both headed back inside and grabbed some more. After a few more trips the back of Sam's truck was fully loaded with all of her belongings from Traci's.

"I can't believe Nash let you keep so much crap here," Sam muttered.

"Crap?" She questioned as they both took a step back, looking at the number of boxes piled into the back of Sam's truck, it really hadn't seemed like this much when she had been staying there.

"Well I bet half the stuff you don't even use, you're probably one of those people who just collects things and never chucks them out."

"I am not," She defended herself, she may have kept some items of significance in the past but she did chuck things out every now and again. Glancing at her watch, Andy couldn't help but swear as she saw the time, 8:30. She was supposed to take Sam to work. He was probably starting his shift at nine and it was at least a fifteen minute drive from here and he needed to get changed and…

"What?" Sam asked causing her to look at him, how had he let this happen? He was never late and if the traffic was bad there was no way she would get him there on time.

"I'm supposed to take you to work, how long have you got till you need to be there?" She asked frantically, maybe he was starting a little later today...she hoped he was. If she made him late it would just be another thing he could hold against her. Watching Sam he just smiled at her before looking at his watch.

"About twenty four hours and fifteen minutes," He said casually as she just stared at him.

"What?"

"Well I guess twenty four hours and twenty minutes but that would be pushing it a little."

"You…you got the day off?" She asked, as her brain translated what he'd just told her.

"Yup, you didn't seriously think I was going to let you drive my truck did you?" Sam smirked as she felt her mouth drop open at his revelation.

"You…you did before," She countered, it was the only thing she could think to say.

"Yeah but I was hung over, I wasn't thinking clearly," He told her as her brain kicked back into gear. How the hell had he gotten the day off? And why had he not told her?

"How?" One question at a time.

"Told you I have amazing powers of persuasion," He grinned as she rolled her eyes, that was such a helpful answer.

"I…why didn't you tell me?" She asked waving her hands about to show her frustration, he had made her panic for no reason.

"And spoil the surprise?"

"You ass," She yelled as she swatted a hand in his direction but he caught her arm.

"Now is that anyway to say thank you?" He asked as he kept hold of her arm, forcing her to take a step forward whilst moving her eyes to the ground, she was not going to say thank you, "McNally?"

"I'm not saying thank you for you being an ass," She told him as she looked back up at him making her opinion clear.

"How about thank you for being a wonderful friend and helping me move all my crap then?" He smirked, biting down on his lip while she glared at him, sometimes she had no idea what to do with him.

"Fine," She huffed, "Can we go now?"

Sam seemed to contemplate it for a moment before shrugging and letting go of her arm, "Whatever you want," His voice was soft and Andy felt her annoyance begin to melt away. He was doing her a huge favour after all and she couldn't even begin to imagine how he had gotten the day off or what he had sacrificed to make it happen. Taking a deep breath she watched as Sam turned around, heading towards the driver's seat. She knew she should thank him.

"Sam," She called out causing him to turn back to her, a questioning look on his face. Quickly she moved over to him, she could make him suffer too. Leaning in she kissed his cheek and whispered a thanks before pulling away. She was sure she felt Sam tense as her lips brushed across his skin and couldn't stop the smile on her face as she headed to the passenger's seat leaving Sam muttering a 'yeah' behind her.

Leaning her head back against the seat Andy heard Sam open the door and climb into the truck before starting the engine. This was it, no going back now.

"Know where you're going?" She asked as Sam started driving them, she wasn't sure if she had ever told him the address.

"Yeah, you only mentioned it about a hundred and thirteen times."

"A hundred and thirteen? You count everything these days?" She asked completely bewildered, the other day had been one thing but this…

"Nah that was an estimate," He interrupted her thoughts as she shook her head.

"An estimate? No one estimates a hundred and thirteen…it's…it's too accurate" She argued, everyone estimated in tens or hundreds not that.

"What can I say, I'm just that good," He smirked as Andy shook her head, feeling her lips twitch upwards, he really was something else.

"So," Sam dragged out the word as she looked over to him, "What's the plan boss?"

"Boss?" She questioned, he had only called her that once before, on the day she'd been shot and that was a day she was all too happy forgetting.

"Well I have this feeling you're gonna be bossing me around all day. Just don't get too used to it," He warned her but he had a point. It was her apartment so everything would be the way she wanted it. No one else got a decision in this.

"Ok, so we'll go to mine, drop this stuff off, then go to my dad's, get my things…oh but we have to be back by two," She explained, that would work assuming they could move all of her belongings by that time.

"What's happening at two?"

"Bed gets delivered, then the couch and the table are at three thirty," She told him. They were the only pieces of furniture she had needed to buy. For some reason when she had moved in with Luke those had been the only items she had sold off. The rest had either come with her or ended up in her dad's spare room.

"Should have told me before, would have brought my tools."

"It's fine, they're gonna put the bed together and I do own some tools you know," That was the one thing she had been sure to do, she did not have time to build a bed and move all of her stuff in one day.

"What? Why are you paying to have someone else put your bed together? That's just stupid."

"It's not," She told him before explaining, "It saves time…last time I made a bed it took six hours…I don't have that kind of time today," And when she'd been planning out her day she had thought it was just going to be her and whatever else happened she knew at the very least she wanted to have a proper bed to sleep in at the end.

"Six hours? What the hell were you doing? Trying to move the pieces with your mind?"

"No…" She started but Sam cut her off.

"You should have just told me, would have saved you the money."

"It didn't cost much more," She explained and it was done now so there was no point in talking about it, "But if you're so desperate to build something you can make the table and the bookshelf."

"Can't wait," He muttered.

"Sam," She warned him, glaring at him.

"Yeah?" He asked innocently as he looked over her, flashing her a smile.

"Nothing," She mumbled before turning to look out of the window, deciding to keep quiet for the rest of the journey. Thankfully five minutes later Sam pulled into a space outside her new apartment and Andy couldn't stop the smile returning to her face. This was her new home. Quickly she hopped out of the truck and almost ran round to the back before pulling down the door. By the time she had managed to unsecure some of the boxes Sam was by her side. Grabbing two of them he set off towards the door as Andy picked up one of the larger ones before following him inside.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Sam sighed as Andy came to halt by him, reading the sign that had caused his outburst. Out of order, "Trust you to pick the one day it isn't working."

"What? This is not my fault," She defended herself as she followed Sam towards the stairs, how could he possibly blame her for this?

"And you would have to live on the fourth floor," He groaned.

"You know what as the boss I'm ordering you to stop complaining," She told him, she was not going to be able to survive today if he planned on constantly moaning.

"Really?" He seemed completely amused by her request.

"Yeah, you're bringing my mood down," She explained as they started up the stairs.

"Thought nothing could bring your mood down today, not even broken elevators…"

"Yeah well I didn't account for annoying friends," She cut him off.

"Annoying? Me?" He asked, briefly twisting his head round to her so she could see the innocent face he was putting on.

"Yes you, so stop complaining," She ordered him, she didn't care how many times he smiled at her if complained about every little thing it was going to drive her crazy.

"Yes ma'am,"

"Ma'am? I am not that old," She yelled as Sam groaned, picking up his pace until they reached her apartment.

"Happy now?" He asked her as she attempted to grab her keys from her pocket while balancing the box, "Want some help?"

"Here" She said piling the box on top of the ones he was already carrying causing him to sink a little lower to the ground as she pulled out her keys.

"Could have put it on the floor."

"Was that another complaint?" She asked as she opened the door before turning back to grab the box, meeting Sam's eyes.

"More of an observation I'd say," He grinned at her as she walked into the flat shaking her head. Looking around Andy couldn't help but notice how empty it looked. The kitchen was fully furnished but apart from that there was nothing, she had a feeling that it would be months until she unpacked properly, just like her apartment before Luke.

"Looks roomy," Hearing Sam's voice she turned to face him. Now that they had to take the stairs this was going to take a lot longer than she had first expected, but the sooner they started the sooner they would be finished. Walking over to him she checked the boxes he was holding before speaking.

"Ok, those two are for the bedroom…" She started but Sam interrupted her.

"Thank god you're here; it's almost as if I couldn't read the big writing on the side."

"Sam," She moaned.

"Hey that was not a complaint that was sarcasm. Also pretty sure you just complained…double standards aren't good McNally."

"Says you, don't turn up to work hung over," She mimicked his voice, "And then the next day you turn up hung over after poker night…"

"So..." Sam cut her off, "I'm gonna go put these in the bedroom," He nodded towards the door before walking off with the boxes in his arms.

After watching him disappear Andy moved over to the window, dropping the box she was carrying down on the floor. At least over here it would be out of the way, now they just had to unload the rest.

* * *

Five hours later, three trips to her dad's and one trip to a café, to pick up lunch, Andy found herself standing in the middle of her apartment. It seemed far less empty now; the only problem was that it was covered in boxes. Glancing at her watch Andy checked the time, 13:50. The bed was being delivered soon and she had made sure to keep the boxes out of the way so they would be able to bring it in and assemble it. It had taken five hours for her and Sam to move all her belongings here, who knew how long it would take to unpack.

"So," Sam dragged out the word as she looked back to him, seeing him finishing off the last of his sandwich, "What's next?"

Looking around the room Andy tried to work out the answer to his question, she needed to unpack…everything, but as they were in the kitchen it made sense to start there. Also, it was already furnished unlike the bedroom and the living room. Picking up a box from the floor Andy moved over to Sam, placing it on the counter next to him.

"Hey I agreed to move things, not unpack," He told her as Andy stared at him in disbelief for a minute. She was certain he was just trying to wind her up.

"Well…now you're moving things from the box to the cupboard, it's still moving," She explained, proud of herself for that logic.

"Yeah ok," Sam agreed.

"Although they're probably a bit dusty so…" She started thinking aloud.

"You want me to wash them as well?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Please," She tried smiling at him, hoping he was still feeling nice after climbing four flights of stairs far too many times.

"Fine," He sighed, grabbing the box and opening it up as Andy heard the doorbell. Thanking him she moved over to the door, she really had no idea how she would have managed this without him.

Upon opening the door Andy was greeted with a red faced man who mumbled something about a bed and a broken elevator whilst trying to catch his breath. Andy just apologised before showing them to the bedroom and leaving him and his partner to construct her bed. After that she headed to the bathroom and started unpacking her belongings. It was the only other room that was already fully furnished and she knew she was going to want a shower tonight so getting all of her toiletries out now would save her having to find them later.

* * *

By three o'clock her bed was finished. During the time she had received a brief call from Traci, asking how everything was going. Andy had told her it was fine, that everything was there and she just needed to unpack it all before Traci got called away to a robbery in progress. After that she had finished unpacking everything in the bathroom while Sam managed to put everything away in the kitchen, after calling her out to ask where she wanted something a couple of times.

Looking down at her new bed Andy could only think of one thing to do. Quickly she kicked her shoes off before jumping backwards onto it. It felt amazing and she couldn't wait to sleep in it, this was so much better than the sofa bed at Traci's and she wouldn't have to hide in the mornings when Leo came in and wanted to watch cartoons. Tomorrow she would wake up when she wanted to, with no interruptions. Just at the thought she could feel the excitement coursing through her body again.

"Sam," She called as she stretched her arms out over the bed, all she had to do was make it and she could sleep in it, although there was still much more unpacking to be done.

"Yup," Hearing Sam's voice Andy propped her head up, smiling at him.

"Come feel how amazing this is," She told him as she lay her head back down. Everything was turning out so well and she couldn't hide how happy she was at having her new place and her wonderful new bed, the one thing she had probably spent more money on than necessary but after the sofa bed she wanted quality.

"What?" Sam asked as he appeared in her field of vision, standing by the side of the bed.

"Feel," She told him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. Letting herself enjoy the feeling of her very comfortable new mattress she closed her eyes before noticing Sam hadn't said a word, "See what I mean."

"It's a bed McNally…they all feel the same."

"No they don't" She told him as she realised she was still holding onto his arm.

"Plus I'm pretty sure you're supposed to take the plastic off…"

"Shut up," She told him as she turned her head to the side and opened her eyes to find him staring at her, "It's more comfortable than your bed anyway," She mumbled before seeing the look of shock on Sam's face as she realised what she had just said. Why couldn't her brain stop her embarrassing herself? Why couldn't she just think things instead feeling the need to share them?

"And you're basing that judgment on the fact that you've spent all of ten minutes in my bed?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at her as Andy just stared at him, what the hell was she supposed to say to that?

"I uh…" But she had nothing, of course she couldn't think of anything to say now, that was just brilliant and Sam was just watching her. At least he looked amused but she was definitely panicking now and there was no way out of this situation…but then she heard the doorbell. Andy was sure she had never been so glad to hear a doorbell before in her life as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to answer the door.

"Miss McNally?" The man at the door asked as she nodded ushering them in. Looking around she caught sight of Sam, leaning against the door to her bedroom, grinning at her. At least she was keeping him entertained. Breaking her gaze away from his she directed the delivery men carrying her brand new couch to where she wanted it before hearing Sam call her name.

"Huh?" She mumbled turning to face him.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked as she looked around the room, Sam had said he wanted to build things earlier.

"Wanna build a bookshelf and table?" She asked hopefully, knowing if she was left to do it it would take much longer than necessary.

"Better than washing plates," He smirked as she sighed.

"Miss McNally, John's gone to get the other item could you sign here please?" The delivery man asked, handing her a pen. Nodding she signed her name before looking up to see the other man, who she presumed was John, dragging a large box through the door.

"Doesn't look much like a table," Sam commented as she turned to glare at him.

"That's why you get to build it."

"Better get on with it then hey boss," He told her before walking off as she looked back to the delivery man.

"Thanks," She said, handing him back his pen.

"I'm sure you and your boyfriend will…"

"Oh no, he's not my…" She interrupted him.

"Sorry husband…"

"No, no, just… a friend," She spoke quickly, this really couldn't get much more awkward unless of course Sam was standing next to her, but as she looked around she realised he wasn't. Grateful for small mercies she walked the delivery men out, thanking them again, before heading into her bedroom. She could unpack everything in there now that bed was constructed and it was also a good place to hide from Sam. She couldn't believe the delivery guy had thought they were dating or married, surely they didn't come across way. Trying to push the thoughts out of her mind she set about making her bed.

* * *

"McNally," Hearing her name Andy turned around from putting the last of her books on the shelf to find Sam standing by the table, talk about good timing.

"All done," He smiled proudly as she moved over to it, running her hand along the top.

"It's great thanks," She told him as she hoped up onto the table.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just checking its sturdy," She told him before looking back at him to see him raising his eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"No not like that," She shook her head before hopping off the table and looking around the room, everything was done…everything. It had taken her months to do this with her first apartment and weeks after moving in with Luke but this time it had only taken a day. For once she knew exactly what she wanted. There wasn't one time today when she hadn't been sure and she knew she wouldn't have managed it all without Sam's help. He was there for her all day...she really could rely on him.

"Sam this is…I owe you big time…I mean all of this… thank you," She spluttered as she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. Words were failing her but hopefully he would get the message. A few moments later she felt Sam wrap his arms around her waist before whispering, "You're welcome McNally," At that point Andy couldn't stop herself smiling, right now everything was perfect, she had her new apartment, she was completely unpacked and she was in Sam's arms. Gripping onto him a little tighter she realised that she really didn't want to let go, not now…not ever because she finally knew exactly what she wanted and she wanted him.

* * *

_AN: Again thank you to everyone that's reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this one, I should have the next chapter up in a day or two._


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for all the amazing reviews, they're really motivating so here's the next chapter, enjoy :)_

**Chapter 10: Sam – Thursday Night**

"Sam this is…I owe you big time…I mean this is… thank you," Andy spluttered, turning to face him but before he had a chance to say anything Andy's arms were around his neck, her hair filling his face as he stood motionless. He hadn't been expecting that but as he inhaled her scent he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering, "You're welcome McNally."

Feeling Andy tighten her grip on him Sam realised he had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Very rarely was he put in these situations and so decided to follow his gut instinct, he would keep her in his arms for as long as she wanted. From the way she holding onto him he had a feeling she didn't want him to let go and he had to admit he did enjoy having her in his arms.

"You ok?" He asked, breaking the silence as he kept them in a tight embrace before feeling Andy nod against his neck.

"I just…I have no idea how I would have done this without you," She mumbled but he managed to catch it as he absentmindedly traced patterns on her back, he had a feeling the adrenaline was finally starting to wear off.

"You can do a lot more then you give yourself credit for sometimes," He spoke softly as his other hand found its way to her hair, gently brushing it, "Although knowing you, you probably would have just left most of this until tomorrow."

"Yeah I just…thank you."

"Andy I'm always here for you, whatever you need," It was true, he had told her numerous times before that if she ever needed to talk, a ride or anything she just had to call him. After feeling her nod against his neck again he found himself resting his head against hers, he could quite happily stay like this for the rest of the night. Although it appeared Andy's stomach had other ideas as he heard it rumble, "Hungry?"

"Apparently so," She laughed, her breath tickling his neck as she did so. Moving his hands to her arms he slowly pulled her away until he could see her face.

"How about some food?" He asked, dipping his head slightly so he could see her eyes clearly, she looked tired.

"Ok," She nodded at him as he held her gaze for a few moments, making sure she was ok, before moving his hands to her shoulders, spinning her around and guiding her towards the kitchen.

"I distinctly remember unpacking takeout menus earlier, miss I don't keep unnecessary things," He told her as he watched her shake her head.

"Well they're necessary now aren't they?" She may have a point but after helping her unpack he knew she collected a hell of a lot of items she didn't need.

"Just pick one."

"Is that a yes you're right Andy?" She asked as she spun out of his grasp, leaning up against a kitchen counter. Shaking his head he stopped a few inches short of her before leaning past her, opening a draw and pulling out the menus.

"It's a pick what kinda food you want," He gave her a look telling her not to push it as he handed her the menus but he knew he wouldn't mind if she did, he very much enjoyed their banter.

"Fine," She shrugged, brushing past him. Letting out a breath Sam turned around, following after her, she had no idea what she did to him. Coming to halt next to her he found her spreading the menus across the table he had just constructed.

"Ok, pizza? Or Indian? Or Chinese? Or Thai? Or…" She listed them off as she read the menus but Sam decided to stop her, if she was going to let him choose this would be easy.

"Pizza, you can call them," He told her as headed over to the couch; he had to admit it looked pretty comfy. He was surprised Andy hadn't made him try it out like she had with the bed earlier. Swallowing hard at that memory, Sam had no idea how he had kept his cool once she had pulled him down beside her. He also had no idea how he was supposed to react in that situation. As he had told her before he wasn't friends with women, he didn't test beds with them, it was a whole new concept to him. The closest he had ever come to buying furniture with someone was buying a barbeque with Oliver and the discussion for that had been how much food could they fit on it.

When he had been lying down with her he had tried to stick to his usual charming self but then she had made the comment about his bed and that had completely thrown him. Somehow he had managed to get out something that resembled a sentence, leaving her to be the speechless one instead of him. He had to admit that watching her try to think of something to say had been very amusing and when the doorbell had gone he couldn't stop himself laughing at the speed at which she had fled the room. Even though part of him had really wanted to see what she would have said he realised that the interruption was probably for the best.

"Wait," Just as he was about to sit down he heard Andy's yell causing him to spin round and face her.

"What?" He asked puzzled by her outburst, surely he hadn't done anything wrong in the time it had taken him to walk to the couch.

"It's just its new and you're all…you know…" She said waving her hand up and down.

"Gonna need a few more words there McNally," He told her with an amused look of his face, he couldn't wait to hear this, he already knew that she wanted to tell him he was too sweaty and dirty from moving all the boxes and constructing the table and bookshelf to sit on her new couch.

"Uh…you know from all the moving…could you just…wash your hands at least," He gave her look asking if she was serious to which her response was to say, "Please."

Relenting Sam turned towards the kitchen, he didn't think he was too bad. So his hands were covered in dust from unpacking and putting the table together but she had seemed happy enough to have them on her a few minutes ago. Running the tap Sam reminded himself not to bother thinking about it because this was Andy logic and he had learnt a long time ago that Andy logic would never make sense to him. After drying his hands Sam turned back to see Andy standing by the couch, half of it now covered by a blanket.

Walking back over to her Sam couldn't help but chuckle, "Subtle."

"What?" She asked innocently, there was no way she could pull that off now.

"I wonder where you want me to sit…" He motioned to the couch while she smiled.

"Sorry, its just it's new and…"

"Yeah, yeah, less talking more ordering," He interrupted her, shaking his head as he sat down in his designated area, he would behave.

"Ok," Andy agreed before sitting down on the floor with the menu.

"What you doing down there?" He asked as she shuffled backwards until her back was against the couch, his legs either side of her.

"I just need to keep it straight for a while," She told him before holding up the menu, "What do you want?" Of course she had managed to injure herself, why was he not surprised. Leaning forwards in his seat, Sam placed his hands on her shoulders as he peered at the menu she was still holding up.

"I don't care, something with lots of meat on it," He shrugged, right now he was sure he would eat just about anything.

"Oh helpful…fine…meat feast it is."

"Sounds good," He agreed as he squeezed her shoulders causing her to gasp, "You ok?" He thought he was being gentle.

"Yeah…it just…felt nice," She confessed as she kept her eyes on the menu. Nodding Sam bit down on his lip before beginning to massage her shoulders, right now it just seemed like the right thing to do. Hearing a content sigh Sam watched as Andy leant her head against his knee; the events of the day were certainly catching up with her now. Part of him wondered if he should just leave her to sleep. He was certain that she would end up passing out soon, although, he was enjoying being around her and they both needed to eat.

"Hey you still gotta order you know," He spoke softly; if she happened to be asleep already he had no intentions of waking her up.

"I know," She groaned as she lifted her head from his knee and picked up her phone, "Just…don't stop…please."

"Wasn't planning to," He told her as he watched her dial. Pushing her hair to the side Sam let one of hands brush against the skin of her neck causing her to stutter as she gave the order as his other hand continued kneading her shoulder. When she finished ordering Sam just watched as she leant her head back against the couch, in the space between his legs, finally allowing him to see her face.

"You're far too good at this," She told him as he nodded.

"I'm a man of many talents," He winked at her causing her to smile and lean her head forwards, allowing him more access to her neck. For the next few minutes silence filled the apartment as Sam continued massaging Andy's shoulders and neck. He was almost certain she had actually fallen asleep until he heard her mumble his name.

"Yeah," He whispered wondering what she wanted.

"How did you get the day off?" Sam couldn't help but smile at her question, when she wanted to know something she never gave up. Thinking back, he couldn't help but recall his conversation with Frank from the previous night.

* * *

"_Boss" He greeted Frank as he walked into the office. Watching him close the report Sam noticed he still didn't look happy, "Late night reading getting you down?"_

"_When I get called back in it does," Frank sighed as Sam realised he wasn't in uniform, no wonder he was annoyed, he had probably been out with Noelle and her family._

"_Sure you can make it up to Noelle," He smirked as a worried look crossed Frank's face, did he really think they'd managed to keep it a secret? "Don't worry I won't say anything," He didn't need to, everyone already knew._

"_Right," Frank sighed._

"_So Diaz said you wanted to see me?" As much fun as winding Frank up was, he was exhausted._

"_Yeah," Frank said shaking his head, "You have tomorrow off."_

"_What?" He asked, Frank had told him no way and he had already tried switching with Oliver._

"_You have the day off; don't make me say it again." _

"_Ok," He nodded, trying to work out why Frank looked so annoyed but he couldn't and so had to ask, "How?"_

"_Officer Williams has offered to switch with you," Well that explained why Frank was giving him the death stare._

"_Noelle had the day off?" He asked, wondering if Frank had purposely refrained from telling him that earlier._

"_Yes," Frank sighed, he was clearly not happy about this and Sam had to do his best to keep a straight face. He had to admit he was slightly impressed with the way Frank had tried to hide it._

"_You had plans?" He asked casually._

"_Don't push it," So that was a yes._

"_Sorry."_

"_Yeah, well Officer Williams has decided that you need to help a certain rookie move house more than…" But Frank stopped himself as Sam looked at him questioningly._

"_More than what?" Sam asked wondering what had Frank planned for the two of them._

"_Doesn't matter, she's switched with you, you've got the day off and she's working tomorrow."_

"_You working tomorrow boss?" He asked but he already knew the answer._

"_No."_

"_I'm sure you can…"_

"_Sam as your boss I'm telling you to get out of my office right now," He warned him._

"_And as my friend?" Sam asked, still thoroughly amused by the whole situation._

"_Don't screw it up with McNally or you'll have cost me my day off with Noelle for nothing."_

* * *

"Sam," Hearing his name Sam shook the memory from his head.

"Yeah," He felt slightly guilty about screwing up whatever plans Frank had made but if Noelle had offered to switch it obviously wasn't too important.

"How did you get the day off?"

"Noelle owed me one," He told her; it was the truth after all.

"Noelle?"

"Yeah she switched with me," He explained, he hadn't been expecting it but had sent her a text to thank her after Frank had told him.

"So that's why you did the prisoner transport with Dov?"

"No, I did that out of the kindness of my heart," Sam said, getting a laugh from Andy, it was partially true.

"Sure."

"I can be nice," He protested, he may not make it glaringly obvious but he was generally good to his friends.

"You aren't nice," She told him as he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Really?" If he wasn't nice then he certainly wouldn't be doing this.

"Ok, ok Sam I'm sorry," She said as she reached up and grabbed his hand, placing it back on her shoulder, "Please," Subtlety was really not her strong suit today.

"Fine," He conceded, placing his other hand back down, "But for the record I only found out that she'd switched with me after I'd done the prisoner transport so I was actually being nice."

"And getting her to owe you a favour," Andy said as he stopped moving his hands, he didn't care if she was right, she could at least be nice to him, "Ok…ok being quiet now."

"Best decision you've made all day," Sam told her, he could just picture her rolling her eyes at him but he didn't care. Right now he was just enjoying spending time with her when they weren't chasing down criminals. Although he had to admit that their current situation was much more enjoyable than moving boxes with her. Her skin was soft and he had to admit he loved making her shiver when he traced his finger along the side of her neck, clearly a sensitive spot for her.

"Food," He heard Andy's cry of relief as he felt her move from his grasp. Watching her run over to the door as he heard the doorbell he couldn't stop himself smiling. A minute ago he thought she was about to pass out and now she looked like she had as much energy as she had this morning. Pushing himself off the couch he started following after her, he was starving as well. Watching as she opened the door Sam couldn't hide the look of shook on his face.

"Surprise!" Hearing the collection of voices Sam just bowed his head, rubbing a hand over his face, this was just perfect.

"Uh…" He heard Andy stutter as he looked back up towards the door.

"Happy housewarming," Epstein smiled as he shoved a plant into Andy's arms, "Oh this is Sue."

"Hi," She said as Sam watched a woman he vaguely recognised follow Epstein into the apartment.

"We got beer too," Diaz informed Andy as he made his way inside, carrying two crates of beer. Sam just watched as all three of them walked further into the apartment, stopping dead in their tracks as they finally noticed him.

"Nice place," He heard Peck say and within seconds she had joined the group currently staring at him, a look of pure amusement washing over her face as she saw him.

"Wow Andy this is amazing, how did you get it all done?" Nash asked before she came into view. As soon as she saw him a look of shock registered on her face but she seemed to get over it much faster than Diaz and Epstein who were still staring at him, "You didn't say you had company."

"I uh…" Andy started.

"Hey buddy," Hearing Jerry's voice Sam looked up to find him grabbing two beers from Diaz and walking over to him. Apparently he was the only one who wasn't terrified or in complete shock at what they may have just walked in on and right now he was quite thankful Jerry was here. Diaz, Sue and Epstein were still staring at him whilst Nash and Peck were dragging Andy off towards the window, whispering in hushed tones.

"Thanks," He said as Jerry handed him a beer, "You can start drinking now," Sam nodded at the three still watching him.

"Uh yeah," They all muttered before heading off to the kitchen.

"So have fun helping her move?" Jerry asked him.

"Yeah I just love moving house," He remarked before gulping down some of his beer, keeping one eye on Andy as Nash and Peck seemed to bombard her with questions.

"I'll keep that in mind if I decide to move again," Jerry said causing Sam to remove his focus from Andy.

"Yeah…what are you doing here?" He asked, although it didn't really matter anymore. Somehow they had been interrupted once again. Even though Sam wasn't sure what he wanted to happen tonight he knew he wanted to be alone with Andy.

"Well until Traci's car is fixed I've become her designated driver."

"Yeah I meant why are you all...here?" He knew it was obvious that he was asking why they had interrupted him and Andy but right now he didn't care, he just wanted answers.

"Oh uh…Epstein and Diaz wanted to come see her new place…good thing I came hey, otherwise you'd be stuck with the rookies."

"Yeah," Sam tended to avoid that situation. Taking another swig of his beer he looked back over to Andy who was waving her hands around manically, clearly trying to explain something to Peck and Nash.

"Oh before I forget...who's the best friend you could ever have?" Jerry asked as Sam looked to him, completely confused, what was Jerry up to?

"Oliver?" He shrugged as he took another swig of his beer causing Jerry's smile to drop.

"Very funny, you wanna try again?"

"Noelle?" He had no intentions of giving into Jerry.

"Sometimes I really wonder…" Jerry started as he dug around in his pockets before pulling out two tickets and holding them up for Sam to see.

"Courtside," He muttered as he looked up to Jerry, a smile creeping across his face, ok Jerry was a good friend.

"What you doing tomorrow night?" Jerry asked as he shoved the tickets back into his pocket.

"Going out with you," Sam nodded; those were not tickets you said no to.

"Yep so let me ask you again who is the best friend you could ever have?"

"Frank?"

"Sammy,"

"Ok, ok…cheers buddy," Sam patted him on the back.

"You could just say it you know."

"You that insecure? God I feel sorry for Nash," He shook his head, glancing back over at the girls huddled in the corner. He had a feeling he knew what they were talking about as he caught Nash and Peck looking at him before quickly averting their gaze.

"Yeah well, at least I have the guts to tell a girl I like her..." Jerry muttered as Sam turned back to glare at him, "...uh...Sammy I didn't mean that…long day…you and her…you take your time…don't want to rush it after you know…I mean you really should wait a week or two before...want another beer?"

"Yeah," He sighed just wanting Jerry to shut up as they walked over to Diaz, Epstein and Sue, "But only one more," He would be driving later after all.

"Hey," Sue greeted them, apparently the only one out of the three who didn't seem fazed by him.

"Oh, uh this is my girlfriend Sue, Sue this is Office Swarek and Detective Barber," Epstein introduced them.

"Otherwise known as Sam," He offered her his hand, she seemed nice enough.

"Nice to meet you," She shook his hand as he nodded.

"Jerry, so how did you get mixed up with this loser?" Jerry asked, Sam was sure she was the one who had rescued Epstein from the bomb but even if she wasn't he knew he wouldn't pay any attention to what they were saying, he was far too distracted.

"It's a great story," He heard Epstein's voice as he found his gaze back on Andy, he really wanted to go over and talk to her but she looked far too preoccupied with Nash and Peck. Forcing himself to stay calm and be patient he took another swig of his beer before turning back to face Epstein, pretending to listen to the story of how he and Sue got together. Thankfully a few minutes later he heard the door go and excused himself to answer it. Of course this time it was the pizza and now there were far too many people to share it. Somehow they reached a compromise of a few slices each and another pizza order. Taking that to mean they weren't leaving anytime soon Sam found himself back talking...well mostly listening to Jerry about whatever topic Jerry brought up as he let his thoughts run wild.

Why could they never just be left alone? As much as Sam wanted to believe it was a set of unfortunate coincidences he was starting to get the feeling it wasn't. He knew he had never talked to his friends much about Andy but recently both Jerry and Oliver had been very vocal in their opinions on the matter...two very different opinions, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was more than just friendly concern. Gulping down the last of his beer he found himself watching Andy again, he should just ask her out.

He had been waiting for such a long time, waiting until he was sure she was over Callaghan, until he was sure she was ready…until he was sure he was ready. If he was honest he still wasn't a hundred percent certain but he didn't want to wait anymore. Watching Andy move over to the CD player he excused himself from Jerry, mumbling something about the bathroom before walking over to her.

"Andy," He called out her name causing her to turn around and face him, he knew he just needed to do it.

"Yeah."

"Can we talk a minute?" He asked, nodding towards her bedroom door, he didn't want to have this conversation in front of their friends.

"Sure," Quickly they both looked around the room, hoping their friends wouldn't notice them sneaking off together. Thankfully most of them seemed to be too distracted listening to something Epstein was saying to even look in their direction as they disappeared from the room.

"So?" She asked leaning against the wall as he shut the door behind them before coming to halt in front of her. He just had to say it, he had already imagined every outcome possible so none should come as a surprise to him.

"Do you wanna…grab dinner sometime…without the interruption of our wonderful friends?" He asked as he watched her carefully, trying to work out if he had blown it or not, but after today…her kissing his cheek, pulling him down on the bed, hugging him and wanting him to massage her shoulders…he may not be a genius in understanding women but he could pick up on the signs.

"As in go out for dinner? Just me and you?" She asked as he nodded, she hadn't slapped him or run out of the room so that was a start.

"Or I can cook…I'm a pretty decent cook apparently," He told her, scratching the back of his neck. Way to play it cool.

"Ok," She nodded at him as a smile broke out on her face, "I'd like that."

"Yeah," He couldn't help but mirror her current expression. Even though he had imagined this outcome a hundred different times it was actually a shock hearing the words from her…she had said yes.

"Although shouldn't I be cooking you dinner? Since you helped me move?" She asked as he let out a small laugh, feeling much more relaxed.

"You can owe me one," He told her as his brain replayed her words over again 'I'd like that'…this was really happening now. He had wanted this for such a long time and it was finally happening.

"What dinner or help moving home?" She asked him as shook his head, still grinning widely.

"Whichever comes first," He shrugged causing her to laugh, "Or you can just owe me a favour sometime."

"I already do all your paperwork," She told him as he nodded.

"I'll work something out," This favour really was the last thing on his mind right now.

"So when do you want to do this? As it looks like I have company for the rest of this evening," Yeah she did and he had a feeling they wouldn't be leaving until he did.

"Uh…" He would have said tomorrow had Jerry not asked him to go to the hockey but he was free Saturday, "Saturday?"

"Um…I can't…supposed to be meeting my Dad for dinner already…sorry. Sunday?"

"Poker night," He sighed, "Monday?" He asked hopefully, this was far harder than he imagined, maybe he should suggest lunch instead…

"I can do Monday," She nodded.

"Ok," It was only four days away, he had waited over a year for her, four days was not going to make a difference, "Mine at eight?"

"Ok, you can use all your poker winnings to buy something nice," She told him causing him to laugh as his brain reminded him about Jerry and Oliver, the more he thought about it the more certain he was that they had a bet going on him and Andy. He knew he would if it had been one of them.

"Sounds like a plan," He smiled biting down on his lip, he didn't want any chance of being interrupted, "There's just one condition."

"Which is?"

"You don't tell anyone."

"What? Why?"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but lately we've been getting interrupted quite a lot," He told her. He wasn't sure if she had picked up on it, but after tonight Sam was really starting to wonder if Jerry had taken it upon himself to enforce his message of don't rush anything. Especially after the hockey tickets, Jerry didn't buy those without a reason.

"Yeah I'd noticed," She smiled at him, "Ok deal."

"That means Nash you know," Because Nash would tell Jerry and even though he still wasn't completely sure it was deliberate he didn't want to take the chance.

"I know as long as I can tell her after."

"Deal," He agreed as he took a step forward, closing the distance between them, "There was one other thing as well," She had said yes to dinner, he had almost kissed her two days ago and today...well he didn't even know how to describe their relationship today but there really was nothing stopping him now...

"Hey Andy," Groaning Sam took a step back, looking just in time to see Diaz stick his head round the door.

"Oh…uh…don't worry," Quickly he retreated as Sam just sighed.

"Exhibit A," Sam rolled his eyes, why couldn't things ever be simple?

"Well…he's gone now so…" She started as he took the hint but then he heard the door open again.

"Hey Sammy any chance you can give Trace a ride home, I've just been called in and Leo's after her?" Jerry asked as Sam threw his head back, he gave up.

"Sure," He muttered before adding, "Exhibit B."

"What?" Jerry asked from the doorway, apparently he wasn't leaving.

"So I'll see you then," Andy smirked at him as he nodded.

"Yeah," Tonight was clearly not meant to be. He held her gaze for a moment; did he care if Jerry was watching them? Right now not so much…

"Sammy!" Jerry called him, forcing him to take his eyes away from Andy.

"Fine, I'm coming," He snapped as he walked over to Jerry. Just as he reached the door he looked back over his shoulder to see Andy still smiling at him. Right now Monday seemed a very long time away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Andy – Sunday Night**

"Ok Andy you gotta choose," Hearing Chris' voice Andy looked up from her place on the couch. Within seconds both Chris and Dov were in front of her, each holding a movie.

"Why do I have to choose?" She moaned as she looked at the two, Die Hard or The Dark Knight.

"Because there are five of us and me and Sue want to watch this," Dov said as he waved The Dark Knight in front of her, "And Chris and Gail want to watch that. So you have the deciding vote."

"But I don't care," She shrugged as both men in front of her sighed, she really didn't. She had seen both films before and didn't really have a preference right now.

"Then pick this one, who doesn't love Heath Ledger…" Dov started.

"Hey, what? No pick mine, Bruce Willis is awesome," Chris protested.

"Urgh give them here," She said grabbing the movies out of their hands. Closing her eyes she shuffled them round a few times before holding one in the air, "This one."

"Yes! Victory is sweet my friend!" Dov proclaimed as he grabbed the film from her hand. Reopening her eyes she saw Dov walking off and Chris bowing his head in defeat.

"Sorry," She offered him as he shrugged, sitting down next to her.

"It's ok, it's a good film,"

"Ok who wants popcorn?" Hearing Sue's call from the kitchen they all shouted out a yes before Gail came out and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"You sure you don't want something stronger? I mean we're watching a film and you're not drinking, that's just weird," Gail told her as she sat down next to Chris who immediately wrapped his arm around her.

"No I'm fine, boxing with Traci tomorrow morning," And she was not going to make the same mistake twice.

"Where is she anyway?" Chris asked as Andy placed her glass down on the floor.

"She's gone to poker night with Jerry."

"What? They're letting her play?" Dov almost yelled as he turned around from putting the DVD in.

"They've never asked us to play," Chris mumbled as Andy let a small smile play on her lips, she had no idea they were so bothered.

"That's because they want to play a decent game and you guys both suck," Gail told them.

"We don't," They said in unison.

"She's not playing poker," Andy decided to explain before this went any further.

"So why is she…" Dov started but she cut him off.

"Leo is the same age as Oliver's youngest daughter and when his wife found out she suggested that Leo and Traci should come over while Jerry and Oliver played poker so the kids could play together and she would have someone to talk to," That was pretty much what Traci had her told this afternoon.

"Well that makes sense," Dov said before taking his seat as Andy nodded. It did make sense, the only problem was that now she was stuck with two couples.

"Here you go," Looking around Andy saw Sue handing Chris a bowl filled with popcorn before she moved over to sit with Dov, handing him another bowl. Keeping her eyes on them Andy watched as Dov placed his arm around Sue before looking back towards Chris and Gail, she was really starting to feel like the fifth wheel tonight. Grabbing some popcorn from the bowl in Chris' lap she tried to keep her focus on the T.V but in the corner of her eye she could still see them…cuddled up together. Why couldn't Traci be here? Why did she have to agree to go with Jerry? She knew she was being selfish but she didn't like being the only single one and even though Traci had Jerry he would never come to this, apparently hanging out with 'just the rookies' was bad for his reputation.

Shrinking down in her seat Andy did her best to focus on the movie, she had prepared herself for this situation as soon as Traci told her she couldn't make it but she still didn't like it. However, she knew it was better for her to be here, if she had stayed at home she would have just driven herself crazy. Since Sam had asked her out time appeared to slow down. She had tried everything she could think of to distract herself; she had gone to the gym every day, buried herself in work and accepted any invitation to go out. Yesterday she had even helped clean her dad's place which had thoroughly confused him but she had shrugged it off, telling him she wanted to thank him for storing all of her stuff. Checking her watch Andy couldn't stop the smile spreading across her lips, 20:20. In 24 hours she would be having dinner with Sam. She had already survived 72 hours since he had asked her out so another 24 should be a piece of cake…she hoped.

* * *

Just over an hour into the movie Andy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Quickly she grabbed it and flipped it open, seeing Traci's name.

_Andy I may have just done something really stupid…I'm really sorry_

That was worrying to say the least. Immediately Andy typed her reply, hoping Traci was ok, she very rarely received texts like this from her.

_What have you done? You ok?_

Holding the phone in her hand Andy turned back to the movie but her brain couldn't stop thinking about the text from Traci. It could be one of a hundred different things and Traci was probably just overreacting. Maybe she had insulted Oliver or embarrassed Jerry in some way. It probably wasn't nearly as bad as she was making out but then Andy remembered the last part. She had said she was sorry…why would she apologise unless it had something to do with her? Racking her brain Andy tried to come up with anything Traci could have done to cause the panicked message but she came up empty. Traci didn't know about her date with Sam due to his strict orders, everyone seemed to already know what had happened outside the Penny and there really wasn't anything else. Feeling the vibrations in her hand she quickly opened the message up.

_Just remember I love you and you're my best friend_

Well now she was really worried. Traci only pulled out those phrases when it was serious, what the hell had she done? Quickly she replied, the sooner she knew the sooner she could deal with it.

_What is it Trace?_

Keeping the phone in her hand Andy bent down, picking up her glass of water before taking a sip and reminding herself to keep calm until she knew what it was. Traci was probably just exaggerating, maybe she was drunk and it wasn't a big deal at all. As she placed her glass back on the floor she felt her phone again. Taking a deep breath she sat back up before reading the message.

_I may have accidently just told everyone what happened between you and Swarek the night of the blackout_

Staring at the message Andy had to remind herself to breathe…she'd what? That had to be a mistake but after rereading it three times the message was still the same. Feeling her hand start to shake she immediately gripped her phone a little tighter, the last thing she needed was the others to notice her current state. Forcing herself to keep her breathing even she let the terror radiate through her body. No one was ever supposed to find out about it. It was a buried secret that only she, Sam and Traci knew the full truth of. Yes Luke knew something had happened but never the complete truth…oh God…what the hell were they going to think of her? And Sam? Sam was there, Sam was…oh this was bad…very, very bad. Somehow she managed to type out some of her thoughts to send to Traci.

_What the hell Trace? Why? What did he say? What did they say?_

After hitting send Andy chanced a glance around the room, the others seemed far to enthralled with the movie to notice her current state of shock as her mind continued to run riot. What the hell had caused Traci to say anything? She had sworn her to secrecy and she couldn't even begin to imagine what Sam was thinking right now. What if he called off tomorrow night? What if…but she stopped as she felt her phone vibrate once again.

_Ok firstly I'm a little drunk and really, really sorry._

"Who are you so popular with?" Gail asked, "A certain Officer…"

"It's Traci," She interrupted Gail knowing exactly who she was about to say, "She's drunk, I'm…just gonna call her," This was taking too long, she needed answers and she needed to get away from the others before they realised something was wrong.

"Want us to stop it?" Chris asked as she hopped up off the couch.

"Nah, carry on," She tried to act like it was no big deal, hoping they wouldn't see through her appalling acting skills as she headed into the kitchen, out of their earshot before dialling Traci's number.

After three rings Traci picked up, "Hey Andy," She knew that voice, it was the voice Traci had when she knew she was in trouble.

"What the hell Trace?" She whispered angrily, not wanting the others to hear her.

"I'm so sorry, I just…they were all winding him up about you and he told them nothing had ever happened between you two and well I kinda mentioned the blackout…"

"What? Why?" She almost screamed but managed to keep her voice low.

"He was lying and you know what I'm like when I'm drunk...I wasn't planning on telling them…it just slipped out and then they wouldn't let me leave…"

"Why didn't you lie?" Sam had lied and obviously it was topic she didn't want people to know about but then another thought crossed her mind, "They're going to think I'm some sort of cheating slut now…."

"What? No don't be stupid Andy," She wasn't being stupid; she was pretty sure Jerry was friends with Luke and she was sort of dating Luke when it had happened…oh she really did not come off well in this story.

"What did they say?" She asked, she had to know…how was she supposed face any of them tomorrow now that they knew the truth?

"Nothing bad, they just kinda pressured Sam into explaining what happened…"

"Sam," She cut Traci off…yep he was there…for some reason she had momentarily blanked that piece of information. As if things couldn't get much worse but then she replayed Traci's words, "Wait… he explained what happened?" She and Sam had never really talked about it and she knew he wasn't the sharing type but part of her had always wanted to know what he thought about the incident.

"Kinda…"

"What did he say?" She asked, kinda was not an answer, she needed a word for word replay.

"Andy…"

"No Trace what?" Even though she heard the warning tone of Traci's voice she needed to know the truth.

"He…he said that you kissed him and that…it…it was a mistake," A mistake? Andy felt a strange pang of pain from the word, "But you said it was a mistake too…"

"Was that all he said?" She asked as she leant back against the counter, not trusting herself to stay standing as the word replayed in her head…she was a mistake?

"He just said it was none of their business and that they should carry on playing and I left…actually he's getting up…I need to go say sorry…just…I'll fix it…I'm really sorry again."

"Trace…" But there was no response. Oh she was so dead…why… why had she told everyone? The story really didn't paint her in a good light. What the hell were they going to think of her now? She had broken up with Luke for cheating when she had pretty much cheated on him with Sam. Although they weren't really official when she did it, right now that was the only part she could cling onto.

Clutching the phone to her chest, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, what was she supposed to do now? Part of her wanted to call Sam, text him or tell him sorry in some way. This was her fault after all, she should never have told Traci but then she was terrified of the answer. What if he decided he didn't want to cook for her tomorrow night? He had said it was a mistake; what if he thought tomorrow would be a mistake too?

Placing her phone down on the side she moved over to the sink before running the tap and splashing some water over her face. She had hoped it would calm her down, make her think more logically but it didn't seem to be working. Glancing around the kitchen she noticed a couple of bottles, vodka, tequila, rum…right now she wished she had taken up Gail's earlier offer of something stronger. She was pretty sure things would be slightly better if she was partially drunk but before she had time to pour herself a drink she heard her phone vibrate against the counter. Carefully she moved over to it, readying herself for another chance to yell at Traci but as she saw the name on the screen she inhaled sharply…Sam. Bracing herself for the worst she opened the text from him.

_Your friend Nash has a big mouth_

Andy must have stared at the message for at least a minute before her brain allowed her any thoughts. That was…did he know Traci had told her? Was he angry? Was he…she had no idea how to interpret those seven words. After regaining control of her body she sent her reply.

_I'm so sorry, I told her to never tell anyone_

Rational thinking had abandoned her minutes ago and so all she had going for her right now was complete and utter regret.

_Yeah and I told you secrets don't stay hidden…so best mistake of your life hey?_

So Traci had decided to share that part as well, she was actually going to kill her. Feeling her hands shake she managed to type out her message, at least Sam didn't seem angry but it was very hard to read him at the best of times let alone over texts.

_She told you?_

Leaning back against the counter all she could do was tell herself it would be ok, over and over again before feeling her phone vibrate.

_Yeah_

Yeah? Well he had answered the question but was that it? Was he planning on leaving it like that? Before she could fathom what she wanted to say she found herself typing it out.

_And I was just a mistake?_

Ok so it might come across as desperate or pathetic or…she just didn't care right now. She needed to know. Luckily it didn't take long for Sam to respond.

_We both admit it was a mistake, doesn't mean I regret it_

That was true and she knew she didn't regret it but why couldn't he just say that he didn't regret it, why leave it as a possibility? Andy knew she wasn't being completely rational but right now she was somewhat panicked and so found herself sending him another question.

_So you don't regret it?_

She needed clarification; she deserved that at the very least. Holding her phone up Andy found herself just watching it; it was a yes or no question…how long did that take to answer? After at least a minute she saw Sam's name pop up on the screen.

_The simple answer is no but I'm not talking about this over texts. So don't worry, we're fine, I'll see you tomorrow and you can ask me anything then but don't overthink it Andy. We're fine!_

Reading his text Andy felt herself nodding, that was…good, he said they were fine but she couldn't help but ask.

_We're still on for dinner then?_

She didn't care if she annoyed him, she needed clear answers because right now her brain was not capable of coherent thoughts. Mercifully his reply came a lot quicker than the last.

_Yeah, courtesy of Jerry and Ollie when I take all their money_

Reminding herself to breathe she let out a sigh of relief…ok, it was all ok now. Sam was ok, she was ok…Traci…Traci was dead when she caught up to her but she and Sam were ok and currently that was the only thing she cared about. Looking back at her phone she found herself typing another message.

_Good luck_

Closing her eyes she took a moment to recover, it was no big deal, so Jerry and Oliver now knew about the blackout…it would all be ok…it had to be. Feeling her phone vibrate again, she opened up the message from Sam.

_I don't need luck, all skill. Enjoy your night…try not to have a panic attack_

Andy couldn't help but smile a little at his last comment, Oliver was right, he knew her far too well. Taking a few more deep breaths she decided to wait a couple of minutes before heading back to watch the rest of the film. She and Sam were ok, they were still on for dinner and he didn't seem mad so…she was still going to kill Traci. After feeling her heartbeat return to a normal rhythm she slid her phone into her pocket and walked back into the lounge, reminding herself for the hundredth time that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

After the first film ended Andy made her excuses and left. As much as she wanted to stay and watch more films with them she was still slightly on edge from the earlier incident and even though Traci had sent several more apologetic texts she was still a little mad. She had told Traci about the blackout in confidence and she had hoped no one else would ever find out about it. Deciding that if she stayed the others might pick up on her current mood she had lied about needing to get an early night before boxing tomorrow morning. Thinking about it Andy was actually looking forward to boxing for once, Traci would be hung over and she was certainly going to have her revenge.

Once she had arrived back home Andy had changed into her pyjamas and set up camp on her couch, trying to distract herself with the TV. It wasn't really working but at least she didn't have to worry about Chris, Dov or Gail asking her questions. As she watched the adverts for another new car she heard her phone go. Leaning over to the table she picked it up. It was already past eleven and she didn't really expect anyone to be after her at this time but as she brought the phone to her eyes she saw Sam's name. Biting down on her lip she opened the message, they had already talked earlier so she wasn't sure why he was texting her now.

_You still awake?_

Andy had no idea why he wanted to know and decided not to read too much into it as she typed her reply.

_Yeah. Why?_

Bringing her legs to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, waiting for Sam's explanation. There could a million different reasons why he wanted to know and she really hoped he would hurry up because if she let her mind wonder too much it would just end badly. Feeling the vibrations in her hand Andy said a silent prayer before reading the message.

_Wanna start working off that favour you owe me?_

Rereading it Andy still had no idea what Sam was up to or what he could want her to do at this time of night and so sent her response.

_Depends what it is_

He was playing poker, what could she possibly do for him? Considering it for a few seconds she came up with a few options. Maybe he wanted dirt on Traci so he could have his revenge? He would definitely not let her get away with telling Oliver and Jerry about the blackout. Or maybe…but she stopped thinking as the screen lit up.

_Feel like heading over to Oliver's and rescuing me from him, Jerry and Nash?_

She hadn't been expecting that. Why did he need rescuing and what was she supposed to do about it?

_Rescue you?_

She wasn't sure what he was expecting her to do, she didn't have a car and she had no idea where Oliver lived. She also really didn't feel like facing Oliver or Jerry right now. Looking back at her phone she saw Sam's name pop up.

_I've drunk too much, can't drive. Normally I'd stay here but if I do 15 will be down 3 officers by the morning._

Andy couldn't help but smirk at his message, so he was as fond of all of them as she was right now. Although she still didn't know what he wanted her to do about it and so sent him her reply.

_So you want me to do what? I haven't got a car._

Surely he could just get a cab home if he wanted to escape but she decided to wait and see what he would say about it before bringing it up. Of course it didn't take long for his response.

_Get a cab here and then drive my truck for me, please_

So that's why he wanted her. God forbid he should leave his truck alone. Andy knew she should just tell him to get a cab and pick his truck up in the morning but part of her really wanted to see him and she did owe him for helping her move.

_Ok give me a few minutes to get dressed._

Smiling at the prospect of seeing Sam she quickly hopped off the couch and almost ran into her bedroom, grabbing some clothes out of her closet. Hearing her phone again she flicked it open before reading the new message from Sam.

_You naked?_

Well…that was…how much had he had to drink? Sam was never that forward. Shaking her head and ignoring his text Andy quickly pulled some clothes on before realising she had no idea where Oliver lived. Sending a text to Sam asking for the address she pulled on her boots before walking back into the lounge. As soon as she had the address she called up the cab company, asking for one as soon as possible before taking a seat on the couch. She shouldn't have to wait long and so turned her focus back to the TV as she felt her phone vibrate. Holding it up she saw she had another message from Sam.

_You still haven't answered my question_

Shaking her head she typed her response before sending it, he would just have to wonder.

_On my way_


	12. Chapter 12

_Well this ended up being much longer than I intended but oh well and just a heads up that updates may be a little slower for the next few weeks as I've got a dissertation due in soon and I should probably spent my time writing that instead of this._

_Enjoy the chapter :)_

**Chapter 12: Sam – Poker night**

Twenty five hours. That was it. In twenty five hours he would… well he would probably be waiting for Andy. He had a feeling she would be late, but it wouldn't matter, as long as she actually turned up he would be happy. Taking a deep breath Sam pushed his finger to the doorbell before chancing another glance at his watch, 19:01, just one minute since he had last checked. This was getting ridiculous; he had never been one for clock watching before. Shaking his head he raised his hand, bashing it against the door, he really needed a distraction. He could not become some insane, watch checking, overthinking…

"Sammy, brother. Where's the fire?" Oliver laughed at him, opening the door.

"Just…thought your hearing might be going in your old age," Sam shrugged as he stepped into the house. He had no intention of telling Oliver the truth. If he told Oliver that his mind was currently far too preoccupied with thoughts about his date, with a certain rookie, to notice how close he had come to breaking the door down he would never hear the end of it.

"Nice one buddy, you're not much younger than me you know."

"Just look it," He countered as his mind replayed a certain word in his head…date…that sounded weird. He had never really been one for dates and as much as Andy sometimes tried to hide it he knew she liked that sort of thing. Callaghan had probably been the perfect date. Probably dressed in a suit, brought her flowers, complimented her, took her to expensive restaurants…that just wasn't him though. Gritting his jaw Sam followed Oliver through to the kitchen, what was he supposed to do tomorrow night? Was she expecting romantic gestures? Flowers? Candles? He really had no idea and there wasn't anyone he could currently ask.

"Sammy," Hearing his name Sam pushed the thoughts from his mind. Andy knew him, knew what he was like…he would just play to his strengths. He could cook, reasonably well, he could get wine for them to drink and he could make her laugh; entertain her with stories… "Sammy."

"Yeah," He snapped out of his internal debate, he had to ignore this. There was no way he would survive poker night if he kept thinking about their date.

"Beer?"

"Sounds good," He just needed to focus on poker and taking all of Jerry's money for his so well timed interruptions last week. Andy had told him to use the money he won to pay for dinner…and there he was thinking about it again. He just needed to clear his mind, focus on the cards because he was certainly going to lose some money if he didn't.

"Right then, let's get this party started," Oliver told him, handing him a beer, before walking over to the backdoor, "Jerry, let's go," Following him over Sam was greeted with a sight he was not expecting. Outside in the garden were Zoe, Jerry, Oliver's youngest daughter Megan, a boy he vaguely recognised and…Nash.

"Uh Ollie, why is Nash here?" He asked as he waved at the group, saying hi before taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh uh. Leo and Megan are about the same age and when Zoe found out she decided they needed a play date, invited Nash too…honestly I think she just wants someone else around while we play poker and apparently Nash ticks all the right boxes, so…well at least we won't be interrupted," Oliver explained as Sam watched Jerry kiss Nash on the cheek before heading over to them.

"Right," He nodded, turning around and taking his seat at the kitchen table, the cards and chips already laid out. He guessed things were going well for Nash and Jerry and part of him couldn't help but wonder if Andy would ever be invited to one of these things. Scolding himself Sam downed some more of his drink. Starting from now he was not thinking about Andy for the rest of the night.

"Ah Sammy took your time," Sam didn't even bother to turn around as he heard Jerry's voice and felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Ready to lose your money?" He asked before taking another sip of his beer, he was very much looking forward to beating Jerry, "You did bring enough this time right? Because you know you don't have any facial hair to…"

"Shut up. And I think it's you who will be losing…"

"No, no both of you are in for some serious pain this evening," Oliver interrupted them as he took his seat and grabbed the pack of cards.

* * *

Two hours in and Sam found himself up by $100. It was a good start but it could definitely get better. Jerry was actually playing a decent game for once; leaving Oliver to pay out to both of them. However, the game was far from over so there was still time to wipe that smug grin off Jerry's face.

"Oh no, put that back," Hearing Oliver's voice Sam looked over his shoulder to see Izzy with a beer in her hand.

"What? Uncle Sammy let me have one last time he watched us," Sam couldn't help but scrunch his eyes up at that, it was sip…a few sips…half of a bottle at most and what part of don't tell your parents had she not understood?

"Really?" Oliver asked as Sam reopened his eyes to find his friend glaring at him.

"It wasn't a whole one," He shrugged as he picked up his cards. She was fifteen, all kids wanted to try alcohol at that age and surely it was better she tried it under his supervision than at some party.

"Yeah, it's no big deal dad."

"Really? You know there's a reason Uncle Sammy doesn't watch you much," Oliver mumbled as Sam took a swig of his beer. He knew Zoe wasn't too keen on leaving him in charge of the girls, something about him being a bad influence. In all honesty he didn't think he was too irresponsible, he just treated them as he wanted to be treated at that age, like an adult and not a child. Maybe it was because he didn't have kids, maybe his perspective would change if that ever happened.

"Well he should, he's much cooler than…"

"Izzy go upstairs," Oliver sighed as Sam watched her, so he was cool, well that was good to know.

"But…"

"Go," Oliver interrupted, waving his hand at her. Keeping his eyes on Izzy Sam watched as she thought about it for a minute before taking a step in his direction.

"Sorry," She mumbled before glaring at her dad.

"It's fine," He nodded, picking his cards back up. Yes he wasn't overjoyed that she had just grassed him up and he would certainly think twice before giving her alcohol again but he really didn't want to get in the middle of any arguments.

"Um…your go buddy," Jerry finally spoke up after having remained deadly silent for the last few minutes; clearly Jerry wanted to keep out of any family debates as well.

"Ah yeah, where was I…" Oliver started as Sam noticed Izzy looking over at his cards, if she gave anything away he was… "Ok raise by twenty."

Hearing Izzy snort Sam just watched as she leaned in close before whispering, "He's bluffing," Letting a smile appear on his face Sam looked back over to Oliver, he most certainly was.

"I know," But he would call them even, it was clearly her way of apologising.

"Well I'm gonna go," Izzy started as Sam felt her pat him on the shoulder, "Hope you lose dad."

"Love you too sweetheart," Oliver replied causing both Sam and Jerry to chuckle, she was a teenager what did Oliver expect?

"I swear sometimes…" Oliver started as soon as Izzy had disappeared from the room.

"Teenager Ollie," Jerry warned him before pushing his cards towards the pile, "Ok, I'm out," Gritting his jaw Sam tired not to show his irritation at Jerry's move. He was playing far too cautiously tonight and Sam really wanted to make him pay for interrupting the other night…and the night before that…and…he was thinking about her again.

"Well at least two of them still like me…guess I'm ok while the majority still think I'm a good dad."

"You're fine Ollie," Sam told him as he rolled his chip along the table before placing it down, "I'll call you," Sam had known him a long time, seen him raise his kids and he knew Oliver was one of the best dads in the world, his kids were lucky to have him.

"Wonder if it's easier with boys?" Oliver muttered as he flipped the next card over, "How's Sarah find it?"

"Probably wishes she had a girl," Sam snorted as he looked over the cards, now he had a full house, this was going to be good, "Maybe you should trade for a bit."

"Yeah…don't think Zoe would like that," No she wouldn't and it certainly wouldn't help improve her opinion of him, especially if Oliver told her about the beer incident as well. Sam had a feeling he wouldn't be babysitting any time in the near future, "So how is Sarah?"

"Fine…did you know she's been talking to your wife?" Sam asked as he grabbed a chip off the pile stacked in front of him and placed it on the table.

"What? Since when?" So Oliver was just as shocked at the news as he had been. That was something; at least his friend wasn't conspiring against him.

"Dunno, recently I think, Sarah's using her to check up on me," That got a laugh from Jerry and Oliver.

"Guess you don't check in with her enough hey," Jerry teased as Sam sighed, that's just what Andy had said as well…and he was thinking about her again.

"Call would you," Sam nodded at Oliver; apparently he couldn't keep Andy off his mind no matter how hard he tried.

"You so sure I'm gonna call you?"

"Well fold and give me the money then," He challenged, there was no way Oliver would back down now and unless he was holding pocket Aces, Ollie was not winning this.

"Oh! Cocky much…you know what, I'll raise you another twenty," Oliver told him, placing the chips down in front of him as Sam just smiled. Sometimes Oliver was far too predictable. The fact that his own daughter could spot his bluff was a pretty bad sign, "So…heard you helped McNally move on Thursday," Oliver grinned at him as Sam grabbed another chip from the stack in front of him.

"Yeah," He answered, twirling the chip in his hand before placing it down on the table, "I'll call."

"How was it?" So Oliver was bringing this up already, Sam had a feeling he was trying to use this to distract him, throw his game. Unfortunately for Oliver Sam's brain was already well ahead of him, not that it mattered this hand was going to be his.

"Long and tiring, next card," He told him before taking a sip of his beer and looking back at his cards. Drinking was also going to make this a lot more bearable.

"Ok then," Oliver said, flipping over the last card, "So you and her?"

"None of your business," He snapped, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. Nothing is going on, that was what he should have said…

"So there is something going on then?" Oliver asked as Sam raised his head, glaring at his friend, before looking back at his cards, "Come on Sammy we're friends here."

"Yeah and I came to play poker, not gossip," He knew the irritation was clear in his voice and just hoped that Oliver would take the hint.

"Leave it Ollie, there's nothing going on so stop trying to force it," Jerry said as Sam looked up to see the two of them staring at each other. Oh this was just perfect.

"I'm just saying that Sam clearly likes her and that he should grow a pair and do something about it."

"Yeah and I'm just saying you should back off and let him do whatever he wants at his own pace," Shaking his head, Sam took another swig of his beer, did they think he couldn't hear them or did they think that somehow he hadn't picked up on what they were talking about?

"She's clearly over Callaghan and since he's been pining over her for the last year I think it's about time he did something about it," Pining? He had not been pining.

"Yeah well…"

"Guys," He interrupted them as they both turned to face him, "Poker," He nodded at the table. He really hated this conversation right now and prayed that for once they would just drop the subject and focus on the game.

"Yeah," Jerry muttered as the room fell silent.

"So…" Oliver started after all of twenty seconds, "Nothing has ever happened between you two at all?"

"No," He lied, hoping they would buy it.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Seriously? I mean we've seen the way you drool over…"

"I do not drool…"

"The way you stare at her…"

"I do not stare…"

"You're always partnering with her…"

"I…"

"Always running after her…"

"I…"

"Always helping her…"

"Oh for the love of God! Nothing has ever happened between me and McNally," He almost yelled, slamming one hand down on the table.

"Ha, blackout," Nash laughed. Twisting his head round he found her standing behind him. Gritting his jaw, he watched as the smug look dropped from Nash's face, being replaced with one of pure terror. Obviously she hadn't meant to say anything but of all the times to bring it up she had picked now.

"Blackout? What happened in the blackout?" Oliver asked joyfully. Oh she was going to pay for what he was about to endure.

"Nothing" Both he and Nash said in unison as he watched her, and he would never be recommending her for any UC work.

"Did you sleep with her?" Jerry asked.

"No I did not sleep with her," Sam defended himself, he would have but that was hardly relevant right now.

"Then what happened?" Oliver asked as Sam grabbed his beer.

"Nothing," How was he supposed to get out of this one?

"Oh yeah, nothing, sure that's what Nash was referring to," Oliver told him.

"Nothing happened."

"Not buying it."

"Fine, she came to talk after killing that guy, that's it," Partial truth was always the best way out.

"Talking? That what you're calling it hey?"

"Nothing happened," He reiterated, maybe if he said it enough times they would get bored.

"That's a lie. So Nash you wanna explain or are you gonna tell us the truth?" Oliver asked.

"I should go…" Nash started, as if it even mattered now, the damage was already done.

"No, no, the truth…either of you," Oliver looked between them.

"Drop it," Sam warned, somehow hoping that they could just forget this.

"Just tell us…"

"No…

"Sam."

"No."

"Sammy."

"Oliver," He warned.

"Sam…"

"You slept with her didn't you" Jerry started.

"No I did not sleep with her, she came round, she kissed me but we did not sleep together, that…" Oh he had really just said that.

"I knew it. I knew something had happened between you two," Oliver boasted, grinning from ear to ear as Sam ducked his head, why had he risen to it?

"Yeah, but he didn't sleep with her so it doesn't count," Jerry quickly added his thoughts. So they were betting on when he and Andy would sleep together and now they knew what had happened during the black out, this was just…brilliant.

"Guys poker," He tried.

"Oh no this is far too…" Oliver started but Sam cut him off, they knew the truth now and that was all they were getting.

"It was a long time ago so drop it."

"Yeah, had no idea you'd made a move then, the blackout was like…Oh Jesus, seriously Sammy?" Glancing back at Oliver Sam saw that he no longer looked amused.

"What?"

"You were her T.O then! Were you trying to get yourself fired? Her fired?" Oh he just loved this story.

"It… she was upset…it was a mistake…" A mistake he would make again in a heartbeat.

"And you didn't sleep with her?" Jerry asked again.

"No!"

"Ok, that's ok then," Jerry said before adding, "Wait wasn't she with Callaghan then?" Oh this got better and better.

"Not exactly," Although the incident had split them up but they weren't actually official when it happened so…

"So she was," Jerry raised his eyebrows at him.

"I am not having this conversation anymore," He told them, tightening his grip on his beer bottle and keeping his eyes on the cards in front of him. For a moment there was quiet as Sam drained the remainder of his beer but with his friends it was never going to last.

"Well that explains it," Jerry mumbled aloud as Sam looked up at him, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"Explains what?" Oliver asked.

"Sammy going off at Callaghan in retraining, you know I couldn't work it out before but now it makes perfect sense," Jerry explained, yeah he had managed to forget about that bit.

"Oh yeah, yeah I remember Noelle telling me," And he remembered Noelle asking him what the hell he was playing at afterwards. He knew she didn't buy the lie he had told her but thankfully unlike his other friends she let things go when he asked her to.

"Shut up," Sam huffed, slamming the chip on the table, "Raise a hundred," He didn't care if they were his friends, he didn't care if he had a date with Andy tomorrow night, he was not having this conversation. What had happened was in the past and he did not feel like reliving it again.

"Ok, ok I'll call you," Oliver smirked, "Show me what you got?"

"Full house," He snorted, flipping his cards over, not even bothering to look at his friend's hand.

"Shit!" Well at least he had won, that was the only consolation at this point in time. That, and that he had a date with Andy tomorrow. Right now he was just glad he had made her promise not to tell anyone. If Oliver and Jerry knew, well Oliver would probably be inviting her round and offering them the guest room while Jerry would find a million and one ways to keep him busy until whichever date he was betting on rolled around.

Deciding he needed a few minutes to clear his head, he pushed himself off the chair, mumbling something about using the bathroom and headed out of the kitchen. Ignoring the comments from his friends he walked down the hall, briefly glancing in the lounge to see Zoe and the kids watching finding Nemo before moving towards the stairs.

"…sorry again," He heard Traci's voice before he saw her snap the phone shut, "Sam," So much for time alone with his thoughts.

"What?" He really didn't want to do this now.

"Look I'm sorry I told them I…it just slipped out" She started as he came to halt in front of her.

"Yeah," She could apologise all she wanted he was going to have his revenge at some point and she was not going to like it.

"Look I know you both want to kill me right now…and you have every right, but I'm Andy's best friend and I've known that girl for far too long. She likes you and I know that right now she may not be giving off that impression and she thinks she's not ready but trust me she's ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" This was just like having a conversation with Andy; he spent half the time working out what the hell she was talking about.

"You know what…for you. Just…you're going to have to make the first move. She's scared, she thinks she's not ready but she is and she wants you. So please don't wait around for her to realise it because she's going to annoy the hell out of me with the should I, shouldn't I, does he like me…"

"Right," He got where this was going.

"I mean I'm not saying you should sleep with her straight away or anything just ask her out…"

"Right," He cut her off, he had already done that but he had no intention of telling Nash that.

"Look she's gonna kill me anyway so I may as well just tell you," Nash started as he waited for her explanation, "The blackout… she said that it was the best mistake of her life…Part of her has always wanted you and now she's ready, so…"

"Ok," He said as Nash just stared at him clearly puzzled as to what he currently thinking.

"Ok? Ok…I'm…gonna go…," She said pointing in the direction of the lounge, "Good talk."

"Yup," He said as he started climbing the stairs. When he was sure Nash was gone he pulled out his phone. He was pretty sure she had been talking to Andy, who else would she be apologising to? And Andy was probably overthinking the hell out of this one. Deciding to save her some pain he typed out his message before sending it.

_Your friend Nash has a big mouth_

As he waited for her response he moved to the top of the stairs before taking a seat on the top step, at least he was unlikely to be interrupted here. Holding the phone in his hand Sam saw the screen light up with Andy's name.

_I'm so sorry, I told her to never tell anyone_

Nothing ever stayed hidden and apparently a drunk Nash couldn't keep secrets. Obviously Andy was worried but part of him was far more interested in what Nash had just said.

_Yeah and I told you secrets don't stay hidden…so best mistake of your life hey?_

He could just picture the look of shock on her face as she read the last bit. He knew if he was there, watching her, he would be fighting back a laugh.

_She told you?_

She was definitely panicking but this was somewhat her fault and so his reply was simple.

_Yeah_

He knew she would probably be annoyed at that, could just picture her muttering a few choices words about him…maybe he should send something else but before he had a chance Andy had already sent him another message.

_And I was just a mistake?_

Oh she was really freaking out now. If his current prospects for the evening weren't being teased and interrogated he was sure he would actually find this whole situation rather amusing right now. As much as he wanted to let her suffer a little longer Sam knew he needed to be rational for the both of them.

_We both admit it was a mistake, doesn't mean I regret it_

It was bad timing, he was her T.O. she was upset. He should have forced her to talk but he couldn't help himself and he certainly didn't regret what had happened between them. In fact the only thing he regretted was that it had ended so abruptly.

_So you don't regret it?_

Sam couldn't help but bite back a smile, she was really overthinking this but he didn't want her bailing on their date. Taking a moment to think of the right words, he typed out his response before sending it.

_The simple answer is no but I'm not talking about this over texts. So don't worry, we're fine, I'll see you tomorrow and you can ask me anything then but don't overthink it Andy. We're fine!_

Hopefully that would calm her down, stop her pacing a hole in the floor, which he imagined she was doing right now.

_We're still on for dinner then?_

It was all questions with her tonight which was generally a sign that she was overthinking things. Shaking his head Sam typed out his reply, they were definitely still on for dinner.

_Yeah, courtesy of Jerry and Ollie when I take all their money_

And after what he had just been through he was going to make sure he took as much as possible. Picking himself up off the stairs he decided it was finally time to go back and face the inquisition again. Just as he was about to put his phone away it buzzed to life.

_Good luck_

Well she seemed calmer, at least it wasn't another question but he had a feeling that she was still a little rattled by the whole experience.

_I don't need luck, all skill. Enjoy your night…try not to have a panic attack_

Shoving his phone in his pocket Sam headed back towards the kitchen. As soon as he entered he saw the smiles on Jerry and Oliver's faces, looking over to the crate of beer he realised he was going to need a lot more to drink if he was going to survive tonight.

* * *

Grinning triumphantly Sam flipped his cards over to reveal the Jack of clubs and Jack of diamonds.

"Four of a kind, are you kidding me?" Jerry yelled as he chucked his cards onto the table, the eight of spades and eight of clubs. Along with the eight of hearts on the table that meant Jerry was currently sitting on a full house, such a shame that didn't beat four of a kind.

"Unlucky buddy," Sam told him as he collected his winnings, finally Jerry had started betting seriously and Sam was reaping the benefits, payback was wonderful.

"That's just…"

"Skill," Sam told him before downing the remainder of his beer. When he had returned to the table both Jerry and Oliver had grilled him for at least twenty minutes on the subject of him and Andy. No matter how many times he had told them that he was not talking about it they wouldn't give up. It was only after Nash had come in and glared at both of them that they had actually shut up about it. Sam got the impression that she had had a word with them while he had been talking to Andy, and although he was grateful for her help, she was still going to pay for what she had done. The next time she was paired with him he would make her life a living hell and hopefully Andy would have some dirt he could use as well.

"Guess you could use your winnings to take McNally out," Oliver said as he started shuffling the deck while Sam kept his eyes on the chips in front of him, sorting out his winnings into their correct piles. So apparently they weren't completely finished with the subject.

"Just deal," And he still wasn't in a sharing mood.

"So…" Oliver started again as a card came flying across the table towards Sam, "She kissed you and nothing more?"

Rolling his eyes Sam picked up the second card as it flew into his hand, what part of I'm not talking about it did they not understand?

"Are we talking just one kiss here or…" Jerry started as Sam rubbed a hand over his face.

"Still none of your business," Sam told him before checking his cards, a two and a seven, off suit, "Fold" Pushing the cards away he checked his watch and couldn't help but sigh. It was only just gone eleven and there was no way he was going to be able to pass out in Oliver's spare room for at least another few hours. Both Oliver and Jerry very much wanted to win their money back and he would be happy to play but he didn't think he could handle many more questions without strangling one of them.

"So she came over to your house, upset from seeing her favourite T.O. injured and then…" He could just leave, just walk out the door and go home. That would certainly stop the questions…but he couldn't drive right now and he needed his truck in the morning to get to work.

"Favourite T.O? I think it's pretty safe to say you were not McNally's favourite T.O." Jerry laughed as Sam grabbed his phone, Andy still owed him a favour and after tonight he really wouldn't mind seeing her. Ignoring the voice inside his head that told him it would be a bad idea he quickly typed out his message.

_You still awake?_

"I am the best T.O. ever, all of them love me," Ignoring Oliver and Jerry's conversation Sam put his phone on silent before placing it on his leg. Keeping one eye on it he saw Andy's name pop up on the screen. Making sure that his friends were too distracted with their game to notice what he was up to he opened up the message.

_Yeah. Why?_

That was good; this might actually work out for him. Trying to be as subtle as possible he typed his reply.

_Wanna start working off that favour you owe me?_

He hoped she said yes. Right now, getting out of here was becoming him number one priority, and if he could see her at the same time, well this night might not end up being so terrible.

_Depends what it is_

He didn't care if it sounded desperate or lame…he just wanted out of here.

_Feel like heading over to Oliver's and rescuing me from him, Jerry and Nash?_

Looking back up Sam watched as Oliver turned over the first three cards, a King, Jack and eight…yeah he was glad he had folded.

"What you doing there Sammy?" Jerry asked as Sam saw Andy's name on the screen.

"Nothing,"

_Rescue you?_

"Texting McNally? Setting up a date?" Oliver asked, winking at him as Sam shook his head, was it really that obvious who he was texting?

"If it's her, give me your phone. You can't do anything when you're drunk…"Jerry started.

"No, no, no. If Sammy wants to talk to McNally, tell her how he feels then he should. You know, people say things that they're too shy to say when they're sober so it's really the only chance Sammy has to tell McNally he likes her."

"Shut up and finish the round so I can finish taking the rest of your money," He growled as he sent his message to Andy.

_I've drunk too much, can't drive. Normally I'd stay here but if I do 15 will be down 3 officers by the morning._

"Oo touched a nerve have we?" Oliver laughed as he flipped over another card. Adding up the stack of chips in front of him Sam calculated that he was already up by $300, he could quite happily leave with that much. Looking back to his phone he saw Andy's name appear on the screen.

_So you want me to do what? I haven't got a car._

He had already thought this bit through but he had no idea if she would go for it. Typing his reply he just hoped she would.

_Get a cab here and then drive my truck for me, please_

If she didn't he would just get a cab home and have to pick his truck up in the morning, but that involved him getting up far earlier than he had originally planned and he was almost certainly going to be hung over.

_Ok give me a few minutes to get dressed._

At that Sam couldn't stop the small smile spreading across his lips, this night was looking better already. As soon as she was dressed…wait, she needed to get dressed…so if she needed to get dressed that meant that…Swallowing hard at the thought Sam tried to stop thinking about the picture his brain had just painted him but it was far too late. Before he could even fathom what he was doing he had already sent the message.

_You naked?_

Rereading it Sam couldn't help but grimace, that was…why had he done that…ok the picture he currently had of Andy was the reason why, but it was still stupid to actually text her that.

"Come on Barber, be a man," Hearing Oliver's voice, Sam shook his head, trying to regain some control over his body. What if he had just scared her off? She would certainly know that he was drunk now, not that it was ever likely to be up for debate. It was poker night, he was always drunk at poker night and he was always hung over the day after which Andy liked because it was one of the few times he let her drive.

Looking back to his phone Sam tried to think of something to say, maybe sorry, but before he had a chance Andy's name popped up on the screen asking him for Oliver's address. Letting out a sigh of relief he quickly sent her the address. So she wasn't fazed by the question…well she was still coming to get him but she hadn't answered it. Biting down on his lip Sam found himself sending her another message.

_You still haven't answered my question_

Maybe now was a good time to stop drinking, maybe he shouldn't push it too much. She was helping him out after all and he didn't want to…but he stopped as he saw her name flash up on the screen.

_On my way_

Smiling Sam put his phone back in his pocket, well she wasn't annoyed at the question and she was on her way. It wouldn't take long and then she would be driving him home and he wouldn't be stuck here, having jokes made at his expense or being questioned every five minutes.

"What you smiling at?" Jerry asked as Sam looked round to see both him and Oliver staring at him. Of course it was at this point the voice in his head came back to remind him why it was such a bad idea to get Andy to pick him up in front of Oliver and Jerry. Letting the smile drop from his face Sam took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was inevitably going to be round four of tonight's interrogation about his feelings towards Andy.


	13. Chapter 13

_I know I said it might take a while to update but thought you might want this chapter first. And again thank you so much to everyone that's reviewing, it's great to know you're enjoying this :)_

**Chapter 13: Andy – Poker night**

Standing outside the front door Andy found herself hesitating, her hand hovering in mid-air. When Sam had asked her to collect him she had jumped at the chance, hardly giving a second thought to the consequences. She vaguely remembered the voice inside her head, warning her that Oliver, Jerry and Traci would also be there, but it was only now that she was stood outside Oliver's front door, hand poised to knock, that the words finally sunk in. Swallowing hard, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth she bashed on the door, what was the worst that could happen?

Hearing the creak of the door Andy quickly reopened her eyes, dropping her hand down to her side. She didn't want them to see how panicked she really was. Even though she knew them, she was still here to collect Sam and she knew the rumours that would start. Trying to shove the thoughts from her mind Andy watched as the door inched open, revealing a woman she didn't recognise. For a moment she thought she had the wrong house until she heard Jerry's yell of 'cheating bastards', at which point her brain decided to remind her that Oliver had a wife.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, as Andy tried to reign in some of the panic coursing through her body.

"Uh, yeah. Is Sam here?" Thankfully her voice didn't betray her current state of mind.

"Sam…" She seemed confused but nodded, stepping aside and letting Andy into the house.

"Thanks," She mumbled, coming to a halt in the hallway. She could hear the voices but felt it would be rude to just walk in.

"This way," Nodding Andy followed Oliver's wife into the kitchen where she was greeted with the sight of the boys and their poker game. Jerry's head was buried in his hands, his pile of chips completely gone. Whereas, Oliver and Sam were grinning triumphantly, she had a feeling they had just taken all of his money.

"McNally?" Oliver seemed just as confused as his wife when he finally noticed her standing in the doorway and suddenly Andy felt very self-conscious. It appeared Sam hadn't mentioned that she was coming and the way Oliver was staring at her...well it was very awkward. Pulling her eyes away from him she found Jerry watching her, his mouth slightly ajar before looking over to Sam. They locked eyes for a moment before he offered her a small smile which helped calm her. If he was with her then she would be ok…she hoped.

"Well, my ride's here so I better be off. Pleasure as always," Sam said pushing himself off the seat.

"McNally's your ride?" Jerry asked, he sounded almost pained as Andy chanced a glance back at Oliver who was just grinning at her.

"Yeah, yeah, you should go buddy. Make sure you get him home ok," Oliver winked at her as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks, what was Oliver suggesting?

"Uh…well this game is over, any chance me and Trace could grab a ride?" Jerry quickly asked. Looking over to Sam she watched as he rolled his eyes, apparently he wasn't too keen on the idea but she knew Traci and Jerry had been drinking and it wasn't too far out of their way.

"Um…yeah sure," She agreed, watching as Sam just glared at Jerry. He was always offering lifts to people, why wouldn't he want to help Jerry and Traci out? She was pretty sure she had missed something.

"Andy?" Hearing her name Andy spun round, finding Traci with the same look of shock on her face that everyone else had had when they had first seen her here…well everyone except Sam.

"Trace," She greeted, knowing Traci would hear the annoyance in her voice but as far as she was concerned Traci was still in big trouble.

"What are you doing here?"

"She's Sam's ride," Oliver informed her and Andy could hear just how happy he was at that, why though, she wasn't sure, but then her brain kicked in. Oliver knew about the blackout, no wonder he was finding this whole situation so amusing.

"And ours," Jerry quickly added as Andy kept her eyes on Traci, she was seriously going to pay for what she had done tonight.

"Oh ok," Traci nodded, grabbing hold of her arm, "Just gonna grab my stuff."

Before Andy had a chance to react Traci was dragging her back down the hall and into the lounge.

"I'm so, so sorry," Traci started as soon as they were out of everyone's earshot.

"It's fine," She mumbled, Traci had already sent ten texts with a similar message, "Well actually...you owe me, big time."

"I know, I'm still really sorry. I don't know what came over me but…you guys are ok right? You came to pick him up," Yeah they were ok, they were better than ok actually but Traci couldn't know that yet. Feeling her lips start to curl up at the thought of her and Sam Andy forced herself to keep a straight face.

"We're fine," She was still a little mad at Traci so just focused on that feeling to keep the smile off her face.

"Ok, I'm still really, really sor…"

"Please stop saying that word," Apologising really wasn't going to change anything now.

"Ok. So there's just one other thing…can we cancel boxing tomorrow. I've drunk far too much and…"

"Yeah it's fine," She interrupted, as much as she wanted to have her revenge she knew she should already be in bed and so the extra sleep would certainly be appreciated.

"Did I tell you you're the best friend in the world," Traci told her, hugging her.

"Yeah I know," She nodded, but Traci was going to have to do an awful lot to make it up to her, and Andy knew just the thing to start with, "You know I don't really feel like doing any paperwork this week."

"Consider it done."

"This is not the end of your punishment though," She warned as Traci picked up her bag and coat.

"Whatever you need, I promise I will make this up to you."

"Ok," She nodded as they headed back into the hall, finding everyone else crowded round the door.

"Good to go?" Sam asked.

Both Traci and Jerry nodded as Andy looked around, "Uh Trace aren't you forgetting something?"

"Don't think so," Traci shrugged, Andy knew she was drunk but how could she not notice?

"Your son," Leo wasn't anywhere and they were about to leave, surely she was supposed to do something about that.

"He's staying here, they're already asleep," Traci laughed before frowning, "What kind of mother do you think I am?"

"One who gets drunk and spills secrets that…"

"So time to leave," Traci interrupted her, yeah Andy thought that might shut her up.

Quickly they said their goodbyes before heading out to the truck, Jerry mumbling the words poker and never again as Traci laughed at him. It appeared Jerry hadn't done very well tonight.

"Here," Hearing Sam's voice Andy twisted round to find Sam dangling the keys in front of her.

"Trust me to drive now hey," She teased, grabbing the keys from this hand as he rolled his eyes.

"I was desperate, so don't get used to it," He kept his voice low so the others wouldn't hear.

"Whatever, I know you like having me around," She laughed, quickly running to the driver's seat before Sam had a chance to say anything. She had seen his lips twitch upwards at her comment and knew that no matter what he was about to say she was right.

"So you Sammy's taxi driver now?" Jerry asked as she started the truck, pulling away from the curb.

"No, I just…owe him for helping me move," That was the truth after all; it was the way Sam had gotten her here. Although she was sure she would have agreed to it even if she didn't owe him a favour.

"Could have gotten a cab Sam, no reason to drag Andy out here."

"Yeah well I need it for tomorrow," Sam explained as Andy looked over to the passenger's seat, seeing Sam lean his head back against the headrest.

"So where you guys heading?" Andy asked, checking the mirror to find Jerry with his arm wrapped around Traci, she assumed it would be Traci's but thought she should check.

"Back to mine," Traci answered, just as she had suspected.

"Okidoke," She nodded, she was already on the correct route.

"You can always drop Sam off first if you want, he's nearer and the man sure does need his beauty sleep," Jerry told them.

"It's ok…" She started but Jerry cut her off.

"Just saying it makes more sense to go there first."

"Well…"

"See if you turn here…"

"Jerry," Traci scolded as Andy kept on driving towards Traci's; Jerry was rather pushy when he was drunk.

"What? I'm just saying that it saves Andy time to do it this way."

"Well Sam's gonna want his truck tomorrow…" Traci started but Jerry interrupted.

"So, she can drop it off in the morning, I mean she still needs to get home. So if you drop him off first, then us, then you go…"

"Jerry," Traci tried again.

"Look all I'm saying is if you turn up ahead…"

"For the love of God Jerry! We get it, you've got a bet on when me and McNally get together…wonderful, thanks pal, but seriously just stop! It's none of your business!" Sam yelled as Andy felt herself sinking down in the seat…they what?

"I…" Jerry started as Andy kept her eyes focused on the road, replaying the words in her head…they what?

"Jerry? Really?" Traci was in mom mode now; Andy had only ever heard her use this voice when she was telling Leo off but it still didn't make her feel any better. They were betting on her and Sam?

"I…it's…"

"Right we're walking."

"What?"

"We're walking, Andy stop would you," Nodding to herself Andy flipped the indicator on, still too afraid to look at Sam or Traci and Jerry in the back. No wonder Oliver had been looking at her so weirdly lately, she was pretty certain he was the other party involved in this bet...unless there were more.

"What? Trace…"

"Now," Traci told him as Andy pulled up to the curb, "Thanks…sorry…I'll speak to you tomorrow."

The instant Traci exited the truck, dragging Jerry with her, Andy found herself gripping the steering wheel tightly as her brain went into hyper drive. Jerry actually had a bet on…as if him and Oliver finding out about the blackout hadn't been bad enough...and how many people were in on this bet? Forcing herself to take a deep breath Andy pulled back out onto the road; she still had to get Sam home. Driving them back to his place Andy found herself unable to speak. She wasn't really sure how she was supposed to react to the revelation and Sam seemed content not to bring up the topic or even talk to her, resulting in complete silence.

When they reached Sam's place Andy parked the truck before killing the engine, now what was she supposed to do? Sam had asked her to collect him, which she had done, but he had never said what was going to happen after and she hadn't asked. Was she supposed to get another cab, was she supposed to take his truck and pick him up in the morning like Jerry had suggested or was…

"You wanna come in for a drink?" Sam asked; bringing her out of her thoughts. Well she hadn't considered that possibility and Sam was drunk...a little drunk. Actually he didn't seem too bad anymore but she still wasn't sure it was a good idea. They had their date planned for…well today now. In twenty hours she would be here with him. Although twenty hours…it was an awfully long time and last time he had asked her to have a drink she had regretted saying no, "Andy?"

"Yeah…yeah ok," She nodded, turning to face him and offering him a small smile. She really had to stop getting lost in her own thoughts when people were talking to her.

"Ok," He mirrored her expression before climbing out of the truck. She was sure as soon as he had smiled at her the worry, the panic and the annoyance at being bet on had disappeared. Right now it was just her and Sam. Nothing else mattered; they could just be them and forget about the rest of the world. Watching Sam slam the door Andy reminded herself that she actually had to move now. Unclipping her belt, she grabbed the keys, opened the door and hopped out on the road before following after Sam. Walking over to him she held the keys up behind her head, hitting the auto lock button before shoving them into her pocket. If she ever actually damaged his truck or left it unlocked, who knew what he would do to her.

"So…" She started, biting down on her lip as Sam fished the keys out of his pocket, it was just them now, she could just be herself, "How was your night?" Keeping her eyes on him Andy watched as Sam stopped before turning to face her with a massive grin on his face.

"Really?" He laughed, shaking his head before proceeding to open the door.

"I was just making conversation," She smiled as she followed him inside; she knew it was a stupid question but it had made him laugh and the awkwardness from the journey back really had disappeared.

"Yeah, guess Jerry kinda killed it…" Well Jerry was definitely partially to blame but Sam's outburst had been the point at which she had stopped talking.

"Actually…I think that was you," She told him as she pulled off her coat and chucked in on the couch.

"Me?" Sam asked, trying to sound hurt but as he turned around to face her she could see he was still thoroughly amused. Shrugging Andy perched herself on the arm of the couch, "What do you want?"

"Whatever," She didn't mind, a drink was a drink right now and after tonight she was looking forward to it.

"Ah yeah… forgot you were easy," She was what? How…why would he…but then her brain kicked in…their trip to Sudbury, did he ever forget anything?

"Shut up," She mumbled as she watched him grab two bottles from his fridge. She knew it was childish but right now she had no better comeback. Waiting for Sam, Andy glanced at her watch; she was supposed to be working in nine hours. Drinking right now, yeah that seemed like a great plan and she had no idea how the hell Sam would be able to function tomorrow, who knows what time he had started drinking. Andy knew it was a bad idea, knew they should both just go to sleep, wait for their date but as soon as Sam walked back over to her and handed her a beer she stopped caring.

"Thanks," She muttered as she grabbed hold of it, feeling a shock from the tips of her fingers. Andy wasn't sure if it was the sudden contact with the ice cold bottle or when Sam's fingers had brushed against hers, but right now she was just glad that she was sitting down.

"Well thanks to you too," He told her as she swivelled round on the arm of the couch, kicking off her shoes before placing her feet on the cushion, "For saving me."

"Seems like you had a pretty rough night," She spoke quietly as he took a seat in the middle of the couch, not too close but not too far away.

"Yeah, gonna thank your friend Nash for that," Andy just nodded before taking a sip of beer, she would deal with Traci another time.

"Sorry," She was still somewhat to blame though; if she hadn't told Traci then Traci would never have mentioned it and, well she wouldn't be here right now…

"It's ok, not really your fault," Sam told her as she just watched him drink some of his beer before leaning his head back against the couch. He looked tired and Andy couldn't help but wonder if she should just let him sleep. They were both on shift in nine hours and he really needed to get some rest before then, "Andy…"

"Yeah?" He had caught her again, off in her own world.

"It's fine, I'll make sure they all suffer for this," He told her as she nodded before drinking some more.

"So you really didn't tell anyone about it?" She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask him but part of her had always wanted to hear his opinion on it. To know what he really thought about the incident because 'it was what it was' well that was a load of crap.

"It wasn't really one of my finest moments," He started, "I mean I don't regret it, well I regret how it happened, not what happened, just the circumstances…I… you know what I mean."

"Yeah," She did, she really did, "No wonder they're betting on us," She breathed out a laugh, she couldn't even begin to imagine how they came off to their friends. The only thing she knew for certain was that they were nowhere near as subtle as they both thought.

"Ignore it Andy, it really is none of their business," Looking back up from her bottle she found Sam staring at her and not in the normal way but in the way that he had after she had been shot, like there were hundreds of emotions running through his brain and he was trying to work out which one to act on.

"I'll try, but it doesn't really help that your friends now think I'm…"

"You're not and they don't, so don't even bother saying it," At that Andy found herself nodding before sliding down onto the couch, her back propped up against the armrest, her legs pulled up to her chest, so she could balance the bottle between her knees, and her feet brushing against Sam's leg. As a silence fell between them Andy found herself drinking far more of her beer, it seemed to be a good way to distract herself and prevent the inevitable scenario of her saying something embarrassing.

"You can stretch out if you want," Sam's voice cut through her thoughts as she looked up to him.

"What?"

"You can stretch out," Sam told her, waving his hand around her feet which were currently pressed against his leg, "I don't bite."

"Yeah," She nodded as she complied, placing her legs over his lap before looking back at her bottle. Although she had a vague recollection of him biting her neck…no she wasn't thinking about that now. She needed a distraction, "So how much did you win? I…I mean did you win?"

Glancing over to Sam she found him wearing a look that asked if she was serious, "Of course I won."

"Oh I'm so sorry for thinking that it was possible you may not be some sort of super human…" But her breath hitched as Sam's hands came to rest on her legs.

"Super human what?" He asked as she stared at him; mouth slightly ajar before noticing the smirk on his face. Oh he was enjoying this far too much.

"How…How much did you win?" She asked him, downing a few more mouthfuls of beer, trying not to spill any as she felt Sam's fingers against the bare skin of her ankle.

"Um…" He seemed to consider it for a bit as his hand continued to stroke her leg. Part of her knew this was a bad idea but she really, really didn't want him to stop, "About three hundred."

"Cool," she breathed, hoping he didn't notice how her voice had wavered. She forgot he could have this effect on her.

"You want another?" He asked nodding at her bottle. Looking down at it she realised it was empty. It was late, they both needed to work in less than nine hours and this was almost certainly a terrible idea, yet Andy found herself nodding. As Sam lifted her legs up, so he could get out, her brain immediately listed off a hundred different reasons as to why she shouldn't be doing this, why she should have said no to another beer but as he placed her legs back down on the couch only one stayed in her mind. If she had said no she would still have her legs on his lap, he would still have his fingers on her skin...

Before she could even comprehend what she was doing, Andy pushed herself off the couch, walking after him. When she reached the kitchen she found his head buried in the fridge and so decided to wait, leaning back against the counter behind him. Watching him Andy let her eyes roam his body, why did he have to look so good? But she didn't have much time to think of an answer as he turned around, jumping a little as he saw her; clearly he wasn't expecting her to be there.

"Hey," He seemed confused but somewhat entertained at her presence in the kitchen.

"Hey…uh…where do you want this?" She asked waving the empty bottle she still had clenched in her hand. It was a lame excuse but it would do.

"Um…over there," He pointed, using one of the bottles in his hand, to a cardboard box filled with empty cans. Nodding Andy walked over and dropped the bottle into the box. She could feel how nervous she was becoming by the way her stomach was knotting itself but it was just Sam. If there was anyone she should feel comfortable around it should be him. Giving herself a small pep talk about just acting normally she calmed herself down before turning back around to face him.

"See can't ever say I'm not a good guest," She told him as she walked back over, causing Sam to chuckle.

"Yeah…the thought hadn't really crossed my mind to be honest…but good to know," He told her as she retook her place, leaning back against the counter. Carefully she watched as Sam just stood in front of her, holding onto the bottles, before the smile faded from his face. She could tell he was thinking about something but she had no idea what it was. Just as she was about to reach out and grab one of the beers from his hand Sam took a step closer to her. At first she thought he was going hand her one of the bottles but as he took another step, limiting the space between them to an inch, his arms went straight past her, one on either side.

Hearing the bottles clink against the counter Andy kept her eyes on his, trying to work out what was going on. They were close, very close, far too close for just friends but she didn't want to move. And then his hand was on her arm. Feeling her heart rate pick up as his hand worked its way up her arm Andy tried to keep her breathing stable. It definitely helped that she was somewhat paralysed by his touch, but she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, her heart pounding against her chest, and then his other hand was on her hip, pulling her against him until their foreheads rested together. As their breath mingled Andy found her gaze darting between his lips and his eyes. He was staring at her, watching her but she just couldn't react. Did he want her to make the first move?

"I…" But the rest of the words never came as he brushed his nose against hers, his hand cupping her cheek, gently stroking his thumb against it before tilting his head to right and closing the gap between them. As soon as his lips met hers Andy felt herself fall into him. This was…but all she could think about was the way he tasted like beer, the way his lips felt against hers, they were softer than she remembered and the way he smelt. She forgot how much she loved that. Then there were his hands, his arms, the way he held her against him and the heat radiating off his body. Feeling her temporary paralysis subside she found her hands moving to him. One landing in his hair, making sure he couldn't pull away and the other sliding round his waist to his back, holding him tightly against her.

For at least a minute they didn't break contact but finally Sam pulled away slightly, resting his forehead back against hers as they both tried to catch their breath, it was intense to say the least. Reopening her eyes Andy found him staring at her, felt his hand in her hair while the other still had a firm grasp around her waist.

"I'm…"Sam started but she shook her head, pushing her lips back to his. She didn't want to talk, didn't want him to apologise or say that they should stop, she just wanted this. To make her view on the matter even clearer she deepened the kiss as she tightened her grip on him. Why had she waited so long to do this? But she didn't get a chance to think about it as she felt one of Sam's hands slip under her shirt, coming to rest on her waist. As soon as his hand touched her bare skin she felt her knees begin to buckle. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep herself upright for much longer she twisted them round before pulling him towards the couch, never breaking their mouths apart.

Walking backwards Andy tried to navigate her way round the kitchen counter whilst keeping herself attached to Sam but as she slammed into the corner she found herself hissing into his mouth. She knew he would stop, ask if she was ok but she didn't want him to and so held onto his hair a little more forcefully to keep him in place. It appeared Sam got the message as within seconds he was lifting her up, just as he had the night of the blackout.

Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms made their way around his neck and he carried her back over to the couch. Unlike her attempt, Sam managed the journey without colliding into any furniture. Andy knew she would probably get a bruise from the earlier incident but the pain had melted away as soon as she had felt Sam's tongue brush against hers. She wondered if he knew what kind of effect he had on her but again her thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself falling. Holding onto him tightly, he gently laid them down on the couch. As soon as her head hit the cushion she peeled her arms from around his neck, trailing her hands down his chest until she reached the bottom of his shirt. Grabbing hold of it, she started tugging at it but then stopped, was this really a good idea? He was drunk…but then Sam stopped kissing her. Opening her eyes Andy found him hovering over her, watching her closely.

"We don't have to…" He started but she shook her head, grabbing his face and pulling him back to her. As soon as she lacked contact with him she seemed to know exactly what she wanted.

"Andy," Sam breathed as he pulled back slightly, "You sure?"

"Yeah," She nodded, licking her bottom lip, well she knew she didn't like being apart from him, that was a good enough sign for her.

"Really?" Sam asked softly as he brushed his nose against hers. Biting down, Andy couldn't stop the smirk on her face, did he really think she was going to say no when he was doing that to her? No, probably not. She had a feeling he knew exactly what he was doing and she had to admit she liked it. Quickly she tugged at his shirt again, pulling it over his head before looking back at his chest. She was sure she had memorised it the night of the blackout, the shape of his muscles, the hair that she had run her fingers through…

"Andy," Hearing her name Andy looked back up so see Sam smiling down at her, "Happy?" He laughed as she realised he had just caught her staring at him, but she couldn't help it. The anticipation of being with him, seeing him like this again…it took her a minute to comprehend it all. Tracing her hand down his chest Andy just grinned at him before lifting her head up and kissing him. Yeah, she really was happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Sam – Monday morning**

Feeling Andy tug at his shirt Sam quickly obliged with her silent request, lifting up his arms and allowing her to pull the material over his head. As it flew across the room, Sam turned his gaze back to Andy; finding her staring at his chest. He wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not but even he had to admit they were already way past the point of no return…well not completely, but he didn't think he could take it if she bolted now. He had spent the last year burying his feelings for her, deeper and deeper until he was sure he could keep them under control but tonight. He knew things were different and so he had gone for it. Yes the alcohol had helped his confidence but his feelings were still the same and when he had kissed her, when she had kissed him back…it didn't matter how many defences he had put up all the emotions he had locked up came flooding back out.

After a minute of watching her stare at his chest Sam found himself calling out her name. As soon as she heard it she snapped her head up, a look of guilty pleasure washing over her, "Happy?" He laughed, yeah he knew that expression. It was same look she had had last week when she had stolen some of his coffee, thinking he wouldn't notice, but Sam couldn't keep the memory for long as he felt her hand against his chest, her nails grazing lightly against his skin. She was just grinning up at him and then she was moving towards him, her other hand pulling his face to hers until their lips met, he would take that as a yes.

Letting himself get lost in the moment with her Sam soon found his hands at the bottom of her shirt, fair was fair after all. Lifting her up slightly, he pulled her top over her head before dropping it down beside them and pushing her back against the cushions. Keeping himself propped up Sam found his eyes darting around her body; so many times he had relived the image that had burned itself into the back of his brain the night of the blackout. Part of him had always thought that that would be it. That he would never get another chance, but it seemed that he had been wrong about that, just as he had about so many other things. Hearing Andy's laugh he quickly refocused his eyes to her face, finding her still grinning at him and raising her eyebrows.

"Happy?" She laughed as Sam felt a smile form on his lips. Yeah he would let her have that one, fair was fair after all. Nodding a little he pushed his lips back to hers, it seemed they had a similar effect on each other. As his hands found their way to her back he had to remind himself to keep his cool. No matter how much self-restraint he had part of him wanted her right here, right now, whereas the other part of him wanted to take his time, there was no need to rush this. Pushing her hair to the side Sam moved his mouth to her neck. He remembered how sensitive she had been when he had massaged her shoulders the other night and had a feeling this would have a similar effect.

As soon as placed one kiss to her neck he heard Andy's moan, he thought she might like that and if kissing her had this effect he had a feeling the next thing he did was going to drive her completely insane. Using his chin he gently scraped his stubble against her neck causing her to arch her body against his whilst calling out his name, much louder this time. Smiling to himself Sam continued to assault her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone, any part of her he could reach as he felt her nails digging into his back.

"Sam," She breathed out as he nipped at her neck, before pushing her body up against his causing Sam to groan, God she felt good. Pulling back slightly he took a few deep breaths; it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to hold himself back. He knew any minute she would thrust her body against his again and he just wouldn't be able to stop himself tearing the rest of her clothes off.

"You sure?" He asked as he held his body just above hers, but not far enough. Every time one of them took in a breath their chests would meet, causing any rational thoughts to immediately vacate his brain, but still Sam couldn't find the strength to pull himself further away. He just needed her to say yes once more and then he wouldn't say another word. Currently he was still aware that he had had much more to drink than her but this really was the last time he would be able to stop himself. As with most of his questions Andy didn't answer with words. Instead she ran her hands down his back until they hit his jeans, at which point she slid them round, brushing against his skin until she reached his belt buckle. As soon as she had undone it her hands were pulling his belt out of the way before working the button of his jeans.

All Sam could do was watch her as she grinned at him while her hands fumbled with his zipper and then one was slipping down his stomach, under his boxers and… "Jesus Andy," He gasped, pressing his head into her neck as she grabbed hold of him. He had no self-control now or really any control at all. Currently the only thing he could think of was how her hand felt… "Christ."

"You sure?" She giggled as he removed his head, currently buried in her hair to look at her.

"Oh yeah," He nodded, pushing his lips back to hers and silencing her giggles. This girl, the only words he could use to describe her were truly incredible, but after feeling her hand move against him again he really couldn't think at all. Growling out her name he wrapped his arms securely around her before flipping them over so she was on top. Previously his hands had been far too busy keeping his weight off her so at least in this position he had a chance to do something but as he watched her sit up on top of him and felt her hand grab hold of him a little tighter he realised it really wasn't much of a chance.

Moving his hands to her hips he ran them up her sides until he felt the lacy fabric of her bra. Immediately he moved his hand round, cupping her breast before leaning in to place kisses anywhere he could reach. Right now he just wanted to feel all of her in any way he could. Sliding his hand underneath her bra he heard her moan out his name. Finally it was his turn to make her lose control; make her forget her own name. Breathing heavily he watched as Andy dipped her head back down to his, capturing his lips as soon as she was in range. As their tongues danced around together he could hear her still moaning his name but as she continued it turned from a moan of pleasure to a moan of annoyance. Reopening his eyes Sam looked to her, trying to work out what was wrong.

"Phone," She groaned pulling away as he ceased his movements before shaking his head, finally hearing the all too familiar ringtone. Right now he couldn't care less who was calling. He had no interest in speaking to anyone, even if it was the end of the world he just wanted to carry on. Grabbing her hair, which had fallen between them, he gently pulled her back to him, they would just ignore it. Soon enough the noise faded as Sam felt Andy's lips against his neck but then they were gone again as he felt the vibrations in his leg, "Sam,"

"Yeah, yeah," He said fishing the phone out from his pocket, keeping his other hand securely where it was under her bra. As soon as he clutched it in his hand he chucked it across the room, not even bothering to look at it. There was no way in hell he was answering anything when he had Andy half naked on top of him, whoever it was could wait.

"Sam," She laughed as he looked back to her, licking his lips. She seemed amused by his reaction and he could tell that she approved of what he had done.

"What?" He asked innocently, she still had her hand down his boxers, so clearly she had no intention of stopping either.

"Nothing," She smirked, leaning down on top of him and kissing him. Removing his hand from her breast he moved both of his hands down to the top of her jeans.

"Why the hell are you still wearing these?" He mumbled as he reached for the button, hearing his phone go off again but he still had no intention of moving.

"Because you haven't taken them off yet," She giggled into his ear as he felt her lips on his neck.

"I'll fix that," And within seconds he had them undone and was slipping his hand inside.

"Sam," She breathed out as he touched her but then her moans of pleasure turned to ones of annoyance again as his phone went off, only this time it was his house phone, "Someone really wants to get hold of you," She told him as he felt her hand stop its movements.

"Ignore it," He knew he sounded slightly desperate right now, but he had been waiting for this for an awfully long time.

"Just check who it is," She told him as she removed her hands from his boxers. Hitting his head back against the cushion and muttering something about killing whoever it was Sam removed his hands from her body before reluctantly sliding out from underneath her and walking over to find where his phone had landed.

"I swear if it's Jerry…" But he stopped as he read the name, Sarah. Immediately Sam regretted all his previous thoughts about who was attempting to get hold of him as he felt a wave of panic surge through his body. It was past midnight, Sarah never called him this late…never. Something had to be wrong; she had called at least three times…

"Who is it?" Hearing Andy's voice Sam snapped himself out of his staring match with the phone, he needed to call her back, find out what was going on but Sam knew whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

"It's Sarah," He said as he turned back around, "I…I need to get this," Glancing back at Andy he saw her nod her acceptance before he walked off towards his bedroom. He couldn't have this conversation in front of her, whatever it was. Closing the door behind him he hit redial before holding the phone to his ear, praying that somehow this was a mistake. That maybe she had accidently called his number…three times. As the phone rang Sam rubbed his face trying to collect his thoughts, until he knew the truth he just needed to stay calm and rational.

"Sam," Upon hearing her broken voice Sam knew his plan to stay calm and rational had just gone out of the window.

"Sarah, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked as he started pacing the room, this couldn't be good…this…

"It's Matty," Hearing a sob escape his sister's mouth Sam felt his heart sink a little as his brain started to list off any scenario involving his nephew which would cause this reaction from his sister.

"What…what happened? Is…is he ok?" Is he ok? He was pretty sure he didn't need to ask that question but he couldn't stop himself.

"We're at the hospital."

"Hospital?" He started, feeling his heart rate pick up, "What happened?"

"He… I don't know, he was messing about in the kitchen and the next thing I know he's fallen, hit his head and there's blood everywhere…Sam there was so much blood…he…" But then all he could here were her sobs.

"Sarah, Sarah," Swallowing hard at what he had just been told he tried calling her name a few more times as his brain tormented him with the picture of his nephew lying helplessly on the floor surrounded by blood.

"Sam," Sam was dragged back from the images by a voice he didn't recognise.

"Who…"

"It's Peter, Sarah's…"

"Yeah, what's going on?" He didn't care who he was talking to right now he just needed answers.

"Matt was messing around, I told him to get down and I'm not sure what happened, we weren't there but he must have fallen off the side and cracked his head open...but he's ok…he's with the doctors. They said it looks much worse than it is."

"What exactly did they say?" He asked pinching his brow as he tried to slow his breathing. This couldn't be happening, not now.

"It's superficial, looks much worse than it really is. He was conscious the whole time, just some pain but they've given him something for it and they've just finished putting stiches in," Peter explained as Sam let out the breath he had been holding in, "He's fine Sam honestly. The kid asked for an extra stich because he's gonna be eight on Thursday and he wanted it to match his age…" At that Sam let out a small laugh. That sounded like his nephew.

"So he's really ok?" Sarah had sounded devastated but then he had seen head wounds before, and they bled, a lot. He could imagine it scaring the hell out of Sarah, seeing that much blood coming from her son.

"Think he's enjoying the meds. I mean they want to keep him tonight but it's just a precaution. They'll let him out first thing as long as nothing changes."

"Ok, ok," He spoke, trying to reassure himself, so it was bad but he was going to be ok.

"Sarah wants to speak to you again," Peter said as Sam just nodded.

"Sam," She still sounded upset but her voice was a lot clearer now.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah…just when I saw him…I just…"

"It's ok," He had a feeling it would have shaken him as well. Even after everything he had seen, seeing someone you loved in that situation made it a hundred times worse.

"Yeah, they said he's gonna be fine, nothing more to do but let him sleep and keep an eye on him," He could tell she was trying to think logically but he could still hear the fear in her voice.

"Sarah do you want me to come?" He knew she would be panicked, knew she still wasn't keen on hospitals. They always reminded her of being attacked even after all these years.

"I…I don't know, they said he's gonna be fine…I…"

"Sarah just tell me, if you need me to be there, I'll be there," Yes he couldn't drive but he would figure something out, he would pay for a cab if he had to. He really didn't care, this was his family and they came first.

"Uh…no…no you've got work tomorrow and well they're letting me stay with him tonight and he'll be out tomorrow…I…I'm sorry I called you…I should…"

"No! No, don't be sorry, you're supposed to call me with these things. Are you sure you don't want…"

"No Sam its fine, Peter's here and you'll be here on Wednesday…it's fine, it's not like you can do anything here… it's just…there was so much blood and…"

"Sarah its ok, he'll be fine, he's a Swarek," He didn't know if it would help but he had told her numerous times before that it was hard to get rid of a Swarek, in fact he told her it every time he went undercover and every time he got back just to prove a point.

"Actually he's a Richards," Sarah countered; sounding much more confident.

"I believe his birth certificate says Swarek Richards so…"

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," At that he couldn't help but laugh a little; she was back to her usual charming self now.

"Ok," But he had to check once more, "You sure you don't want me there?"

"No it's fine...I'm gonna pass out and then tomorrow he's going to milk this for all it's worth so I think I can handle it, but you know you're gonna have to get him another present now."

"I think I can manage that," If his nephew was going to be ok he would buy him whatever he wanted.

"Ok…I, I should let you go. I'm sorry I woke you…"

"It's fine, give him a hug from me yeah, and let me know if anything changes, I don't care what the time is. You call me ok?" He didn't care if Sarah didn't think it was important, the truth was she and his nephews were all he had and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything ever happened to them no matter how small.

"Got it."

"And if you change your mind…"

"Sam we're gonna go to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow with an update," Sam just nodded his acceptance, part of him still felt he should go there but he was over the limit and as Sarah said they were going to sleep which meant there really was nothing he could do except sit and watch them.

"Ok, night Sarah," Even he had to admit Frank wouldn't accept this as an excuse for missing work, it really wasn't serious enough, and so he would just have to wait until Wednesday to see them all.

"Night little brother."

Ending the call Sam took a few minutes to comprehend everything. It was his nephew, he should be there no matter how serious it was but both Sarah and Peter had said he couldn't do anything. Groaning Sam shoved the phone in his pocket, Sarah was right, she always was, and she said she would call him if anything changed. Glancing at his watch Sam let out another groan, 1am and he was on shift in eight hours. Feeling the chill against his bare skin Sam looked down before realising he was topless and his jeans were still undone which was when a certain other thing came back to him…Andy. He had been on the phone to his sister for almost twenty minutes and he had just left Andy on the couch but she knew it was important.

Buttoning and zipping up his jeans Sam hurried out of the room calling out her name, just hoping that she was still there. Even if he wasn't in the mood to pick up what they were in the middle of he still wanted her there.

"Andy…" He started again but stopped as he came into view of the couch. There she was, curled up on his couch; in the exact same state he had left her. Letting a small smile play on his lips at the sight of her, Sam moved over to her, kneeling down by her side, she really was beautiful.

"Andy," He spoke softly, brushing the hair out her face but she didn't respond. He had always had a feeling that she was a heavy sleeper, although he wasn't trying particularly hard to wake her up. He knew they both needed to sleep but there was no way he was letting her stay on his couch. He had done that once too often and had always regretted it in the morning. Sliding his arms around her, he gently lifted her off the couch before standing upright. Looking down at her Sam felt her lean into him, still fast asleep as he walked back towards his bedroom. He would have opted for the guest room but the bed wasn't made and his room was closer.

Pushing the door open with his foot he moved over to the bed, somehow managing to push back the covers before placing her on the mattress. Carefully he peeled his arms away from her before grabbing the covers and pulling them over her. Kneeling down next to her Sam took a moment to watch her. She looked…perfect. Again he found his hand brushing the hair out of her face as she hugged the duvet to her body. Letting his eyes linger on her Sam couldn't stop the smile on his face, he could certainly get used to having her here but right now he needed to get some sleep as well. Leaning in Sam placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up and heading over to the door. As he reached for the light switch he found himself glancing back over his shoulder, she was just mesmerising, but he really needed to get some sleep and if he didn't go now he would probably find himself watching her all night long. Forcing his eyes away from her he flicked the light off before walking out the door and pulling it shut behind him.

Stalking back over to the couch Sam attempted to find his shirt but gave up after a minute of searching, deciding to lie down instead. Tonight…well tonight had been one he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. He knew he should get up and go to the spare room. As much as he wanted to get into his own bed with Andy it didn't feel right. He didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed without her consent and he didn't have the heart to wake her up now. Flicking the TV on and keeping the volume down low he let his eyes come to rest on the screen. After a few minutes he would get up and go to the spare room but right now he just needed some time to calm down. He was still rather awake from the events of the night and so didn't fear falling asleep anytime soon.

Watching the TV he found the images soon started to blur, but it didn't matter his mind was far too busy to care. Now that he knew his nephew was going to be ok he couldn't help but think back to him and Andy. If they hadn't been interrupted…he had a feeling they would be in his bed right now but for a slightly different reason. Although it didn't matter. What mattered was that he had finally done something about it, he had finally let her know exactly how he felt, well maybe not exactly. There hadn't been many words involved but both of their actions revealed exactly how they felt about the situation and this time, this time she had stayed. Blowing out a breath Sam let himself get a little more comfortable before allowing a full smile to grace his face as he remembered that they had their date planned for tonight. Sam knew he was going to be exhausted but he really didn't care. For Andy, he would do pretty much anything. Closing his eyes Sam knew he should get up and go the spare room but he was much more interested in replaying the events between him and Andy. Soon enough he barely even registered the sound from the television as he rolled over before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Letting his eyes flicker open Sam found the light bursting through the windows causing him to grimace and roll over, burying his face in the pillow. Groaning he moved his hand to his face trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he couldn't believe he had fallen asleep on the couch again. This was certainly going to hurt later. Opening his eyes fractionally Sam rolled back over to face the room, suddenly feeling something around his waist. Squinting his eyes, he looked down to find a blanket covering his body, he didn't remember doing that and as he glanced round he noticed that the TV was off. Again something he didn't remember doing.

Pinching his brow he shifted his body until he was sitting upright before swinging his legs round and planting his feet on the floor. Swallowing, he could taste the stale beer of last night on his breath, hell he could smell it on himself, he really needed a shower. Leaning over to the coffee table he picked up the phone sitting on it before checking the time, 7am. He really needed to start getting ready now. Putting the phone back on the table Sam suddenly realised that it wasn't his phone. The photo covering the screen was Nash, Diaz, Epstein and Andy…it was her phone…she was here or at least she had been when he had passed out on the couch. Although if her phone was still here then he had a feeling she would be too and that meant everything that happened last night…it was all real.

Pushing himself off the couch Sam ignored the twinge of pain from his head, he would deal with that in a minute, right now he just wanted to see if she was still in his bed. Upon reaching the door Sam gently pushed it open until he could make out his bed and the figure sleeping in it. Yeah she was still there, the duvet pulled up all around her. Quietly Sam closed the door before walking back into the kitchen; he would shower then make some coffee and wake her up with that. He knew Andy, knew that when she didn't have a decent night's sleep she was not in the best of moods and if she didn't get coffee...well she really wouldn't be in a good mood.

Hanging his head and squinting his eyes Sam made his way to the bathroom, he really needed to wash the stench of last night off him. Turning on the shower Sam stripped his jeans and boxers off before climbing under the hot water. It felt good but he could feel the stiffness in his shoulders from sleeping on the couch, he really needed to stop himself doing that again. After five minutes under the water Sam felt he had managed to remove the stench of last night. Turning off the tap he grabbed a towel, quickly drying his hair before wrapping it around his waist and moving over to the sink, he could still taste the beer on his breath and really wanted to do something about that.

Brushing his teeth, he wiped the steam off his mirror so he could get a better look at himself. He looked tired, the black circles below his eyes would let anyone know he had had a late night last night, but most people knew it was poker night so they wouldn't question it. Leaning down he spat the toothpaste out before running the tap and rinsing. The minty flavour tasted much better than the stale beer. Looking back up to the mirror Sam found himself staring at his reflection before running a hand over his jaw, he needed to shave too. As he made to grab his shaver he heard someone pounding on the door.

Dropping his hand back down Sam unlocked the bathroom door before hurrying over to the front door. Andy was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her up unnecessarily, it was probably just the mailman anyway. Throwing the door open Sam felt his mouth drop open as he came face to face with Jerry and Nash.

"Whoa Swarek, nice to see what's under the uniform," Nash laughed.

"Hey," Jerry protested, turning to glare at Nash as Sam held onto his towel a little more tightly, this was awkward.

"What do you want?" He asked, wanting to be able to go and put some clothes on as soon as possible.

"I left my phone in your truck last night, can I get it?" Jerry asked as Sam nodded before backing away. He didn't like the way Nash was smiling at him. Walking around the lounge Sam checked the table, the kitchen counter but nothing.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, where were they?

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked as he and Nash followed him.

"McNally had the keys and I don't know where she put them," He shrugged as he took another look around, trying to remember exactly what had happened when they had come back last night. She had locked the truck; he went to get beers…

"I'll just call her," Nash said, but before Sam even had a chance to tell her not to Nash had the phone to her ear. Sam wasn't sure what he would have said after no and so just braced himself for what was about to come. Sure enough a few seconds later Andy's phone starting ringing causing both Jerry and Nash to look round and find it on the table. Sam just watched as the two of them looked back at him, both with raised eyebrows, that was going to be hard to explain. Trying to think of a plausible explanation Sam suddenly noticed Jerry's jaw drop open as both he and Nash looked over his shoulder.

Slowly Sam turned his head to see what they were looking at. What he found was Andy. No wonder they looked shocked, but as his eyes roamed her body he felt his own jaw fall open. She was standing there in his shirt. Letting his eyes run down her body, he found her bare thighs at the bottom of his shirt which was when he realised that his shirt was the only item of clothing she was wearing. He thought explaining why her phone was here was going to be hard but this; this was going to be impossible to explain.

* * *

_I know more interruptions, I'm evil. And again thank you to all those reviewing, let me know what you think :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Finally my __dissertation _is done, so to celebrate here's a new chapter and a massive thank you to everyone that's reviewing, always nice to know what you think of the story. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 15: Andy – Monday Morning**

Feeling a sharp pain in her thigh Andy hissed, quickly rolling herself over before running a hand down her leg and attempting to locate the source. As her hand moved over her pocket she felt the objects that had been digging into her skin just moments ago. Still refusing to open her eyes, she let out a huff as she shoved her hand into her pocket, pulling out the keys and chucking them towards the bedside table. Why they hell had she left her keys in her pocket and more importantly why wasn't she in her pyjamas? But then it all came flooding back to her.

Bolting upright she threw her eyes open, quickly scanning the room, this wasn't her bedroom…this was Sam's room. Even through the darkness she recognised enough. Feeling the cold air hit her back, she looked down at herself before realising her top was missing. That was when the memory of Sam discarding it decided to come back to her but she still had no recollection of getting here. The last thing she remembered was Sam getting a call from his sister. He had disappeared to phone her back while she made herself more comfortable, not bothering to redress herself because she had had every intention of finishing what they had started when he returned, but then she had found herself yawning and… she had fallen asleep. Smacking her head against her hand Andy couldn't help but sigh, she had fallen asleep on Sam. Of all the people and all the times she had quite possibly picked the worst one. However, it still didn't explain how she had ended up in his bed or where Sam was now.

Throwing back the covers Andy pushed herself up from the bed before noticing her jeans were undone, yeah she was classy. She didn't even want to begin to imagine what Sam had thought when he had found her on the couch, half undressed and fast asleep. Although hopefully it wasn't too bad, he had carried her to his bed after all. Well she assumed that was what had happened; it was the only explanation she had as to why she would be here. Either that or she had picked a great time to start sleep walking. Buttoning up her jeans she pulled her phone from her pocket, before checking the time, 4am. Surely Sam would be asleep by now but he wasn't in his bed so where was he?

Deciding to find out the answer to her question, she tiptoed out of the room and headed towards the lounge. As she crept along she was sure she could hear voices, but she couldn't imagine Sam having company at this time. Having said that she never thought she would fall asleep on him or spend a good twenty minutes making out with him tonight, so clearly her judgement wasn't the best. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, as she moved further into the room, she suddenly caught sight of the television, well that explained the voices, and when she looked down at the couch she came across the person she had been looking for.

Keeping her eyes on him Andy couldn't help but smile, he was splayed out on his front, his head resting on his right arm and his left hanging off the side of the couch. Moving a little closer she had to resist the urge to reach out and push hair back down as it was currently sticking out all over the place. She still couldn't believe what had happened between them tonight...well this morning technically. Last week she had tried her best to keep Sam at a distance, not let herself get too close to him, but after tonight and after he had helped her move she had no idea why she had thought it was good idea. Sam was quite possibly the best person in her life right now and for some reason she was only just starting to notice all the things he did for her, how well he treated her, how much he cared about her and how much she cared about him. Hearing the voice on the television again she quickly pushed the thoughts from her head before moving over to the table, picking up the remote and turning it off.

After putting the remote back down on the table she turned to face Sam, noticing he was in the exact same position, she guessed the alcohol induced coma would keep him out for a while. Although part of her wanted to wake him up and force him to go and sleep in his own bed, part of her really didn't want to. She knew he needed as much rest as possible and had no idea if he would be able to fall back to sleep if she woke him up. She also knew how much she appreciated being woken up and so eventually decided against it.

Feeling a chill against her bare skin again she suddenly remembered her lack of clothing as she swept her eyes round the room, her top had to be around here somewhere. Pulling out her phone Andy used the light to search around but after a few minutes she gave up. It wasn't anywhere obvious and she couldn't remember which direction Sam had chucked it in, she would just have to find it in the morning. As she took one more look around the room Andy caught sight of a blanket folded over the back of one of the chairs. If she was cold surely Sam would be too and it appeared he had decided against putting his shirt back on as well. Dropping her phone on the table she grabbed the blanket before moving over to Sam and laying it across him.

As she pulled the blanket up over his back she felt him stir and just watched as he tried to bury his head further into the pillow which she couldn't stop herself smiling at. Once she was sure he was still asleep she moved her fingers to his hair, gently brushing it, she never was very good at resisting her urges. Watching him closely she was sure she saw Sam's lips curl up a little but it was dark and her eyes still hadn't fully adjusted so she couldn't be sure. Stifling a yawn Andy knew she needed to get some sleep herself, even if part of her just wanted to stay here until he woke up. Leaning forward she placed a kiss on his cheek before standing up and heading back towards his bedroom.

Putting her hand out to the wall, to make sure she didn't trip over anything, Andy suddenly felt something against her feet. Bending down she picked up the top from floor, finally…but as she inspected it further she realised it was Sam's shirt; she had no idea she had thrown it this far. Grinning proudly to herself she kept hold of it before finishing her journey back to Sam's bedroom.

Once back in the room she chucked Sam's shirt on the bed before unbuttoning her jeans, pulling them off and chucking them on the floor. She knew she wouldn't sleep well if she kept them on, they were too tightly fitted. Reaching round to her back she unclipped her bra before dropping it onto the floor as well, another item of clothing she didn't like sleeping in. Just as she was about to climb back into bed she stopped herself, sleeping like this in Sam's bed…maybe not her best idea. If he came in in the morning and found her like this who knew what he would think, especially if she happened to kick the covers off, which was not unheard of for her. However, she had no idea where her top was and…but she stopped as her eyes came to rest on Sam's shirt. Grabbing it she quickly pulled on, it was too big for her but then that's what she wanted, baggy and comfortable to sleep in.

Happy with her appearance she pulled back the covers before hopping into Sam's bed and lying down. As soon as her head hit the pillow Andy couldn't stop the smile on her face. Even though she was right about it not being as comfy as her new bed, which was completely amazing, she still loved it. It felt like Sam, smelt like Sam and if she hadn't passed out, well there was a very good chance it would also contain Sam. Closing her eyes, Andy soon found herself drifting off to sleep, her mind still consumed with thoughts of Sam.

* * *

Yawning, Andy ran a hand over her face before letting her eyelids flutter open. As soon as she was greeted with the light she quickly forced her eyes shut again, wishing she was still asleep. She knew she hadn't had enough sleep last night, she was supposed to be in bed by eleven but that had all changed when Sam had text her. Letting a smile grace her face she rolled onto her side before opening her eyes again. She just couldn't believe she had slept well in someone else's bed. That didn't happen to her often, if ever, but for some reason with Sam it was different.

Letting out another yawn Andy pulled her watch to her face before checking the time, 7:20, oh she was in trouble; she was on shift in less than two hours. She needed to go home, grab a change of clothes, shower, eat…no eating could wait. Quickly she threw back the covers, why hadn't Sam woken her? Was he even awake? Whatever his current state, they needed to get moving. Within seconds Andy was at the door, pulling it open before hearing voices. So he was awake, probably watching TV and he hadn't bothered to wake her. Oh he was about to hear just what she thought about that. Quickly she walked into the lounge but stopped dead as her eyes came across Traci, Jerry and Sam.

Swallowing hard, she felt the heat rising in her cheeks as her eyes darted between the three of them. She could imagine how this looked; her at Sam's this early in the morning, it was pretty clear that she had stayed over. Meeting Sam's eyes she saw how shocked he looked before letting her eyes trail down his body, he was…just in a towel. So that probably made this current situation look even worse but it didn't explain why Sam looked so surprised, he knew she had stayed over. Chancing a glance to Jerry and Traci she saw Jerry's jaw hanging open and Traci's eyes almost popping out of their sockets which was she remembered her current appearance. Sam's shirt, the one he had been wearing last night and her non visible underwear…oh this was bad and Sam was just in a towel…this was really, really bad.

Looking back to Sam, she found him still watching her as she felt her heart rate pick up. There was no explaining this, no….

"Way to take my advice Swarek," Traci broke the silence, sounding far too happy and advice? What advice but Andy didn't have long to think about it as Sam pulled his eyes away from hers to look at Traci and Jerry.

"Uh…this…this really isn't what it looks like," Sam said as she tried to control her breathing, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to speak right now.

"Really?" Traci asked, grinning from ear to ear, clearly she didn't believe that one bit.

"Nothing happened, I gave Andy my bed and I slept on the couch," Sam told them as Andy felt herself nodding a little. It was the truth after all, but from their current attire she could understand why it wasn't believable.

"Ok," Jerry said as Andy moved her gaze to him. The way his eyes darted between her and Sam…yeah he really wasn't believing this either, but for some reason he seemed willing not to push the subject. Something Andy was rather thankful for as she tried pulling Sam's shirt a little lower, she was really starting to feel self-conscious now.

"You seriously believe them?" It appeared Traci on the other hand had no intention of letting the subject drop.

"Yeah, you know if Sam says nothing happened then nothing happened," Jerry started as Andy tried to work out why he wasn't hounding them with questions like Traci clearly wanted to, "You know being the gentleman he is, Sam let Andy stay here and slept on the couch so nothing more to discuss and really no reason to bring this up again…,"

"Seriously? Just be a man and admit you've lost this bet to Oliver…"

"Nothing happened," Sam interrupted Traci.

"Exactly, so keys, I need to get my phone and then we need to go and get your son," Jerry pointed his comment at Traci as Andy found herself staring at the floor. Now it made sense. Jerry was very happy to agree with Sam's version of events if it meant he would win his bet. Although it was the truth…well they hadn't slept together…they probably would have though…

"Andy," Hearing Sam's voice she immediately refocused her eyes to him, trying to ignore how giddy Traci looked at the whole situation.

"Mmm."

"You had the keys," He told her, while she just nodded. Yeah she remembered rolling onto those in the night, "Wanna get them..." Sam said through gritted teeth, clearly he was just as happy about this situation as she was.

"Uh, yeah, yeah…going," She mumbled waving her hands towards his bedroom before ducking her head and hurrying away. She knew exactly how this all looked and there was no way she would believe nothing had happened if she was in Traci's shoes. As soon as she made it into the room Andy grabbed her jeans and pulled them on, she had no intention of was walking back out there without more clothing on. After buttoning them up she grabbed the keys off the side table before moving back to the lounge.

"Here," She said handing the keys to Jerry who just nodded before heading out of the front door.

"So," Traci started as she walked around the room, that stupid damn grin on her face, "Still telling me nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened," Andy told her, furrowing her eyebrows, how many times did they have to say it and how long was Traci going to be smiling like the Cheshire cat? Keeping her eyes on Traci, Andy just watched as she bent down towards the couch, but when she stood back up all Andy could do was close her eyes and pray that this was a dream.

"Wanna revise your earlier statements?" Traci laughed as Andy reopened her eyes to see Traci dangling her top from last night off her finger. No, no she wanted Traci to disappear; she wanted to be back in Sam's bed and for none of this to have occurred.

"Trace…" She started but she had nothing, no way to explain this and she really didn't want people gossiping about this. Her mind was racing, her heart was racing, why did this always happen to her? What the hell was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to say anything?

"She just got changed out here last night," Sam jumped in for her.

"Into the shirt you were wearing last night? You really think I'm gonna buy that?" Traci laughed, "I mean you've got a hickey on your neck…"

"What? Oh shit! Sam what the hell…" Andy spluttered as she craned her head round, trying to find the mark before feeling Sam's fingers push her hair out of the way so he could inspect her neck as well. How was she going to cover this up at work? If anyone saw it...everyone would know and she really didn't want that. She needed makeup, lots and lots of…

"Well played," Sam huffed as Andy switched her gaze between the two of them before looking back to her neck, where the hell was it?

"Where…"

"There's nothing there Andy," Sam told her as she looked back to Traci, gritting her teeth.

"But your reactions…priceless and oh so informative" Traci laughed while Andy just glared at her.

"Nash," Sam was using his T.O. voice now as Andy tried her best to keep her breathing stable, they were busted. It didn't matter what they said now, Traci had already come to her own conclusions, "Nothing happened, you saw nothing, you will not say anything to anyone and you will not even entertain the idea that something happened…"

"Really?"

"I think you owe us that much," Sam told her as Andy watched the smile drop from Traci's face.

"Yeah ok...guess your secrets safe with me,"

"Oh yeah, where have I heard that before?" Andy couldn't help herself as she felt Sam's hand on her back.

"Andy I'm sorry ok, it was stupid. I screwed up, but it was only Jerry and Oliver, and part of me thought they already knew. I mean they both know that you guys like each other because you two are not subtle, not in the least bit. So I'm sorry, there really is nothing else I can do apart from apologise…"

"You can forget you ever came here this morning," Sam told her as Andy nodded, she quite liked that idea.

"Got it," Hearing Jerry's voice she felt Sam's hand drop from her back as they all turned to face him, "Did I miss something?"

"No, no nothing. We need to get Leo. Thanks," Traci spoke quickly before moving over to Jerry, grabbing the keys from his hand and chucking them at Sam.

"You ok?" Jerry asked as Traci grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the door.

"Yeah, its just we need to get Leo to school and be at the station in the next half an hour so let's go, bye,"

"Um…ok, bye guys," Jerry offered them a wave before following Traci out of the door. As soon as the door closed behind them Andy dropped her head to the floor, letting out a deep breath. This morning…oh it really couldn't have been much worse.

"So…" Sam started as she chanced a glance up to him, "Wearing my clothes now hey," Groaning Andy dropped her head back to the floor, but she did have a valid reason for wearing his shirt.

"I…it was cold and I didn't know where my top had gone and…" She mumbled waving her hands around. She should just give up talking altogether; it never ended well for her.

"Andy it's fine," She heard Sam's voice as she felt his hands on the bottom of her… well his shirt, "Looks good on you."

"Is that so?" She asked, looking back up to him as she felt herself being pulled closer.

"Yeah," He nodded at her, "Although I have to say I preferred it without your jeans," Andy couldn't help but snort at the comment.

"Smooth…urgh I can't believe they walked in on us. I mean it's like Jerry has sixth sense for these things and…oh God what if…I mean…" She started shaking her head and dropping her eyes back to the floor. It really couldn't have looked much worse.

"Andy," Hearing Sam's voice she refused to look at him, her heart was still pounding away and she really couldn't think straight "Andy," But then one of his hands was on her shoulder as the other brushed gently against her chin before pushing her head up to look at him.

"Yeah?" She knew he could see the worry etched on face but all he did was smile at her.

"It's gonna be fine."

"Yeah, yeah sure. You know there's no way they believed nothing happened here…"

"Yeah, pretty sure they think we had sex," He smirked as she shook her head.

"Oh great! Well that's ok then," Yeah she was panicked.

"Yeah," He shrugged, grinning widely. Why was he not bothered by this? Why was he not panicking like she was?

"What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Just don't think about it."

"Oh yeah and how am…" But she didn't get a chance to finish as Sam leaned in, capturing her lips in his. Almost immediately she reciprocated, forgetting about her previous concerns. His distraction was actually working rather well; right now all she could think about was him. Moving one of her hands to his chest and feeling his bare skin she remembered he was still just wearing a towel. Smiling slightly she moved her other hand to his waist, she could certainly get used to this Sam but then the thought of Jerry telling Oliver came back to her causing her to pull away.

"But what if…" Again she was cut off as Sam kissed her, "I mean…"

"Andy," He told her firmly as his hands cupped her face, forcing her to look at him, "Shut up," And then he was kissing her again. This time she did exactly as she was told. Just as with the previous night, as soon as Sam's tongue met hers she found all her worries dissolving away. Andy had no idea how he did it but she had to admit she liked it. Soon enough she felt one Sam's hands slide down her body, coming to rest on her waist before pulling her gently towards him. It was slow but just what Andy needed to calm down.

A few minutes later Sam pulled back slightly, letting his forehead rest against hers before tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Refusing to open her eyes Andy took a couple of deep breaths before feeling Sam brush his nose against hers, causing her to smile. For some reason she had never pictured Sam Swarek as that type of guy, but as much as he tried to hide it she was starting to realise that he could actually be very sweet sometimes.

"Hey," He breathed as his hand slid under her shirt, coming to rest on her hip before running his thumb over her bare skin.

"Hey," She grinned at him, finally opening her eyes but not before pushing her lips back to his briefly.

"Uh…as much as I want to continue this and I mean, I really, really want to…we need to be at work…"

"Oh shit!" She cut him off, pulling her head back as she realised what he was saying, "What if people see us coming in late…" But she stopped as she felt Sam's hands on her arms.

"Andy just calm down, we've still got time. Grab some coffee, I'm gonna have a shower…"

"Didn't you just have a shower?" She asked, for some reason that was the part her brain had decided to focus on.

"Yeah…" He said nodding a little before adding, "Cold shower this time," Andy couldn't help but giggle, she was almost certain that Sam Swarek was embarrassed.

"That so," She teased as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't push it," He warned her, biting down on his lip, "I mean I have a half a mind to take you in there with me," Again Andy couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Really?" She couldn't say she would be totally against the idea. Having Sam naked with her…yeah she was going to need a cold shower too.

"Really, and as much as I'd like to claim it would save time I have this feeling it may end up making us late."

"Rather confident aren't we," She laughed as he shook his head grinning at her.

"Want me to prove it to you? Cause I will you know…"

"I'm sure you will…just not now," She really didn't want to find out what would happen if they turned up late together. Well, a small part of her very much wanted to but mostly she just wanted to keep her private life private for the moment.

"Hmm, well I am cooking you dinner later."

"So you think I sleep with guys on the first date?" She challenged him as he shrugged.

"Well how many dates does it take then?"

"Sam," She gasped, slapping him lightly, "You can't ask something like that."

"Ok, but like ballpark figure?" He asked as she pulled out of his grasp.

"Uh…you're just…you're…"

"Awesome," He winked at her as he grabbed her arm before pulling her against him and kissing her.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a shower," She told him as she broke their mouths apart.

"I like this more," He grinned at her before kissing her again.

"Sam," She moaned as she pulled back again. As much as she didn't want to, if he didn't stop they really were going to be late.

"Ok, ok," He told her, putting his hands up in surrender and taking a step back, "I'll go have my shower, you grab some coffee, raid my fridge, put your own clothes on…"

"Just go take your shower," She interrupted him, shaking her head.

"Yes boss," He winked at her as he moved past her, "Oh, do you need to grab anything from yours?"

"No, no it's fine," She told him, thankful that she had picked out a new set of clothes when she had gone to pick him up last night. If she had put the ones she had been wearing to film night back on then she would have insisted they go via her place, but as she hadn't they didn't need to.

"Ok," Sam nodded, giving her quick kiss before heading towards the shower.

As Sam took his shower Andy followed his suggestion of making some coffee, hoping it would get her through the day. After that she took a quick shower before getting dressed in her own clothes, as Sam had so thankfully reminded her again. Somehow even with all the distractions they made it to the station on time. Andy had to admit today seemed like it was going to be a very good day already. She and Sam were…well she wasn't exactly sure what they were but whatever it was she liked it. Sam had let her drive his truck as well, as he was still a little hung over, and they had their date planned for tonight.

With all of that Andy was sure nothing could bring her mood down but as soon as she was told that she was paired with Oliver that had all changed. When Best has listed off the pairings for the day she had found her grip tightening around her cup. Apparently she was still mad about his and Jerry's bet and also partially terrified about what he would say about her and Sam now that he knew about the blackout. As they were walking out to the cars it appeared Sam had noticed her sudden mood shift as he warned her not to hurt Oliver too much before leaving with Chris, his new partner for the day.

So for the last hour Andy had been sat in the car with Oliver just staring out of the window. Before they left he had asked her how she was. She had told him she was fine, the anger pretty evident in her tone, and since then Oliver hadn't tried to talk to her, instead letting her have her space until now.

"You sulking?"

"Nope," She just didn't want to talk to him. She wished she had been partnered with Sam. Part of her had been tempted to ask Chris to swap but she knew it would just give Oliver and Jerry more to talk about.

"Really? Because you're doing an awfully good impression of my daughter when she's pissed at me," He told her as she just shrugged, "Wow, it's like déjà vu…just I haven't grounded you."

"Whatever," She mumbled.

"Come on McNally, we're adults here, what's wrong?" He asked as she still refused to look at him before hearing him sigh, "Look…I'm sorry ok."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry," Scrunching up her face Andy found herself turning round to him, "Uh…Jerry may have mentioned something about your drive home last night," He grimaced, rubbing his face.

"Oh…you mean your bet," He was in for it now, she had tried not to yell at him, to let herself stew silently but she could feel the anger boiling up inside of her.

"Look it wasn't meant…we didn't mean any harm by it and we're really sorry if we upset you," Oliver told her as she watched him carefully, now it was him avoiding making eye contact.

"Yeah," She muttered, even with the apology she still wasn't thrilled by it, but it had dampened her urge to yell at him.

"Seriously Andy, it was just a bit of fun and for the record, I think you and Sam are pretty perfect for each other," He told her as Andy nodded, just hearing Sam's name was improving her mood, "And I'm not saying that just to win a bet."

"Ok," She muttered; she knew they liked to bet on things, knew it wasn't meant to hurt her and he was apologising.

"So if I buy you lunch will you forgive me?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"Maybe," She shrugged, he was trying at least.

"I'll take maybe; I'll even let you choose."

"Thanks," She knew he would hear the sarcasm.

"You're welcome, so does this mean you're gonna talk to me now instead of watching trees?"

"I guess."

"Excellent, so uh, did I see you driving Sam's truck in this morning?" He asked eagerly as Andy rolled her eyes, she knew people would see them.

"Yeah, he was too hung over," Andy explained, "Why aren't you?" Normally Oliver was just as bad, if not worse than Sam.

"Better tolerance…that and Zoe kinda limited the amount I had last night," He explained as Andy laughed.

"You're pretty whipped aren't you?"

"And this morning you were wearing the same clothes you had on when you picked Sam up last night, weren't you?" Oliver grinned at her as Andy felt the panic set back in.

"Uh…I…" She really needed to get better at lying.

"Don't worry I won't say anything…just as I won't say anything about the blackout," Oliver told her as she shrunk down in her seat, "Which was a really dumb move on both your parts, you're lucky neither of you got fired," She knew that, she had known it all along but she never thought anyone else would find out about it. Traci was seriously going to suffer for this in the future.

"Yeah," She muttered, praying he wasn't going to lecture her for the rest of the day.

"However, it is understandable."

"What?" She asked, she had not expected that.

"You and Luke weren't official, and well it's the circle of life and death."

"What?"

"When someone dies everyone starts thinking more about life, about preserving themselves in some way and you know the best way to do that…kids…"

"Uh…"

"It's basic human nature, when someone dies you want to reproduce, you want to feel…"

"Please stop…" She cut him off, terrified of where he was going with this.

"I'm just saying we've all been there, first time I killed someone…well Izzy happened…"

"Oh…I did not need to know that," She said, trying to avoid the images in her head as Oliver laughed at her.

"Andy, you're a good cop, you're a good friend and you're pretty much the best thing that's happened to Sam. You guys make each other happy and as weird as it is its quite nice seeing Sam happy."

"Yeah," She nodded, it really was.

"So we ok?" He asked. Although she was still a little annoyed by the whole thing Oliver had apologised and he was more understanding about the blackout than she had been expecting. In fact he didn't seem to be judging her at all, which was what had terrified her the most when she found out he knew.

"Yeah," She knew he was being honest when he said that he and Jerry hadn't meant any harm with their bet, "But you still owe me lunch."

"Of course, wanna make it an early lunch?" Oliver asked as Andy laughed.

"It's not even eleven."

"So brunch?" He asked but she didn't get a chance to respond as the radio crackled to life.

"Any units available, reports of a fight…"

"Later then I guess," Oliver moaned, grabbing the radio and telling them that they were on their way before flicking the lights on as Andy checked her watch, just ten hours left until her date with Sam. She couldn't wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Sam – Monday Morning part 2**

"Ok people, we're switching partners today," Frank announced causing Sam to sigh; he really wanted to be with Andy today. Knowing his luck he would get stuck with Nash who would probably quiz him about this morning, even though he had told her to forget it, "Peck with Williams, Diaz with Swarek, McNally with Shaw, Epstein desk and Nash the D's want help with a murder so you're with them today," Sam just nodded at the assignments, Diaz was ok, it certainly could have been worse.

Finishing the rest of his coffee and trying to ignore the throbbing headache he had acquired due to last night's drinking session Sam turned to face Andy. Even with his hangover he couldn't stop the smile creeping onto his face at the sight of her or the memories from last night, but work really wasn't the place for those memories. Trying to push the thoughts from his mind Sam just watched her before noticing the grip she had on the cup in her hand, the one that was forcing the liquid to rise dangerously close to the top. Narrowing his eyes, he refocused his gaze to her face to see her defeated expression. Clearly something was wrong. She had been her normal excited, chatty self when they had walked into parade that morning but now she looked like she was being made to do paperwork for rest of the year.

"Ok, I know you're gonna miss me but it's not that bad," He whispered as everyone else started moving around them.

"I'm with Oliver," She huffed as Sam continued to watch her, she still hadn't released her death grip on the cup.

"Yeah, I mean I know his jokes suck but…"

"He knows," She hissed as Sam suddenly understood exactly what the problem was. Oliver knew about the blackout and had a bet on them, no wonder she didn't want to be with him today. Although Sam was pretty sure Oliver wouldn't bring it up with her. No doubt Oliver was saving everything for him. Every question, every joke...oh he really couldn't wait for that.

"Yeah well he won't say anything," He told her, keeping his voice low so no one else would hear him, "I mean he's obviously betting on us getting together," The hints last night had been pretty hard to miss.

"But…" She started, dropping her cup on the table causing some of the liquid to spill over.

"Andy it'll be fine," He told her before grabbing her arm and pulling her up, "Now let's get this over with because I hear you have a very important date tonight."

"Oh really?" She asked as he watched her try to hide her smile.

"Yeah, apparently the guy is irresistible," He grinned at her as he nudged her towards the door.

"Really? See I've heard he's an arrogant, sarcastic…"

"Extremely sexy, charismatic…"

"Shut up," She laughed, shaking her head at him as they made their way through the station. Well at least she wasn't sulking anymore.

"So you need a ride tonight? Want me to wait for you?"

"No it's fine. I'll go home, get changed and meet you at yours."

"Uh huh, so how late you gonna be?" He asked earning him an eye roll from her.

"Why does everyone always think I'm gonna be late? I've been late like twice."

"Two times more than me," He smirked as she swatted her hand at him but he dodged it. He was going to miss their banter today.

"Shut up," She mumbled as he held the door to the outside open for her. Licking his lips Sam just followed her over to the cars before checking his watch. Less than twelve hours and they would be all alone at his place, why did he get the impression that this day was going to feel like an eternity? He had already checked his watch six times since they arrived at the station, five more than usual.

When they were a few meters away from the cars Sam spotted Oliver leaning up against his cruiser and couldn't resist whispering in Andy's ear, "Try not to hurt him too much," Right now he wasn't sure if Oliver was in for the silent treatment or being yelled at all day.

"I'm making no promises," She mumbled as she walked over to Oliver, leaving him by his car.

"Morning," Oliver greeted them as Sam just nodded at him, "So how you doing this morning McNally?"

"Fine," She snapped before climbing into the cruiser as Sam tried to keep the amused look off his face. She was anything but fine and from the worried look on his face, Oliver understood the message, he was in trouble.

"Have fun today buddy," Sam told him, if he knew one thing he would not want to be Oliver right now. Andy had made it pretty clear how she was feeling in just one word and Sam got the impression that she was going to let Oliver know exactly what she thought about him betting on them. Unless she had a panic attack first. That was definitely a possibility if Oliver brought up the blackout. Shrugging his shoulders Sam winked at Oliver before leaning back against his car and waiting for Diaz to turn up.

"Sam," Hearing his name he looked up to find Nash hurrying over to him.

"Yeah?" He had no idea what she would want and just hoped it had nothing to do with this morning. That was an experience he had no intention of repeating again.

"Jerry was looking for you, said he needs to talk to you."

"Now?" He asked as he looked over her shoulder to see Diaz walking through the door. He just wanted to get out on the road because the sooner he did the sooner it would be over.

"Yeah, it won't take long."

Dropping his head down Sam ran a hand over the back of his neck before nodding, "Yeah ok, ok."

"Great," Nash beamed, spinning around and heading back inside.

"Give me five minutes," He told Diaz as he walked past him.

Silently Sam followed Nash through the station until she came to a halt outside one of the interview rooms. He just looked at her expectantly before she opened the door and headed inside, maybe it had to do with a case?

"Hey did you get those…" But Jerry stopped as he looked up from where he was sitting, "What's going on?"

"You remember how you need to talk to Sam," Nash said as Sam rolled his eyes, so Jerry didn't need to talk to him.

"You remember how I have a murder case I'm trying to deal with," Jerry said indicating to the pictures and reports spread out on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, well while I go and get the other files it would be a good idea if you talk to him unless…"

"Ok, ok," Jerry relented as Sam looked between the two of them, wondering if they realised he could hear every word they were saying, "Now can you get the files?"

"With pleasure," Nash said before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"I should be…" Sam started, indicating to the door but he was cut off by Jerry.

"Yeah, just two minutes," Jerry said raising his hand as Sam shifted his weight between his feet, he couldn't wait for this.

"So what's Nash making you say then?" Sam asked as Jerry let out a sigh, deciding to look around the room before meeting his gaze.

"Sorry about the bet."

"Really?" He asked because Jerry was not looking very apologetic right now.

"Yeah," Jerry said as he pushed himself off his seat, "That's what she's making me say," At that Sam couldn't help but chuckle a little. Of course Jerry wasn't taking this seriously, but Nash was clearly threatening him with something.

"How's she punishing you?"

"I slept on the couch," Jerry explained as he leaned back against the table, "Just like you," He winked.

"I did sleep on the couch," Sam defended himself. It was the truth, even if he had lied about nothing happening, he had slept on the couch. Not that he wanted to, if he could have he would have been in his bed with Andy but clearly the universe had other plans for last night. He just hoped that it would be different tonight.

"Of course you did buddy."

"Jerry," He warned, Jerry was still walking a thin line after last night's trip home as far as he was concerned.

"Ok in spite of my girlfriend's threats and hints I am sorry."

"Yeah, sure you are," He was almost as bad at lying as Andy was.

"I am...I'm sorry we got caught," Jerry smirked as Sam shook his head, biting down on his lip.

"You're an idiot," He muttered.

"Yeah, well what Traci doesn't understand is that this is what we do. That you're not actually mad at me because you would have been doing the exact same thing…"

"No…I would have been a lot more subtle than you and Oliver. Seriously you guys may as well have had it printed on t-shirts," He interrupted but Jerry did have a point. After the initial anger had passed last night he realised he really didn't mind that much. As Jerry said, he would be doing the exact same thing if he was in their position. The only reason he had been so angry was because he thought they might scare Andy away but after last night, well that clearly wasn't a problem.

"I did think about getting t-shirts, figured it would embarrass you guys enough to stop you."

"You're a wonderful friend you know that," Sam snorted, so he was still a little mad at Jerry for his constant interruptions last week.

"Always. Look Sammy I'm sorry we made it so obvious but we're good right? I mean clearly we didn't put the girl off because…"

"Nothing happened. We just had a drink and then Sarah called. When I came back she was asleep on the couch so I put her in my bed and then I went and slept on the couch," He explained. If Sarah hadn't called him he was sure it would have been a completely different story but he wasn't about to tell Jerry that.

"So how did she end up wearing your shirt?" Jerry asked, folding his arms across his chest. Was Jerry interrogating him?

"She wanted something to sleep in," He explained, it made sense and he just hoped Jerry would accept it.

"Yeah, but you said she fell asleep on the couch when you went to talk to Sarah. So either you changed her when she was sleeping, which is a lawsuit waiting to happen, or you weren't wearing it when you took your call," Jerry explained as Sam sighed. He forgot Jerry was a good detective sometimes.

"I gotta go," He mumbled as he grabbed the handle. He couldn't think of a good reason as to why Andy had his shirt on and so walking away seemed like the best option.

"Oh no," Jerry said hopping up and pushing the door closed, apparently Jerry wasn't finished talking, "Come on you can tell me."

"After last night why would I want to tell you anything?" He asked, Jerry didn't want anything to happen between him and Andy. If he told him how close they had actually come last night Jerry would never leave his side.

"Because ignoring this bet thing, you really like this girl and want to tell someone what happened between you two," Jerry explained, "And I mean if you need any advice...I am great with women…"

"Yeah that's why Nash has you sleeping on the couch and doing exactly as you're told," He interrupted him.

"Stop avoiding the subject and explain to me how Miss McNally was wearing your shirt this morning."

"I'm going to work," He shook his head as he grabbed the handle and tried to pull the door open but Jerry just leant against it.

"Do I have to ask her?" Jerry asked as Sam sighed, dropping his head. He was fairly certain Jerry wouldn't actually ask Andy but he didn't want to take the chance. If he did it would no doubt worry her even more than she already was.

"Fine, I wasn't wearing it when I was talking to Sarah," He confessed as he tried to focus on anything else in the room.

"And why not?" Jerry asked, grinning like Nash had been this morning as Sam shook his head; did he really have to spell it out to him?

"Because she may have taken it off me before Sarah called" He mumbled, moving his eyes to the floor.

"Well, well, well," Jerry said as Sam felt him pat his shoulder, "For a moment I was starting to think you just liked torturing yourself, but good for you."

"Yeah well don't say anything, we still haven't exactly figured this thing out" They almost slept together last night. This morning when he had kissed her it just felt natural, the nerves and the hesitation from the night before had completely disappeared and they did have a date this evening so what were they? He didn't think they were dating; they hadn't actually had a date yet. Shaking his head Sam decided not to think about it. He could figure it out later. Twenty four hours ago he hadn't even kissed her so there really wasn't any reason to rush labelling their relationship.

"Well if you hold out till Saturday I'll split the money with you," Jerry said, pulling Sam from his thoughts.

"What?" He surely couldn't have heard Jerry correctly.

"I mean sure, lay the ground work, take her out on a date but just don't seal the deal till Saturday…"

"Jerry…" He warned him as looked back up. So he had heard him perfectly the first time.

"What? It was worth a shot," Jerry shrugged.

"Look you and Oliver need to drop this bet now because even though I am stupid enough to forgive you Andy...,"

"She pissed off?"

"Pissed off, embarrassed, terrified…pretty much every emotion under the sun, so thank you for that."

"Sure you're a great comforting shoulder," Jerry smirked as he just glared at him.

"Jerry," He started, right now there was just one thing he cared about, "Promise me that you and Oliver will back off and no more interruptions. I don't care how much you have riding on this."

At this Jerry just groaned before running a hand over his face, clearly debating the request. After a few moments he nodded a little before speaking, "Fine, but only because I've never seen you so hung up on a girl before," Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes as Jerry moved away from the door, gesturing to the desk, "Now don't you have a job to do because I have a murder to solve."

"Yeah," He muttered as he pulled the door open.

"Sammy," Jerry called out causing him to look back, "I really am happy for you buddy. Now don't screw it up."

Sam just nodded before closing the door and heading back out to Diaz. He couldn't believe Jerry had asked him to wait until Saturday so he could win his bet…actually he knew he shouldn't be surprised. He had asked Jerry to do the same thing once before; when they were in the academy but this was different...this was Andy. As far as Sam was concerned there was only person who got a say in when anything happened between them and that person was Andy. Pulling the door open to the parking lot he spotted Diaz waiting by the car.

"Diaz," He called out as he walked over to him, "You're driving."

"Me? Really?"

"Anyone else called Diaz here?" He asked as he grabbed the keys.

"Uh no, no…."

"Great," Sam said throwing the keys at him before walking over to the passenger's side. He was still far too hung over to drive, even with the two coffees he had already consumed.

"So uh, where to?" Diaz asked as Sam grabbed his seatbelt.

"Wherever you want as long as you keep the talking to a minimum," Out of everyone Diaz was probably one of the best people he could have been paired with today. He generally kept quiet if he was told to which was something Sam needed today.

"Yes Sir," Diaz nodded before starting the engine and backing the car out of its space.

"Actually, I need another coffee, find me a decent place then you can take the lead," Sam told him as he rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them open. He really hadn't slept enough last night, not that he minded the reason why. Having Andy…yeah he couldn't think about that right now. He just needed to get through his shift and he would have her all to himself again.

* * *

After getting his coffee they ended up driving around for a few hours. Thankfully they only received two callouts during the time. One domestic and one noise complaint, both of which he let Diaz handle as he nursed his hangover and attempted to cure his sleep deprivation.

"I swear some people are just…"

"Morons," Sam finished for him as Diaz climbed back into the car. Diaz had just finished dealing with a guy that had run a stop sign in front of them.

"What kind of excuse is I didn't see it? It's right there. Big sign with the word stop on it" Diaz huffed, pointing out of the window to the sign.

"Well I hope you gave him that explanation, should clear up any misgivings he had," Sam smirked as Diaz started the car again.

"I just wish that people would think sometimes," Diaz moaned as he started jotting something down in this notebook, "Oh great, of course it doesn't work," Sam just watched as Diaz shook the pen before throwing it on the dash board.

"Wow. Well you know what, I got a solution to that...the pen thing, not the people thing... that's just something we gotta live with," Sam said before grabbing the pen from his pocket and handing it to Diaz, "So what's up with you this morning?"

"It just gets to me sometimes, you know like that couple earlier. They had this really sweet kid and they're just going at each other while he's crying his eyes out and …"

"Diaz it's our job. Sometimes you deal with idiots, sometimes you help people, sometimes you even save someone's life but at the end of the day we do it all because no one else will. And as much as I'd rather be doing something more interesting than what we've had today I'll take dealing with idiots if it means someone isn't abducting a kid or shooting their boss."

"Yeah," He nodded before adding, "Sir we need more gas."

"Well then, get us to a gas station and then I'm thinking lunch."

"Do I still have to buy you lunch?" Diaz asked as he pulled them out onto the road.

"Yep, just remember to bill Epstein; he still owes me from last week."

"Don't think he'll make that mistake again."

"It's Epstein, of course he will. Just not with me."

As they came to halt at the gas station Sam pulled out his phone. Part of him was tempted to text Andy to see how her day was going and to see if Oliver was still alive but he decided against it. If Andy had somehow managed to make amends with Oliver he didn't want to undo any of the work by bringing it up and if she hadn't...well he didn't want to be the match to light the fuse on her inevitable outburst.

Putting the phone back in his pocket he looked around the gas station, noticing Diaz still filling up the car, before looking up to the shop. As his eyes swept along the line of customers he found them going back to the man third in line. He was sure he looked familiar. Rubbing his forehead Sam tried to remember how he knew him. It could have been one of a hundred different reasons, he could be a regular, he could be a friend of a friend, someone he had arrested but the feeling he was getting was not a good one.

"Diaz," Sam called out of the window, hoping that he may have some clue as to who the person was.

"Yeah?"

"Guy third in line, recognise him?" He asked before looking back at the guy, willing a name to come to him. He definitely knew him, he just wasn't sure how.

"I think so, he looks familiar. Have we arrested him before?"

"Not sure," Sam muttered as he grabbed the computer, he was a Joey…no a Jamie…Jayden. That was it Jayden, but Jayden what? Tapping his foot against the floor Sam tried to think back, he must have arrested him before, must have encountered him in some way to have this feeling in his gut. The one telling him that this guy was trouble. Quickly Sam typed out Jayden on the keyboard but then just sat there, what the hell was his last name? Chancing a look back up to the guy he realised that he still hadn't seen them and now he was at the front of the line. If he didn't remember this guy's name quickly he would be gone.

"I'm just gonna go pay."

"No wait," Sam snapped as the name came back to him Jayden Pierce. Immediately he typed out the last name before hitting enter. Within seconds the screen flashed up the results found, "Now tell me that isn't our guy," Sam said before swinging the screen round for Diaz to see.

"Seriously that's…" Sam just watched as Diaz did a double take.

"One of Canada's top twenty criminals, apparently," Sam smirked as he climbed out of the car, "So how do you feel like making the news tonight?"

"Yeah," Diaz nodded as they walked over to the shop, "So how do we do this?"

"Well I'm gonna go in the front, you go round the back and when he runs you chase him…"

"When he runs?"

"They always run, usually towards the back door so if you do this right he won't get very far and you won't have to run very far. Do it wrong and you get to run very far."

"Ok," Diaz nodded before jogging off round the side as Sam pulled the door open. Luckily Jayden was far too preoccupied with paying to notice him. Shaking his head Sam made his way round the other customers, he was sure criminals were getting dumber.

"Jayden Pierce," He announced, "You're under…" But he didn't get a chance to finish as Jayden spun round, shoving him out of the way before running for the door. Quickly Sam pushed himself off the floor, muttering a few words, before heading out of the front door. 80% of the time it was the back door, why was it the front this time? "Diaz get the car he's taken off down maple," He yelled into the radio as he set off in pursuit of Jayden.

Ten minutes later, nine minutes more than necessary, and Sam finally had Jayden Pierce pinned against a wall. Trying to catch his breath he slapped the handcuffs on as Diaz finally turned up with the car.

"About time," He mumbled as he grabbed Jayden before pushing him towards the car.

"Sorry, but he kept going down alleys and…"

"Yeah, yeah let's just get back to the station," Sam told him as he put Jayden in the back before climbing into the passenger's seat. As soon as he pulled his seatbelt on he leant his head back against the headrest before letting his eyes fall shut for a moment. There was nothing like running for ten minutes straight to help you recover from a hangover. Gripping his seat Sam did his best to ignore Jayden's constant threats about police brutality and getting them for this as Diaz drove them back to the station. Even after being told to shut up several times Jayden still decided to complain nonstop for the fifteen minute trip.

"Ok Diaz you can get the prisoner," Sam told him as the car came to a halt. He was pretty sure that after that journey he might actually give into Jayden's request of police brutality if he kept up the same act while they booked him.

"Awesome," Diaz said as Sam just shook his head, he was far too excited by this, "Is there like a reward for this?"

"No," Sam dragged out the word, "It's our job."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that I just…"

"You're an idiot," Jayden laughed as Diaz pushed him over to the door whilst Sam just smiled; this was going to be fun. Quickly Sam moved ahead of them before pushing open the door to the station.

"Hey guys, look who we got," Diaz announced as soon as he stepped through the door to booking. He knew Diaz was proud of this but he hadn't been expecting an announcement.

"Damn is that…" Epstein started as Sam followed behind them. Of course Epstein recognised Jayden straight away; he probably checked the list every day.

"Yep, one of Canada's most wanted," Diaz boasted, "Swarek spotted him while we were getting gas, can you believe it?" Nope he couldn't, this sort of thing never happened. Shaking his head Sam moved past Diaz and their prisoner before coming to a halt when he spotted Andy in front of him. Keeping his eyes on her he just watched as she turned around and offered him a small smile but he could tell she wasn't happy. He wondered if she had snapped at Oliver or if it was something else.

"That is so cool," Quickly Sam refocused his gaze to see Epstein looking at Diaz in awe. They were probably in for some more congratulations for this, it wasn't every day you caught a notorious criminal. Although for the life of him Sam couldn't see why Jayden was up there. Surely someone like that should have been harder to catch. Moving his eyes back to the people in front of him Sam noticed the dirt staining Oliver's uniform. Quickly he walked over to Oliver before patting the dirt off his back, "Thought I told you not to hurt him too much McNally," He hoped it would amuse her but as she turned to glare at him he realised it hadn't.

"It wasn't me" She protested before nodding to the kid in front of her, "That was all him," Following her directions Sam looked over the boy in front of her. He couldn't have been more than fifteen, sixteen. His jeans and hoodie covered in dirt which probably meant he had been tackled by Oliver at some point and from the way he kept his head down he knew he was in trouble.

"Ah, thought you'd be used to chasing after kids," Sam said as he turned back to Oliver, but again all he received was a glare, apparently Oliver wasn't in a good mood either, "Anyway can we get him booked in? Diaz owes me lunch."

"We're kind of waiting on this one," Epstein said indicating to the boy in front of Andy and Oliver. Sighing Sam moved past all of them, he needed a new pen since he'd given his to Diaz.

"So what's the hold up?" Sam asked as he fished a pen out from behind the desk, briefly glancing at the kid who ducked his head immediately. Clearly he knew he was in trouble and Sam couldn't help but smirk, he remembered being like that at his age.

"Won't tell us his last name," Andy shrugged as he looked back to her, again offering her a smile in the hope that she might cheer up but nothing.

"Seriously? We've got one of the most dangerous…" Diaz started before Oliver interrupted.

"Yeah! Well if one of you would like to tell me his name then we can get a move on," Oliver snapped as Sam looked back at the kid still wearing a grin until the boy looked up in his direction. As soon as Sam locked eyes with him he felt like someone had knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Come on, just tell us your name, we need to contact your parents," Oliver tried as Sam stayed staring at him. It didn't matter that he had ducked his head away again because Sam would know those blue eyes anywhere. That dark hair, that scar above his eyebrow…

"Yeah and I gotta fill this in," Epstein explained as Sam caught sight of him waving a form in the air from the corner of his eye, "So Zack what?"

Closing his eyes for a moment Sam took a deep breath, praying that this was a mistake, that it was just a dream but when he opened them Zack was still there. Of all days it had to be today. Letting out another breath Sam tightened his jaw, shaking his head slightly before speaking.

"Richards," He muttered as his nephew finally looked back up to him, "Zachary Joseph Swarek Richards."

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I was trying to decide if I should change the story and just go straight to their date because I know a lot of you don't want there to be any more interruptions. But in the end I decided to stick with what I'd originally planned. So hopefully you won't hate me too much for the drama that's coming because it was all planned from the start :)_

_Again thank you to everyone that's reviewing, I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you again for all the reviews; all feedback is greatly appreciated and happy to hear that you want the drama :)_

**Chapter 17: Andy - Monday Afternoon**

"Richards," Sam muttered as Andy studied his face. She had seen the smug grin vanish as soon as the kid looked up at him, had watched him narrow his eyes at the boy before shaking his head a little. Just witnessing Sam's reaction she knew something was wrong but it wasn't until he spoke again that she understood the true extent of the problem, "Zachary Joseph Swarek Richards."

Swarek...swallowing the lump in her throat Andy kept her eyes on Sam as an awkward silence fell over the room but then, as if it were planned, everyone uttered one word, "What?"

Watching him Andy just waited for Sam to say something but he was far too busy staring at Zack. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to speak but the words never came. She wanted to say something, wanted to ask one of the hundred questions racing through her mind but in the end all she could do was watch Sam as he took one last look at Zack before dropping his pen on the desk and heading into the station, slamming the door behind him.

"Swarek?" Chris repeated as every eye in the room landed on the boy. So his name was Swarek and that was a pretty uncommon name and from Sam's outburst it was clear that he knew him. The only thing Andy didn't know was how. Hearing Oliver grunt in frustration Andy turned back to him, he hadn't been particularly happy after the kid had shoved him to the ground but now he seemed extremely annoyed.

"I knew I recognised you," He muttered but still the boy refused to look at anyone.

"You knew who he was?" Dov asked as Andy just watched the kid, still in disbelief. His name…well part of his name was Swarek…and Oliver knew him...

"Yes Epstein! I just thought it would be more fun to see how Sam reacted," He snapped. Letting her eyes dart between the two of them she kept quiet as Oliver just glared at Dov before looking to the door, "I better go see…" But before Andy could even contemplate what she was saying the words had left her mouth.

"I'll go," She offered causing everyone to face her. Yeah...so Oliver probably was a better choice in this situation. He had known Sam for longer and he had met the kid before, but now that she had had the time to think it over her brain refused to let her speak. Instead all she could do was watch Oliver as he seemed to consider her offer before nodding his head.

"Yeah, yeah, go, stop him killing anyone," He waved her off, "Well let's get you booked in then hey. You know it's great to see you after all these years Zack. I mean you could have given me a heads up…" But she didn't hear the rest as she headed through the door and into the station, where the hell was Sam?

Sweeping her eyes around the corridor for a few seconds it didn't take her long to figure out where he was as she saw two officers hurrying out of the locker room, clearly trying to get away from someone. Ignoring the prying eyes of some of the other officers she headed for the locker room. After walking in and closing the door behind her she spun around to find Sam standing motionless in the middle of the room. Part of her had expected him to be taking it out on his locker, just as he had on her first day, from the way the officers had vacated the room but instead he was just staring at it.

"Sam," She tried but she didn't get a response, either he was ignoring her or he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice her. Taking a step forward she watched him flex his fingers before making a fist as she called out his name again, but still he didn't acknowledge her presence. Closing the remaining distance Andy reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder which certainly got his attention as he snapped his head round to her. Again she opened her mouth to speak but just as before the words seemed to fail her as she watched the mix of emotions pass across his face. Confusion, frustration, anger, definitely anger from the way he was clenching his jaw.

Meeting his eyes she could tell he wanted to ask her what she wanted but it appeared he wasn't ready to speak either so all she could do was squeeze his shoulder, hoping that it would provide some sort of reassurance. She wanted to tell him that she was there for him, wanted to ask one of the questions she had. Her brain was still reeling them off at an incredible rate yet her voice refused to be used. So for a few minutes they stayed in a weird standoff, Sam watching her intently as she kept her hand on his shoulder whilst her eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

Even with all the questions and the words of comfort she had thought of when she finally opened her mouth all she could say was, "I'm sorry."

Running a hand over his face Sam dropped his head before speaking, "Why? You set him up?" Although he tried to pull it off in his normal light-hearted tone she could hear the difference. As he looked back up to her Andy realised her hand was still on his shoulder. She wasn't sure if she should remove it or leave it there or hug him, "McNally."

"Huh?" Was all she managed as she tried to ignore her thoughts.

"I asked if you set him up," Sam raised his eyebrows at her.

"No, no of course not," She stated immediately as if she had been caught out. He couldn't seriously…

"I know," Sam nodded as he moved away, causing her hand to fall from his shoulder, "I wasn't…"

"Yeah, yeah I know... sorry," She shrugged as she turned to face him, watching as he settled on the bench before leaning forwards and putting his head in his hands.

"You said that already," He mumbled as she closed her eyes for a second, willing her brain to say the right thing. Reopening them she took a few steps in his direction before taking a seat next to him, only leaving a few centimetres between their bodies.

"You ok?" She asked as she leant back against the locker, tilting her head in his direction so she could see his reaction. He didn't answer, just looked back to her raising his eyebrows again. She understood that look, had seen it more than enough times, "Yeah ok stupid question."

After that she had no idea what to say or what to do, she was worried about over stepping her boundaries with him. Yes they were close, especially after last night but he hardly ever talked about his family and it being flaunted in front of the station was bound to frustrate him. She knew she should have let Oliver come and talk to him, he knew him better than she did. Why hadn't she just let him? Why had she insisted on doing it when clearly she wasn't making this situation any better?

"No," Andy was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the word.

"What?" She asked narrowing her eyes at Sam who was still content in hunching over and watching the floor.

"No I'm not ok," He said simply, "I barely slept last night, I'm hung over, I had to chase that stupid, apparently mastermind, criminal for like twenty blocks and when I come back to finally get some rest I find that my nephew has been arrested for…" Nephew, he had never mentioned a nephew but he had mentioned Sarah and she was older than he was, so it made sense that she had kids. As she processed the information she realised he was looking at her expectantly, which was when she remembered that he still didn't know why his nephew was here.

"Um, assault," She grimaced, for some reason she felt incredibly guilty about telling him.

"Great," He sighed as he sat up straight before leaning back against the lockers, "That's just great," Biting down on her lip, Andy just watched him for a second before looking down at the bench and noticing the bruising around his knuckles. He hadn't had that this morning.

"Sam how…" Carefully she reached out, brushing her fingers over his hand but he flinched at her touch, "Sorry," She mumbled quickly pulling her hand away.

"It's fine, just when you touch a bruise it kinda hurts," He told her as she kept her eyes on the dark circles surrounding his knuckles.

"Sorry, how did…"

"When I was chasing that guy…didn't exactly land well when I tackled him and well this happened," He said as he picked his hand up for her to see while she just nodded, gripping the bench so as not to reach out and touch him.

"Sorry," She offered him again; it seemed to be the only thing she could think to say.

"Please stop saying sorry."

"Yeah will do, sor…" But she stopped herself. She really sucked at this; she definitely hadn't made anything better so far. Silently berating herself she lifted her head back up to find him watching her and suddenly her brain knew exactly which question to ask, "Is there anything I can do?"

She just watched as Sam drew in a breath, looking around the room before settling his eyes back on hers, "Get me a time machine," Feeling her lips twitch she gave him a look that told him exactly what she thought of that idea, "Or just explain to me what I'm about to have to go and deal with."

Andy just nodded at his request, she could do that. Thinking back she tried to recall as many details as possible before starting the story. She began with the call her and Oliver had received telling them about a fight. They had found Zack and this other guy going at it and had pulled them off each other but then Zack had taken off. Ducking her head Andy found she couldn't look at Sam while she told it, she felt guilty for telling him, like he might be mad at her for it, which was stupid but she couldn't help it. Although clearly Sam started to catch on to her current train of thought.

"McNally," But she continued explaining the chase and how Zack pushed Oliver to the ground, "Andy," His voice was more commanding this time as she felt his hand on hers. Taking a moment to look at their hands she willed herself to act sensibly before looking up at him.

"I just need to know what happened so I can fix it," He squeezed her hand as if to reassure her. Scolding herself she took a deep breath before speaking, she was supposed to be comforting him, not the other way around and they were at work. Right now she needed to act professionally.

"Well that's what happened. The guy said your nephew went for him and…he wants to press charges," She told him as she watched him bash his head back against the locker.

"Brilliant," He muttered as she heard a knock at the door. She made to remove her hand from Sam's, she was supposed to be acting professionally after all, but after feeling his grip tighten she stopped herself instead looking to the door.

"Hey," Oliver greeted them, "Uh so I've left him with Nash in interview one. Do you want me to call Sarah…"

"No, no I'll do it," Sam interrupted as Andy brushed her thumb against his fingers. Actions were supposed to speak louder than words so hopefully Sam would understand that she was here for him.

"Ok, I'll um be out here…if you need anything."

"Yeah," Sam muttered as Andy looked back to him, hearing the door click shut behind Oliver.

"If there's anything…" She started.

"I know," He nodded but then neither of them seemed to be able to speak again. Instead they just watched each other for a few moments before Sam let go of her hand and stood up, "I...I should call Sarah…let her know."

"Yeah, yeah," She nodded, pushing herself off the bench. She should leave; she knew he wouldn't want to have this conversation in front of her. The last two times Sarah had called he had disappeared to take them. Of course it was now that her brain decided to remind her of the last occasion. Sarah had called him last night; she had seen how worried he was yet somehow she had forgotten to ask him what Sarah had called about. Shaking her head she moved over to the door, as with everything else her timing was perfect. She couldn't ask him now but hopefully it hadn't been anything too serious as he hadn't brought it up this morning. Taking one last look over her shoulder she found Sam staring at his phone. Even though she wanted to stay, wanted to walk over to him and wrap her arms around him she knew that right now he needed to be left alone to call his sister.

Walking out into the hallway she shut the door behind her before hearing Oliver's voice, "Hey," Twisting her head round she found him leaning up against the wall to her right.

"Hey," She greeted him as she moved to stand in front of him.

"He calling Sarah?" Oliver asked. She just nodded causing Oliver to look to the celling for a moment before looking back her.

"So uh, you know him…" She started; she knew she shouldn't ask Sam anything right now but she still needed to know what was going on and Oliver had known Sam for a long time.

"Zack?" Oliver asked as she nodded, "Yeah…well I've met him a few times, not seen him in a couple of years though. I mean they used to visit Sam quite a bit before Alex…" But Oliver stopped himself as he saw the look of confusion wash over her face.

"Alex?" She asked, who was Alex?

"Uh…how much has Sam told you about his family?" Oliver asked as she shrugged.

"Um, well he told me about his sister Sarah and um, that she has a new boyfriend," That was it, she didn't even know he had a nephew before this. The truth of the matter was that she hardly knew anything about his family.

"Right I…I probably shouldn't be telling you this. Sam…"

"I know, I know he doesn't like talking about his family but if you don't tell me I'm just gonna go and look it up so…"

"McNally," Oliver warned her. She knew he wanted to protect Sam but she just wanted to help him and to do that she needed to know what was going on.

"Come on Oliver please, I want to help," She begged. Oliver just looked at her for a minute, clearly debating what to do, before checking around them and shaking his head, "Oliver please," This time he let out a huff before running a hand over his jaw. She was serious about looking it up if he didn't tell her, she needed to know but before she had a chance to beg again Oliver spoke.

"Alex was Sarah's husband."

"Was?" Well of course she wasn't still married, she had a new boyfriend. Andy just didn't know what had happened to her husband.

"He uh…he died. Guy was really…like a really decent guy. Great dad, great husband…someone Sam actually liked, but I mean after that they didn't really visit so much so I haven't seen them in a few years and…well now you know, so just…"

"I'm not going to tell anyone," She told him; she knew Sam didn't want people knowing any more about him than they had too, but he had shared stories about his past with her before, not many but still a few. Even so Oliver didn't look particularly happy about telling her.

"Look…Sam's gonna want to speak to his nephew, so I say we let him do that before we interview him and see if maybe he can get him talking."

"Yeah," She nodded, that seemed like a good idea.

"And maybe while he's doing that me and you should see if we can work out a way to get these charges dropped," Oliver told her. Again she wanted to nod but there were just a few problems with that.

"Um, he did assault you…"

"I don't remember that, in fact I'm pretty sure I slipped," Oliver shrugged as Andy looked at the dirt staining his uniform, "Look the kids not had the easiest time, no need to start a record for him if…"

"Yeah ok just…what about the guy he punched? That we saw him punch," She was more than willing to forget about the incident to help Sam's nephew out but the other guy had made it crystal clear that he wanted to press charges.

"Well while Sam talks to him I was thinking we should do a little digging into the guy he had a fight with and see if we can find something to persuade him to rethink pressing charges," He told her.

"Yeah, yeah ok," She nodded, as Oliver said the kid hadn't had the easiest time and there was no need to start a record for him if they didn't have to.

Half an hour after they attempted to run a check on the guy Sam's nephew had been fighting with they finally managed to. When they had starting walking towards the desks they had been cornered by Sargent Best who wanted details on what had happened. So she and Oliver had recounted the story, leaving out the part where Zack had pushed Oliver to the ground. After he was finally satisfied Traci had caught up to them, telling them that Sam was in with his nephew before asking what was going on. Andy had looked to Oliver, asking if it was ok to tell her. He had just shrugged; the truth of the matter was that most of the station had probably heard the story by now. So again they had explained the story, still leaving out the part where Zack had pushed Oliver to the ground before finally making it over to the computers.

"Bingo!" Hearing Oliver's cry of relief she turned to face him as he twisted the screen in her direction, "Mr. Pollock here isn't such an innocent victim after all."

"Yeah," She muttered as she read over the details, "He was never charged though."

"Yes, but his previous girlfriend did report that he hit her, so it's a start…"

"What about his girlfriend today?" She asked, if he had attacked his previous girlfriend maybe he was beating his new girlfriend. However, she didn't remember seeing any marks on her, but then again she hadn't been looking particularly hard.

"She looked fine, didn't seem to have any injuries," Oliver shrugged.

"So what do we do?"

"Go and have a friendly chat with them. I mean he has a history of violence so maybe he started this fight and she's just backing him up because she loves him or whatever," Oliver told her as he looked back at the screen, "And if that doesn't work we go to plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"Let Sam talk to him."

"What?" He couldn't seriously think that was...

"I'm kidding; no he's got some speeding tickets and stuff here so maybe we offer him a deal."

"Ok," She nodded, that made sense, they could do that.

"Right then, let's get go talk to them," Oliver said as he grabbed the keys off the desk in front of him.

"Um..." There was just one problem with that, "Doubt they're gonna be there, the girl said they were going downtown for some shopping."

"Ah...yeah, yeah you're right. Ok, I'll call them then, get them to come here," Oliver said picking up the phone. Of course it wasn't as easy as that, neither of them picked up their phones. Oliver left them a voicemail asking them to call him as soon as possible before speculating that they probably just couldn't hear their phones. When she asked what they were supposed to do he suggested that they get some lunch before calling the couple again, saying that he would prefer to be around the station until this was resolved. Andy had agreed immediately, she wanted to be around if Sam needed anything and so they had grabbed some lunch before returning to the desks to eat. Even though Andy had been starving when they had first picked Zack up, due to skipping breakfast this morning, she found herself just picking at the food in front of her.

"McNally if you're not gonna eat that…"

"Yeah, yeah here," She said handing it over to Oliver before looking back at the screen and reading over the report Mr. Pollock's previous girlfriend had filed.

"Ollie," Hearing Sam's voice Andy immediately looked up to see him walking over to them.

"Hey brother, you ok?"

"Uh I dunno," He muttered as he leant against the desk, catching her eye for a second before looking back to Oliver, "Look Zack says he was protecting the girl, that her boyfriend was hitting her…"

"Ok," Oliver nodded before twisting the screen around for Sam to see, "We can work with that. Previous girlfriend called the police but withdrew the complaint later…"

"So, he's telling the truth," Sam said as Andy just watched the two of them, deciding not to interrupt unless they asked for her input.

"Um well when we got there all we saw was him punching the guy…" Oliver started as Sam sighed.

"Ok so give me five minutes with…"

"Oh no, no you need to stay away from this. I've already called them in to go over their statements but when they get here me and McNally will talk to them. You do not go near them, you hear me…"

"What? You mean they're not here? Why didn't you bring this guy in?"

"Because the person that called us told us that it was Zack that was attacking this guy and the guy's girlfriend backed it up so there was no reason to bring him in," Oliver explained as Andy glanced around the room to see most of the other officers watching Sam, clearly everyone had heard by now.

"Ollie just let me talk to..."

"No, no you have to stay as far away from this as possible."

"Fine…just…I know him ok, he wouldn't do this, he…"

"I know," Oliver nodded, "Just…"

"You don't believe him? The guy clearly hit him..."

"I know, but we have two witnesses that claim..."

"What if this was Izzy…"

"Sam we're looking into it. I promise you as soon as we know anything we will let you know."

"Fine," He huffed before heading off, back towards the interview room, as Andy felt herself sinking lower in her seat.

"Well that went well," Oliver muttered as Andy nodded, Sam had barely even acknowledged her existence just then but he was distracted so there was no need to overthink it, "Look go grab us some coffee, I'll call them again and when they get here I'll take him, you take her. See if we can find a hole in their story."

"You think Zack's telling the truth?" She asked. She wanted to believe that he was just defending this girl but the truth was that she had no idea what he was like and when she and Oliver had arrived they had only seen Zack land a punch.

"Hopefully, but whatever went on we gotta do this right. So firstly let's get some coffee," Accepting Oliver's plan she pushed herself off her seat, heading towards the coffee machine. However before she got very far she heard a door open.

"McNally can I have a word?" Spinning around Andy found Jerry leaning out of one of the interview rooms.

"Uh I guess," She nodded before heading over to him. As soon as she made it through the door her eyes were drawn to the table, the pictures of a gutted man spread out all over it. Maybe Jerry wanted help with a case but as she looked around the rest of room she couldn't help but verbalise her first thought, "Why are you in here?"

"Oh uh...Callaghan is working on another case and he's decided to take up all the office space. I took this room so I could actually get somewhere. Also it's quiet."

"So why am I here? You need help with…Mr. Young?" She asked as she picked up one of the photos, reading the name at the bottom.

"Ah no, no but thanks," Jerry said taking the picture from her hands.

"So…"

"Ok," Jerry said before taking a breath, "Sorry for betting on you and Sam. It was stupid and childish, we did not mean any harm by it and we are very sorry for any distress we may have caused you."

For a moment Andy just looked him before shrugging, "Ok."

"Ok?" Jerry asked, narrowing his eyes at her and looking utterly confused before continuing, "So you're not mad?"

"I…yes but it's not really important right now…" Since finding out who Zack was she really couldn't care less about their bet or the blackout...it just seemed so insignificant in comparison.

"What's up?" Jerry asked as he took a seat on the edge of the desk.

"Sam's nephew…" She started but he cut her off.

"Which one?"

"He has more than one?" She asked. She really didn't know anything about his family.

"Uh yeah, two of them. Zack and Matt, what's going on?"

"You haven't heard?" She was sure everyone would have heard the tale by now. This wasn't exactly something that was going to be kept quiet.

"Been in here all day…so what…?"

"Zack's here…"

"Here as in the station here?" He asked as she nodded, "You didn't say that with the he's just visiting, what a cool kid, let's embarrass Sam tone I was expecting."

"We arrested him," She explained. How she wished it was Jerry's version, that she found out that Sam was uncle with embarrassing stories about him rather than arresting one of his nephews.

"For what?"

"Assault."

"Where's Sam?"

"Talking to him now."

"Right," Jerry muttered, clearly processing the information as she glanced around the room. She needed to get back, needed to try and fix this.

"Look unless there's anything else I need to…" She started indicating to the door.

"Um yeah, yeah. Let me know if there's anything I can do ok."

"Ok," She nodded before heading out of the room. Whatever else came out of today she could see how much Oliver and Jerry actually cared about Sam. Pushing the thought from her mind she made her way to the coffee machine so she could fulfil Oliver's request before returning to the desks they had seized for the day. As she handed Oliver his coffee he explained that he had finally gotten through to the couple who promised they would be in within in the next hour. Nodding Andy had settled back in her chair before reading the report again. If the girl had pressed charges then the guy would probably be locked up and this incident would never have occurred.

After twenty minutes she had given up reading about this Mr. Pollock, she was sure she had memorised his record by heart. Instead she had taken to watching the room, she had seen Sam walk through the station once, returning with some food. As much as she had wanted to go and see how he was getting on Oliver had told her that they should just get on with some paper work until the couple turned up. Reluctantly she had agreed and busied herself with doing something useful. Yet an hour later and still there was no sign of the couple.

"Call them again would you. Tell them if they don't get down here soon I'm gonna pick them up myself. I'm just…" But Oliver didn't finish as he indicated to Sam who was making his way to the centre of the floor.

Nodding, Andy picked up the phone and started dialling but before she could tap in the last number she heard the scream of, "Uncle Sam!"

Immediately she snapped her head up to see a boy running across the main floor. He couldn't have been more than eight or nine, his light brown hair flying up as he ran across the room towards Sam and Oliver. Keeping her eyes on him Andy just watched as Sam scooped him up in his arms. So she guessed that was Matt. She had never really seen Sam with kids before but the boy seemed ecstatic as Sam pushed his short fringe up, looking as his forehead. Andy wasn't sure what that was about but she didn't get a chance to think about it much as she heard another voice.

Looking back over she watched as a dark haired woman crossed the floor to the group. That had to be Sarah. Andy hadn't thought about it much, it wasn't even like she and Sam were dating, but never in a million years had she imagined that this would be the way she met Sam's family.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully the next one will be up sooner but no promises. _

_And I know a lot of you don't think that they'll get their date but a lot can happen in a day so there's still hope. Although for now I'm afraid it's more drama :)_

**Chapter 18: Sam - Monday Afternoon **

Letting go of Andy's hand Sam pushed himself off the bench before speaking, "I...I should call Sarah…let her know," He couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going to say.

"Yeah, yeah," He heard Andy's voice as he pulled his phone out, but as soon as it was in his hand he found himself unable to do anything more than just stare at it. How were you supposed to tell your sister that her son had been arrested for assault? Clenching his jaw he forced himself to scroll through his contacts, there was never a good time for this to happen, but after everything with Matt last night…the timing couldn't have been much worse.

Hearing the door click shut Sam just stared at his phone as his thumb hovered over the call button. He could feel the resistance from his own body as he attempted to push the button. At the moment part of him was in a state of denial but he knew as soon as he called Sarah reality would come crashing down on him and his state of denial would vanish. He would have to talk to his nephew, figure out what was going on and find a way to fix it. Pinching his brow Sam exhaled sharply before hitting the call button, it had to be done.

"Hey Sam," She answered almost immediately, "Good news, your nephew is very resilient. He just got the all clear so we can go back home…yeah after we get ice cream apparently…sorry I know I should have called you before but you know what hospitals are like…Sam…you there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here," He nodded, moving back over to the bench before sinking down onto it. He had hoped that when he heard her voice he would know what to say but apparently he had been wrong, his brain refusing to even come up with a few possibilities.

"You ok? You sound worse than me, and I've had virtually no sleep and been stuck on a kids ward all night long," Sam opened his mouth but snapped it shut almost instantly, what was he supposed to say? "Earth to Sam, you there?"

"Sorry," He sighed, resting his head in his hand, "Look Sarah there's something I need to tell you."

"This sounds serious."

"Uh yeah, you're not driving yet are you?" He could hear cars in the background and breaking the news to his sister while she drove would almost certainly cause an accident.

"No, no just got in the car…Matt sit down…you want ice cream…yeah that's what I thought…sorry what's up Sam?"

"It's uh…it's Zack," He said, closing his eyes. He still couldn't find the right words, maybe there weren't any.

"What's he done now? Swear that kid reminds me of you more and more each day," She muttered as Sam shook his head, he just had to tell her.

"He's um, he's here," He told her before waiting for her to respond. It took a minute; she was probably in similar state of shock as he had been when he had spotted his nephew in booking.

"What? What do you mean here?"

"Here in Toronto."

"What? What the hell is he doing there? How did he get there?" Even though she couldn't see him Sam found himself shrugging, he had no idea but he had every intention of finding out.

"Not sure yet."

"What do you mean? Ask him…actually no put him on the phone and I'll ask him…" She was angry now. Clearly the shock had worn off; although he had a feeling it would be back within the next minute.

"I can't," He cut her off.

"What do you mean you can't, he's with you isn't he?"

"Kinda," He muttered, that really wasn't the best thing he could have said but it was the first word out of his mouth.

"What does kinda mean?"

"Well I'm at work and he's uh…Sarah he's been arrested," He grimaced as he told her, he hated having to break the news to her but it was better that it came from him rather than anyone else. For a moment Sam just listened, waiting for Sarah to digest what he had told her. Part of him was expecting to have to break the silence but she seemed to process the information much faster than he had.

"What for?" She asked.

"Assault," He shook his head. He felt so guilty about telling her, just as Andy had when she had told him. He had seen the way Andy couldn't look at him when they had been speaking, understood it completely now.

"I…are you sure…he should be in school…how did he…"

"I don't know, I haven't a chance to talk to him yet," He interrupted her; he really didn't have any answers for her right now. Maybe he should have spoken to Zack first because if he was Sarah he would be pretty frustrated at the lack of information.

"No…Sam there has to be a mistake, you know him. Getting into fights, maybe a few after Alex but he's been fine recently. I mean he's doing the sulky teenager bit wonderfully but assaulting someone…no…no he wouldn't do that."

"I…I know," He nodded, he couldn't believe it either. The last time he had seen his nephew they had played basketball, eaten ice cream and watched movies all night long. That couldn't be the same boy that had randomly attacked a total stranger.

"I…ok…look I'm coming now."

"What? Sarah…"

"What else am I supposed to do Sam? Look I'll drive to you now…just take care of him till I get there ok?"

"Ok, ok I will," He nodded. As soon as he finished the call he would go and talk to his nephew, with any luck he could straighten out this whole mess before Sarah got here, "Look Sarah I'm sorry."

"Why? You set him up?"

"No," He said almost instantly, letting out a shaky breath. He remembered saying the same thing to Andy and she had had a pretty similar reaction, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," And with that she was gone.

For a few moments Sam just looked at his phone before shoving it back into his pocket and pushing himself off the bench, it certainly could have been worse but Sarah seemed to be acting rationally so far. Feeling a twinge of pain from his head Sam took a few minutes to compose himself before walking to interview one, he really had picked a great day to be hung over. Coming to halt outside the room he placed his hand on the door handle but again his body refused to obey, he had no idea what he was going to say. This really wasn't the day he had been expecting.

Taking a deep breath Sam closed his eyes for a moment before exhaling, there really wasn't anyway to prepare himself for this. He just needed to go in and talk to his nephew. After running a hand over his face he finally forced himself to open the door. Taking a step inside he saw Nash sat opposite his nephew. She was clearly trying to talk to him but Zack seemed completely uninterested, his eyes focused on the floor, not even bothering to look up when he opened the door. Nash, on the other hand, turned to face him, giving him a nod before getting up and leaving the room.

After watching Zack for at least a minute Sam moved over to him, grabbing the chair from the opposite side of the table, placing it down next to him and straddling it before leaning forwards and resting his arms on the back of it. This at least got Zack to look at him for a moment before reverting his gaze to the floor. It appeared he had no interest in talking to him either and so Sam found himself running a hand over his face again, what the hell was he going to say? He had never imagined a situation like this occurring; his nephew had always been a good kid.

"What you doing here Zack?" He asked, keeping his eyes on his nephew for any signs of…he didn't even know what he was looking for. His nephew was not supposed to be like this, yes he had been in a few fights but nothing serious, nothing like this, "Zack," But he was getting nothing. Letting his eyes inspect him, he saw the bruised cheek, now turning a slightly darker shade of purple, the cut lip, the dried blood around his nose. How was this the same boy he had taken the park, played catch with?

"Listen buddy, this…whatever happened I need to know," He tried but still he got nothing, "Zack come on it's me."

"So now you care," Zack muttered as Sam narrowed his eyes trying to understand the comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Doesn't matter," Zack shrugged as Sam sighed, Sarah was right about the sulky teenager bit.

"Yeah it does, so you wanna explain to me?" He asked, waiting patiently as Zack looked to him before shaking his head, "Well you're gonna have to start talking at some point. You know they want to press charges."

"Who cares, everything's messed up anyway so what's the point," He shrugged again as Sam shook his head slightly. How could a fifteen year old have that view of the world?

"Just tell me what happened," He tried but Zack seemed to retake his vow of silence at that point. For at least another ten minutes Sam tried to get him to speak, but still nothing. He tried everything he could think of to get him to explain what had happened but eventually settled on another tactic, "That hurt?" He asked pointing to his face; he knew the answer had to be yes.

"No."

"You thirsty?" He asked, before looking to the table. It appeared Nash hadn't gotten him anything to drink.

"Nope."

"Ok, well I'm gonna get a drink," He said before heading out of the room. As soon as he shut the door he leant back against it before closing his eyes, how was he supposed to get anywhere? Zack seemed completely opposed to talking to him and he had no idea what to say. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. After Alex had died they had been close, Sam had spent almost every weekend with them, had taken time off work to help Sarah out. He had driven them to school, to sports clubs, cooked dinners…

"Sam," Pushing the thoughts from his mind he reopened his eyes to find Frank walking towards him.

"Yeah?"

"How you doing?" He asked, nodding to the door. Of course he knew, everyone probably knew by now.

"Not the best day I've ever had," He shrugged, scuffing his feet on the floor.

"Yeah, I've spoken to Shaw and McNally…"

"I know," He groaned, he knew Zack was their prisoner, that they needed to interview him and…charge him, "Just give me a bit more time with him before…"

"Sam," He interrupted, holding his hand up to silence him, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm reassigning you and Diaz to the station for the rest of shift. Sure you can find something to do…paperwork or…something,"

"Thanks," He muttered as Frank nodded at him before walking off.

"Good work with Mr. Pierce by the way," Frank called out as Sam wiped a hand over his face. He had completely forgotten about the arrest, but he was sure Diaz would handle it; he and Epstein had looked like his nephews on Christmas morning when they had found out who the prisoner was so it was unlikely that Mr. Pierce would be forgotten.

Pushing himself off the door Sam headed for the vending machines, his headache had decided to become ten times worse in the last half hour. After getting a couple of cans, he headed to the locker room, grabbing a bottle of pain killers, before ending up back with Zack, after a small detour to the medical room.

Once there he placed the items on the table causing Zack to look at him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Want one?" He asked, opening the bottle of Tylenol, but again Zack just looked at him, "Well I'm having one," Grabbing one of the cans, he opened it before washing down the pill. Hopefully that would sort out his headache, allow him to think more clearly about the current situation.

Looking back to his nephew he shoved the bottle in his pocket before grabbing another can and pushing it in his direction, "Still not thirsty?" This time he actually got a response as Zack shook his head.

"Ok," He nodded, "Give me your hand."

"What?" Zack asked as Sam grabbed the icepack.

"Hand now," He told him. For a moment Zack just watched him before complying and placing his hand on the table, "This is gonna sting but it should help with the swelling," He told him, grabbing his hand and placing the icepack over his knuckles. Zack hissed when it first made contact but didn't pull back.

For at least five minutes Sam kept the icepack in place before lifting it up and examining his hand further, "At least you didn't break anything when you hit him," He muttered before pushing the icepack back down.

"Yeah, well you taught me how to punch someone properly," Zack shrugged as Sam felt himself nod.

"So glad I did that," He muttered, glancing up. He was sure he actually saw Zack's lips twitch towards a smile.

"You hit someone too?" Zack asked nodding to his hand. Immediately Sam looked back to his own scraped knuckles.

"No, did it chasing a suspect," He told him before moving his gaze back to his nephew, "So what are you doing here Zack?"

"Your stupid friends arrested me," Zack told him as Sam sighed.

"I mean why are you in the city? You're supposed to be in school. How did you even get here?" He asked. His nephew was too young to drive, he wouldn't have walked here. Maybe he had taken a bus or a train but he really didn't know for sure.

"Hitchhiked" Zack told him as if it was the most obvious answer.

"You…why?" Sam asked, trying to piece together what was going on. With his nephew's short answers he was going to have to read between the lines.

"I…didn't know where else to go," He shrugged as Sam watched him closely.

"Were you coming to find me?" He asked. Zack didn't know anyone else in the city and there really was no other reason for him to come here.

"Maybe…I wasn't really thinking…I…yeah I guess," Zack mumbled.

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter," He shrugged again as Sam shook his head, it did matter.

"Does this have something to do with Matty?" He asked as he moved a little closer, placing a hand on Zack's shoulder but he flinched away.

"Just leave it ok."

"I can't buddy. Just please tell me what happened," He was worried now, clearly something more was going on but he really wasn't sure what.

"Dad died and then everything went to shit, that's what happened," Zack told him, Sam could see the tears in his eyes but it had happened five years ago, he thought Zack was dealing with it. Something must have sparked this incident, the comments from him.

"Zack…"

"You don't care. Stop pretending you care, you're just like everyone else," Zack yelled, yanking the icepack off his hand and throwing it across the room.

"I do care," He told him forcefully. His nephews and Sarah were the only family he had left, they meant everything to him.

"Yeah well that's why we've seen you so much over the last few years. Just admit you don't want anything to do with us," Zack spat, wiping his eyes as Sam felt his heart sink a little.

"That's not true. Zack with this job…I go undercover…I can't see you guys when I'm doing that…" And he hadn't been very good since he had been back on the street. He had only seen them twice since he had had his cover blown last year and before that it had only been between undercover operations. One visit and then nothing for months, he could see how it looked to his nephew.

"Whatever," Zack muttered.

"It's the truth," He told him, holding his gaze "You wanna tell me the truth now?"

"You want the truth so much? Your friends are fucking idiots, I was trying to help her. Her boyfriend was hitting her and I stopped him and now they're saying it was all me…why the hell would I attack some random couple…he was beating the shit out of her and your dumb ass friends let him leave with her!" Zack spat, shoving the chair back and standing up before walking over to the corner of the room. Sam just watched him for a moment as he repeated the words in his head. His nephew was protecting the girl, that was something he could believe.

Getting up Sam started walking towards him before speaking, "Buddy…"

"Don't…just don't…just leave me alone," Zack yelled causing Sam to stop where he was. He eyed his nephew carefully for the next few minutes, watching him pace up and down a little, making a fist every now and again. When his breathing seemed to calm down he took a few steps closer towards him.

"I'm not going anywhere," He told Zack as he watched him chew on his lip, glancing up every now and again before looking back to the floor.

"I didn't hit that guy for no reason, he was hurting her," Zack told him as he stood up straight, "If you don't stop him...he'll do it again."

"Ok," He nodded, he needed to talk Oliver or Andy, "I'm going to go and get someone to look into it and then I'm gonna be right back ok?" Zack just nodded. Sam didn't want to leave his nephew but if there was a chance this girl was in trouble then someone needed to do something.

Making his way out of the room he headed straight for the bullpen, hoping that Oliver and Andy were still around. Thankfully as he turned the corner he spotted them sat at the desks, Oliver digging into some food and Andy staring at the screen in front of her, "Ollie," He called out as soon as he was in range.

"Hey brother, you ok?" Oliver asked as he came to a halt in front of the desk.

"Uh I dunno," He muttered as he leant against the desk, chancing a quick look at Andy before looking back to Oliver. God knows what she thought of him now, of his family, this wasn't exactly the way he had been planning for her to meet his nephew, "Look Zack says he was protecting the girl, that her boyfriend was hitting her…"

"Ok," Oliver nodded before twisting the screen round for him to see, "We can work with that. Previous girlfriend called the police but withdrew the complaint later…"

"So, he's telling the truth," He said. Of course he was, he knew he should never have doubted him.

"Um well when we got there all we saw was him punching the guy…" Oliver started as Sam sighed, that wasn't good, but it explained why Zack had been arrested. If he could just talk to this guy he was sure he could sort it out.

"Ok so give me five minutes with…"

"Oh no, no you need to stay away from this. I've already called them in to go over their statements but when they get here me and McNally will talk to them. You do not go near them, you hear me…" Sam couldn't help but let his frustration show.

"What? You mean they're not here? Why didn't you bring this guy in?"

"Because the person that called us told us that it was Zack that was attacking this guy and the guy's girlfriend backed it up so there was no reason to bring him in," Oliver explained as Sam just stared at him. It made sense but he didn't like it. If he could speak to the guy he could get him to confess and then his nephew wouldn't be charged.

"Ollie just let me talk to..." He started but quickly Oliver interrupted him.

"No, no you have to stay as far away from this as possible," Sam felt his grip tightening on the desk, he hated feeling useless, hated not being able to do anything.

"Fine…just…I know him ok, he wouldn't do this, he…"

"I know," Oliver nodded, "Just…" But Sam cut him off, he didn't need to hear the rest to know what he was about to say.

"You don't believe him? The guy clearly hit him..."

"I know, but we have two witnesses that claim..."

"What if this was Izzy…" He interrupted; surely Oliver wouldn't question anything she said if she was in Zack's position.

"Sam we're looking into it. I promise you as soon as we know anything we will let you know."

"Fine," He huffed before heading off, back towards the interview room. Oliver was right, hell he would be doing the exact same thing if this was Izzy, keeping Oliver away from anyone involved, but it wasn't exactly much consolation. Bashing his head against the wall lightly he grunted in frustration before opening the door.

As he walked into the room he caught sight of Zack back in his chair, nursing the bruise on his face with the icepack. Part of him was tempted to say 'he thought it didn't hurt' but he decided against it as he closed the door behind him.

"I can get you another one if you want," He offered, he didn't know why he hadn't in the first place; his hand and his face were pretty badly bruised.

"It's fine," Zack shrugged.

"You don't exactly look fine," He told him as he retook his seat, the other guy had clearly gotten a few good shots in, "Look buddy I really do just want to help you…and I know I haven't been around much lately but I promise you that's all gonna change."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me. Seriously you guys mean everything to me," He told him as Zack finally looked to him, nodding a little before speaking.

"Sorry I yelled at you," His voice was quiet but Sam heard him all the same.

"It's ok, you wanna talk about what happened?"

"Not really," Zack shook his head.

"Want to talk about something else?" He asked as Zack shrugged, he would take that as a yes.

"I know you just think I'm some dumb, screw up…"

"No I don't," Sam interrupted him before continuing, "Seriously you're one of the smartest people I know. You remember last Christmas? I had that new phone and couldn't get the damn thing to work. I gave it to you for like a minute and you had everything set up…"

"It's not hard, you're just too old to use technology," Zack told him and Sam was sure he was threatening to smile.

"Thanks buddy," He muttered before a silence fell over the room as he tried to work out what to say. He had a feeling if he pushed the subject of what happened Zack would just close up again. If he could talk to him about other things, take his mind off it then maybe he would relax a little and be willing to tell him what happened because Sam really needed to know why Zack had come here and what he was hiding.

For the next twenty minutes he talked to him about hockey, a subject they both knew far too much about. He even managed to make him laugh a little at one point before he felt a pang of hunger from his stomach. He had skipped breakfast and lunch and his body was letting him know exactly what it thought about that. It appeared Zack was pretty hungry too as Sam watched his eyes light up at the mention of food.

Nodding Sam had left the room and almost walked straight into Nash. He asked her to keep an eye on his nephew as he went to grab them some lunch. There was a shop round the corner which he hurried over to and purchased some sandwiches and crisps from. When he got back Zack devoured the food almost immediately, barely pausing to breathe in-between bites. Sam had to wonder when he had last eaten, although he remembered having a pretty large appetite at that age. Whilst they ate Sam tried to talk to him, varying the conversation so that he wouldn't close up but every time he asked why he had come here Zack would suddenly become very quiet, shrug or just say he didn't know.

Glancing at his watch, as he finished off his sandwich, Sam noticed that at least an hour had passed since he had spoken to Oliver about bringing the other guy in. Surely he would be here by now. Excusing himself after handing Zack another bag of crisps, he walked out of the room in search of Oliver. As soon as he made it into the bullpen he spotted Oliver, already walking over to him.

"Hey brother," Oliver greeted him, coming to stand by his side, "How's it going?"

"I dunno," His nephew was speaking to him, but he knew he was hiding something. So right now all he could focus on was getting the charges dropped, "You spoken to the other guy yet?"

"No, not turned up…" But Sam didn't hear anything else Oliver said as another voice caught his attention.

"Uncle Sam!" Immediately Sam twisted round to see Matt running at him. He knew St. Catharines wasn't far but Sarah must have broken some speed limits to get here so quickly.

"Hey buddy," He greeted him, lifting him up as soon as he was in range before brushing his fringe out of the way so he could see the damage from last night, "How's the head?"

"Ok," He nodded as Sam dragged his eyes away from the stitches covering the right side of his nephew's forehead, it didn't look great but Matt seemed ok.

"Hey Matt," Oliver smiled, "Bet you don't remember me do you?" To that Matt just shook his head as Sam looked over his shoulder to see Sarah approaching.

"Hey," He offered her a small smile as she came to stand by him, even with her heels she was still at least two inches shorter than him.

"Hey, uh nice to see you again Oliver," She greeted them as he shifted Matt around in his arms, getting a better look at his sister, she looked exhausted. The dark circles under her eyes were clear to see, probably caused by her stay at the hospital last night, as she had said she hadn't had much sleep. Her hair was pretty messy too. It dropped down just past her shoulders but instead of the straight strands of hair he was used to seeing Sarah with today it was wavy, sticking out at the ends.

"You too Sarah, you look great," Oliver told her gaining a forced laugh as she ran a hand through her hair, attempting to smooth it down.

"Oh I do not look good at all, but thank you," She told him as Sam felt Matt's hand fiddling with his vest. He had taken off his belt, after storming into the locker, room but for some reason he had kept his vest on.

"So this stops the bullets?" Matt asked as Sam looked at the small hand, wrapped around the shoulder of his vest, before seeing the crystal blue eyes staring at him.

"Uh yeah, yeah it does buddy."

"Can I try it?" He asked.

"Not now Matt," Sarah warned him, giving him a look that told him as much before looking up, "So where is he?"

"I can take you…" Oliver started before Sam interrupted.

"I think we should talk first," He wanted to know if Sarah could shed any light onto Zack's current attitude or why he would have come here before letting her speak to him.

"Sure, let's do that," She agreed.

"This way…" Oliver started but Sam cut him off.

"Uh," He muttered indicating to Matt. This was not a conversation to have in front of a seven year old. Surely Oliver could watch him while he talked to Sarah, "Ollie could…"

"Yeah of course," Oliver nodded, looking over his shoulder before speaking again, "McNally."

As soon as the word had left Oliver's mouth Sam swallowed hard, breaking his eyes away from Oliver and looking over to where Andy had been seated before. Sure enough there she was with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yeah?" She asked before getting up. For some reason Sam couldn't move his eyes away from her as she made her way over to them.

"Can you do us a favour and watch Matty while we go have a chat?" Oliver asked as Sam just stared at her, that wasn't what he meant but for some reason his brain wouldn't let him speak, "I think the soft interview room is free."

"Um…yeah ok," She nodded, quickly looking to him, possibly asking for his permission.

"Hi," He heard Matt's voice as he continued to watch Andy. For a moment she seemed too focused on him that he thought she might not have heard Matt but then a smile appeared on her face as she moved her eyes to the boy in his arms.

"Hey, I'm Andy," She smiled at him, a genuine smile; the same one she had had last night when he had asked if she was happy.

"Matt," He waved as Sam watched the two of them before feeling Matt wriggle in his arms, "Uncle Sam put me down."

"Oh uh, yeah, yeah," He muttered, placing Matt on the floor before looking at Andy. She was far too focused on Matt now to even look at him. Probably intrigued as to what this nephew would be like.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Matt asked, causing Sam to choke out a breath.

"Uh," She breathed, looking back up at him for a second before moving her eyes to Sarah and Oliver, clearly asking for some help.

"Knock it off Matt, best behaviour remember," Sarah told him, "I'm sorry in advance for any inappropriate comments he makes."

"It's ok," Andy nodded before looking back at Matt, "You wanna come with me?"

"Sure," He smiled at her before following after her.

"You sure she's going to be ok with him?" Sarah asked as they all watched the pair walk away from them.

"McNally's used to dealing with Swarek's," Oliver said as Sam felt his eyes widening, immediately turning to look at Oliver.

"What?" Sarah asked as Sam glared at Oliver, they had more important things to discuss right now.

"McNally, she was Sammy's rookie. If she can put up with him for such a long time, I'm sure she can handle Matt," Oliver explained as Sam tried his best not to react to the statement.

"Right," Sarah muttered before looking at him. He knew that look, it was the one she had when she was storing questions to ask later.

"Um, we should go somewhere a little more private," Sam told them before Oliver had a chance to say anything else. Agreeing with him Sam led Sarah and Oliver to the observation room.

"Jesus, is he ok?" Sarah almost threw herself through the window when she first caught sight of Zack, he probably should have warned her about his injuries.

"He's ok, a little bruised but he's fine Sarah, physically at least."

"What's that mean?" She asked as he shrugged he wasn't completely sure himself yet, "Look will one of you just explain to me what is going on? I mean how long is he going to be here? Does he need a lawyer? Is he facing charges?"

Thankfully Oliver took it upon himself to explain what had happened to Sarah. The more detail he went into the more evident the worry became on his sister's face. She stopped watching Zack when Oliver started explaining the charges that might be held against Zack, instead turning to face him and leaning back against the glass as Sam just watched her from the side. Every now and again he would look at his nephew, but Zack seemed content at staring at the floor or his hand.

"Thank you," Sarah said as Oliver finished answering all of her questions.

"No problem, can I get you anything? Coffee?" Oliver asked as Sam just watched the two of them.

"Um uh water would be good actually," Sarah nodded as Sam took a step closer to his sister.

"Sammy?"

"I'm good," He told Oliver, not bothering to look at his friend as he left the room.

"Jesus Sam, what the hell did I do wrong?" Sam could hear the distress in her voice as he closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around his sister.

"Nothing, Sarah this isn't your fault," He tried to reassure her as he felt her cling onto him. It was the truth, she couldn't blame herself for this.

"I must seem like the worst mother in the world."

"Sarah you're a great mom. Seriously," He told her, rubbing her back gently.

"I…I don't even know what to do. I mean I know Oliver just explained everything but I don't know what it means, what we're supposed to do…"

"Sarah its fine I'll take care of it," He told her, pulling her back so she would look at him, "It's all going to be fine, I'm going to fix this."

"Ok," She nodded, "Yeah ok," Sam just watched as she turned to face the glass, looking at her son.

"How's Matt?" He asked, he seemed ok but Sam hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to him.

"Doctors say he's fine. He didn't even seem to care that he had been hurt. He thought it was cool," Sarah shook her head as they continued to watch him.

"Not much seems to faze that kid," He muttered, not that he was much different at that age; he had gone through a phase of believing he was immune to everything.

"Nope, he reminds me of Alex. Always looking out for everyone else, always wanting to make people happy. You know last week Zack broke a window and Matt tried to take the blame for it to stop us fighting. Offered to be grounded and everything."

"Too kind for his own good," Sam muttered, just like Alex had been. Sam was sure he hadn't met a nicer person in his life. Even he hadn't been able to pull off his over protective brother act for too long when Alex and Sarah had first started dating.

"Yeah, he just wants everyone to be happy, will do anything to help."

"Alex would have been proud."

"Sam I've got one kid who's been arrested and one who's just come out of the hospital. I don't think that proud is the right word to be throwing around here."

"Sarah," He sighed, "Look what happened to Matt was an accident, and clearly he's fine and Zack…"

"Has been arrested," Sarah cut him off.

"Yeah," He muttered as his brain reminded him of his earlier conversation with his nephew, "You know what Zack said to me?"

"What?"

"Said I was never around…wonder who I remind you of?"

"Sam," She warned him before placing a hand on his arm, "You are nothing like dad."

"Not doing a bad impression though am I?" He shook his head, he should have been around more, should have visited more, maybe that way his nephew wouldn't be here.

"You been to prison yet? Disappeared for more than year? Stolen money from your kid's piggy banks?"

"I don't have kids," He shook his head.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah…no I haven't."

"Well then, you're nothing like dad so don't ever compare yourself to him," She told him as he nodded. Their father had not been the best role model in life.

"Sorry," He muttered, he shouldn't have brought it up. Not with everything else going on.

"You ok? You're not looking so hot yourself, and that's coming from someone who has had about an hours sleep and is trying to work out what to do with her delinquent son."

"Little bit hung over," He confessed, gaining a shaky laugh from his sister, "Was hoping for a slow day."

"Nice one little brother, but you should know by now you don't get what you want."

"Yeah," He nodded as she grabbed hold of his hand.

"But we'll get through it."

"We always do," He nodded as she offered him a small smile before they both went back to watching Zack. She was right, one way or another they would get through this, it's what they did and they had certainly been through worse before.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Andy - Monday Afternoon Part 2**

Although she knew she shouldn't Andy couldn't help but stare at the group a few meters away from her. She wasn't sure if she was trying to eavesdrop or if she just wanted to see how Sam interacted with Sarah and his nephew, but whatever the reason she couldn't draw her eyes away from them.

"McNally," Hearing Oliver's voice Andy felt a surge of panic wash through her body, had he caught her staring at them?

"Yeah?" She asked getting up and walking over to them, hoping they wouldn't notice the fear in her voice. Once she was close enough she focused her attention on Oliver, offering him a half smile, since he was the one that had called her over.

"Can you do us a favour and watch Matty while we go have a chat?" He asked as she tried to suppress the surprised look threatening to cross her face, that wasn't what she had been expecting, "I think the soft interview room is free," But if this was what she needed to do to help Sam then she would do it.

"Um…yeah ok," She nodded, quickly looking to Sam. From the expression on his face she had a feeling that this had not been his idea but instead of speaking he remained silent.

"Hi," She heard the boy's voice but found it hard to pull her eyes away from Sam. He was watching her carefully, looked like he was about to say something but after a few moments he still hadn't spoken and so she decided to focus on her job. Whatever was going on with her and Sam could be sorted out later, this was much more important.

"Hey, I'm Andy," She smiled at him. He was a cute kid; blue eyes, light brown hair and a charming smile which probably allowed him to get away with murder. Matt just mirrored her expression, but as her eyes came to rest on the stitches in his head she felt her smile falter.

"Matt," He waved as she tried to work out what had happened to him before seeing him struggle in Sam's arms, "Uncle Sam put me down."

"Oh uh, yeah, yeah," Sam muttered, placing Matt on the floor as she just watched the boy before he looked up at her.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" He asked as Andy felt her mouth drop open ever so slightly, what was she supposed to say to that?

"Uh," She breathed, looking back up at Sam for a second before moving her eyes to Sarah and Oliver, surely they knew what to say in this sort of situation.

"Knock it off Matt, best behaviour remember," Sarah told him, "I'm sorry in advance for any inappropriate comments he makes."

"It's ok," She nodded before looking back at Matt, they would be fine. She would find him something to draw on, it was what Leo liked to do and they were probably a similar age, "You wanna come with me?"

"Sure," He smiled before following after her, "Can I see your gun?" He asked as soon as they were far enough away from the group.

Shaking her head Andy looked down to the boy by her side, "What did your mom say?"

"Oh," He muttered, before grinning up at her, "Can I see your gun please?" Andy couldn't stop herself chuckling a little, yeah he could definitely get away with murder.

"Nice try but I'm afraid not," She told him causing him to drop his head, "So uh you like drawing?" It was the only activity she could think of to entertain him with while they were here.

"Sure," He nodded as she held the door open for him before throwing a quick glance to her left and spotting Traci a few meters away, "Trace," She called out, waving her over.

"Yeah?" Traci asked as she came to a halt in front of her, looking over her shoulder and into the room, "Who's that?"

"Sam's nephew," She said as she took a quick look around to see Matt sitting on the couch, watching them.

"Another one?" Traci asked as she nodded, yeah she had been pretty shocked when Jerry had told her about Matt as well.

"Yeah, anyway I'm supposed to be watching him. Have you got any pens or crayons or something he could draw with, or you know like any other suggestions…" She started before Traci cut her off. Sure she had watched Leo before but normally there were books, films and toys available for entertainment, none of which they had here so she needed other ideas.

"Don't worry I've got some of Leo's in my locker; always keep some in case he gets stuck here. I'll go get them for you."

"Thanks," She nodded before heading into the room and taking a seat next to Matt.

"So have you ever been shot?" Matt asked, tilting his head up to look at her as she found her lips tugging towards a smile. However, before she got a chance to remind him of his mother's warning again he carried on, "Because Uncle Sam's been shot, I've seen the scar."

"Yeah," She muttered, she didn't remember seeing a scar on Sam's body but then she hadn't really been looking for one before.

"Yeah it's really cool. He was in a car chase and he got to drive like really, really fast with the lights and then they caught them and the person shot at him and it hit his leg and then his partner had to shoot the bad guy," Matt explained, bouncing in his seat as he did his best to re-enact it for her.

"He tell you that?" She asked, her brain filling with images of Sam with his nephews, telling them stories by a camp fire. Smiling to herself she shook her head a little, that was stupid, Sam hated camping.

"Nope," Matt popped the 'p' as he shook his head, "Zack did, Uncle Sam wouldn't tell me cause I'm too young," At that he pouted as he settled down before looking back to her and letting the smile reappear on his face, "So have you ever been shot?"

"What did your mom say?" She reminded him as he went back to pouting, folding his arms across his chest. Watching him Andy suddenly noticed the stiches on his forehead again, "So what happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"Your head?" She asked as he touched his head just below the stiches.

"I fell," He shrugged.

"You fell?" She asked, it looked pretty serious for a fall and she couldn't help but wonder what had caused it.

"Yeah, off the counter in the kitchen and then my head went…" But he didn't finish as he clapped his hands together.

"That sounds painful."

"I guess, I don't really remember," He shrugged, standing up on the couch, "Wanna see me do a flip?"

"Um should you be doing that with…" But she didn't get a chance to finish as the door opened revealing Traci. Saying a silent prayer for her timing Andy thanked her as she set the pens and paper down on the table which got Matt's attention. Quickly he dropped down and grabbed a sheet of paper, "So what you drawing?" She asked shuffling herself to the edge of the couch and watching as Matt opened the pens, picking out a blue one.

"Police car," He stated proudly, pulling the lid off and placing the pen on the paper.

Resting her head in her hand Andy found herself just watching the boy as she thought about Sam. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through but she wanted to help, the only problem was that she didn't know how to. Sam was a private person at the best of times and even though she wanted to talk to him, to tell him that she was there for him, that she would do anything to help she realised that he just needed to focus on his nephew for the time being. Hopefully he would come and get her if he needed her; he had to know how she felt about him, that she would do anything to help him.

Shaking her head Andy just tried to focus on whatever Matt was drawing. After a few minutes it became apparent that he was bored of the silence as he took up questioning her again. Asking if she had ever been stabbed, if she had ever used pepper spray and what he should draw amongst many other things. Andy did her best to keep up with the rate of questions, managing to answer about thirty percent of them. At least half she ignored as she deemed them unsuitable and with the other twenty percent he was already asking another question before she had a chance to answer.

His interrogation only ended when they heard a knock on the door. Thankful for the distraction Andy looked up from Matt's growing pile of pictures; she was actually starting to run out of ideas for what he could draw.

"Everything ok in here?" Oliver asked sticking his head round the door as she nodded, she hoped so.

"Yeah we're good right Matt?" She asked, taking a look to her right to see Matt staring at Oliver.

"Yup," He nodded before jumping up and grabbing one of the pieces of paper, "Hey Mr. Oliver I drew you," And with that he was running over to him, handing him the picture.

"Really? That's so cool…" But Oliver stopped as he held it up, "I'm a donut."

"Yeah, cause Zack said cops eat a lot of donuts," Matt explained as Andy watched the pair of them, Matt looking up at Oliver and Oliver narrowing his eyes at the picture.

"Loving your brother more and more by the minute," Oliver muttered and Andy couldn't stop herself smiling, she thought it had been a pretty good picture.

"And Andy said you ate a lot of them…" Matt started as Andy felt her eyes widening.

"Did she?" Oliver asked, glaring at her as she shook her head. She had not, well maybe she had sort of implied it when answering one of Matt's questions but she had not said it outright, "Well thank you for this. McNally keep up the good work."

"Oliver," She called out, quickly getting to her feet and moving over to him before he was fully out the door.

"Yes McNally need more drawing suggestions?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I didn't…" But she stopped, that really wasn't important right now, "Look have they come in yet, the couple from this morning?"

"Yeah just turned up," He nodded as she let out a sigh of relief. That was great, if they were here then they could question them and work out what had really happened this morning and more importantly stop any charges being brought against Sam's nephew.

"So do…" She started.

"No, you stay here and watch him, I've got Nash on it."

"What?" It was their case, Oliver had already told her she would talk to the girl when she got here. She had spent an hour reading over this guy's file.

"I've cleared it with Jerry, he can spare her…"

"But…" She started, she needed to do this, needed to help.

"Andy we've got this. Right now I need you to look after Matt while we try and get this mess straightened out ok?"

No, she was not ok with it. She wanted to be involved, she felt useless just sitting around doing nothing but when she finally spoke she just muttered, "Ok."

"Ok good, sure Matty's got some fun stories about Sam he could tell you," Oliver smirked as she nodded and headed back towards Matt, hearing the door close behind her.

"I don't think he liked the picture," Matt told her as he looked up from his newest drawing.

"Really?" She arched her eyebrow at him, that was blatantly clear.

"I can draw you if you want," Matt offered as he scrunched up his current piece of paper before grabbing another one.

"Am I gonna be a donut too?" She asked as she retook her seat, that was not a question she ever thought she would ask while on duty.

"Maybe," Matt shrugged as he picked up another pen.

"Ok then, draw me," She nodded before leaning her head back against the couch and shutting her eyes for a few seconds. Again Matt fired question after question at her, although they seemed to be more reasonable this time, meaning she could answer most of them.

After five minutes of nonstop questioning Matt was stood in front of her, displaying his new portrait, "Well I'm not a donut," She said as she studied the image, tilting her head slightly.

"Zack said cops were pigs too," Matt explained as she located the fourth leg or possibly the tail.

"Wouldn't mention that one too much," She advised him as he handed the paper to her, "But um thanks for this," Again Matt just smiled at her before she heard the door open. Looking up from her position on the couch Andy watched as Sarah walked through the door.

"Mom," Matt called out immediately before picking up a picture from the stack on the table and running at her, "Look what I did," He called out, waving the paper in front of her.

"That's great sweetie, why don't you go do one for Uncle Sam," She said taking it out of his hand as Matt nodded enthusiastically before running back to the table and grabbing a new piece of paper. After seeing him pick up a pen Andy moved her eyes back to Sarah to see her walking towards the couch, "Hi, um Sam said I should wait here while he talks to Zack again."

"Oh yeah, yeah," Andy nodded. She had to admit that she may have imagined meeting Sam's family once or twice, well Sarah at least as that was the only family member he had mentioned, but not once had this scenario ever crossed her mind.

"I'm Sarah by the way, I don't think we were introduced properly before…" Sarah started, clearly reading her name tag before offering her hand, "Officer McNally."

"Andy's fine," She smiled at the woman, shaking her hand. She was right about not being introduced properly but Sam had seemed a little too preoccupied to do formal introductions at the time.

"So how's he been?" Sarah asked, indicating to her son.

"Oh uh… fine," She nodded before hearing a laugh from Sarah.

"He can be a bit of a handful sometimes," She said as Andy smiled at her, yeah that was a rather accurate assessment from what she had witnessed, "But apparently you're used to dealing with Swarek's."

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows, what was that supposed to mean?

"Oliver said you were Sammy's rookie."

"Oh uh, yeah, yeah I was," She nodded, seeing Sarah still smiling at her.

"You know I think Sam's opinion of you probably had the fastest turn around I've ever seen."

"Really?" She was a little afraid of hearing what Sarah had to say, she already knew Sam had not been her biggest fan to start with.

"Oh yeah, went from some words I shall not mention in front of my son to she might actually make a decent cop within a week."

"I…uh guess that's a good thing then."

"With my brother…yeah that's pretty impressive. So what's it like working with him?" Sarah asked as Andy felt the smile spreading across her lips. Even with everything that had happened today she still got this insane sense of happiness when she heard Sam's name, especially with the memories it brought to mind.

"It's uh it's good," She stated after realising how stupid she probably looked right now, "He's a really good cop."

"Don't let him hear you say that, will go to his head," Andy couldn't help but laugh a little before hearing Sarah sigh.

"You ok? Do you want a drink? A coffee…"

"I'm ok, Oliver already got me some water," She nodded before wiping a hand over her face, "God, Zack sure knows how to pick a good time to get arrested. I mean with everything last night…Matt cracked his head open and we spent the night on some wonderful kids ward while they monitored him."

"Not much sleep?" She asked, noticing the dark circles below Sarah's eyes.

"An hour maybe, he slept right through though," Sarah explained, nodding at Matt who was focused on his newest masterpiece, before sighing again, "And of course Sam is hung over today which makes this so much better."

"Yeah," She nodded before deciding to explain, "It was Poker night yesterday. He, Jerry and Oliver aren't normally so great the day after."

"Right, think I made it worse though. Called him last night in my panicked state, must have woken him up because it took him so long to answer the damn thing and he's normally such a light sleeper but I guess that's the alcohol."

"Um yeah, yeah" She agreed, she didn't think telling Sarah that the reason her brother had neglected to answer her calls for so long was because he had had his hand down her pants.

"Sorry to put this on you, you don't want to hear…"

"No, no it's fine honestly," Andy told her as Sarah nodded.

For the next hour she just listened to Sarah as she explained the incident from last night. How she had come downstairs to find her son lying on the floor surrounded by blood, how she had felt paralysed seeing him lying helplessly on the ground and how Zack had to yell at her to call an ambulance. Apparently he had been brilliant last night, had known exactly what to do to keep his brother calm and how to apply pressure to the wound. Sarah had told her that she had no idea what would have caused him to do this. Apparently it was completely out of character for Zack, not just attacking someone but also running away.

Andy had tried to reassure her about what would happen to him, all the while hoping Traci and Oliver were getting somewhere. She wanted to go and see how they were doing, wanted to know what was going on but she couldn't leave Sarah. Thankfully Matt seemed calmer in his mother's presence and limited the questions, letting Sarah talk while he focused on his drawings. He even came over to hug his mother for a bit when a few tears escaped her eyes before deciding to draw her another picture to cheer her up. Sarah had apologised over and over again for making her listen to her ramblings and every time Andy had told her not to worry, that they could talk about anything she wanted. Although part of her wanted to know more about Sam she let Sarah dictate the topics of their conversation, she hoped that if Sarah could get it all out then she would feel better. Andy knew it worked for her; sometimes just telling someone made such a big difference.

After a while Sarah excused herself telling Andy she needed to make a few calls. Andy had just nodded before turning her attention back to Matt and the ever increasing stack of pictures. As soon as his mother had left the room he had started explaining his newest design very animatedly. Andy had killed a few minutes asking him questions about the pictures he had drawn before hearing the door open. She had expected to see Sarah back but instead her eyes were greeted with the sight of Oliver. Andy felt a sense of déjà vu as Matt grabbed a picture before running over to Oliver and handing it to him. Although this time Oliver seemed a lot happier when he looked at the picture, him with a police car, before asking if he could have a word with her.

Pushing herself off the couch she asked Matt to draw her with her car before stepping outside with Oliver and noticing the small smile on his face.

"What's up?" She asked, leaning back against the door.

"We did it."

"You…" She started but Oliver cut her off.

"He was telling the truth, Nash got the girl talking. She said Zack was defending her."

"Yeah?" She asked, feeling a smile tugging at her lips. That was amazing news; everything was going to be ok now. Sarah didn't have to worry about her son's behaviour, word would soon get round that Sam's nephew was a hero rather than a thug and the gossip about him would die out pretty quickly. Best of all though, Zack would be free to go, no record or anything.

"Yeah," He nodded at her, "I've already told Sam, where's Sarah?"

"Oh she just stepped out to take a call, she should be around here somewhere," Andy told him, taking a quick look around but failing to spot her.

"Ok, ok I'll go find her, you stick with Matt and hopefully we'll have them out of here soon."

"Will do," She nodded at him before walking back into the room and taking a seat next to Matt, still grinning at the news.

"Like it?" Matt asked holding up his newest drawing of her.

"It's great," She nodded at him, much better than the previous one and with the news from Oliver still fresh in her mind everything just seemed so much better now, "So…" But Andy was cut off by the sound of the door being thrown open. Immediately her eyes shot up to find Sam standing in the doorway, looking like he had been run over.

"Where's Sarah?" He asked, his eyes darting around the room. Clearly even Matt could sense Sam's tense demeanour as he kept quiet and stayed in his seat, unlike with everyone else that had entered the room.

"She, uh she stepped out to make a call," Andy told him, watching him carefully and trying to work out what had caused his current state. Zack was in the clear; Oliver had told her he had already spoken to Sam so why did he look like someone had died?

"Where?" Sam asked as Andy pushed herself off the seat.

"I'm not sure, she said she'd be back in a minute," To that Sam just nodded before turning on his heels, "Sam wait," Within a few seconds she had crossed the room and taken hold of his arm, stopping him from fleeing.

"What?" He asked turning back to face her, the slight irritation in his voice not going unnoticed.

"What's going on?" He hadn't exactly been his normal charming self after finding out about Zack but this was something different, that expression on his face, she hadn't seen that before and she was worried.

"I…uh," He shrugged, stopping as he looked over her shoulder. The next thing she knew he was walking past her over towards Matt. Twisting round Andy watched as he knelt down by his nephew while she reached her hand out towards the door, the onlookers would have to keep speculating.

After closing the door she walked over to the pair so she could hear what was being said, "Matt," Sam's voice was soft, much softer than she had heard it with anyone else recently, "I need you to tell me what happened last night, with your head…"

"I fell," Matt shrugged as he continued colouring in his new drawing, refusing to look up at Sam.

"Matt," Sam tried again as she hovered by his side, trying to work out what Sam was getting at. She had already asked Matt how he had gotten his wound and he had explained his fall off the kitchen counter, just like Sarah had, "Look buddy, Zack said that something else happened," This immediately got Matt's attention as he looked up at his uncle. For a moment they just stared at each other before Matt shook his head.

"I fell," He stated before going back to his drawing causing Sam to drop his head. Andy wasn't sure why she did it, but clearly something else was going on here. Placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, she dropped down onto her knees beside him before squeezing his shoulder.

"Hey Matt could you look at me for a sec?" She asked, noticing that Sam turned to face her from the corner of her eye, but she kept her focus on his nephew.

"Ok," Matt said, dropping the pen on table before twisting round.

"You know lying to the police is wrong right?" She asked. After a few moments he nodded his head, "So if you say one thing happened and your brother says another thing then one of you is lying right?" Again he nodded his head before she continued, "So can you tell us what happened last night?"

Matt just looked between the two of them before turning back to his drawing, "I fell."

Hearing Sam groan she turned to face him, seeing him pinch his brow, "You saying Zack is lying?"

Matt just shrugged before speaking, "I fell."

"Matt," She could hear the frustration in his voice but he wasn't getting anywhere and she really needed to know what Zack had said, maybe that way she could help. Pushing herself off the floor she grabbed hold of Sam's arm before trying to pull him up, "McNally," he warned her but she just nodded to the door.

"Can I speak to you?" She asked as he shook his head, "Just one minute Sam…please."

"Fine," He relented, getting up and following her over to the other side of the room, just past the door.

"What's going on?" She asked in a whisper, backing him into the corner so he couldn't get away from her. Sam eyed her carefully for a minute, probably debating whether to tell her or not before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Zack said Matt didn't fall last night," He muttered before reopening his eyes and meeting her gaze. Yeah she had worked that bit out already, what she didn't know was what he had said.

"So what did he say?" She asked, still keeping her voice low so Matt wouldn't overhear them. Again Sam seemed to contemplate his answer before speaking.

"He said Peter did it…Sarah's boyfriend," His voice was even quieter than before but she managed to hear enough. Watching him Andy had to remind herself to breathe as she replayed the words in her head. Matt's constant insistence that he had fallen just then had her wondering if something more had happened last night but this was a really serious accusation. If Peter…but she stopped thinking as the door swung open and in walked Sarah.

Immediately they both turned to face her as she looked around the room before settling her eyes on them, "You guys weren't making out in the corner while watching my son were you?"

"What? No…no we…" She started, trying to stop her voice wavering, she was pretty sure she was still in shock from what Sam had just told her.

"Sarah…" Sam started but she cut him off, he couldn't tell Sarah, not yet.

"We just need to go and check on that thing…right Sam," She eyed him, warning him not to do this now, "Could you keep an eye on…"

"My son, sure," Sarah nodded, "You two ok?"

"We're fine just need to check on…"

"That thing," Sarah finished as she nodded. It was lame and clearly Sarah knew something was up but thankfully she seemed to think that they were in some sort of relationship. Which maybe they were but that really wasn't important right now. She just needed to get Sam out of there before he accused his sister's boyfriend of attacking her son.

"Yeah, be back soon," Andy offered her a smile but she had a feeling it would do little to reassure Sarah that they were fine, especially if she looked at Sam. It was clear to anyone that he was not fine.

Walking out of the room Andy ushered him to the observation room of interview one, the only room she knew would be completely free. Once inside she shut the door before spinning round to face him.

"What the hell Sam? Peter hit your nephew or…"

"Uh…" He started, pinching his brow, "Zack said that Matt was messing about on top of the kitchen counter, Peter told him multiple times to get down and then apparently he just snapped, grabbed Matt's arm and yanked him down causing him to smash his head on the side."

"Jesus…this is…"

"Insane yeah but…"

"You believe him?" She had met enough kids to know that sometimes they didn't get on with their parent's new boyfriend or girlfriend and wanted attention…

"Yeah I do. I told him how serious an accusation like this was but he's fifteen, he's not a kid. Not really, he knows what he's saying and come on Matt just saying he fell over and over again…"

"I know but it's a big jump from he's not telling the truth to your sister's boyfriend hurt him."

"Not when you have a witness," He snapped, pointing to his nephew, before bowing his head and grabbing hold of his hair, "I should have checked him out before, I should have met him, should have made sure he was…"

"Sam this isn't your fault," She cut him off, taking a step towards him. Whatever the truth was he could not blame himself for this.

"I'm supposed to protect them, not let some…"

"We don't know that yet," She stopped him, they needed to do some digging before they started throwing accusations around, "Look let's go check him out and see…"

"Already did," He muttered pointing to a stack of papers on the side.

"And?" She asked moving over to them and flicking through.

"Nothing, he's clean. Not even a parking ticket," Sam grumbled but Andy couldn't understand why, surely it would have been worse if he had found something.

"Then why are you being so hard on yourself? If this is true, if Zack's telling the truth then there's nothing you could have done," She told him as she moved to stand in front of him, forcing him to look at her.

"I should have been there, I should have met this guy…"

"You're not going to be able to know what he's like from meeting him once," She told him, it was true. If this guy really had snapped and hurt Matt then she couldn't believe that Sam would have picked up on it from a few visits. Surely he would be on his best behaviour around Sam, especially if he knew he was a cop.

"This should never have happened."

"You don't know that it did yet, I'm sorry Sam but you've got…"

"He's not lying, I know he's not lying," He snapped at her before a silence fell between them. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't but either way they had to be careful about how they handled this.

"Ok, let's say he's telling the truth," She told him, giving him a look, warning him not to interrupt her, "You can't go around accusing…"

"I know McNally…"

"Ok," She cut in, raising her hands as some sort of surrender, she hadn't meant to insult him. More she was thinking out loud, trying to work out what to do, "How do you want to play this?"

Sam just stared at her for a minute, a puzzled look on his face, she had a feeling he hadn't been expecting that but Sam knew his nephew. If he believed what he was saying then she would go with it for now.

"Uh. Ok for now this stays between us and um…you should talk to Zack," He told her as she narrowed her eyes at him in confusion, "Even I'll admit my judgement may be a little clouded here, so just talk to him, see if you think he's telling the truth and…I dunno I need to talk to Matt see if he'll tell me what really happened. I mean clearly it's something more than he just fell."

"Yeah, yeah ok. But how about I talk to Zack and then we both talk to Matt, two perspectives and all that?" She asked as he shrugged. She also didn't want him going through this alone.

For a moment he was silent as he ran a hand over his face, "Ok, ok let's do that."

"Sam," She spoke softly, trying to get him to look at her, he looked like hell. Not that it was a surprise after the day he had had. He hadn't had much sleep, he was hung over, his nephew had been arrested and now Zack was accusing his mother's boyfriend of hurting his brother. Andy was pretty sure if she was in this situation she would have lost it by now, "It's gonna be ok," She whispered before taking a step closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't know or even really care if he wanted any sort of comfort right now, the only thing she knew for sure was that if she was in his position she would need it. Thankfully Sam didn't push her away but he didn't move either.

Instead he just stood deadly still before she heard his voice, "McNally."

"What? You looked like you needed a hug," She told him, still holding onto him tightly as she finally felt his arms wrap around her.

"Thanks," He muttered, she could hear the sarcasm in his voice but from the way he was holding her against him she had a feeling he was actually grateful.

They stayed in a tight embrace for a few minutes before she finally decided to pull back and allow Sam some space but he kept his hands on her waist, looking at her as he had the other night. Andy was sure he wanted to say something as she watched his mouth open and close but whatever it was never came as the door flew open causing her and Sam to break apart.

"Hey, thought I might find you here," Oliver said as he looked to Sam, not bothering to mention her presence, "Um Sarah's other half just turned up…Peter something…anyway thought you might want to go see him."

Andy was sure she actually stopped breathing for a minute as Oliver looked between the two of them before retreating from the room. Peter was here, the man Zack was accusing of hurting his brother was at the station. Surely the situation was complicated enough without Peter being here? If this man had…Andy still wasn't sure what he had or hadn't done but…

"Guess I should go meet him," Sam muttered as she turned to face him.

"Sam," She warned him, her eyes pleading with him not to do anything rash.

"I'm fine," He told her before heading to the door, "Just go talk to Zack," Andy would admit she really wasn't sure what was going on at the moment, maybe Zack was telling the truth or maybe it was a call for attention but the one thing she did know for sure was that Sam was not fine. There was no way anyone could be if they were put in his position. Watching him step through the door she hurried after him, she didn't care what he wanted she wasn't letting him go through this alone.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry this took so long, I rewrote it a few times and it ended up being a very long chapter. Hopefully it was worth the wait and is at least somewhat plausible._

_Also the next (hopefully much shorter) chapters should definitely be up sooner :)_

**Chapter 20: Sam- Monday Evening**

Sam stood motionless for a few minutes, just watching the door that Oliver had retreated through. Peter was here.

"Guess I should go meet him," He muttered but his feet refused to move, right now he really had no idea how he would react when he looked upon the face of the man who had hurt his nephew.

"Sam," He heard Andy's voice before briefly glancing in her direction. She looked worried. In all honesty he was worried too, but he really didn't have the time to convince her that he would act rationally. Peter was here in the station, here with his sister, with Matt…

"I'm fine," He told her before heading to the door; he needed to get to them as soon as possible. He didn't want this man around his nephew at all, "Just go and talk to Zack."

Trying to remove the impulsive thoughts from his mind Sam exited the room, but before he had even taken two steps along the corridor Andy was calling out his name again. Ignoring her attempts to stop him he carried on walking until he felt her hand on his arm, "Sam."

Clearly she was done with trying to talk to him as she tightened her grip on his arm and pushed him up against the wall. Sam was about to tell her to just do as he had asked but then he heard his name being called. Casting a quick look to his right he saw Frank before turning back to Andy and gritting his jaw, he really didn't have time for this right now. Thankfully Andy seemed to get the message as she let go of his arm before taking a few steps back.

"Everything ok?" Frank asked, clearly noticing the tension between them.

"Fine," He coughed, eyeing Andy and warning her not to do anything. This was for him to deal with, not her.

"McNally?" Frank asked as she stared at him before turning to face Frank.

"Fine Sir," She nodded, replacing the worried tone she had previously been using with a much more professional one.

"Ok then. Shaw just told me the good news so would you like to get your nephew out of my interview room. Believe it or not we do actually have other people who need to use it."

"Will do," Sam nodded, but he had no intention of doing it just yet. Not until he had had a chance to speak to Peter.

Letting his eyes take a quick sweep of the corridor he suddenly spotted Oliver entering the soft interview room. At that he felt heartbeat begin to return to its normal rhythm; with Oliver there Peter wouldn't dare hurt Matt, so he was safe…for now.

"Now Sam," Frank's order caused Sam to turn back just in time to see his boss opening the door. For a moment Sam found himself staring at it before nodding and stepping into the room. Oliver was with Matt, he had a few minutes to figure out what to do next before he needed to get his nephew away from Peter.

Letting out a shaky breath he found his eyes settling on Zack, the boy just looking up at him, waiting for him to speak. His nephew already knew he was in the clear; Oliver had interrupted them shortly after he had finished running a background check on Peter. As soon as Sam had wrapped his head around what Zack was telling him about Peter he had reassured his nephew that he would sort it out before finally deciding to run the background check he had been putting off for the last week. The one he had decided that he wouldn't need. Of course his judgement was perfect, the one person he had decided not to check out was the dangerous one.

Yet he hadn't found anything. Peter's record was completely spotless, and so he had decided to ask Zack some more questions before Oliver had walked in and told him that Nash had got the girl talking, that she was backing up Zack's story. As soon as he had seen Oliver off he had decided he needed to speak to Sarah, to find out what she knew about Peter, but when he had reached the room he had only found Andy and Matt.

"What's up?" Zack asked as Sam tried to think clearly, he wasn't even sure where to begin.

Running a hand over his face he cast a quick look to his right to find Andy waiting patiently by his side before motioning for Zack to get up, "Time to get you out of here."

Sam just watched as Zack looked between him and Andy, probably wondering what she was doing here, before complying with his silent request and standing up.

"So what happens now?" Zack asked quietly as Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're uh…" But he stopped himself. He wished he had a better answer, but the truth of the matter was he was just moving from one problem to another, "We're gonna go figure this thing out."

Zack just nodded as Sam guided him towards the door, but before he had a chance to open it he stopped himself, turning back to face his nephew. Zack had a right to know, "Look, uh…Peter's here…"

"What? No, no, why the hell is he here? You can't…you can't…" Zack yelled as Sam placed a hand on either side of his face, forcing Zack to look at him.

"Zack just…" But he didn't finish as Sam saw the tears in his nephew's eyes. There was no way he was making this up; the fear etched on his face, the terror in his eyes…it was all real. Instead of speaking again Sam pulled his nephew into his arms, just as Andy had done to him in the observation room. He hadn't wanted her to and he wouldn't admit it, but it had actually made him feel better, "It's going to be ok."

Zack didn't speak for a moment. Sam could feel him shaking his head, trying to pull away, but he kept a firm grip on his nephew until he finally gave in and stopped struggling.

"It's not going to be ok," Zack muttered as Sam cast a quick glance in Andy's direction, noticing the sympathetic expression on her face, before pulling his nephew back and looking him in the eye.

"It is," He told him, bending his knees a little so he was at eye level before using his hand to brush Zack's overgrown fringe out of his face, "We'll get through this together ok?" But Zack just shrugged before rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

"You can't leave him alone with Matt," He sniffed, still wiping his eyes as Sam nodded, he didn't intend to but at least for now he knew Matt was safe.

"He's ok, he's with your mom and Oliver," He hoped it would ease Zack's mind more than it had his own, but it was true. If Oliver was with Matt then he would be safe. So for now Sam could make sure Zack was ok before dealing with Matt.

"Ok," Zack nodded as Sam tried to work out what to do next. Frank wanted them out of the room but he didn't exactly have anywhere else to put his nephew. He couldn't take him to see Peter and he couldn't leave him here. Maybe he could leave him in the locker room but he really didn't want to leave him alone. Taking a quick sweep of the room he noticed Andy hovering by the door, clearly not wanting to interrupt him and his nephew. He still wanted Andy to talk to Zack, still wanted to hear what she thought, even if he was certain that his nephew was telling the truth. Maybe she could just take him somewhere out of the way.

"McNally…"

"Jerry's taken over interview two, sure Zack could sit with him while we talk to Peter," She suggested as he looked over to her, a strained expression crossing his face. He knew she didn't want to let him meet Peter alone but there was no way he could stick Zack in with Jerry. Jerry was working a case and he knew Frank wasn't thrilled with the number of people that were already caught up in this mess.

"We…"

"Just for a few minutes while we get Matt away from Peter, and then I'll take him somewhere else," She explained as he sighed, leaning his head back. Jerry was going to kill him.

"Fine, fine," He muttered, turning back to Zack and placing his hands on his shoulders, "Let's go."

Andy just nodded as she opened the door for them. Sam still wasn't sure Jerry would go for babysitting but he really didn't have any better ideas at the moment, he just hoped Andy was right. Keeping his hands on his nephew's shoulders he guided him along the corridor until they were outside interview two, but before Sam had a chance to do anything Andy was already opening the door and stepping through. Immediately Jerry looked up from the desk, a puzzled expression on his face as he took in the three of them, "Uh…hey."

"Need a favour," Sam said, indicating to Zack as Jerry's eyes darted between the three of them.

"Wha…really Sam…I'm kinda in the middle of something here," He said, gesturing to the photos and reports on the desk in front of him.

"Ten minutes max, you won't even know he's here."

"I…this isn't exactly a suitable location," Jerry nodded at the photo of the man he was investigating but before Sam had a chance to speak Zack opened his mouth.

"Dude I've seen all the Saw movies. That is not scary," Zack told him, pointing to the pictures on the desk as Jerry looked to Zack before looking back to Sam and raising his eyebrows. Sam just shrugged his response. Right now that was the least of his worries.

"Sam…"

"Ten minutes," Sam was sure the begging tone wouldn't go unnoticed by Jerry.

"You did say if you could help…" Andy started as Jerry sighed.

"Fine, ok, just grab a seat and keep quiet," Jerry told them as he waved a hand at Zack.

"Ok," Zack nodded as he walked further into the room, "You know you kinda look like one of the guys from the second movie."

"Really? That's great, thank you Sammy," Jerry called out as Sam retreated out of the room, following after Andy. He would make it up to Jerry another time, right now he just needed to get Matt away from Peter.

Closing the door behind him he turned to find Andy waiting a few steps in front of him, "You ok?"

"I've had better days," He muttered as he made to walk past her but she grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Sam…" She started but he cut her off, he really didn't have time to deal with this.

"McNally I'm fine. I just need to deal with this… new situation," He said waving his free hand around in some attempt at an explanation.

"Ok just…" She was giving him that look again. The one she had had earlier, before she hugged him.

"I know," He snapped. He got that she wanted to help, that she wanted him to talk to her, to tell her how he was feeling…he just didn't have time for that. Taking a deep breath, he dropped his head slightly before speaking again; he knew he may be coming across as a little harsh right now, "I know. Ok Andy, I know, but I really need to do this my way right now," He tried to keep his voice softer this time, hoping that she would understand what he was saying.

For a few moments she just watched him before releasing his arm, "Let's go meet Peter then."

Nodding his head Sam started walking towards the soft interview room, Andy by his side, but when they reached the door Andy quickly placed herself ahead of him. He guessed she wanted to stop him leaping in and throttling the man. Rolling his eyes at her less than subtle attempts he followed her into the room, stopping in the doorway by the sight that greeted his eyes. Matt was knelt down on the floor with a man, who he presumed was Peter, while Oliver and Sarah looked over them.

"Hey, Oliver was just telling us the good news," Sarah said, she appeared to be the first one to notice them.

"Uh yeah," He nodded, shutting the door behind him but keeping his eyes fixed on Peter. He looked a little older than Sarah, mid-forties probably which explained the grey streaks in his dark hair. He was slim too, similar to Epstein's build.

"You could sound a little happier Sam," Sarah told him as his eyes took in Peter's suit. It looked expensive; he guessed he had come straight from work.

"Sorry," He muttered, quickly glancing in her direction, "Long day."

He hoped it would suffice as an explanation as he tried to work out the best course of action, but before he could put too much thought into it he heard Matt's voice, "Hey Uncle Sam look what Peter brought me."

Immediately Sam refocused his gaze back to Peter and Matt, watching as the man finally turned his head to face him. Sam was sure he felt his whole body tense as his eyes locked with Peter's pale green ones. This man had hurt his nephew.

"Hi, really good to finally meet you," Peter said as he pushed himself off the floor before walking over to him with an outstretched hand, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah," Sam muttered as he grabbed Peter's hand and shook it, a little tighter than he needed to. The man was slightly taller than he was, maybe an inch or so, but that didn't seem to stop the unofficial staring match they were having.

"Obviously would have preferred to do this under different circumstances."

"Oh that's something we can agree on," He told him, forcing a smile on his face but still refusing to let go of his hand or break his gaze away.

After a few moments Peter blinked his eyes before looking down, "That's uh, quite a grip you have there."

Sam just shrugged as he finally let go of Peter's hand before hearing his nephew's voice, "Uncle Sam look," But he didn't have a chance as he felt something crash into his leg. Breaking his eye's away from Peter's he looked down to find the remote control car reversing over his boot before moving his eyes up to find Matt with the controller in his hands, grinning at him, "Sorry."

"It's ok buddy. Uh hey Ollie you know it's Matt's birthday soon, and I'm sure he'd love to see a real police car…"

"Yeah!" Matt jumped up at the suggestion as Sam quickly moved his eyes to Oliver, hoping he would get the message.

"Well in that case…I mean if it's ok with you Sarah?" Oliver asked as Sam quickly refocused his gaze to his sister, hoping that she wouldn't think too much of it. She seemed a little hesitant; probably not very impressed with his somewhat hostile attitude towards Peter, but then she didn't know the truth yet.

"Um, yeah…if it's not too much trouble." She muttered as Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, he thought telling her that Zack had been arrested was bad but this…he really didn't know how to tell her this.

"Not at all," Andy answered as Sam kept his gaze on his sister. She looked a little confused at what had just occurred but whatever she was thinking she was keeping to herself.

"Cool car," He heard Andy again as soon as the door had closed behind Oliver and Matt.

"Yeah, well he was really brave last night, figured he deserved a reward," Peter explained as Sam found his eyes back on the man. Reward or bribe?

"Pretty expensive reward," He noted, moving his eyes from the car to Peter.

"Well like I said he was really brave…"

"Yeah…"

"Sam," Sarah warned him as he chanced a glance over to Andy who seemed to be telling him to tone it down as well, "Look where's Zack? Oliver said we could go."

"He's just going over his statement once more, since he's witness now," Andy informed them before he had a chance to speak.

"Ok, so how much longer will he be? We've still got to drive back tonight."

"Not much longer, you know what we'll just go and see if he's done," Andy told them as he finally removed his gaze from Peter and followed after her. He hadn't wanted to but his only other options were staring at the man or possibly hitting him and Andy had made it pretty clear that he needed to leave the room. Following after her he almost walked straight into her as she suddenly stopped dead just five meters away from the room.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What?"

"With Peter. You could have made your opinion of him a little less obvious. If he really did do this then…"

"You still don't think he did it? Did you see that car? The thing must have cost over a hundred…"

"And there's no chance he could just be doing something nice?" She asked as shrugged, yes there was that possibility but he was finding it hard to believe after speaking to his nephew.

"Andy…"

"Look I'm not saying anything either way. All I'm saying is that we should consider all the possibilities," She told him, keeping her eyes on his, "It's what I was taught." It was, but sometimes you just knew. Just like she had with the Zoe Martinelli case. Andy had been so sure and he had doubted her, but in the end she had been right. It had almost cost her her life and…this really wasn't the time to be thinking about that again.

Taking a deep breath Sam just nodded before speaking. He would try to keep an open mind but after what his nephew had told him he was finding it incredibly hard, "Ok, ok. Let's get Zack, you talk to him and then we'll go deal with Matt," Maybe after she had spoken to his nephew she would understand why he was so sure.

"Ok," She agreed as he made to move past her but she grabbed him arm, pulling him back, "What are you going to tell Sarah when she starts asking what's taking so long?"

"I'll tell her that some rookie screwed up the paperwork and it has to be redone," He shrugged, that really was a very small part of the problem right now.

"Thanks."

"McNally," He sighed, he hadn't meant her, and she wasn't even technically a rookie anymore. Although he still referred to her as one and she had been working the case so he could understand the sarcastic tone that had accompanied her last word.

"Let's just go and talk to Zack," She told him before he had a chance speak. Accepting that any attempts at explaining his previous words would be futile he just nodded his head before following after her, they could talk later.

As they walked along the corridor they spotted Jerry just outside of interview two, his phone pushed against his ear, looking rather annoyed. When he glanced up and saw them he just opened the door before carrying on with his call, "Yes and this is a murder investigation so...I don't care..."

Ignoring the rest of Jerry's call Sam followed Andy through the door to find Zack sat in the corner of the room, already looking up at them.

Sam was about to speak but Andy got there before him, "Hey Zack, remember me?" She asked as she grabbed a chair and pulled it towards Zack.

"Uh yeah," Zack muttered before glancing in his direction, probably wondering why he hadn't said anything. Sam just moved his eyes to Andy, making it clear to his nephew that he should give her his full attention before shutting the door to the room.

"So your uncle tells me that something happened last night, with your brother Matt…"

"You told her," Zack interrupted, glaring at him. That caught him by surprise, after his outburst at the mention of Peter's name did he really think she wouldn't know?

"Yeah, I did…you can trust her," He told him but Zack seemed rather sceptical, "Zack…look she's a good cop and I trust her so can you just answer her questions please?"

For a few seconds there was silence as Zack just watched him. Sam even caught sight of Andy staring at him from the corner of his eye before she turned her attention back to Zack.

"Honestly Zack I'm here to help," She tried as Sam watched Zack chew on his lip, clearly contemplating what to do, "So can you tell me what happened?"

For a moment Zack didn't answer but then he dropped his head and muttered one word, "Okay."

"Okay, just take your time," Andy told him as Zack looked back up to her.

"Well, uh, last night Matt was climbing up on the counters in the kitchen and uh…it… it was my fault…He was annoying me so I hid some of his toys on top of the cupboards. To start with he was just running around the house looking for them but then he wouldn't leave me alone so I told him where they were… but he can't reach them. Look I…I'm not completely sure what happened to start with because I was in the other room watching TV but I know Peter was in there, making coffee or something. I heard him telling Matt to get down and I heard mom yell at Matt to listen to Peter from upstairs but… I guess he didn't. Anyway I heard mom get in the shower and then there was more yelling from Peter, guess I shouldn't have hidden his favourite toy," Zack said, rubbing his eyes, "And the yelling was getting louder, guess mom couldn't hear it from the shower and so I went into the kitchen and saw Peter grab Matt's arm and yank him off the side. Matt just like flew off the side, smashed his head against the counter and then there was all this blood and Peter was standing over him and Matt was screaming…"

"And Peter definitely pulled him off the side? He wasn't trying to catch him when he slipped or…" Andy started but Zack cut her off, shaking his head as Sam continued to watch from the side of the room. So far this was the same story Zack had already told him.

"No, no he grabbed his arm and just pulled him off the counter."

"So what happened next?"

"I…I'm not sure, it all happened so fast. I pushed Peter out of the way, grabbed a towel for Matt's head and then I heard mom screaming and so I told her to call an ambulance and...it's all kind of a blur, but then the ambulance turned up. It took me, Matt and mom to the hospital and Peter drove his car but when we got there they made me sit in the waiting room while mom and Peter went with Matt…"

"And you didn't tell anyone what had happened…"

"No…I…I was trying to help Matt and everything was happening so fast and then at the hospital when I went to see Matt everyone was saying that he had fallen, even Matt was and…I don't know, I knew they wouldn't believe me and then mom said they were keeping Matt in so I didn't say anything. Me and Peter never really got on and I just…I didn't think anyone would believe me. So after Peter drove me home I grabbed some things and snuck out my window…"

"Did Peter say anything to you?"

"No…he…I don't think he knows that I saw him."

"And has Peter ever hurt you or Matt before?"

"No…no not me and I don't think he has but I don't know." Zack shrugged as Sam finally decided to ask a question he had forgotten to earlier.

"Zack have you and Matt been left alone since it happened?" He asked before Andy had a chance to speak.

"No," He shook his head as Sam moved his eyes to Andy's, that was good. If Matt gave the same story then that would certainly make a case. No way two boys who hadn't been left alone together could come up with the exact same story. Now they just needed to get Matt to tell the truth.

"Ok," Andy nodded at Zack as she stood up, "We're going to go and talk to your brother..."

"He won't tell you. Peter got to him, told him to tell everyone that he fell…"

"I know, but we've dealt with situations like this before so we'll see what we can do," Andy explained. Sam wasn't sure what Andy had made of Zack's story but hearing it again…there was no way his nephew was lying.

"Ok buddy, you ok here while…"

"What if Matt won't tell you…what…" Zack started before he cut him off.

"We'll work something out." He tried to reassure him. If they had to then they would cross that bridge when they came to it, but right now they needed to talk to Matt.

"But…" Zack started as the door opened and in walked Jerry.

"Sorry about that, idiotic lab geek decided to screw up," Jerry muttered as he retook his seat at the desk, chucking his phone onto the table.

"It's ok, so like any chance you could watch him for…" But Andy stopped speaking as Jerry raised his eyebrows at her.

"What happened to ten minutes?" Jerry asked, checking his watch before reaching for the cup on his desk.

"You did say if you could help," Andy reminded him but Sam couldn't recall it. He guessed it must have happened when he had been otherwise engaged with Zack earlier on in the day.

"Yeah," Jerry muttered, taking a sip of his coffee before grimacing and pulling the cup away, "Great it's cold."

"Jerry?" Sam asked. Although they had a bit of time Andy was right, at some point Sarah would start asking questions.

"Yeah ok," Jerry nodded before pushing himself off the seat, "Although I need another coffee first."

"You need anything?" Sam asked, quickly moving his eyes to Zack.

"Can I get my phone back?" Sam just looked to Jerry, he didn't have the time but if Jerry was getting up anyway…

"Yeah, why not?" Jerry muttered as he opened the door and left.

"Ok, we won't be long, just…"

"Behave, I know," Zack cut him off as Sam nodded before stepping out of the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut he felt Andy's hand on his arm again, apparently this was her new way of starting a conversation with him. Twisting his head round he just waited for her to speak.

"I know you want to keep this from people but shouldn't we have recorded his statement?"

"Not until we're sure," He told her. If there was any chance that his nephew was lying he didn't want it going on record, the fallout from that really wasn't worth thinking about.

"Ok," She agreed as she released his arm, "But for what it's worth, I don't think he's lying."

Sam just nodded, it was worth a lot, but right now he needed to move onto the next problem, getting Matt to tell the truth.

Once they were in the parking lot Sam easily spotted where Oliver and Matt were, the stationary car with its lights on.

"Yeah I still can't turn the siren on," Oliver explained, standing up straight and resting his arm on the door before noticing that he and Matt were no longer alone, "Hey. Really hard to say no to this one, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know," Sam nodded as he bent down to look into the car. Matt was perched on the edge of the seat wearing Oliver's cap, the oversized piece of clothing almost covering his eyes, but that didn't appear to faze him as he continued to pretend to drive the car.

"Hey Matt," He spoke softly causing Matt to turn towards him, a toothy grin plastered across his face.

"Hey Uncle Sam. Can you turn the siren on?"

"Afraid not buddy," He told him as he knelt down in the doorway so he was eye level with Matt, "Any chance you can stop driving for a sec and talk to me?"

Matt seemed to consider it for a second, chewing on his lip before nodding and pretending to park the car. When he had pulled the imaginary handbrake on he swivelled his body around in the seat, dropping his legs outside of the car.

"You having fun?"

"Yeah. When I'm older I wanna drive one of these."

"Really? Well we'll see about that," He smiled at him; he had a feeling Sarah would be against the idea, "So, I was just wondering what you did yesterday…"

"I fell."

"I know," He nodded; he wasn't even referring to that yet. His new plan involved getting Matt to explain the day to him, and slowly build him up to talking about the incident, "I wanted to talk about before that…"

"Why?"

"Well I was stuck at work most of yesterday…" He started, deciding not to explain what had happened after work with the poker game and Andy, "Guessing you had a much more interesting day…"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Mum and Peter took me to the park and we played soccer and climbed trees and we got hotdogs."

"That's sounds good," He offered his nephew a reassuring smile before asking his question, "Was Zack with you at the park?"

"No. He was out with his friends."

"Ok, so what happened when you got back from the park?"

"Um, I played on the PlayStation, and um, I broke one of Zack's games," Matt muttered the last part, looking down at his hands before looking back up, "But I was gonna pay for a new one, I just…I don't have enough money and I tried to tell him when he got back but he was really mad. Is he mad at me, is that why he ran away?"

"No, no buddy he's not mad at you," Sam told him, "Can you tell me what happened after that?" But Matt shook his head.

"Why not?" He asked but Matt just shook his head, "Matt you can tell me anything you know that right?" Matt took a moment before nodding his head, "So why can't you tell me what happened last night?"

"Don't want anyone to get in trouble," He mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"Who would get in trouble?" He asked, keeping a close eye on Matt. He just needed him to say Peter's name.

"Zack," Matt muttered, looking back up at him as Sam just stared at his nephew. He hadn't been expecting that, why would Zack be in trouble? He hadn't done anything had he? But before he had a chance to ask the question Matt spoke, "And he and mom were already fighting and I don't want them to fight anymore and he didn't mean to do it, but it was his fault."

"What was his fault? What did he do?" But to this Matt just shook his head, "Matt buddy it's me ok, you can tell me anything…"

"But Zack will be in trouble."

"No he won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise," He nodded. He didn't like lying to his nephew but he really needed to know the truth, "So can you tell me what happened now?"

Matt seemed to think it over for almost another minute as Sam waited patiently for him to speak, "Um, well Zack yelled at me. He said I wasn't allowed in his room and then mom told him not to yell at me and he was really mad so mom made me go downstairs. And then we had dinner, Zack wasn't there though, mom said he couldn't come down until he apologised to me."

Sam just nodded before waiting for Matt to speak again, but when it became apparent that he wasn't going to continue Sam tried to encourage him to finish his story, "So what happened after dinner?"

"I was trying to find Spot," Matt explained as Sam tried to remember the specific toy. He was pretty sure it was the Dalmatian Alex had brought Matt when he had first been born; Zack had loved the movie as a kid, had nagged his parents over and over again to get him a dog. In the end Alex had managed to end the discussion by getting him a cuddly toy and since Matt had just been born Alex had decided to buy one for him as well, "Zack hid him."

"So what did you do?" He asked, so far this was pretty much the same story that Zack had told him. The only part that Zack had failed to mention was the toy that Matt had been so desperate to get back. Although if Matt really had fallen then maybe this was why he thought Zack would get into trouble.

"I went looking for him. I was supposed to be in bed but I couldn't go to sleep without him, so I went downstairs and stood in front of the TV while Zack was trying to watch until he told me."

"He tell you where it was?" He asked as Matt just nodded.

"Said it was in the kitchen so then I went in the kitchen but I couldn't see it. Zack said it was on top of the cupboard so I climbed up on the side." Matt explained as Sam just listened to him. So far the events he had described were almost identical to the ones Zack had, but he still hadn't mentioned Peter. Sam couldn't believe Zack would have lied to him but surely Matt would have mentioned Peter by now.

Again it appeared Matt was finished so Sam tried to get him to continue, "So what happened when you were on the side?"

"I tried to get Spot but I still couldn't reach him, and then Peter came in and told me to get down…I tried to tell him but he just told me to get down so I…I tried to get Spot again," Matt explained as he fiddled with a loose thread on his jeans.

"What happened next Matt?" He asked but his nephew just shook his head.

"Can't say, he'll get in trouble."

"Who will?" He asked, he couldn't put words in his nephew's mouth; he needed him to say it himself.

"Zack."

"Why would Zack get in trouble?"

"Because he hid Spot and it's his fault."

"Why'd you think that?"

"Peter said he'd be in trouble if anyone found out." Matt explained, "And I don't want Zack to get in trouble, I don't want him and mom to fight again." Sam just nodded. It was becoming more and more apparent why Matt had been so insistent that he fell earlier. He wasn't trying to protect Peter, he was trying to protect his brother, but still Matt hadn't said the words he needed to hear.

He just needed Matt to explain that Peter had hurt him. As soon as Matt confirmed Zack's story he could arrest Peter, get someone to take his nephews statements and ensure that the man never came near them again. First, however, he needed Matt to finish explaining what had happened, "Ok, so…"

"Sarah." Hearing Oliver's voice Sam quickly snapped his head around to see her walking over to them.

"Is everything alright?" Andy asked as Sam stood up, trying to work out why the hell his sister was here. She was supposed to be waiting for him.

"Yeah," She looked puzzled at the three concerned faces watching her, "Zack said you wanted to see me."

"What?" Sam was sure he, Oliver and Andy uttered the same one worded question.

"Zack came in, said he was all done and that you needed to see me. That I would find you with Matt. I mean it took me a few minutes to find you but…is everything ok?"

"Where's Zack now?"

"With Peter, so what did…" But Sarah stopped as Sam pushed himself away from the car and set off on a run towards the soft interview room. Peter and Zack were alone, and Zack had orchestrated it, had made his mother leave them alone…what the hell was he playing at?

It took Sam at least a minute to get to the room, probably two, and who knows how long it had taken Sarah to find them, five, six…longer? Whatever it was the outcome was still the same; Zack had been left alone with Peter for far too long.

As soon as he was in range Sam grabbed the handle to the door before throwing it open, his body coming to a halt at the sight that greeted his eyes. Zack on the floor, fresh blood pouring from his nose and Peter stood a few feet away, his fist clenched.

Sam could hear his own heartbeat getting faster and faster as he felt his hands ball into fists, his jaw tighten and his eyes narrow before someone bashed against his shoulder, but he didn't bother to see who it was. Instead he took four long strides across the room and grabbed the collar of Peter's suit before pushing him over to the wall.

"This isn't…" Peter started as Sam heard Andy calling out his name, but he didn't care. As soon as he had Peter up against the wall he stared at him, trying to control his breathing. Again he heard Andy's voice and then Oliver's but he kept a tight grasp on Peter. He wanted nothing more than to hit him, to make him suffer like his nephews had but in the end all he did was spin him around before grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back.

"Peter Hammond you are under arrest for assault. Anything you say can and will be used as evidence in a court of law. You have the right to retain counsel, if you do not have a lawyer we can provide you with one. Do you understand?" He asked, keeping Peter pinned tightly against the wall before feeling him struggle, "I said do you understand?"

"Yes I understand, but this isn't what it looks like…"

"Tell that to your lawyer," He spat as he went to reach for his cuffs before remembering he had taken off his belt. Chancing a quick glance to his left he found Andy holding up a pair of cuffs and indicating for him to move out of the way. After a few moments he just nodded before stepping aside and allowing Andy to cuff him.

Although he wanted to check on his nephew Sam found himself unable to remove his focus from Peter. It wasn't until Andy pushed Peter towards the door that he found himself able to move his eyes to his nephew. Zack was still sat on the floor, but Oliver was now crouched down next to him, holding a tissue to Zack's nose.

"Sarah," Hearing Peter's voice Sam immediately snapped his head back around to find her standing in the doorway with Matt, Peter and Andy only a few feet away from them. Sam had no idea how much she had seen or heard as he watched her eyes dart around the room before settling on Peter.

"Did you…did you hit Zack?" She asked as Sam suddenly saw Oliver by her side, taking Matt away.

"Sarah…this isn't…"

"Did you hit my son?" She asked again as Sam found himself torn between interrupting her and letting it play out.

"No…no Sarah I love you, this…this is just a big misunderstanding…"

"So you didn't hit him?" She asked again, but before Peter had a chance to speak Zack decided to.

"He pulled Matt off the side last night," Sam just watched as she reached a hand out to the doorframe to steady herself, taking another look around the room before turning back to Peter and shaking her head.

"You…" She started before Peter cut in.

"No…no. He fell. Ask him, ask…"

"That's not what you said a few minutes ago," Zack interrupted as Peter snapped his head around. It was the look in Peter's eyes that got Sam moving towards him, the look told him that he might want to take another shot at his nephew depending on how this all played out.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well…you admitted it and I recorded it," Zack explained as Sam found himself stopping, midway between Peter and Zack. Turning back to face Zack he just watched as his nephew pushed himself off the floor and over to the table at the back of the room, the bloody tissue still grasped in his hand. He had recorded it? How had he done that? Why had he done that? Sam wanted to ask the questions, those and a hundred others but instead of speaking he just let his eyes follow his nephew as he walked over to the table. There wasn't much there, a plant, a box of tissues, a can, a coffee cup but then Zack pulled something out from behind the box of tissues and held it up.

"What…" Peter started as Sam found himself wanting to ask the same question.

"My phone, it records pretty well," Zack explained as Sam felt his mouth fall open a little, his nephew had recorded it, had recorded Peter hitting him, had recorded Peter admitting that he had hit Matt.

"You…"

"Move," It was Andy's voice that caused him to look back over to the door. He saw Peter struggling against her but she held him firmly, telling him to cool it.

"Sarah…" Peter started but she just shook her head at him.

"Let's go," Andy instructed Peter as she pushed him out of the door. As soon as they were out of sight he found his eyes back on his sister as she dropped her head for a few seconds before walking into the room.

Sam just watched as she moved over to Zack, gently reaching out to touch his face. His nose had stopped bleeding, but the bruises from earlier were still very visible, "Mom I'm sorry, I…"

"No. No Sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry about," Sam could hear the worry in Sarah's voice as she kissed Zack's head before pulling him into her arms.

"Mom…"

"No…just…" But she stopped as she pulled back slightly, looking at her son, "Why the hell didn't you tell me before?"

Zack just shrugged at his mother before speaking, "I…I didn't think you'd believe me."

"No. No. Don't you ever think that. Never," Sarah told him, brushing a hand under her eyes before hugging Zack again. Sam just watched their embrace before seeing Matt move over to them, tugging on his mother's hand. Immediately she removed one of her arms from Zack and wrapped it around Matt, pulling him against her side.

As much as he wanted to go over to them Sam stayed where he was, for the moment they just needed each other.

"Got the whole conversation on tape," Oliver said as Sam removed his eyes from his family and moved them to the phone Oliver was holding in front of him, the one paused on an image of Peter's fist connecting with Zack's face, " I mean I haven't heard it all yet, but we can get him for this at the very least."

"Yeah," He muttered, that wasn't exactly much consolation right now, Zack could have got himself seriously injured.

"Amazed he got the camera angle right, especially with a phone…" Oliver started before he was cut off by Sarah's voice.

"He spends half his time making skating videos with that thing."

"Told you they would be useful one day," Zack muttered as Sarah shook her head at him, wiping her eyes again, "Mom I'm sor…"

"No, no. You have nothing to be sorry for. I do, I…I can't believe I let…"

"Sarah," Sam cut her off. He knew what she was thinking, blaming herself for what had happened but it wasn't her fault. Quickly he moved over to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder before looking over at Oliver, he needed a minute to talk to Sarah alone, "Ollie can you…"

"Yeah…hey Matt you wanna show Zack how to work the lights on a police car?"

"Okay," Matt nodded as he grabbed hold of his brother's arm and starting dragging him towards the door, but before they got very far Sam called Zack back, he needed to know.

"You ok?" He asked, looking over his nephew's face once more.

"Yeah."

"What the hell were you playing at?" He asked, wondering if his nephew had any idea of what could have happened to him.

"I told you I didn't think Matt would tell you so…I asked Jerry…"

"This was Jerry's idea?" He asked, gritting his jaw. What the hell was Jerry thinking of letting him do this and where was he?

"No…I just asked him about the evidence needed to arrest someone and…well he said that getting a confession was the easiest way..."

"So you decided to get one?" He asked as Zack just nodded. Sam didn't even know what to say to that. Part of him wanted to praise Zack but the other part wanted to yell at him, so many things could have gone wrong. If Sarah hadn't found them when she did who knows what Peter would have done to his nephew…

"Zack," Hearing Matt's voice Sam looked down to see him pulling on his brother's arm.

"Can…"

"Yeah go, go," Sam told them, he could talk to Zack later. Right now he knew Sarah needed him more, she had only just found out about Peter and it really hadn't been the way he had been planning to tell her.

After closing the door behind his nephews he quickly crossed the room, taking a seat next to his sister who had her head buried in her hands.

"Sarah…" He started but she cut him off.

"I…God I really am the worst mother in the world…"

"No. Sarah you had no idea what this guy was really like…"

"I should have. Jesus Sam how…this is all my fault. I let him near them. I let him hurt my kids…" She shook her head as Sam wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him, "I swear he was always so good with Matt. I mean he and Zack didn't get on so much but he's a teenager and I just thought that he resented Peter, you know, that he was worried he was trying to replace Alex…but…"

"It was," He cut her off. Zack had told him and Andy earlier that Peter had never done anything like this before and had even admitted that he and Peter didn't get on, "Honestly Sarah that was it. This was the first time it happened, before that it really was just how you saw it…"

"But he hurt them. I let him in my house, I let him watch my kids, I let him hurt them."

"You didn't let him Sarah. He lost his temper and he hurt Matt, you didn't let him do that, you couldn't have known…"

"I should have, it's my job to protect them."

"It's my job too," He told her. He had failed them too, he was supposed to protect them, supposed to look after them but he really had failed them this time. Looking to his sister he could see the tears in her eyes, she needed some good news, "Sarah they're ok."

"Matt has stitches in his head and Zack looks like he's been used as a punching bag and you're telling me they're ok?"

"Yeah," He breathed, he knew she wouldn't believe it but after what Zack had done, he knew he was going to be ok. Yes they all needed to have a long talk about it at some point, especially with Matt. He had to understand that he shouldn't have kept it hidden, but right now they were all exhausted.

"Are they free to go?" Sarah asked as Sam watched her blink back the tears.

"Uh, someone might want to take their statements…" But he stopped himself, they had been through enough today and they had Zack's video, "I'm sure it can wait."

"So we can go home?"

"Yeah. Look Sarah why don't you stay at mine tonight?" He suggested, they lived over two hours away and he knew she had barely slept the night before.

"Sam you've already done more than enough today and I can't even begin to apologise for…"

"Sarah it's fine, and I'm not taking no for an answer," He told her. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that staying at his was the only sensible solution, especially if his nephews needed to give their statements.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Sarah you're not a burden," He told her, squeezing her shoulder, "You're my sister which means you have to do as I say."

"Sam," She warned him, just like him she had never been one for doing as she was told.

"Look why don't I go and get them and then we can go back to mine?"

"Sam I…"

"Know it's the sensible thing to do," He finished for her as he pushed himself off the couch before turning to face her, she looked less than impressed, "Please Sarah. Just think about it ok?"

"Ok," She nodded, "I'll think about it."

After offering her a reassuring smile he left the room, almost walking straight into Jerry. He had tried to remain calm as he asked Jerry what the hell he was doing letting Zack see Peter and better yet giving him advice about getting a confession, but Jerry had just defended himself, telling him that Zack had asked to use the bathroom and that he was looking for him now before asking why he was so worked up about it. Of course it was at that point that his brain decided to remind him that Jerry had no idea what was going on or what Zack had accused Peter of.

So Sam found himself explaining everything that had occurred over the last few hours as fast as he could. It all sounded so surreal but Jerry just listened patiently to what he was saying. When he had finished it had taken Jerry a minute to remove the shocked look from his face before he started apologising, explaining how Zack had asked him questions about testimonies and confessions, but that he really hadn't thought much of it. Jerry had continued to explain that he would have never let Zack out of his sight for such a long time had he known the truth, stressing over and over again that he really had no idea what Zack had been planning.

After a few minutes Sam had cut him off, telling him that it was ok, that he couldn't have known, but it didn't stop Jerry apologising again or offering to interview Peter. Apparently he was waiting for some information and with Zack's tape Jerry was certain he could get a signed confession from Peter within the hour. Thanking him Sam had been about to leave when Frank had interrupted them, wanting a word about the incident that had just occurred with Peter. He wasn't sure what Frank wanted him to say, but as Frank started speaking it became apparent to him that he wasn't expected to speak at all. Instead he had just listened as Frank told him to take the next two days off to be with his family before promising him that Peter would be charged for what he had done.

Sam had just thanked Frank before Jerry started speaking again; telling him that he should go home and get some rest while he took a look at the video Zack had recorded before interviewing Peter. Agreeing with his recommendation Sam had asked Jerry if could hold off taking his nephews statements until tomorrow since they were exhausted. It took Jerry a moment to consider it but in the end he had agreed, apparently Zack's video would provide him with more than enough evidence to get Peter talking.

After thanking Jerry for his help Sam had made his way out to the parking lot to find his nephews inside one of the squad cars with Oliver, Matt sat on Zack's lap in the passenger's seat and Oliver in the driver's seat. Sam had just watched them for a moment, both of them listening intently to Oliver, before telling them that it was time to go and thanking Oliver for all of his help. Oliver being Oliver had just shrugged it off before telling him to go home and get some rest.

Nodding his agreement Sam had thanked him again before escorting his nephews back inside the station and over towards Sarah who was now standing outside of the soft interview room with Andy. Matt, clearly having missed his mother, set off running towards Sarah within seconds of seeing her and Sam couldn't stop the small smile creeping across his face as he watched his nephew run into his mother's arms before looking to Andy and catching her eye, causing her to mirror his current expression.

"She your girlfriend?" Zack asked.

Immediately Sam pulled his eyes away from Andy, looking to his nephew, "What?"

"The one with mum, you keep looking at each other…"

"Uh," He started, letting his eyes settle back on Andy. He really didn't have the strength to try and explain what he and Andy were right now and so settled on the simple answer, "No…just friends."

"Makes sense…I mean she is way out of your league."

"What?"

"Just saying, she's hot, you…not so much," Zack informed him as Sam felt his mouth fall open a little. As much as he wanted to come back with a quick quip about being irresistible to women, after the day he had just had, he really couldn't be bothered. Instead he just placed a hand on Zack's shoulder, guiding him towards Sarah and Andy.

"Hey," Sarah greeted them, "Officer McNally was just explaining that we can go home now."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "Jerry's pretty sure he can get a full confession due to Zack's video. He still needs to take their statements but he said he can do it tomorrow."

"Ok. Well we should get back then. Think we could all use some sleep," Sarah nodded, placing a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Sarah…" He started, knowing she didn't mean back to his place.

"Look it's only just gone six, we'll be home by nine…"

"Sarah," He cut her off, she was exhausted, he couldn't let her drive back there tonight.

"Honestly Sam you've already done more than enough today," She told him causing him to sigh as he tried to figure out a way to keep her here.

"Look I've finished my shift, can you give me five minutes to get changed? I'm at least taking you to get a coffee before I let you drive," And he had longer to talk her into staying.

"Ok, fine. We'll be out by the car," She told him as he nodded his acceptance before watching them head off towards the parking lot.

"You ok?" Andy asked as soon as they were out of sight.

"No idea," He shrugged, he really couldn't pinpoint what he was feeling right now let alone explain it to anyone else.

"They'll get him for this. Zack did well getting that video…"

"Yeah, taking a crazy idea and doing something that could have gotten him seriously injured. Now who does that remind me of," He muttered as he saw a small smile creep across Andy's face.

"He did what he thought was right, and…well it did work."

It had, but he still wasn't happy about what Zack had put himself through to get it. However, it was done now and so when his mouth opened he just muttered, "Yeah."

"McNally!" Hearing Jerry's call both he and Andy turned to find Jerry walking over to them, "I need to borrow you for ten minutes, need some information before I interview this guy."

"I can…" Sam started, if Jerry needed to know anything then he could tell him.

"No. No offence buddy, but you look like hell. So just go look after Sarah and the boys…"

"She's planning to go home," He muttered, not that he intended to let her.

"Well then go and get some sleep. Look if McNally can't help me out I'll call you. Ok?"

"Fine," He relented, shifting his weight between his feet. There wasn't much point in arguing, he knew he had to stay away from Peter. That no one would let him anywhere near him.

"Ok," Jerry nodded before looking between the two of them, "I'm gonna grab a coffee, I'll meet you there." He directed his statement towards Andy before walking off. For a moment Sam just watched Jerry walk away before turning his attention back to Andy.

"I uh, I should…" He started, pointing his thumb in the direction of the locker room.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." She nodded before biting down on her lip. Sam could tell she wanted to say something but he really couldn't work out what it was, "I guess I should…" She started indicating in the direction of Jerry.

"Yeah," He nodded as she stared at him for a moment before turning around. Sam just watched her but before she had taken two steps he found himself speaking again, "Andy."

"Yeah?" Immediately she twisted her body back around, a hopeful look washing over her face.

"Thank you," He kept his voice low but he could tell that she had heard him from the smile that appeared right before his eyes.

"Partners remember," She told him as he nodded, he remembered, "So I should go get on with this. I'll um…I'll see you…"

"Yeah," He nodded, he would see her tomorrow. Right now though he just needed to stop Sarah from going home. Sam waited until Andy started walking away before turning on his heels and heading to the locker room. He got changed in record speed, chucking on his jeans and a black t-shirt before grabbing his leather jacket and bag and heading out into the parking lot.

He found them pretty easily, Sarah talking to Zack outside the car and Matt playing with one of his toys inside. It took him a few minutes, but eventually he convinced his sister that it would be better if they stayed at his tonight. They were going to have to come back tomorrow to give their statements so there was no point in driving to St Catherine's and back. Sarah had tried several excuses, that he didn't have enough beds, that they would be in the way, that they didn't have any clothes here, but he kept telling her that it didn't matter. That she was exhausted and they should come back to his, have something to eat and then get some sleep. Since Frank had given him the next two days off he could go back to St Catherine's with them tomorrow and help them out with anything they needed.

So after a ten minute discussion and a fifteen minute drive they ended up back at his place. As soon as they made it inside Matt and Zack had perched themselves in front of TV as he and Sarah made up the spare room. Again Sam had tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault, that she really couldn't have known but she refused to believe him. In the end she had told him that they would deal with it tomorrow, for now they all just needed a good night's sleep. Sam could see how tired she was, but she kept telling him that she was fine as they took their seats in the lounge with the boys.

After whatever program they had been watching ended Matt had made it clear how hungry he was and so Sam had made a Pizza order, but after having to wake Sarah up he had told her to go and sleep in his bed while he looked after his nephews for the rest of the night. She had tried to protest, telling him that she couldn't take his bed, that she was fine, but after yawning halfway through her speech she had given up trying to convince him otherwise. After she had finally agreed Sam had disappeared into the kitchen to get some drinks, giving her some time alone to speak to her sons, before heading back into the lounge, one glass in each hand.

"I'm hungry," Matt muttered as Sam handed him a glass of juice.

"Shouldn't be much longer," He told him, taking a quick look at his watch, 7:56.

"Ok, how about the Matrix?" Zack asked as Sam took a seat on the couch next to Matt.

"He's seven."

"Almost eight," Matt protested, glaring at him.

"Still too young for that film buddy," Sam smiled at him as he placed Zack's drink down on the coffee table.

"Am not," He sulked as Zack chucked the film back on the pile.

"Fine, Matt what do you want to watch?" Zack asked as he continued searching through the stack of DVDs.

"Cars."

"Not again," Zack moaned as Sam just watched the two of them.

"But…"

"Please Matty, just like anything else…"

"Cars 2?" Matt asked, hopping up onto the couch as Sam quickly grabbed hold of the glass of juice he was threatening to spill.

"No."

"But you said…"

"Well Uncle Sam doesn't have it so we can't watch it," Zack told him, looking very relieved before moving over to Matt and handing him three DVDs, "Any of these."

"They uh…" Sam started, looking at the selection of films.

"They're all suitable don't worry," Zack cut him off as one of the films was shoved in front of his face.

"Look Uncle Sam, they're all super heroes," Matt told him as Sam looked down at the Incredibles before hearing the doorbell, "And this one had a talking dog…"

"I'll get it," Zack told him before he had a chance to speak.

"Um, money's on the side," Sam called out as another film was shoved before his eyes.

"Oh this one has sharks!"

"Ok buddy, which one do you want to watch?"

"Um," Matt hummed looking over the films he had spread out over Sam's lap, "This one…or…this one. Can we watch both?"

"Just one tonight," He told him as Matt jumped down onto his knees before inspecting his choices again. Sam had no idea how Matt still had so much energy and just hoped it would wear off soon because he really was exhausted.

"Ok, this one," Matt said as he held up the Incredibles.

"Ok," He nodded.

"Hey Uncle Sam," He heard Zack's yell causing him to look to the door, he was sure Zack had enough money for the Pizza, "Your not girlfriend is here," Not girlfriend? What was Zack talking about? Quickly Sam pushed himself off the couch before heading over to his nephew.

"What?" He asked as soon as he caught sight of Zack leaning against the door before looking outside to find Andy. It was at this point that his brain decided to remind him of his original plans for tonight…their date.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Andy - Monday Evening**

Andy took a moment before knocking on the door; she hadn't spoken to him since their awkward goodbye at the station, the one where neither of them seemed to be able to string more than three words together. She knew that their official date was most likely off after everything that had happened today and she had tried to subtly work it into their earlier conversation but the three word limit had made it rather difficult. Instead she had mumbled out some form of goodbye before going to answer Jerry's questions. Thankfully that hadn't taken long, Jerry seemed ecstatic with the video, had even offered to make a bet with her about how long it would take him to get a signed confession. Although normally she would have taken him up on his offer she had politely declined, this one just seemed too personal to make bets on.

Once she was done with Jerry she had headed home to take a shower before changing into some clean clothes. As soon as she was dressed she had picked up her phone and found herself just staring at it. Part of her had wanted to call Sam, to ask how he was or if she could do anything for him, but in the end she had decided against it. She knew Sam was beating himself up over what had happened, thinking that he could have done something to prevent it and she had a feeling that if she called him he would fob her off, telling her he was fine when he really wasn't.

With that in mind her brain had concluded that the best course of action was to walk straight over to his house. It had seemed like a relatively simple plan but as she walked past a Chinese restaurant she had found her stomach growling from the smells that greeted her nostrils. Remembering that she had barely eaten all day she had decided to order them some takeout, she had a feeling Sam wouldn't have eaten either.

Once she had picked up the bag of food she had finished her journey to Sam's front door before just staring at it, what if he wasn't there? He had mentioned taking Sarah for coffee before letting her drive home, but that was almost two hours ago so he surely he would be back by now. Shaking her head she lifted her hand to the doorbell but then another thought came to mind, what if he wanted to be left alone? She knew it was likely, and it was part of the reason that she had decided not to call him earlier. At least this way he would have to talk to her face to face, to convince her that he was better off alone before she would actually leave him be. Although if she really wasn't helping she could just give him the food and leave. Taking a deep breath she forced the 'what ifs' from her mind before pushing the doorbell, there was no going back now.

Hearing movement inside Andy couldn't help but let a small smile play on her lips, at least he was in. Although as she waited for the door to open she suddenly realised that she had no idea what she was going to say. Taking a quick look around she considered running away for a moment before her eyes found the bag of food still clutched in her hand. Hoping that it would do most of the talking to begin with she just waited patiently on the doorstep. If she was honest she wasn't really sure what she was expecting to happen when Sam answered the door to her but as it swung open to reveal Zack she realised it wasn't that.

Zack stared at her for a moment as she mentally kicked herself for not calling first; of course he was with his family. Of course he had convinced them to stay and here she was here interrupting it, why was she such an idiot?

"Hi," He finally broke the silence, offering her a small smile. It took Andy a few moments but eventually she managed to force herself to smile back, all the while hoping that the sheer panic currently coursing through her body wasn't completely evident.

"Hi," She spoke before looking down to the bag in her hand, she could always make a run for it, give them the food and leave, but before she could work out what to do she heard Zack's yell.

"Uncle Sam. Your not girlfriend is here," Immediately Andy's eyes shot up to meet Zack's as she tried to hide the confusion and terror on her face. Not girlfriend? The way he had said it was playful. He was teasing her, teasing Sam, teasing them.

"What?" She heard Sam's voice as he finally came into view, Matt by his side. Trying to calm herself down she just watched as Sam looked to Zack, then to her and back to Zack again, "Very funny," He told Zack as he ruffled his hair causing Zack to smirk.

"I thought so," Zack shrugged as Sam turned to face her.

"Hey."

"Uh hey," She muttered, trying to work out if this situation could become any more awkward. Here they were, her saying nothing while Sam and his nephews just stared at her. Letting her eyes move between the three faces she knew she had to say something, "I um…I brought some food…Chinese, I didn't know if you had eaten or…" She trailed off looking down to the bag still clutched in her hands. That hadn't exactly gone to plan, not that she had a plan but if she had then it certainly wouldn't have involved that rambling. Holding her breath for a few moments she directed her attention to Sam, trying to ignore the fact that his nephews were still staring at her.

"We uh…we just ordered Pizza," Sam explained, sending her an apologetic look; clearly he hadn't expected her to turn up here, "I...uh..."

"Well I'm starving," Zack interrupted as he reached out and grabbed the bag from her hand, "Thanks."

"Uh…you're welcome," She muttered, still slightly panicked by the current situation. She should have called him earlier or at the very least text him instead of just turning up unannounced, but before she had a chance to carry on with her current train of thought she heard Zack's voice.

"Come on Matt," Moving her eyes over to Zack she just watched as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder before guiding him back inside.

As soon as they were out of sight Andy turned her attention back to Sam, he didn't appear to have moved his gaze from her since she had first spoken to him.

"I should go, you're busy…" She started before deciding to explain why she had shown up, "I…it's just thought they were going, and...yeah…sorry," She mumbled, ducking her head and avoiding his gaze; she wasn't sure what she expected now. Although part of her still wanted to spend the evening with Sam the other part of her knew she was probably overstepping some boundary. Sam was always very closed off with his family and today…well she guessed it was not the way he wanted people to find out about them, and now he was spending some time with them. After everything that had happened she couldn't interrupt that, she should just go home and speak to him tomorrow.

"Andy," She looked up as he spoke her name, "Look today…with everything that happened…"

"Yeah, no it's fine. I…I should go, enjoy the food," She told him as she started to turn around, she hadn't honestly expected them to have a date after the day's events, even if a small part of her had secretly hoped they would.

"Andy wait," Quickly she turned her head to face him, "You uh…you wanna eat with us?" He asked as she watched his face carefully, trying to work out if he really wanted her to stay or if he just felt guilty that his nephew had stolen her food.

"I…I don't want to intrude, you and Sarah, your nephews, a lot of stuff happened today and…"

"And you were there through it all. Sarah's asleep anyway so I'm looking after troublesome duo. I mean if you don't mind putting up with them," He offered her a small smile.

"I…it's just that they don't get to see you much and…" What was she saying? Of course she wanted to. She had been terrified because she had expected it to just be Sam and she didn't want to get in the way of what was possibly a very important family conversation, but Sarah was asleep and Zack had taken the food, "I mean yeah, if they're ok with it," She shrugged causing Sam's smile to widen.

"Hey are you guys coming? I can't promise much will be left if you don't get a move on," Hearing Zack's yell Andy couldn't stop the smile spreading across her lips.

"I think they're ok with it," Sam told her as she nodded before stepping into his house, it sure seemed that way.

"And you're ok…" She started but he cut her off.

"Well, I mean it's not exactly the dinner I had planned…but I think the very least I can do is let you eat the food you brought," He smirked at her as she just shook her head.

"Yeah…well, I mean I guess that would be the right thing to do."

"Yeah," He agreed as he shut the door behind her, "Want me to take your coat?"

"Uh, um yeah, yeah," She nodded, shrugging off her coat and handing it to him. Watching him spin around and hang it up Andy just tried to remain calm, she really wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen right now, he was looking after his nephews, there was no way this wouldn't be awkward.

"You know since you came here you could try looking a little less nervous," Sam told her as he turned back to face her.

"What?"

"You look like I'm forcing you to be here," He explained as she tried to calm herself down. She was a little nervous if she was honest.

"I'm fine."

"Andy…" But he stopped as he took a step towards her, almost invading her personal space, before making a point to look around the hall, "You know the last time we were in this position you really weren't nervous at all…."

"What…" She started as she took in their surroundings before realising what he was referring to.

"Well you practically forced your way in here and tried to take advantage of me, pushed me up against that wall…" He indicated to the wall behind her before she interrupted him.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"You're a real ass sometimes you know that?" She told him as she shoved his shoulder causing him to laugh.

"You may have mentioned it before."

"Yeah, well…" But she stopped herself speaking. She couldn't shut him up with any of her retorts but she did have another way. Before Sam had a chance to laugh or make a joke at her expense she placed a hand on his chest and shoved him back against the wall. That caused the smug grin that had previously been residing on his face to vanish as he inhaled sharply. Keeping her eyes on his face Andy just watched as he opened his mouth a little, she wasn't sure if he was about to say something but she didn't give him the chance as she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his.

For the briefest of moments she thought Sam might push her away as one of his hands grasped her shoulder, but then it slid up to cup the back of her head as he used his other hand to pull her closer to him, removing any space left between their bodies. The kiss was slow, gentle, really something she would have expected if it was the first time they had kissed. Although their relationship had never adhered to normal practises so she knew she shouldn't be surprised.

After a few seconds Andy pulled back slightly before opening her eyes and offering him a shy smile.

"Feel better?" He asked, the smug grin back on his face almost instantly.

"Shut up," She laughed as she attempted to take a step back but he kept her pinned against him, "Sam."

"Yeah?" He asked innocently.

"We should…" She started before nodding towards the lounge. His nephews were only a room away; they really shouldn't be doing this now.

"Yeah," He agreed but still he refused to let her go, keeping her body pinned against his. Andy tried once more to move away but Sam kept her in place before tilting his head down and resting his forehead against hers. At this Andy found her concerns about his nephews vanishing as her eyes darted around his face before finally settling on his lips.

"Any time today!" Hearing Zack's yell they quickly broke apart and Andy couldn't help but laugh a little as she watched Sam lick his lips. They were grown adults and here they were acting like they were teenagers being caught by their parents.

"We should probably go eat," He told her as she just nodded before she felt Sam's hand on the small of her back, guiding her further into his house. Although as soon as they made it to the couch, where Matt and Zack were already seated, he dropped his hand from her back.

"Didn't bother with plates then," Sam muttered as Andy hovered by his side, noticing the food spread out over the coffee table.

"Waste of time and washing. Really if you think about it I'm doing you a favour by eating out of the carton," Zack explained as he shoved an eggroll into his mouth.

"Seems like your sort of logic McNally," Sam told her as he took a seat next to his Matt, "Sure you two will get on great."

Andy wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that and so just stood awkwardly by the side of the couch as Zack smiled up at her before looking to his uncle.

"You got any paper towels?" Zack asked as he opened the ribs container, "This is going to get messy."

"Yeah," Sam nodded as he pushed himself off the couch before looking to her, "You know you can sit down, they don't bite," He whispered as he walked past her. Andy just rolled her eyes before taking his seat next to Matt, she knew that.

"Uncle Sam," Matt called out as he hopped off the couch before picking up a cup from the table and running after his uncle, "I'm thirsty."

Andy just smiled as she looked to the food before hearing Sam's yell, "You want anything to drink McNally?"

"Um sure," She called back, not completely sure if she should go and find him or wait here but before she had a chance to make a decision she heard Zack's voice.

"So McNally…" He started, offering her an eggroll.

"Uh Andy's fine," She told him as she grabbed one before taking a bite, she really was starving.

"Ok, um…I just, I wanted to say thank you. You know for helping out, and you know, believing me," He offered her a small smile as she nodded, Sam was right Zack was a good kid, no wonder he had had such a hard time believing that his nephew had done anything wrong today.

"It's fine," She told him before a silence fell between them. Due to her starvation she just ate her eggroll as she watched Zack devour a rib, but then he looked back to her, a smile on his face.

"So you and my uncle?"

"What about us?" She asked as she grabbed another eggroll.

"You two dating?"

"What?" She asked, almost choking on the eggroll and trying to stop the blush creeping onto her face. That was not a question she had expected him to ask.

"I asked if you were dating. I mean I know you're friends, but you do realise that you two spend way too long staring at each other…also Matt saw you making out in the hall," He smirked as she felt her eyes widen, "So are you dating?"

"Uh...um...not exactly...it's uh, it's complicated…"

"So your friends with benefits…"

"No…no, no not that…" She cut him off; she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with a teenager.

"So you're not dating and you're not friends with benefits but you make out with each other?" Zack tried to clarify as she attempted to work out what to say. Technically that was right but she was not having this conversation with him.

Thankfully before she or Zack had a chance to speak Sam and Matt walked over to them. Keeping her eyes away from Zack, and the amused look on his face, Andy just watched as Matt moved over to one of the chairs whilst Sam placed two beers down on the table.

"You ok?" He whispered as he took a seat next to her, clearly noticing her current panicked state.

"Yeah, yep fine," She nodded as she reached out and grabbed a beer, she had a feeling she was going to need this.

"Ok," She could tell Sam didn't believe her but he didn't push it, "So we were just about to watch a film…"

"Incredibles!" Matt yelled as he jumped up before running over to the table, picking up the film and running to the DVD player.

"What he said," Sam muttered as she let a smile play on her lips.

"Didn't have you down as the type to own the Incredibles."

"Not actually mine, Ollie's kids left some here a couple of weeks ago," He explained before they heard the doorbell.

"Pizza," Zack offered an explanation for the interruption as he jumped up and headed to the door.

"Sure you're ok?" Sam asked as she nodded, deciding it was best not to bring up her conversation with Zack. They could talk about it another time, for now she just needed him to stop worrying about her.

"Sure you should be drinking?" She asked as he picked up his beer, she knew he had been juggling his hangover with everything else today.

"Hair of the dog," He told her as she felt the couch dip before looking over to see Matt jumping up and down next to Sam, "Matty just sit down and eat something please."

"Ok," Matt grinned at the suggestion before dropping down onto his knees and grabbing his drink.

"Right pizza is here," Zack announced as he placed the boxes on the table before opening them up. As she inhaled the scent Andy couldn't help but remember how hungry she was, "Matt you're in my seat."

"Well Uncle Sam's in mine," Matt pointed out as he grabbed a slice of pizza. Taking a quick look at the seating arrangements Andy couldn't help but realise that she was the cause of the problem. There was only room for three people on the couch, but before she had a chance to offer to move Sam spoke.

"There's a chair there so just sit down," He told Zack before looking back to the pizza, "Dig in."

Andy waited until everyone else had grabbed a slice before getting one herself; even though she was sure she could devour the pizza in minutes she was trying to use some manners in front of Sam's family. Although it appeared no one really seemed to care, Zack barely paused to wipe his hand on his jeans before picking up the remote and starting the movie.

Since they were all starving the food didn't last long and with it gone Matt, who quite clearly had the movie memorised, provided them with some entertainment as he jumped about in his seat, trying to re-enact his favourite scenes. Sam tried a few times to calm him down but after Zack pointed out that he had just fed Matt and therefore had no chance he had given up and let Matt carry on.

Thankfully as the movie progressed Matt seemed to tire himself out. For the last half hour every time she had looked over to him she had found him just watching the screen with complete amazement. Andy couldn't help but smile as she remembered how easy it was to be entertained as a kid, even if it was by a movie you had seen a hundred times.

Trying to supress a yawn she kept her eyes on the screen as the fight scene started. Although Matt had settled down she had expected to have another one of his re-enactments but as she looked to her right she saw him fast asleep, curled up to Sam and couldn't help but nudge Sam's leg with her own. Immediately Sam turned to face her, his eyes asking her what she wanted but she didn't speak, instead she just nodded to the sleeping boy cuddled up to him. Quickly Sam turned to look at his nephew before looking back to her, a smile on his face.

"And there was me thinking he would never sleep," He whispered, leaning his head closer to hers, clearly trying not to wake his nephew up, "Guess it must be the couch, people always seem to pass out on it."

"You going to carry him to bed too?" She asked in a hushed voice, she didn't want to wake him up either.

"Not sure my back could take it after the last one."

"Shut up," She hissed, bashing her knee against his as he just grinned at her.

"You two ok there?" Zack asked as he turned to face them, raising his eyebrows.

"We're fine. Andy just noticed that your brother has finally fallen asleep," Sam told his nephew as he gently squeezed her arm. Andy wasn't completely sure when it had happened but at some point after they had finished eating Sam's arm had made its way across the back of the couch behind her. As soon as she had noticed she had considered saying something but in the end she had found herself leaning into him until he finally wrapped it around her shoulder. When he had dropped his hand down onto her arm and started tracing patterns on her skin she had found herself laughing a little causing Sam to ask her what was so funny. She had just told him that his great seduction technique needed work before focusing on the film.

"So does that mean we can watch something decent now?" Zack asked, bringing Andy out of her thoughts.

"Nope, after this finishes we're all going to sleep, you included."

"Fine," Zack sulked as Andy felt herself shrinking down in her seat before leaning her head against Sam's chest and trying to focus on the movie. Blinking her eyes a couple of times she tried to supress her yawn as she felt Sam's finger's in her hair, gently brushing through it.

"You ok?" He asked in a whisper as she just nodded before letting her eyes fall shut for a few seconds longer than she should have. She was certainly tired but there wasn't much more of the movie left. Maybe half an hour, she could stay awake for that. Although as Sam continued to run his fingers through her hair she found it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open until eventually she just gave up trying.

* * *

"Hey…Andy…Andy," Hearing her name she swatted her hand in the direction of the voice, couldn't he tell she was trying to sleep, "Andy," Again she launched her hand in the direction of his voice, getting a chuckle from him this time.

"Sleeping," She huffed, refusing to open her eyes.

"Wow, glad I didn't wake you up yesterday," Sam laughed at her as she realised that she was lying down.

"Be quiet," She mumbled before feeling Sam's hand on her shoulder.

"Andy the movie finished like twenty minutes ago. Why don't you let me give you a ride home? You really don't want to stay on this couch."

"Who says I don't?" She countered without really thinking about what she was saying.

"I do," Sam spoke softly as she finally opened her eyes to find him kneeling down in front of her.

"Do you not want me here?" She asked as she realised how much she hated the thought of leaving him.

"Andy…I…yes I want you here, but Sarah's in my room and the boys have the spare, so all I have is this couch and trust me you do not want to sleep on it. Not when you have that wonderful bed back at yours."

"Thought you said all beds felt the same."

"Yeah well this is a couch not a bed, so your bed is definitely better," Sam told her, offering her a small smile but still she refused to move, "Come on Andy, you know you're going to regret it…"

"Nope," She shook her head before hearing his defeated sigh.

"Andy…" He practically mouthed her name as she reached out and took hold of one of his hands currently resting on the couch.

"I want to stay," She told him quietly before looking him directly in the eye, "With you."

For a moment they held each other's gaze, but then Sam dropped his head before nodding.

"Ok," He breathed as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, "But you're not allowed to complain if you destroy your back with it."

"I'll be fine," She informed him, stretching out and yawning as he stood up.

"Ok then, I'll be right back."

"Where you going?" She asked, letting her eyes follow him as he walked around the couch.

"To get you something to sleep in, don't think it's a good idea to have a repeat performance of this morning for my nephews," He smirked as she just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," She moaned as she rolled herself over. Although he did have a point, she thought having Jerry and Traci find her like that was bad enough but there was no way she wanted it to happen again with his nephews, especially with Zack, he already knew there was something going on between them.

"Just try to stay awake for the few minutes I'm gone," Sam laughed as she held up a finger in response.

Lying on the couch Andy found it increasingly hard to keep her eyes open, but she was determined not to fall asleep on him, not again. Thankfully within a few minutes Sam returned, holding out a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers for her.

"Sorry I don't really have anything else," He told her as she took the clothes.

"They're fine," She nodded as she forced herself to sit up.

"Ok. Well there's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom if you wanted to use it," He informed her as she finally found the strength to stand up.

"Yeah, I'll…I'll be right back," She smiled at him before hurrying away to the bathroom. She knew she could have changed in front of him but part of her still felt a little nervous about it. After last night, well there weren't exactly going to be many surprises since neither of them had been very shy about touching the other, but it was different now. For starters they had only had one beer tonight, and they had consciously agreed to spend the night together.

Smiling at the thoughts Andy closed the door behind her before sliding the lock across and moving over to the mirror. As she studied her face she noticed the dark circles below her eyes before seeing the tangled mess her hair had become. Running her fingers through it she tried to straighten it out before giving up and proceeding to get changed. Quickly she stripped off her own clothes and pulled on the ones Sam had given her to sleep in. Just as with the t-shirt she had stolen yesterday it was far too big for her, but it was certainly comfortable and it smelt like Sam.

After getting changed she brushed her teeth before folding up her clothes and heading back to the lounge. As soon as she walked in she caught sight of Sam already lying down on the couch, the blanket she had draped over him last night pulled halfway up his chest. Offering him a small smile she walked past him and over to the chairs, noticing that his jeans were folded up on the one that Zack had been sitting on. For a few seconds she just stared at the chair, so he was in his boxers and a t-shirt just like she was, and they were about to spend the night on his couch which really wasn't big enough for two people to sleep on.

"Andy," Hearing Sam's voice she quickly dropped her clothes onto the chair before spinning around to face him.

"Hey," She forced a smile on her lips, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous she had suddenly become.

"Ok you cannot be shy now," He told her, looking completely amused.

"I'm not being shy."

"No? You've looked at that chair for almost a whole minute now, and you've got that look."

"What look?"

"The one you have when you're not sure what to do, trust me I've seen it enough times. Although since you came here, tried to jump me in the hall…again, fell asleep on me and then refused to leave you cannot be shy right now," He informed her as she just shook her head, trying to work out what to say to him, but before she got a chance he lifted up the blanket, "Come on."

Deciding not to say anything she moved over to the couch before sitting down in the middle. She still felt nervous about this, this was a big deal. This was their first night together, since she wasn't really counting last night, and Sam didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. Either that or he was just much better at hiding it.

"Andy," Hearing her name she turned to face him, "You gonna lie down or have you decided to sleep sitting up?"

Rolling her eyes at him she slowly lay down next to him, keeping a small space between their bodies as Sam pulled the blanket over her.

"Andy…"

"What? I'm not being shy," She told him as she looked up to find him still looking thoroughly amused.

"Really?" He asked, indicating to the small invisible barrier she had put between them.

"I…fine, fine," She surrendered as she shuffled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and draping her arm across her chest, "Happy now?"

"Always am with you McNally."

"Oh well that's a lie," She told him as she pushed her head off his shoulder to look at him, "I can list off at least God knows how many occasions…" But she stopped as Sam laughed, "What?"

"You're uh, you're a lot more confident when you're arguing you know that?" He smirked as she looked down, realising that she was now lying half on top of him.

"Oh uh, sorry," She mumbled as she tried to move but Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against him, "Sam…"

"Hey don't worry, you're not nearly as heavy when your weight is spread out."

"Oh gee thanks," She muttered as he brushed her hair out of her face before cupping her cheek and dropping the smirk off his face.

"Andy," His voice was barely a whisper as he gently pulled her face towards his before pressing his lips to hers. It was slow, just like the kiss they had shared earlier in the hallway and Andy found herself planting her hands on his chest to steady herself. She tried to keep it slow but as she felt one of Sam's hands move under her shirt she couldn't help but kiss him a little more forcefully.

"Sam," She breathed against his mouth, pulling back ever so slightly as his hand slid slowly up her bare back, "We should…"

"Yeah," He cut her off, kissing her again.

As she felt his tongue seek entrance to her mouth she seemed to forget all of her previous concerns. Allowing him permission she rolled onto her side, pulling him round with her before running her hands down his body. As soon as she found the end of his shirt she slipped one hand underneath, immediately feeling his muscles tense. Smiling into the kiss she slowly dragged her hand up his chest, letting her nails graze lightly against his skin.

Even though the nagging voice in the back of her head kept reminding her that they were on his couch and someone could walk in at any minute she found herself unable to stop. Instead she just let their kisses become more frantic; apparently they were both pretty keen to pick up from the night before, even if this really wasn't the place to be doing it. Feeling one of Sam's hands squeeze her backside Andy couldn't help but dig her nails into his skin. She knew they should stop, that they really needed to while they still could, yet instead of pulling away she just grabbed his shirt before tugging it up his body.

It appeared Sam was having a similar debate as he allowed her to remove his shirt before grabbing hold of her wrists and speaking, "We should…" But he stopped, his breaths were shallow, his lips redder than usual and his words making perfect sense, yet Andy just struggled against his grip until he let go and allowed her to run her hands over his body.

After indulging for a few moments she stopped herself and looked up to him, he was right, "Ok, ok. We really should stop," She told him but within seconds Sam was kissing her again, his hands grabbing at her top.

"Yeah," He muttered but he showed no signs of stopping, and as much as she wanted to warn him of all the dangers of doing this here she couldn't. Instead she just lifted her arms up and allowed him to pull the fabric over her head.

As soon as the item of clothing had been discarded she found Sam staring down at her chest which was when she remembered that this was the first time he had seen her like this. The other night she had kept her bra on and so this was, well the way he was looking at her was just a little bit nerve-wracking.

Thankfully after a few moments Sam seemed to snap out of staring at her chest, smiling at her and pulling her body against his. Before Andy had a chance to make another half-hearted protest he was kissing her again, his tongue seeking permission to enter her mouth. Of course she couldn't find the strength to say no to him and so just moved her hands back to his body, one slipping around his waist and the other cupping his cheek.

They kept their mouths locked together until Andy suddenly felt the signs from her body and had to pull back. Opening her eyes she found Sam watching her, clearly a little worried, but as she covered her mouth and yawned the concerned looked disappeared from his face, instead being replaced with one of amusement.

"Wow," He muttered as she yawned again, "And my seduction technique needs work?"

"Shut up," She mumbled, it's not as if she had done it on purpose, "It was a long day, and it's not like we can actually do anything."

They had already gotten carried away. Sarah or his nephews could walk in here at any minute and it wasn't like they had any sort of protection here, not that she was seriously considering having sex on his couch.

"Guess we should probably just get some sleep then," Sam muttered, his hands still on her body, one of them tracing patterns on her arm.

"Since anyone could walk in here I think that's probably a good idea," She agreed as she pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

"Not getting shy on me again are you?"

"No, just…" But she stopped as Sam propped himself up on his elbow before reaching over the side of the couch.

"Here," He told her as he held out the black top for her.

"Thanks," She muttered before pulling it on and offering him a small smile, "You want yours?"

But Sam just shook his head before speaking, "Don't normally wear one but figured I should attempt to behave."

"That worked out well then," She nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder, draping her arm across his chest.

"Yeah, could probably use a cold shower," He muttered as she looked down to see what he meant.

"I um, I could…" She started, sliding her hand down his chest, but as she reached his waistband he quickly grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Andy it's fine, we should just sleep," He told her before continuing, "I mean you did say you didn't sleep with guys on the first date."

Andy just rolled her eyes at his statement. She hadn't actually meant that and even though it was normally the case she was willing to make an exception for him, since their relationship was anything but normal. Tilting her head to face him another thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help but mention it, "Wait, are you saying that this was a date?"

"Well it was dinner and a movie…"

"Dinner that I paid for…"

"Uh, actually I got the pizzas so it was more like a fifty fifty thing…"

"Which we shared with your nephews before watching some Disney movie with them…"

"Think it was Pixar actually."

"Does that really matter?" She asked as she watched him run his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Nope, but hey if you count this as our first date you get to sleep with me next time," He smirked at her as she just glared at him.

"Really?"

"Well clearly you want me…"

"Uh," She breathed before indicating to the unmistakable sign that clearly he wanted her too.

"Hey I'm not afraid to admit that I find you rather attractive."

"Rather attractive? Could you like just…" But she didn't finish as Sam pulled her face to his before kissing her. It was much slower than the frantic kisses they had shared just a few minutes ago and as with every other time he had kissed her she found all of her current worries dissolving away.

"Look…I'm sorry this didn't end up the way we planned it," He told her as he broke their mouths apart.

"It's not your fault," She tried to reassure him as she opened her eyes to his. There was no way he could blame himself for what had happened.

"Still, you didn't exactly sign up for…"

"Sam," She interrupted him, "Ok admittedly this is not the night I had in mind when you invited me round for dinner but the end result is still the same."

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm with you aren't I?"

Sam just watched her carefully for a few seconds before speaking, "Yeah, ok you're right."

Letting a small smile creep onto her face she leaned up, placing a tender kiss to his lips.

"Did you want to talk about…" She started as she pulled away, but Sam just shook his head.

"Not now."

"Ok," She spoke quietly as she rested her head back against his shoulder before tightening her arm around him. He had been through more than enough today so she wouldn't push it, when he wanted to talk she would be here. Letting her eyes fall shut she suddenly felt Sam's fingers brushing through her hair and couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face, "Night Sam."

"Goodnight McNally," He whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head as she wrapped her leg around his, ensuring their bodies were as close as humanly possible, before letting out one more yawn. Even if her new bed was much more comfortable than Sam's couch she had a feeling she would end up sleeping far better here.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Sam – Tuesday**

Forcing his eyes shut, Sam attempted for what must have been the tenth time to fall asleep. He wasn't sure why his body refused to obey, especially since it had provided him with more than enough warnings about how tired he was throughout the day, but for last hour he had found himself just staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable, he had overanalysed that possibility for a few minutes until he felt Andy snuggle closer to him, that was when he realised that in terms of comfort he was completely fine.

He figured it was probably because of the events that had occurred with Sarah and his nephews. Even though Sarah was keeping it together in front of her sons he knew she was breaking down inside, just like he was. Even so, he had tried to talk to her, to tell her that it wasn't her fault, that she couldn't have known, but he kept seeing the same sceptical look in her eyes. Thankfully his nephews seemed to be ok, that was the only part he could hold onto. Ever since they had walked into his house Matt had run around, grinning from ear to ear at nearly everything, and Zack, well he had provoked a violent man into hitting him so he could get a confession. Sam knew he should be proud of his nephew for sticking up for himself, for not keeping it hidden, but he still wasn't thrilled about what could have happened or what had actually occurred before he had burst through the door.

Letting out a breath he reopened his eyes before finding his new favourite spot on the ceiling. Clearly thinking about his family was the source of his sleeping problems, and it didn't seem to matter how many times he convinced himself that they were fine, he still couldn't shake the worried thoughts. Trying once again to clear his mind he found himself running his fingers through Andy's hair, hoping that the soothing motions would allow him to drift off to sleep. Since no one else was awake there really was very little he could do right now.

"Sam." He was sure he heard Andy's voice, but as he glanced down to find the tangled mess of hair resting on his chest he realised that she was still asleep. Even so he found himself muttering a 'yeah' just in case he hadn't imagined it, but after a few seconds of silence he realised that the sleep deprivation was seriously starting to affect his judgement. Blinking his eyes a few times he considered taking something to knock himself out but then he heard her voice again. "You awake?"

At that Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes. He was stroking her hair and he had just talked to her. "No McNally, I'm sleep talking."

"Jerk," she muttered, bashing her knee against his leg.

"Oh wow, moved up in the world of insults from ass to jerk," he mused as he turned his head towards her, only to be greeted with a face full of hair.

"Shut up," she mumbled, bashing her leg against his again as he pushed her hair out of the way. Knowing that she would almost certainly attempt to injure him again if he opened his mouth he quickly pinned her leg between his before speaking.

"What's up?" But he didn't get an answer as she tried to wiggle her leg free. "Regretting your decision to stay?" He knew she wasn't going to get any sleep like this, had told her several times already.

"Am I regretting sleeping on a couch instead of a bed? Yes. Am I regretting spending the night with you rather than spending the night alone? No. So overall no, nowhere I'd rather be," she told him as she lifted her head off his chest.

"Andy you're not gonna get any sleep like this and you've got work tomorrow." Even through the darkness he was sure he saw her roll her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this is where I want to be?" she asked, her breath tickling his chin as he just shrugged. He hadn't planned to bring it up again but clearly she wasn't going to get any sleep here, and she was already tired because she had picked him up from poker night yesterday.

Narrowing his eyes Sam just watched as she rolled her body on top of his. He still wasn't sure what he was supposed to say and so kept his mouth shut as he gently pushed her hair out of her face before noticing the small smile on her lips.

"Sam," she spoke softly as she placed a hand on his chin, tilting his head down slightly and looking him directly in the eye. "This is where I want to be." Although part of him wanted to list off all the reasons she should leave, in the end he just found himself watching her as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Okay." He nodded as she removed her lips from his. He honestly wanted her here; he was just worried about sending her to work as a zombie and with that thought in mind he couldn't stop himself speaking again. "I just feel you'll have a different attitude in the morning when you haven't had any sleep…"

"Bet I won't," she cut him off, sliding back down and nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Andy I know you, I know what you're like when you haven't slept properly, and you've got to be on shift by nine."

"Nope." She shook her head against him, her hair tickling his skin.

"No?"

"Working the night shift, so there's plenty of time to sleep before I go to work," she informed him as Sam felt himself relax slightly, even if she didn't get much sleep here he could take her home in the morning and make sure she got some rest before her shift.

"How did you get roped into that one?"

"I don't mind night shifts, plus I effectively have tomorrow off."

"Suppose it makes sense, given how much of a morning person you are," he muttered as he felt her fingers sliding across his chest.

"I guess, what time are you working?"

"I'm not," he told her, "Frank gave me a couple of days off to sort things out with Sarah."

"Oh okay, yeah that's good." Even though she tried to mask it Sam could hear the fake enthusiasm in her voice. "So are you going to go back to St Catherines?"

"Uh, I've not really thought about it too much. Should probably talk to Sarah first." It made sense though. He could drive back with them tomorrow and help out with whatever was needed. Although if he went back with them it would mean not seeing Andy for a few days.

Deciding to ignore that problem Sam let his eyes fall shut before attempting, for the eleventh time, to get to sleep. Since he couldn't make any decisions without talking to Sarah he knew there was no point dwelling on it and given that Andy was working the night shift he was less worried about sending her to work as a zombie. With that in mind he felt he had a better chance of actually getting some sleep, however, as he felt Andy fidgeting he knew he was wrong.

"What's up?" he asked, reopening his eyes and looking down to the tangled mess of hair on his chest.

"Nothing," she said hastily as her fingers continued to trace patterns on his chest.

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes before letting out a sigh; she was a terrible liar sometimes. "McNally I already told you, you suck at lying."

"What? I, um…look it's…it's not a big deal…"

"Then tell me."

"We should just get some sleep."

"Don't think I'm going to get any sleep with you worrying about whatever it is you're worrying about."

"I'm not worrying." She tried to lie, but again she failed miserably.

"You say that but you've almost broken my skin with the speed your hand is moving."

"Oh, sorry," she muttered, flattening her hand on his chest, "It's just that…"

"That what?"

"Look I know a lot happened today and it's probably the last thing on your mind, and, I mean, it's not really that big of a deal or…"

"McNally, just say it," he interrupted her, he was too tired to play guessing games.

"I…this thing, you know, you and me…I mean I know we're not exactly very good at the whole normal relationship thing…not that we're actually in a relationship, unless…look it's just that I… well I know other, more important, things need to come first but it's just that…um…" But she stopped as Sam tried his best to fill in the missing words. Although after a few seconds he realised he just needed her to tell him.

"Andy just say it."

"I just…I mean we don't have to label it yet or anything, I just…I need to know it's not just a bit of fun…you know, that it means more to you…" But again she stopped as she looked up to him, clearly trying to gauge his reaction. Sam had to admit he was a little speechless but mostly he was just trying his best not laugh.

"Uh Andy. Unless I missed something I'm pretty sure this can't be classed as a bit of fun." Immediately he saw her eyes widen and so quickly continued before she could speak. "I mean we haven't had sex and we're spending the night on my couch after a date that involved my family. Now granted I haven't done this in a while, but I'm pretty sure a bit of fun involves crazy sex and no one else really finding out."

"But…"

"Look…you're right okay. Certain other situations are slightly more pressing at the moment but..." He stopped as he saw her mouth open, used his eyes to warn her not to interrupt him. "But I wouldn't have invited you in tonight if I didn't want you here."

"So…" she started with a puzzled look on her face. Clearly she wanted more clarification, but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say and so found himself grabbing hold of her hand and lacing their fingers together. He knew he wasn't the best person when it came to putting his feelings into words, believed that actions spoke volumes more than he ever could, but he also knew that Andy needed to hear it.

"Yes…okay, it means more to me." Squeezing her hand he made sure she was looking at him before he continued. "Look whatever this is, whatever you want this to be, I want it too. I just have to sort a few things out before I can give it my full attention, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy having you around and doing whatever it is that we're doing."

"Okay, yeah okay." She nodded a little. "I guess we should probably just get some sleep," she told him but a second later she was pushing herself up again so she could kiss him. "Sorry…I just...like doing that."

"Uh huh…well I suppose I could get used to it."

"Shut up," she muttered as slid back down his body and rested her head against his shoulder. "Night Sam."

"Night Andy."

* * *

Letting out a yawn Sam rubbed his eyes before feeling something on his leg. He figured it was just Andy trying to get comfortable, but as he felt it again he realised that it was her fingertips he could feel. Even though it didn't make sense to him he decided to ignore it, but as he felt her fingers prodding his leg again he realised that she was up to something. What it was, he had no idea, but clearly it was going to prevent him from getting back to sleep.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still keeping his eyes firmly shut in the hope that he might be able to return to his peaceful slumber once she had stopped poking him.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" he questioned, yeah that was a lie. Deciding to find out what it was he let his eyes flicker open before looking down to find her sitting in the middle of the couch. He still had no idea what she was up to, but as she moved her hand over to his right leg, her eyes clearly searching for something, he realised that it was certainly not nothing. "McNally what the hell..."

"Ah," she announced, poking his leg, just above his knee.

"Ah what?" he asked, still thoroughly confused by what she was doing.

"Found it," she boasted, looking back up to him and smiling proudly as he finally caught sight of what she was referring to.

"You found a scar."

"Not just any scar though, it's the one you got when you were shot," she informed him as he narrowed his eyes at her, she knew about that? "Matt mentioned it yesterday. You didn't tell me you had been shot." Suddenly her tone was rather accusing as he tried to process what he had just been told. Matt knew he had been shot? He had promised Sarah he wouldn't tell Matt the story until he was older, so how did he know and why was Andy so bothered by it?

"You never asked." It seemed like a solid defence, it wasn't exactly a topic he could casually drop into a conversation.

Thankfully Andy seemed to accept his answer as he just watched her trace the outline of the pale skin. "Did it hurt?"

For a moment he just stared at her, wondering if she was seriously asking the question, but after a few seconds it became evident that she was waiting for an answer and so he decided to help her come to her own conclusions. "As someone who has been shot in the vest…"

"Oh shut up," she mumbled before looking up at him. "How many times have you been shot?"

"I think you spent a bit too much time with my nephew yesterday."

"Sam," she whined as she climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"What?" he asked, noticing that she actually had him pinned in this position.

"I want to know."

"Why?"

"Why? Seriously?" she asked as he just shrugged. "Because I want to know things about you. You never tell me anything."

"That's not true. I told you the movie we watched yesterday was Pixar not Disney…"

"They're pretty much the same thing! Also it's not something about you. You know way more about me, it's not fair." That was probably true, he didn't really talk about his personal life much, didn't feel the need to share it with other people, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to let Andy ask him something.

"Okay McNally, what do you want to know?"

She just stared at him for a moment, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. Obviously she hadn't been expecting that, but she seemed to recover quickly as she offered him a small smile before chewing on her lip, clearly trying to work out what to ask him. Taking a deep breath Sam just waited patiently as he tried to prepare himself for what she could be about to ask. Knowing Andy she probably had list of questions she had been dying to ask him since they had first met, probably had them ranked in some sort of order as to which she needed to ask him first depending on the situation. He really had no idea if he was going to regret this or not, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. Focusing his eyes on Andy again he suddenly noticed the mischievous grin on her lips. "Favourite ice cream."

"What?" He was sure he must have misheard.

"Favourite ice cream?"

"Seriously? Of all the things you could have chosen you pick favourite ice cream?"

"What? Everyone likes ice cream, everyone has a favourite."

"Fine. Pistachio." He shrugged, watching as she wrinkled her nose.

"Except that, no one picks that…"

"Yes."

"No, never. You're weird," she declared as he shook his head.

"Are we done?"

"No, I've got loads more," she told him as she placed her hands on his chest, ensuring that he couldn't move.

"Can't wait."

"Oh come on, or are you hiding some big secret?"

"No big secret," he told her, just a couple of topics he didn't want to talk about, but if her first question was anything to go on he would probably be safe allowing her another one. "What else do you want to know?"

This time it only took her a second before she opened her mouth. "Favourite colour?"

"Really? I give you a free pass and this is what you're asking?" Even though he knew he shouldn't be questioning it, especially since there were certain topics he really didn't want to discuss with her right now, he hadn't managed to stop himself speaking.

"Yes, now answer," she told him, prodding his shoulder with her finger.

"Ow," he muttered as he managed to free one of his hands from under her and rub the spot she had just poked.

"Sam!"

"Okay, okay." He held his free hand up in surrender. "I uh, I don't really have one."

"What? Everyone like colours, everyone has a favourite," she told him as he felt a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Well I don't." This just earned him another poke from her finger. "Okay, fine. Blue I guess."

"Blue? Everyone picks that, that's boring," she told him as he let a smile play on his lips.

"So I'm weird and boring?"

"Apparently, but don't worry I've got loads more," she informed him as Sam figured out a way to shut her up. "So…" But she stopped as he grabbed hold of her and rolled them over, pressing his lips to hers. She tried to protest, half-heartedly pushed against his chest whilst mumbling something incoherent into his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. As much as he wanted to take it further they were still on his couch and he was fairly certain that his family would be awake soon. Pulling back slightly he brushed his nose against hers before opening his eyes.

"Not really a suitable location," she mumbled as she opened her eyes, her hand playing with a few strands of his hair.

"Fraid not." They really needed to work on their timing, or at the very least getting some time alone together without any interruptions or possible interruptions.

"Guess I should go before they wake up..."

"Or you could stay," he interrupted her before he had a chance to think it over; apparently he already knew what he wanted. "I mean I did promise you I'd cook for you, and well, I do make awesome pancakes."

"That so?" She quirked an eyebrow at him as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Just as awesome as I am."

"Shouldn't get my hopes up too much then." She smirked at him as he shook his head gently.

"You wanna stay for breakfast or not?"

"Well I can't miss out on the end of our first date now can I?"

"So you're admitting it was a date now?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? You know I hate that word?"

"You may have mentioned it before," she told him as she pulled his face towards hers before kissing him gently.

"Eww." Hearing the voice, which was certainly not Andy's, Sam quickly pulled back before looking over to see his nephew standing in front of him, bleary eyed and hair sticking up all over the place.

"Matt." He knew the shock was evident in his voice as the boy rubbed his eyes, still looking at the two of them.

"Hey Andy." Matt smiled as Sam looked down to see Andy with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Hey Matt, how's the head?"

"It's okay," he muttered, reaching up to touch his stitches as Sam let his eyes scan the room for the top he had discarded last night. "Can I watch cartoons?" Quickly Sam refocused his gaze to his nephew before looking to Andy and back.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Remote's there." He nodded to the table causing Matt to smile and turn around. As soon as Matt was facing the TV Sam leaned over the side of the couch and picked up his top before pulling it on.

"What cartoons do you like Andy?" Matt asked as he turned back to face them whilst flicking the TV on.

"Oh. Um, Sponge Bob." Immediately Sam moved his eyes to hers, a questioning look on his face, she watched cartoons? "What? Leo watched it."

"Me too," Matt squealed in delight as he managed to find an episode while Sam just looked between the two of them; this was certainly new and interesting. He had only ever introduced one previous girlfriend to his family since Matt had been born, had forgotten how weird it was to see them interact.

"Okay, why don't you take a seat buddy?" Nodding his head Matt complied, sitting down on the floor, as Sam turned his focus back to Andy.

"Guess we should probably get up," she whispered as he nodded. If Matt was awake then surely Sarah would be soon and he really didn't want her finding them in this position. He had a feeling her reaction would be a little more than just saying 'eww'.

"Yeah, I should go grab a shower, you okay here?" he asked as she nodded, still looking thoroughly amused. He guessed she was used to this since she had lived with Nash for the last few months.

"Enjoy your cold shower." She winked at him as he crawled off the couch. Shaking his head Sam made his way behind the couch before leaning down towards her. Thankfully his nephew was far too busy watching the TV to notice them.

"Enjoy Sponge Bob."

"Oh yeah, cause I watch it all the time," she deadpanned as he smirked at her. "I only watched it when Leo wanted to."

"Whatever you say."

"Hey you have the channel it's on so..."

"McNally, I have lots of channels that I don't watch so that proves nothing," he told her.

"Whatever you say," she muttered as he grabbed his jeans from the chair before walking towards the bathroom.

He took his shower in record speed before throwing on his clothes from yesterday. Sarah was still in his room so he would have to wait until she got up to grab some fresh ones. Taking a quick look in the mirror he knew he needed to shave but he was more worried about leaving Andy alone, and the ever increasing possibility that Sarah would wake up to find her sitting on the couch in his clothes. Chucking his towel on the rail he quickly moved back into the living room to find Andy and Matt sat side by side under the blanket, staring at the screen.

So Sarah hadn't emerged yet, that was good. He knew he wanted to be around when she met Andy, knew he was in store for some interesting questions and probably a lot of why didn't you tell me. However, before he could put too much thought into the scenario he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Checking his watch he noticed it wasn't much past seven and had to wonder who was calling him so early. Of course it didn't take him long to get his answer as he checked the ID, Jerry.

Deciding not to disturb Andy and Matt he moved over towards the kitchen before flicking his phone open and speaking, "Jerry?"

"Hey buddy, just one thing...yes I know Trace... I gotta go..."

"Huh?"

"Not you, yes I love you too," Jerry spoke quickly as Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "That wasn't for you either."

"Yeah, I guessed," he muttered as he heard a door slam shut from Jerry's end of the phone, clearly he was in a rush. "So what's up?"

"Stupid, idiotic..."

"Jerry."

"Sorry, Phelps case. My testimony got moved up to this morning..."

"What? Why?" Sam knew Jerry was in court later this week.

"I'm not completely sure, just got a call saying it was happening. Figured I should let you know since I won't be able to take the boys statements until this afternoon."

"Can't someone else..."

"I'd rather do it myself. I should be done by two, three at the latest. So bring them in around four?"

"Uh, yeah okay," he agreed, as long as it got done it didn't really matter when it happened.

"Great, I gotta go. I call you if anything changes."

"Jerry wait. What about Peter?" Jerry hadn't mentioned it so part of him was worried that something had happened, although Jerry was clearly in a hurry so...

"Signed confession. He said was stressed because of work and some other crap which I told him does not excuse hurting a seven year old. Look buddy I really need to go but it's all fine, as soon as I take the boys statements it's all done, and I really need to..."

"Yeah okay, thanks."

"See you later." And with that Jerry was gone. Even though it had been a brief conversation he had enough to put his mind at ease, and probably enough to put Sarah's mind at ease when he told her.

"Sam." Hearing Andy's voice he turned to find her leaning against the counter, still wearing his top and boxers. "Everything okay?"

"Just Jerry, he's in court this morning, can't take the boys statements until this afternoon," he explained, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Okay, well um, any chance I can grab a shower?"

"Sure, just use the towel that isn't already wet," he told her, gaining himself a smile from her.

"Thanks."

"Guess I should get started on breakfast while you do that."

"Yeah, these pancakes better be as awesome as you say they are."

"Oh they are," he confirmed before chancing a quick glance towards the TV. As soon as he found the back of his nephew's head he took a few steps towards Andy before placing his lips to hers. He wasn't sure why but every time they were alone he had an urge to kiss her. Everything just felt so natural now, like they had been doing this for last few months rather than the last thirty hours.

"I..." she muttered between kisses. "I, um...we should...Sam." At the mention of his name he pulled back slightly.

"What?"

"I need to take a shower," she told him as he nodded and leaned in to kiss her again, but before he got a chance he felt her finger against his lips. Glancing down he made sure he wasn't imagining things before looking back up to her with raised eyebrows. "What? If I let you do that again then we'll never get anything done."

"So?" he mumbled against her finger.

"So, I stink, I need a shower and I'm hungry," she told him as he just smirked at her, she smelt fine to him but he was pretty hungry too if he was honest.

Grabbing her wrist he pulled her hand away before speaking, "Okay, go shower, I'll make breakfast."

"Thank you." She beamed at him, quickly kissing his cheek before grabbing her clothes off the counter and walking towards the bathroom.

Turning back to face the kitchen Sam quickly made a mental list of what he needed before moving over to the cupboard and pulling out the ingredients. As he grasped the bag of flour he suddenly heard a small voice behind him.

"Uncle Sam." Putting the bag down on the side he turned around to find Matt standing behind him, rubbing his hand.

"You okay buddy?"

"My hand hurts," Matt muttered, scrunching up his face as Sam bent down to get a better look at him.

"What happened?"

"I hit it on the table," he spoke quietly, possibly even guiltily.

"Yeah? How'd you manage that?"

"Did a flip off the couch," Matt confessed as Sam let a small smile appear on his lips.

"Of course you did, let's have a look then," he told him as he lifted him up and placed him on the counter before grabbing hold of his injured hand. Quickly Sam checked Matt's fingers and his wrist, making sure that nothing was broken, before inspecting the reddening mark on his hand. Matt hissed and tried to squirm away when he touched it but thankfully it was nothing more than a bruise.

"Well, the good news is you don't get another trip to the hospital..."

"Oh," Matt mumbled as Sam eyed him carefully, trying to understand his reaction.

"You want to go..."

"I liked riding in the ambulance, it was cool," Matt explained, his face lighting up as he spoke.

"Yeah? Well I'm afraid I can't compete with that, but you can always help me make some pancakes if you want?" At that Matt's face broke into a smile before he began nodding furiously. Sam couldn't help but chuckle as he grabbed a mixing bowl from the cupboard below Matt. "You any good at mixing things?"

"Yeah." Again Matt nodded as Sam placed the bowl down beside him.

"Okay, but no flipping off the counter," he told him as a mischievous grin made its way across Matt's face.

"Okay," Matt agreed as Sam grabbed the rest of the ingredients before placing them down next to Matt.

"Know how to make pancakes?" he asked but Matt just shook his head.

"Okay, hold this," he told Matt as he handed him the bag of flour before grabbing some scales. "Right, we need a hundred and thirty five grams, think you can do that?" Again Matt just nodded as Sam held the scales for him but as soon as Matt started pouring the flour he tipped the bag too far causing it to go everywhere and a floury cloud to form around them.

Sam couldn't help but cough as he tried to fan the flour away from his face before looking to Matt who was giggling at the mess he had created. "Give me that," he muttered, taking what was left of the bag of flour away from Matt who was still laughing uncontrollably. "Think I better be in charge of measuring." But again all he received from Matt was laughter.

Shaking his head Sam decided to measure out the rest of the ingredients without Matt's assistance, and thankfully Matt didn't try to help either, well not until he pulled out a carton of eggs. As soon as he saw them Matt insisted that he had to be the one to crack the egg open, and Sam being the good uncle that he was agreed. Of course that resulted in two of the eggs being used as part of Matt's redecoration project before he finally managed to crack one into the bowl Sam had provided him with.

Trying to ignore the mess that his kitchen had become Sam assigned Matt to bowl holding duty as he beat the egg. He hadn't realised how dangerous it was letting a seven year old help you cook, but at least Matt seemed to be enjoying himself if the grin plastered on his face was any indication.

"Where's Andy?" Hearing Matt's question Sam quickly moved his eyes to his nephew.

"Uh, she's taking a shower," he told him as his brain decided to remind him of his earlier conversation with Andy and what Matt had told her. "Hey Matt, did you tell Andy I'd been shot?" Immediately Sam saw the guilty look wash across his nephew's face as he averted his gaze before nodding slightly.

"Who told you that?"

This time Matt looked around the room whilst chewing on his lip before speaking quietly, "Zack did." Of course he did, he should have known that Zack would have told his brother even when he wasn't supposed to. Shaking his head Sam finished adding the ingredients to the mixing bowl before grabbing a whisk and looking back to Matt. Part of him wanted to talk to Matt about Peter, to explain to him that he shouldn't have lied but before he got a chance Matt spoke.

"Can I mix it?" Sam hesitated for a moment, after the flour and the egg incident he wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but as long as held onto the bowl he figured it would be ok.

Reluctantly agreeing Sam handed over the whisk before grabbing hold of the bowl. It actually seemed to be going well to start with, but then Matt flicked the whisk up, causing some of the batter to fly off and hit Sam square between the eyes. This of course got a hysterical laugh from Matt as Sam watched the batter drip down his face.

"Give me that," he muttered as he grabbed the whisk from Matt and placed it down on the side before attempting to wipe the batter off his face.

"Sorry," Matt giggled as Sam wiped his face again before lifting Matt up and placing him on the floor. "Go get your mom and your brother, tell them breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay." Matt nodded at his request before running off as Sam turned back to face what was now the bombsite known as his kitchen.

Deciding that he would deal with the mess later he grabbed a pan from one of the cupboards and placed it on the hob before picking up the mixing bowl and finishing off the process of mixing the batter. Without Matt's assistance it didn't take him long to finish and by the time he heard Sarah's voice he already had the first pancake in the pan.

"Wow, don't think I've slept that long in years." Dropping the spatula down on the side he turned around to find her walking over to him. "What the hell happened here?"

"Your son, apparently this is what happens when you let a seven year old help you cook."

"Oh I could have told you that," Sarah laughed as she took a seat at the kitchen counter. "So what's with the breakfast pancakes?" she asked as he turned back to the pan, picking up the spatula. "Last time I checked you only did this to impress a girl or for someone's birthday." At that comment Sam found his hand stalling before he flipped the pancake, was that the only time he made pancakes for breakfast?

"Hey Sam, where…" But Andy's voice cut off mid-sentence. Dropping the spatula down on the side he quickly turned to find her hovering in the doorway, watching Sarah.

"Officer McNally," Sarah greeted her with a slightly surprised tone before looking to him and raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, uh, Andy's fine," Andy muttered as Sam found his eyes darting between the two of them, so maybe breakfast with his family hadn't been his best idea.

For at least a minute there was an awkward silence in the room until he finally found the strength to speak. "Uh, food should be ready soon," he told them as he watched Andy, still hovering in the doorway, before moving his eyes back to Sarah. She seemed rather entertained as he silently pleaded with her to not make a big deal out of it.

"We're having pancakes apparently, normally only get these on special occasions," Sarah explained as Sam rolled his eyes, Sarah was going to have a field day with this.

"That so?" Andy asked as Sam indicated for her to take a seat, "What happened…"

"My assistant chef," Sam explained as he turned back to check if the pancake was done.

"Uncle Sam."

"Speak of the devil," Sam muttered, gaining a laugh from Sarah as he slid the pancake onto a plate.

"Zack said he's sleeping," Matt told him as Sam poured some more batter in the pan.

"You tell him your uncle's making pancakes?" Sarah asked. He knew they were supposed to be good but he didn't think they had the power to wake his nephew up before eight am.

"Yep, he told me to go away," Matt explained as Sam grabbed the plate before turning around.

"Well why don't you have the first one? Since you helped make them." As well as partially destroying the kitchen, but Sam decided to leave that bit out.

"Okay." Matt nodded at the suggestion as he hopped up and took a seat next to his mother. Catching Andy's eye, as he set the plate down in front of Matt, Sam tried his best to ask if she was okay without actually speaking. Thankfully though it appeared she got the message as she offered him a small smile before nodding a little.

"Can I have some maple syrup?" Matt asked whilst chewing on his food as Sam looked to Sarah, it was her call.

"Yeah, I'll get it," she told him as she pushed herself off her seat. He hadn't changed the layout of his house in years so of course she still knew where everything was.

After taking one more look at Andy, and deciding that this probably wouldn't be nearly as bad as he was currently predicting, Sam turned on his heels and made his way back over to cooker.

"Little early for a visit isn't it?" Sarah whispered as he chanced a glance to his right to see her standing next to him. "Or did she come over last night?"

"Sarah," he warned her, keeping his voice low; this was not the time to have this conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

"It's complicated," he whispered, although he probably should have warned Sarah first.

"It always is with you, but since she's here, eating breakfast with our family I'm going to assume that this is not just some fling?"

"No. Look can you just hold off on the interrogation until she's gone?" He asked, knowing that the desperation in his voice would not go unnoticed by his sister.

"Fine, but you owe me details at some point," she told him as he just nodded. He would agree to anything to get her to drop it right now.

"Morning," Zack grumbled, causing Sam to look over his shoulder and see his nephew dragging his feet along the floor before taking a seat and dropping his head onto the counter.

"Still not a morning person?" Sam asked as he slid the next pancake onto a plate.

"It's not natural," Zack muttered as Sam poured some more batter into the pan. "But I was promised pancakes."

"Yeah, here you go." Grabbing the plate Sam walked over to Zack and placed it down in front of him, although it was only there for a few seconds before Sarah had grabbed it. "Sarah."

"Guests first. Seriously Sam, you were raised with some manners," she told him as she put the plate in front of Andy. For a few seconds Sam found his eyes just darting between the three faces, what the hell was he supposed to say to that?

"It…it's okay…" Andy started but Sarah interrupted her.

"You're a guest, you go first," Sarah told her as Sam caught Andy's eye and shrugged, there was no point arguing with his sister. Realising that he needed to flip the next pancake he quickly moved back over to the cooker, why had he asked Andy to stay for breakfast? This was quite clearly not the way to introduce your sister to your...whatever Andy technically was.

"So you're still here then," Zack mumbled as Sam felt his grip tighten on the handle, and it had just gotten a hell of a lot worse.

"Still here?" Sarah questioned as Sam let out a sigh. Zack was fifteen, of course he could put two and two together, of course he knew that he and Andy weren't just friends, and of course he was going to enjoy ratting them out.

"Yeah, she came over after you went to sleep," Zack informed her as Sam chanced a glance over his shoulder to find Sarah watching him, thankfully it was him, he imagined Andy would be in full panic mode by now.

"She did, did she?" Sarah muttered as Sam slid the pancake onto a plate before walking over to the table and handing it to Zack, hoping that it might shut him up.

"Eat."

"Thanks." Zack smirked at him as Sam took another look at Andy; she seemed completely focused on cutting up her pancake, not that he blamed her. When he had suggested that she stay for breakfast he had been far too focused on the part which meant he got to spend more time with her to realise what he was setting them up for.

"So Andy," Sarah started as Sam moved his eyes to his sister, wondering what she was up to, "where are you from?"

Andy took a moment to look at Sarah before speaking, "Oh, um here."

"Same as me and Sam then."

"You guys grew up here?" Andy asked as Sam headed back over to the cooker and poured some more batter into the pan. He very rarely brought up his childhood and he knew that Sarah's comment had sparked Andy's interest.

"For a bit, we moved around a lot when we were kids, but we left the city properly when I was fourteen," Sarah explained as Sam kept his eyes on the batter, watching as it spread out across the base of the pan. After Sarah's attack she had been too scared to leave the house. Apparently she had tried everything, a shrink, writing letters, hypnosis, but nothing worked and so a change of scenery had been suggested. Sam had hated the idea at first, had blamed his sister for making them move since no one had told him the truth. It was only when Sarah had sat him down a few years later and explained what had happened that he realised it had been for the best, that having to walk past the street she was attacked on every day had been torturing her.

"Where did you go?" Andy asked as Sam flipped the pancake, thankful that Andy hadn't asked why they moved. Although he knew he shouldn't be surprised, she was good at her job and had probably deduced that they had moved shortly after Sarah was attacked.

"Oh here and there, eventually we settled in St Catherines. Well I did at least, Sam ran straight back to Toronto as soon as he could…"

"I did not run back as soon as I could," he interrupted her as he grabbed a plate and slid the pancake onto it before walking over to his sister, "I..."

"As soon as you were eighteen you moved back here and shacked up with…"

"Sarah," he cut her off as he glared at her, did she really think this was appropriate?

"Sorry," she muttered as he placed the plate down in front of her. After thanking him she quickly turned her attention to Andy again. "So how did you end up being a cop?"

"Oh um, well my dad was a cop, and I was brought up being taught how to pick locks and shoot guns so…"

"Really?" Zack asked, suddenly becoming interested in their conversation as Sam moved away to make himself something to eat.

"Don't get any ideas," Sarah warned her son as Sam focused on cooking his food. So apart from the initial five minutes of awkwardness it looked like breakfast was going to be ok. The only thing he had to worry about now was how much Sarah planned on sharing with Andy. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, just that as far as he was concerned some things were better off being left in the past.

"What about you? What do you do?"

"Oh I teach kindergarten," Sarah explained. "Keeps me on my toes." That was true, and Sam had no idea how she did it. He loved his nephews, he really did, but he couldn't imagine looking after a bunch of screaming kids for five days a week, would certainly take deep cover over that any day.

"Sounds fun," Andy commented as Sam flipped his pancake, it sounded like hell to him.

"Yeah, they're a handful but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"Hey," Zack protested as Sam felt a smile forming on his lips. Sarah had always been good with kids, had always preferred being around them to adults. Apparently she liked being around people who still saw the good in everything, even if they were five.

"What? You were good practise," Sarah laughed as Sam grabbed a plate and slid his pancake onto it.

"Mom," Zack protested again as Sam made his way over to them and took a seat between Andy and Zack.

Thankfully the rest of breakfast passed with what Sam considered to be reasonable success. He spent most of his time making pancakes while Sarah and Andy got to know each other better. Although it was possibly more Sarah getting to know Andy as his sister seemed to ask at least two questions for every one Andy managed to get out, but Andy seemed to be okay with it. Sam was sure she was actually enjoying talking to his sister by the time everyone had finished eating.

Of course at that point Matt and Zack had excused themselves so they didn't have to help clean up. Sarah had told him that he shouldn't let them get away with it but Sam had told her it was fine, that he needed to talk to her anyway. Sarah, clearly noticing the shift in his attitude, had agreed before telling him that she would wash and he could dry. It was at that point that Andy had spoken up, telling him that she could help clean up since he had cooked, but he had declined, telling her to go and enjoy watching some more Sponge Bob.

She had just glared at him, muttering something about him being an ass, as he escorted her over to the couch before telling her that he needed a few minutes alone with his sister. As soon as the words had left his mouth Andy's face had soften, and she told him to take as long as he needed, that she would keep his nephews occupied. Thanking her he had walked back over to the kitchen before stopping next to his sister.

"She seems nice," Sarah commented as she handed him a plate to dry.

"She is." He nodded as he grabbed a towel.

"You could have told me you were dating someone though. I mean she wasn't the only embarrassed one at breakfast, and God knows what she thinks of me after yesterday."

"Sarah."

"What? I'm just saying it would be nice if you told me something every once in a while, like when you start dating someone…"

"We're not dating," he interrupted her as he placed the plate on the side, or at least he was pretty sure that's what they had agreed last night, that they would wait until the situation with his family had been resolved.

"What?" Sarah asked as she handed him another plate to dry. "I thought you said she wasn't just some fling?"

"She's not."

"Then what are you two?" Sarah asked causing Sam to freeze; he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that, although he knew he should have seen it coming. Andy had brought up the same topic last night, but he still couldn't see any reason to rush labelling their relationship. As far as he was concerned they really needed to take things slow for both their sakes. He already cared about her far too much which was probably what scared him the most, the knowledge that she could hurt him more than anyone else could. Well that and the nagging voice in the back of his head. The one that felt the need to remind him that the only reason Andy had actually given him a chance was because Callaghan had cheated on her. If he hadn't, if Callaghan hadn't made that one stupid mistake...well Sam was pretty sure his partner would be Mrs Callaghan right now rather than Miss McNally.

"Sam," Sarah called his name, "What are you two?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat Sam answered with the only word he could think of to describe their current relationship. "Complicated."

"Oh for God's sake."

"What?"

"Complicated? What does that even mean?"

"I..."

"Is this because she was supposed to get married a few months ago, did you…"

"No," he quickly defended himself; he had completely forgotten that she knew about that. "They broke up," he told her, deciding not to enlighten her to any more of the details since it wasn't his place to tell her.

"So what exactly is going on?" Sarah asked as he tried to avoid her gaze, he didn't know. He was just trying to solve one problem at a time, starting with what Peter had done to his family.

"Look, it's new okay. We were supposed to have our first date yesterday so..."

"Oh," Sarah's eyes went wide as she processed what he had just told her, "Oh crap, Sam I'm sorry...I, if I'd known..."

Letting out a sigh Sam indicated for her to hand him another plate, since he was sure he had been drying the current one for the last two minutes. "Can we just stop talking about this?"

"I, yeah, sorry. It's just...I mean since you let her meet the family I'm guessing this is pretty serious?"

"Sarah," he warned her, even though she might have a point he really didn't want to talk about this now.

"Okay fine, keep it all to yourself as normal, but you know if you ever need any advice..."

"I know," he interrupted her as he grabbed one of the plates from the sink, earning himself a disapproving look from her. Thankfully though she appeared to be done with questioning him as they fell into a silent routine of washing and drying. It didn't take them long, but as he started drying the last plate Sam realised that he had been putting off talking to Sarah about Peter.

Setting the plate down on the side he knew he had to do it. "Jerry called," he spoke softly as he looked to his sister, watching the visible shift in her mood. He hated being the one to cause it, but he knew she had been pretending before, had been distracting herself from the events of yesterday by taking such a keen interest in his and Andy's relationship.

"What did he say?" she asked as she grabbed a cloth and walked over to the mess Matt had made earlier.

"Peter confessed to it." Keeping his eyes on his sister Sam just watched as she bent down and started wiping the flour off the floor.

"That's uh, that's good."

"Yeah." Although he wasn't so sure; his sister didn't deserve this. "He uh, he also got called into court this morning so he can't take their statements until four…"

"Okay." She nodded as she continued cleaning up the mess. "I've already called the schools, told them that we won't be in today."

"Sarah," he called her name as he moved over to her, "Sarah just leave that for a minute."

"It's okay, I'm almost done," she told him as she continued to scrub at the floor.

Letting out a sigh he waited patiently as she continued to clean, trying to work out what to say to her. It took him a minute but finally he opened his mouth. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know." Hearing her voice crack as she spoke he quickly dropped to his knees, putting his hand over hers to stop her cleaning.

"Sarah." But she refused to look at him, trying her best to continue cleaning as he tried his best to stop her. "Could you just... Sarah... Sarah just stop," he told her, raising his voice slightly as he grabbed the cloth from her hand. She didn't say anything this time, just leant back against one of the cupboards before bringing her legs to her chest and dropping her head into her hands.

Letting the cloth fall to the floor Sam moved closer to his sister before taking a seat in front of her. "It really wasn't your fault."

"I know." Her voice was more confident this time as she looked up and met his eyes. "I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better, he still hurt them."

"And he's going to be punished for it."

"That doesn't change what happened Sam. They're not going to forget this, it'll stay with them for the rest of their lives, influence their decisions..."

"Sarah," he cut her off. He had a feeling this would remind her of when she had been attacked, but it was different. "Look why don't I come back with you guys after they've given their statements, help out for a few days?"

"Do I seem that pathetic?"

"Sarah," he warned her, he hadn't meant it like that.

"What? Sorry if I'm not thrilled about going back home to deal with all the nosey neighbours and pity looks," she snapped. "I mean it's not as if I haven't had enough of those to last me a lifetime."

Taking a deep breath Sam took a minute to work out what to say as he moved closer to her, taking a seat next to her. She was right, after everything that had happened with their parents, with her attack, with Alex, he could understand that she had had enough of it, of people feeling sorry for her. "Why don't you stay here for a bit?"

"What?"

"You said it yourself, if you go home you'll get stuck with nosey neighbours and well-wishers, so why don't you stay here? No one knows you here, so you and the boys can take a few days to sort things out without anyone annoying you..."

"Except you..."

"I'll be here to help out if that's what you mean."

"Sorry," she muttered, shaking her head before looking back to him. "Look, I know you're just trying to help but we can't..."

"Why not?"

"I have a job, the kids have school…"

"They'll understand. You've been through a lot so it's not unreasonable to take a few days off," he told her before deciding to try and lighten the mood. "I mean I missed way more school and I turned out fine."

"Oh that's debatable."

"Sarah," he warned her. It made sense, if she and his nephews stayed here then he could help out with whatever she needed, whether it was talking to his nephews or just making dinner every night.

"I can't just take time off, I can't just stop the kids going to school."

"You can if you explain the circumstances, they'll understand."

"Yeah, I'm not so keen on having that conversation."

"I can call for you. Explain the situation…" But Sarah cut him off, shaking her head.

"I don't want them to know Sam, I don't want the stupid looks of pity again. God knows what conclusions they'll all come too, I mean if I can't even look after my own kids..."

"Then don't go into details, just tell them that Zack and Matt are witnesses in a police investigation," he suggested, it was the truth after all.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "We're just in the way here, you've got a life, you've got…"

"Andy?" he asked as she nodded. "She knows the situation, she's okay with it, so don't worry about us."

"You haven't exactly got enough space here…"

"I'm fine on the couch and you guys have beds to sleep in." It seemed pretty simple to him.

"We don't have any clothes here."

"So, we can go pick some up," he told her as she just shook her head gently.

"You got an answer for everything?" she asked as he felt a small smile creep onto his face.

"Probably."

Sarah took a moment, clearly thinking over his offer before leaning her head against his shoulder. "I guess we're staying then."

* * *

_AN: I know a few people were wondering about how much of this story was left so I guess the good news is that there will be at least another six or so chapters, possibly more, because apparently I can't write short stories. _

_Bad news is it that, even though I have it all planned out, only the last chapter is actually written at the moment. So I'll try to update faster, but I seem to have lost the ability to write short chapters which means it takes me longer to get them done. _

_Also I'd just like to say a massive thank you to everyone that's reviewing, you guys make my day :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: Firstly, I'm sorry for the long delay in getting this up, real life has been rather busy recently and I haven't had much time to write. Still, it's done now, so I'd just like to thank everyone that's still following, favouriting_ _and reviewing. Love hearing what you guys have to say._

_Also happy to hear that you like the long chapters because this one ended up being extra-long._

_Oh and Happy New Year to everyone (even though I'm slightly early I wanted to post this before I went out tonight). Hope everyone's had a good holiday. _

_Now onto the chapter, enjoy :) _

* * *

**Chapter 23: Andy – Tuesday**

Rolling her neck, Andy tried desperately to keep the look of disgust from her face as she watched a cartoon mouse jump up and down on the screen in front of her. Although she really had no idea how well she was performing. Apparently staying at Sam's for the last two nights had severely lowered her tolerance for the so called entertainment, the bright colours and happy songs doing very little for her right now. Still, she was trying to look interested in case Matt glanced over at her, but it was certainly a struggle.

It wasn't even that she hated kid's shows, she had actually found herself secretly enjoying some of the ones she watched with Leo, she just wasn't in the right frame of mind now, not with the current situation in the kitchen. Sarah and Sam had been in there for at least twenty minutes, and even though Sam had already asked for some time alone with his sister she was finding it extremely hard not to go over and offer up her assistance. She just wanted to do something, to help in some way, but there really was nothing for her to do right now, and so reluctantly she was sticking with plan B: making sure no one interrupted them.

Of course that didn't stop her peeking over her shoulder nearly every other minute to see how they were doing. Andy was fairly certain it could actually be classed as a routine now, and even though she was well aware of how paranoid she was becoming she couldn't stop herself throwing one more glance over to the kitchen. So maybe this was the right time to admit that she needed some sort of help, but the thought did little to stop her as she swept her eyes along the counter tops.

Last time she had looked over Sarah and Sam had been stood by the sink but now she couldn't even see them. Turning her body slightly more, she let her eyes frantically search the kitchen before suddenly spotting them crouched down on the floor, Sam kneeling in front of Sarah. It didn't look good, and even though she couldn't see Sam's face Sarah's told her enough, whatever they were discussing was not pleasant.

Despite her instincts telling her to do something, Andy forced herself to turn back to TV, but then the images began to blur as she found her mind wondering. It didn't take a genius to work out that they were talking about Peter, and although she barely knew Sarah, Andy knew she didn't deserve what had happened to her, no one did. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the woman was going through or how she had been so composed during breakfast, asking question after question. Andy had actually been rather impressed with Sarah's interrogation technique, as she had found herself recalling story after story about her life while only finding out a few pieces of information about Sarah.

Not that she minded, she had been told many times before that she was a talker and so she had actually quite enjoyed chatting to Sarah. Well, after the first ten minutes she had. In all honesty the initial ten minutes had been rather awkward due to some of the questions Sarah had prepared, but she guessed it made sense. Clearly Sarah was trying to look out for her brother, was getting to know his…she guessed friend was the correct term. Not that the word really covered their relationship but she couldn't think of another one that summed it up any better.

Still, it wasn't important now. Sam had already reassured her that he wanted a relationship when the situation with his family was resolved, and that was good enough for her. Admittedly he hadn't said the words outright but she understood the message, and it wasn't like she could criticize his wording after her attempts at forming a coherent sentence last night. Thinking back, Andy couldn't help but remember the outstanding job her brain had done of overthinking every little thing which had caused her to bring up the topic that clearly Sam wasn't ready to discuss. But after realising how vulnerable she was around him she hadn't managed to stop herself speaking. She had just needed the reassurance that he wanted more and that he wouldn't leave her because she really didn't think she could take it if he did, not after Luke.

Letting her eyes fall shut for a few seconds, Andy tried to remove the thoughts from her mind. His family were the priority now and Sarah…Andy really had no idea how she was still holding it together. When Sam had told her that his sister had been attacked Andy was almost certain that she would be shy, scared of the world but the woman sat in Sam's kitchen was nothing like that. She was strong and outgoing and Andy admired her for it, for not letting one tragic event control her life.

Not that she thought it would have been easy. She knew it must have been a struggle, that Sarah must have worked through an awful lot to become the woman she was today, and that was just from the little she actually knew about Sarah. Who knew what else the woman had suffered through? Even though Andy wasn't certain her gut was telling her that there was more. And even if there wasn't, it was rather apparent that Sarah had already been through more than most people would in a lifetime. Yet somehow she was still going, was still fighting on, and with that thought in mind Andy found herself wanting to check on them again.

Trying not to disturb the two boys sat next to her, she slowly moved her head in the direction of the kitchen where her eyes were greeted with the sight of Sarah and Sam sat side by side on the floor, still clearly in the middle of their serious discussion.

"They're not gonna disappear," Zack muttered as she found herself quickly turning back to the boy sat next to her.

"What?"

"My mom and your not boyfriend. They're not gonna disappear just because you don't check on them every two minutes," he told her as she tried to stop the colour coming to her cheeks. "I mean, you do realise you've looked at them seventeen times since we sat down."

"Uh," she started as he just grinned at her. So he had decided to count her actions just like Sam had the other week, why did that not surprise her?

"What?" he asked, obviously highly entertained by her reaction.

"Nothing." She shook her head as she resisted the urge to look back over to the kitchen, no doubt that would amuse the boy sitting next to her far too much. Instead she just settled for pretending to watch the TV again before feeling Zack move next to her.

"Don't worry," he whispered, leaning in close, "they're still there."

At that Andy couldn't help but roll her eyes, he was enjoying this far too much.

"Why don't you just watch TV?" she suggested as she threw a quick look over to Matt to see him completely engrossed in the program.

"Because this is crap."

Even though Andy hadn't paid much attention to the current program she found herself silently agreeing with his analysis, however she really needed Zack to stay out of the kitchen until Sarah and Sam finished their discussion. Taking another look at him, she found her eyes drawn to the dark purple mark on his cheek. If he didn't want to watch TV then she would just have play to her strengths and talk to him.

"How's your face?" she asked, her eyes still focused on the bruise.

"Feels like crap if I touch it," he muttered, pushing his overgrown fringe to the side.

"Yeah." She nodded her head before meeting his eyes. "You did the right thing, you know that right?"

"Yeah." He didn't sound so convinced.

"Seriously, I mean you probably saved that girl's life…"

"Uh, I think someone else might have stepped in if he'd continued hitting her."

"Maybe, but the fact that she finally told someone what happened to her…that's a big deal. The fact that she wants to press charges…a lot of people don't do that…"

"Well they're stupid," he told her as she found herself shaking her head. She had been a cop for long enough to know that it wasn't always black and white, that every situation was different, and that there were a hundred different reasons why someone wouldn't report their partner. Not that she agreed with all of them but she tried her best to understand every situation. Still, that really wasn't what she wanted to say to Zack.

"Look, I know a lot of things happened yesterday but I just thought you should know that what you did was really brave," she told him as she noticed a small smile forming on his lips. "Although if you can call the police you should really do that instead of…"

"Getting arrested?"

"Yeah." She nodded again as a silence fell between them. Even though Andy wanted to say something more she was wary of accidently talking to him about Peter, a topic she was fairly certain that Sarah or Sam would want to cover. She also didn't want to overstep her boundaries and so after staring at the TV for another few minutes she just found herself glancing back over towards the kitchen.

"Wow, almost six minutes that time," Zack said as she turned back, shaking her head at him but that didn't seem to remove the smug grin from his face.

"Thanks."

"Not like I've got anything better to do," he told her as she tried desperately to think of some other way to entertain him, but after a few seconds she came back to her so called strength… talking.

"Yeah." Really she just had to avoid the topic of Peter. "So how's school?"

"Boring. How's being a cop?" he asked as she furrowed her brow, was he really interested?

"It's uh, it's good."

"So can you really pick locks?"

"Yeah." She nodded, she had a feeling she was about to be asked to put her teaching skills to the test. Although after hearing someone clear their throat she realised the lesson may have to wait. Removing her eyes from Zack she turned her head just in time to see Sam moving past her.

"You mind turning that off for a few minutes?" he directed the question at Zack as he took a seat on the coffee table.

"Okay," Zack muttered, chancing a glance at her before flicking the TV off as she found herself shrugging, she had no idea what was going on. Maybe this was the start of that family conversation she had been afraid to walk in on last night. Maybe now was the right time to leave, but as she looked to Sam his attention was focused on Sarah who now had Matt on her lap. So maybe now was just the right time to keep her mouth shut.

"Me and your mom were talking." Sam motioned a hand between himself and Sarah before settling his eyes on Zack. "And we think it would be best if you guys stayed here for the rest of the week."

"Okay," Zack muttered as Andy found her eyes moving between all the faces in the room. "Why?"

"We just…" Sam started before being cut off by Sarah.

"We've all been through a lot and we thought it would be best if we just took a few days off to sort things out," Sarah explained as Andy watched Zack move his eyes between his mother and his uncle.

"Why can't we do that at home?" he asked as Andy looked to Sam, she was wondering the same thing if she was honest. Last night she had been convinced that Sam was going to go back with them and so she was a little confused as to why they would have suddenly decided to stay here.

"We just thought it would be better to do it here, without any interruptions," Sarah explained as Andy found herself looking over to the woman currently holding onto her youngest son. Even though she sounded fine it was her eyes that gave her away. Andy could see the tiredness, the hurt, and so many other emotions that clearly she was trying to hide from her sons.

"You okay with that?" Hearing Sam's voice, Andy managed to remove her eyes from the woman and look back to Sam and Zack.

"Uh yeah. I mean I get to miss school so not like it's the worst thing in the world." Zack shrugged, a small smile working its way across his face.

"Yeah." Sam nodded his head before looking over to his sister and Matt. "What about you Matt? Wanna stay here for a bit?" But Matt's reaction was not one Andy expected. After staring at his uncle for a few seconds, he just shrugged his shoulders, seeming completely uninterested.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked her son before dipping her head down and letting him whisper something in her ear. It took a moment but then a smile broke out on her face. "Yeah, we'll still be celebrating your birthday."

"But…" Matt started before Sarah cut him off.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about. We'll get a cake, they'll be presents, we'll play games…whatever you want. And you never know you might get Uncle Sammy to wear a party hat." At that Andy had to do her best to stifle a laugh, Sam in a party hat…now that was something she would pay to see.

"Uh yeah, Uncle Sammy might have something to say about that," Sam muttered, causing Sarah to look at him.

"Good thing Uncle Sammy's such a nice person and would do anything to make his poor, injured nephew's birthday special."

"Really? Gonna emotionally blackmail me?" Sam smirked as Andy just watched the two of them, part of her wondering if they had always talked to each other like this or if it had only developed in the more recent years.

"Nope, just saying what you can do to make your nephew happy."

"Yeah…" Sam started before being cut off by Zack.

"You should just be happy you missed the karaoke year. Some of us still have to live with the memory of Auntie Sharon singing Barbie girl!" This got a small laugh out of Sarah and Sam as Andy continued to watch them all.

"Which is why we keep your aunt away from the red wine," Sarah told him as Zack shook his head. As much as Andy wanted to ask, she was going to assume that Sharon was not from the Swarek side of the family since Sam had only ever mentioned having one sister.

"Anyway," Sam started, gaining everyone's attention. "Everyone okay with this?"

"Yep." Both Sarah and Matt nodded before Zack spoke up.

"Um, what about clothes and stuff? Like we have nothing here."

"Well Jerry called earlier, he wants to take your statements at four. So me and your mom figured we could drive to your place this morning, pick up anything you guys need and then come back here."

"Uh yeah, okay." Zack nodded as Andy finally caught Sam's eye, causing him to offer her a reassuring smile. So it appeared he hadn't forgotten that she was still here.

"Okay then," Sarah said as she and Matt stood up. "We should go get ready. Matt why don't you go use the bathroom?"

"But I don't need to go."

"Sweetheart we're gonna be on the road for over an hour so go now," Sarah told him, pointing her finger in the direction of the bathroom.

"Fine." Matt sighed before walking off.

"I'm so glad he picked that up from you," Sarah said as she turned to her other son.

"I so can't be blamed for that."

"Yeah well…could you help me grab some stuff from the car?"

"Why? There's nothing in there," Zack muttered as he picked up the remote.

"Well I've asked for your help so get up."

"But…" Zack started before glancing around the room. "Oh. You want me to help you outside so we can leave these two all alone…subtle mom, real subtle."

"Be quiet," Sarah scolded her son as she pushed him over to the door.

"You could have just…"

"Shut up." Sarah cut him off before disappearing outside as Andy found her eyes back on Sam.

"Uh, sorry about that," he muttered as soon as the door swung shut.

"It's okay." She offered him a small smile whilst fiddling with her hands. "So you're staying here."

As soon as the words left her mouth she found herself silently berating her brain's filtering process. That was probably the most obvious thing she could have said, unless she wanted to inform him that the sky was blue or the grass was green.

"Yeah, seems like the best option for everyone."

"Except your back."

"Hey, one UC I was on the floor for three months so this will be a piece of cake," he told her before the silence kicked in. Although it wasn't for long as Andy's allergy took over, causing her to blurt out obvious fact number two.

"So you're going to get their stuff now."

"Uh yeah, makes sense to do it now since we're all up. But I can drop you home on the way."

"Oh it's fine, I can walk. I mean it's not exactly on the way."

"McNally it looks like it's about to chuck it down out there so just let me give you a ride."

"Uh yeah, okay," she agreed before the silence took over again. Andy guessed this was the awkward 'where do we go from here' talk they had managed to avoid going into details about last night. And even though she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Sam she understood that she was not his priority right now.

Thankfully before Andy felt the need to break the silence with obvious fact number three Sam opened his mouth. "Look I'm..." But she pre-empted the apology she knew she was about to receive.

"It's fine. They're family, they come first."

"I know…look I've not exactly got all this planned out but, I mean I do want to see you…"

"You mean like another date?" she asked, her voice completely betraying the laid back attitude she had tried to put across for the last few minutes.

"If you wanted." He grinned at her. "Just maybe without my nephews and the kid's movie."

"And there was me thinking I could get you to watch Aladdin or beauty and the beast."

"You trying to say something McNally?"

"Not at all." She smirked at him. "But um yeah, I could text you when I finish my shift tomorrow night?"

"Thought you were working the night shift tonight?"

"Double shift." She thought she had already told him that.

"You're working a double shift?"

So clearly she hadn't which meant she should probably explain. "Well I'm only covering the night shift for Wilson."

"So you've had like eight hours sleep in the last two days and now you're working a double?" he asked, seeming rather…she guessed angry was the right word. But she had done similar things in the past so she really didn't see what the big deal was.

"It's what coffee's for."

"You're insane."

"Yeah well…you like it," she told him as she saw a smile reluctantly make its way back across his face.

"Come on," he said as he pushed himself off the coffee table, "let's get you home."

Nodding her head, Andy got up and followed him over to the hall where he helped her into her coat. And even though she was tempted to say something she decided to keep her mouth shut, instead letting a goofy grin grace her face. Apparently being around Sam was making her insanely happy, especially with the knowledge that he was still going to be around for the next few days and that he wanted to have another date…or rather an actual date.

"What?" Sam asked, probably after noticing her current expression, as he opened the front door

"Nothing." She shook her head slightly but failed to shake the stupid Sam related grin. Maybe she needed help? Surely this was not normal, it wasn't like they were dating or anything, he had just told her that he wanted to see her.

"Sometime today McNally." Hearing Sam's voice, Andy quickly snapped out of her daze before stepping outside to see Sarah and the boys already waiting by the truck.

As she walked over to them Andy was sure she did a double take since she thought Matt was still in the house, but then she hadn't exactly been paying much attention to her surroundings after Sam had started talking to her so the boy could have easily slipped past them unnoticed.

"Hop in." She heard Sam's voice before hearing the truck unlock, but instead of walking to the passenger's seat she found herself coming to a halt. Normally it was just her and Sam but now that Sarah was here surely she should get the passenger's seat.

"You know you've actually got to get in the truck for me to give you a ride right?" Rolling her eyes Andy turned to face Sam before hearing Sarah's voice.

"You take the front. I won't torture you by making you sit next to these two." Of course Sarah's statement was met by two very vocal protests as Andy felt Sam nudge her in the direction of her seat.

Well at least it wasn't as awkward as breakfast.

* * *

Feeling the truck begin to slow down, Andy turned to face Sam as he pulled into a parking space outside of her building. For a moment she just stared at him until he killed the engine and looked over to her.

"Thanks for the ride." She offered him a small smile as she unclipped her seatbelt.

"Not a problem."

But then the awkwardness was back and Andy wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Part of her wanted to lean over and kiss him, well a very large part of her wanted to lean over and kiss him. However her brain was making sure to remind her that his family were in the back and could see everything they were doing. Still, she felt the need to say something.

"I…"

"I'll walk you," Sam told her as she quickly found herself nodding, that was a good way to avoid the awkward goodbye.

"Andy and Sam sitting in a tree k-i-s-s…"

"Zack!" Sarah scolded as Andy found her eyes darting towards the back of the truck, she was fairly sure it was Matt's voice she had heard.

"What? That was Matt."

"Oh and I wonder who gave him that idea."

"Zack did," Matt chirped up as Andy watched Zack roll his eyes before glaring at his brother.

"You're such a grass," Zack moaned as Andy heard a door slam shut.

Moving her eyes back to the front she noticed that Sam had already exited the vehicle, so she guessed that was her cue to leave.

"Enjoy your road trip," she muttered, probably more to Sarah who was just looking at her sons disapprovingly.

"Sorry again for…"

"It's fine," she told her as she hopped out of the truck. "Bye guys."

"Bye Andy." Matt waved enthusiastically as Zack mumbled out a goodbye before returning to glaring at his brother.

Letting the smile play on her lips she shut the door before making her way round the front of the truck to meet Sam.

"My wonderful family," he muttered, indicating to the truck as they started walking towards the front of her building.

"I like them." She shrugged, earning herself a shake of the head from Sam.

"You're insane."

"Well I like you so that's a given," she told him, gaining herself another shake of Sam's head.

"Nice McNally, real nice," he grumbled as they turned the corner before finishing the rest of the journey in complete silence. It was only when they were outside the doors to her building that she suddenly felt the urge to say what was on her mind.

"You know," she started as she leant back against the wall, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you had an ulterior motive for walking me to the front door in broad daylight."

"Well since you're a trouble magnet I figured I should make sure you got here safely," he told her as he moved to stand in front her.

"Trouble magnet? I am so not a trouble magnet," she attempted to defend herself before seeing the expression on Sam's face. "Okay, like maybe I am a little bit," she conceded, using her finger and thumb to indicate the small amount.

"Uh," Sam started as he placed his finger and thumb between hers and widened the gap. "I think this would be a more accurate representation."

"No." She shook her head as she tried to push her finger back down but Sam kept his in the way.

"Your first day, not loading your gun for that B&E, getting trapped in a collapsed building, Supernova…"

"Okay, fine," she muttered. "Maybe a bit more, but I…" Yet the words seemed to fail her as Sam took a step towards her, removing most of the space between them. Andy wasn't sure what was going on but the playful mood seemed to have completely vanished, being replaced with…well she was finding hard to work out what Sam's current mood was.

"You scared the hell out of me that day," he breathed as Andy tried to work out which day he was referring to before noticing the look in his eyes. It was the same one he had had at Supernova, when they had been behind the communications truck.

"Scared myself too," she admitted, looking down to the floor as she inhaled a shaky breath, it still brought back some horrid memories when she thought about it.

Trying to rid her mind of them, she lifted her head back up before feeling Sam's hand on her cheek. This was reminding her far too much of that day, of how he had looked at her, of how part of her had been sure he was going to kiss her… but then she stopped thinking as Sam's lips came crashing down against hers.

It took her a moment but then her hands were on his body, desperately holding onto him as she kissed him back forcefully. Apparently that day was bringing back some serious emotions for both them and she couldn't help but lean her body into his as she felt one of his arms circle her waist. Admittedly she knew this really wasn't the place for what they were doing, and even though she was sure they would receive some disapproving looks from anyone that saw them Andy couldn't find the strength to pull away. Well not until her brain decided to engage some logic and remind her that they were standing outside the door to her building.

"You know," she spoke softly as she hooked a finger through one of his belt loops, "you could always come up for few minutes."

"A few minutes?" he asked as she shrugged. "Wow, feel free to give me a little credit McNally."

"What? I did not mean it like that."

"Of course not," he muttered.

"I…"But she stopped as she let out a laugh causing Sam to take a step back. "Okay, like maybe I did a little."

"Yeah, well as tempting as that does sound I have a feeling Sarah won't be so happy waiting," he told her as he grabbed hold of her hand. "But if you're around at the station later I guess we could always find an empty interrogation room."

"Wow, you really are a romantic at heart aren't you?"

"You know me."

"Yeah, well as nice as that sounds the first time we have sex will not be at the station."

"Why? You got it all planned out?" He smirked, closing the small distance between them as she felt her cheeks heating up.

"No." She shook her head before noticing the smile still plastered on his face. "Why? Do you?"

"Maybe," he muttered, his lips coming dangerously close to hers.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe," he confirmed as he brushed his nose against hers.

Even though Andy wanted to continue with her current line of investigation she had a feeling she wouldn't get anywhere and so instead she just pressed her lips to his. Again she let it continue for what she guessed was far too long for any onlookers, but she couldn't help herself. Well not until oxygen became an issue.

"You sure you can't come up for like ten minutes?" she asked sweetly, causing Sam to take a step back.

"Ten minutes? Seriously McNally? You know you might need to schedule in a little more time…" But he stopped as she started laughing. "What?"

"You really think I'm gonna schedule it in?"

"Well you do like to plan everything," he told her as she tried to stop herself laughing again.

"I guess. So hypothetically speaking, if I was going to set some time aside how long would we be talking? You know like ballpark figure?"

"Very funny," he muttered as she just grinned at him.

"So what? Fifteen? Twenty?"

"You know as fun as this is, I think I should probably go before you try to boost my ego anymore."

"Thought you didn't have a fragile ego?"

"I don't, but I do have things I need to do with my day."

"Yeah, guess I should go do something useful with my day. Maybe I could work out a couple of schedules for us and you can let me know which ones you can manage…"

"McNally," he growled as he grabbed hold of her arms.

"Yes?"

"Just...go get some rest." At that point Andy felt herself wanting to protest, but she didn't get a chance to speak as Sam leaned in and captured her lips once again.

And even when he pulled back she couldn't find the right words. It wasn't until he had taken a few steps away from her that she finally opened her mouth and called out his name, causing him to turn back and face her.

"Enjoy your road trip." Of course Sam didn't say anything to that, just shook his head before continuing his journey towards his truck as Andy let the stupid Sam related grin back on her face. Yep, she definitely needed help.

* * *

It was just gone five when Andy walked into the station. After Sam had dropped her at home she had taken his advice and caught up with a few hours sleep before cleaning her apartment. Apparently not going home for two days was not one of her best plans, especially when it came to her fridge and the chicken she should have chucked out at least three days ago. Still, it was done now and there was no need to dwell on it.

As she walked along the corridor towards the locker room Andy did her best to subtly locate Sam. He had text her almost an hour ago, telling her that he was at the station if she wanted a distraction. Unfortunately she had been on the phone with her dad at the time and so had only received Sam's message when she had been leaving for work, however she was still early and certainly up for a distraction in the form of Sam.

Yet as she continued to sweep her eyes around the room she couldn't see him or his family anywhere.

"Looking for someone?" Andy was sure she almost jumped as she heard the voice.

"Nope." She shook her head, quickly composing herself before looking to her right to find Traci.

"Yeah." Traci drawled, giving her a very similar look to the one she had the other morning. "We need to talk."

"What? Why?" she asked as she sped up her pace, deciding that she should get changed before attempting to find Sam again.

"Because you'll never guess what I saw this morning?"

"What's that?" she asked as she walked into the locker room and dumped her bag onto the bench. Although after twenty seconds of silence Andy found herself turning back to Traci who was looking around the room.

It seemed pretty empty to Andy, however it took another ten seconds before Traci seemed satisfied and finally met Andy's eyes. "You locking lips with a certain someone outside your apartment."

"What?" How the hell would Traci have seen that?

"Nothing happened, nothing's going on, she fell asleep on the couch, we slept in separate rooms." Traci mimicked their voices. "Don't think you can pull that one again."

"Are you spying on me?" Andy asked. Admittedly she was mostly trying to distract Traci but part of her was curious to know how she would have seen them.

"No. Car's fixed and you left a few things in there, figured you might want them. Also thought you might want someone to talk to after everything that happened yesterday…but it seems it hasn't impacted your relationship with…"

"Trace," she cut her off. She didn't care if their close friends knew but she didn't want it getting around the station too quickly. She couldn't imagine it would do her reputation much good, and there was also the matter of Luke. All of them still had to work together, and even though a small part of her wanted to see him suffer the rational part of her brain was overruling that decision. Yes it might make her feel better for a few minutes but she knew it wouldn't be worth it in the long run. Besides she was happy with the relationship developing between her and Sam, so there really was no need for petty jabs at her cheating ex fiancé to make her feel better. Yep, she was totally over the anger…as long as she didn't think about a certain blond haired detective.

"There's no one here," Traci said as Andy took a seat on the bench and pulled off her boots whilst trying to forget about Luke. "So explain."

"Noth…"

"I swear if you tell me nothing's going on one more time…"

"You remember how you told Oliver and Jerry about the blackout?" she countered, giving Traci a look that let her know she was still in big trouble for that.

"I'm sorry." Traci sighed as Andy pushed herself off the bench and opened her locker. "Seriously Andy. I am really, really sorry but it was just Oliver and Jerry. They've known Sam for long enough to know that there was something going on between you two."

"Well if you wouldn't mind not telling anyone else," she muttered as she changed into her shirt.

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone else." Traci told her as Andy heard her moving closer. "Nor am I going to tell anyone about what I saw this morning, not even Jerry or Oliver."

"Good," she breathed as she pulled off her jeans and stepped into her uniform pants.

"You gonna tell me what happened now?" Traci asked as Andy closed her locker before spinning round to face her friend. "And don't say nothing. This morning, that kiss was not nothing."

"I." She shrugged as she gathered up her hair. She wanted to tell someone, she wanted to talk it over with her best friend, she was just a little wary of it.

"I promise no more excessive drinking sessions for the foreseeable future. This will stay between us."

Letting out a sigh, Andy just stared at her friend for a minute as she finished tying up her hair. She and Traci had discussed nearly every development in her relationship with Luke, and Traci's impartial viewpoint had always been pretty helpful. Yes, Traci had made a mistake breaking her confidence, but she hadn't stopped apologising since it happened and it had turned out okay in the end. So after quickly weighing up her options Andy just muttered, "Okay."

"Okay." Traci nodded, looking rather proud of herself. "So did you guys finally…"

"No," she cut her friend off, shaking her head.

"What?" Andy was actually tempted to laugh at the disgusted face Traci pulled but instead she just shrugged before taking a seat on the bench.

"I went round there after shift," she explained as she thought back to the previous night, letting out a sigh as she remembered her flawless decision making process. "I thought he would be alone, but since I have the world's best timing…"

"With his family?" Traci asked as she took the seat next to her.

"Oh yeah. So there was me outside, holding a bag of Chinese food and his nephews were just staring at me and I was completely speechless…I mean me speechless, who would have thought." That got a small laugh out of Traci before she continued. "But after the awkward situation passed he invited me in and…well we had dinner with his nephews and then watched the Incredibles…"

"Wait, you had a dinner date with the Swareks?" Traci asked, seeming completely amused by the information.

"Yeah, well Zack and Matt. Sarah was asleep."

"And you stayed over?"

"Yeah, on the couch…"

"On the couch?" Traci asked, clearly not believing her.

"Yes on the couch. Sarah had his bed and the boys had his spare room so…"

"You both?" Traci asked as she nodded, causing a smile to make its way across Traci's face. "Rock and roll McNally!"

"No, no nothing happened," she spoke quickly before noticing the sceptical look on Traci's face. "Okay, we kissed. Like a lot but nothing more. It was just nice."

"So you two spent the night cuddled up on his couch and did nothing more than kiss?"

"Pretty much." She nodded as she stood up and turned back to face her locker.

"Pretty much?" Traci asked as Andy let her eyes fall shut for a moment. Wording was everything when it came to cops and so 'pretty much' meant that Traci had already concluded that something else happened. "Andy!"

"What? Seriously that's all we did last night."

"What about the night before?" Traci asked as Andy put the rest of her belongings in her locker before spinning round to face her friend. "You know, when you ended up wearing his shirt."

"Oh yeah… that," she muttered, trying to keep the smile from her face as she remembered the events. Okay so maybe she did want to tell Traci everything. "Might have done a little more."

"Might have…wow you really can't lie at all," Traci told her before quirking an eyebrow at her. "So was it good?"

"We didn't, you know, we just…"

"Felt each other out?" Traci asked as Andy gave up trying to contain her laughter.

"Something like that." She laughed as she closed her locker door before smiling at her friend. "Let's just say I'm looking forward to the main event."

"Oh really?" Traci laughed. "Surprised you haven't hooked up in an interrogation room yet."

"I see you're as romantic as he is."

"Swarek suggest a quick hook up?" Traci asked as Andy just nodded. "Hey you can't blame the guy. He's been waiting for you for God knows how long and now you two are finally acting semi rationally and he's still getting cock-blocked."

"Well not for much longer."

"Is that a plan I hear?"

"We're not hooking up in an interrogation room if that's what you're suggesting," she told her as she walked over to the mirror.

"But you have an idea?"

"It's complicated," she muttered as she adjusted her hair. "Sarah and his nephews…"

"Sure you could borrow him for a few hours."

"I don't know, maybe." She shrugged as she started tucking in her shirt. Yes Sam had agreed to another date but she wasn't sure if he would actually have any free time in the near future. Although it wasn't like she could do anything to change that and so she found herself turning back to Traci. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I am, well Oliver's in with our guy, said to give him ten minutes before I come in and play bad cop."

"You're playing bad cop?" Normally Traci played good cop if it was needed.

"Apparently I have the right attitude after Leo destroys the kitchen while attempting to make breakfast," Traci explained as Andy let out a small laugh.

"Should have seen what Matt did to Sam's kitchen this morning."

"Oh, so you had a nice breakfast date as well?" Traci asked, a smug grin making its way across her face.

"It was actually a bit awkward to start with," she told her as she straightened out her uniform. "Sarah had a lot of questions…"

"That's weird."

"What?"

"You're staying over, meeting the family and you guys aren't even dating."

"Well it's not like we chose to do it this way."

"Yeah I know, it's just…"

"It's weird, okay you're right, but…I just, I don't want to wait around anymore," she confessed. "I mean last week I didn't even want anything to do with him in that way. You know, I was off men completely and I just wanted to do things by myself. But then everything went wrong with the car and he was there. And it's not like I asked him to be. I mean I didn't tell him I was moving because I didn't want him to help, but somehow he did and I just, I realised that I was being stupid…you know, that I was fighting the inevitable. So I agreed to go on a date with him but…"

"Wait! He asked you out?" Traci asked, her eyes widening as Andy silently berated herself, yep, no one knew about that.

"Uh, yeah he did," she muttered, she guessed it didn't really matter now. "Was supposed to be last night."

"Last night?" Traci asked as Andy just nodded. "Talk about bad timing."

"Yeah, and I mean I wasn't expecting it to happen last night. I just, well you know what he's like and I figured he shouldn't be alone."

"Wait a second, when did he ask you out?"

"Day I moved in."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well we'd noticed the increasing number of interruptions, or at least Sam had…I guess he figured out what your boyfriend and Oliver were up to. Probably a good thing I didn't tell you too, because if I had…"

"I'm sorry I got drunk and told two people who…"

"Yeah I know." She held up her hand to stop Traci's hundredth apology. "It's just…I really like him Trace. Like way more than I should right now. Like I don't want to be away from him which is insane right? I mean I like my own space but I just…I don't want it. Oh, and I can sleep at his, I mean that really makes no sense. It took me weeks before I could sleep at Luke's."

"Well, there's probably a pretty simple explanation for that."

"What?" She liked simple explanations; she needed simple explanations to stop the overthinking her brain was capable of.

"You can say whatever you like but the truth is you've had feelings for Swarek for over a year. I mean yeah, maybe those feelings went away while you were with Luke but now you're single so of course this is coming on quicker than it should. And I mean you've said it before, you feel safe with him."

"So this isn't like insane?"

"I told Jerry that I loved him on our third date. Now that's insane," Traci said as Andy felt her body freeze. Love. She hadn't even thought about that. It was far too early to be thinking like that. She didn't love him did she? Sure she cared about him, and yes she wanted to be with him, to go out with him but she was still very wary of what had happened between her and Luke.

Forcing herself to concentrate on Traci she couldn't help but ask, "You what?"

"Well he said it back." Traci shrugged as Andy tried to remove the shocked expression from her face. "And it just seemed right."

"Okay, that's weird."

"Yeah, well everyone's different. You guys should just do what feels right for you," Traci told her, looking down at her watch as Andy found herself nodding, now that was advice she could get behind. "Look, I gotta get back but if you need to talk…"

"I know, have fun."

"Will do." Traci smiled as she opened the door before looking back. "Oh Swarek was in the soft interview room last time I checked."

* * *

Even though Andy attempted to stay in the locker room for at least five minutes after Traci left she was sure she only managed about thirty seconds. Clearly her self control needed some serious work, but if she was honest she wasn't that disappointed as she found the Sam related grin making its way back onto her face. Yeah, so she really needed some sort of help because the crazy happy feeling was just not normal.

Fortunately, everyone else seemed to be far too preoccupied with their work to notice her current attitude as she walked along the corridor before coming to a halt outside of the room that Sam was supposed to be in. Taking a deep breath, Andy tried to tone down her current mood as she placed a hand on the door handle, but then she was sure she heard raised voices, although she couldn't imagine Sam or his family shouting at each other. Deciding that it was probably just Matt's excited cries Andy gently knocked on the door before waiting for a response. However after waiting for at least ten seconds she didn't hear anything and so carefully pushed the door open before realising that she had made a terrible mistake.

"That's not the point Sam!" Sarah yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"He's not even…"

"No! No don't do that!" Sarah demanded, pointing a finger at her brother as Andy just watched him let out a frustrated groan.

"Sarah."

"No!"

And then there was just silence as Andy found her eyes darting between the two of them. Realising that she was not supposed to be witnessing this she decided to vanish from the room before either of them spotted her. Yet before she even managed to take one step Sam looked over and caught her eye.

Of course upon seeing her brother's reaction, Sarah quickly twisted her body around before shaking her head. "Perfect. Of course she's here."

"I was…" Andy started, quickly trying to think of something that wouldn't further annoy either of the two.

"What is it McNally?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, sorry, I should go…"

"No, you know what? Stay. I could use some air," Sarah told her, purposely avoiding her brother's defeated expression as Andy again found her eyes darting between the two of them.

"Sarah," Sam called out as his sister picked up her bag, still clearly ignoring him.

Andy wasn't sure what she was supposed to do but as Sarah walked towards her, showing no signs of stopping, she quickly stepped aside to let her pass before finding her eyes back on Sam.

"I'm sorry, I…"But she stopped speaking as he raised his hand up, clearly indicating for her to stop.

Andy still wasn't sure what was going on or what they had been discussing to cause the scene she had just walked in on but the way Sam was clenching his jaw suggested that it wasn't over.

"I need to…" he started, nodding towards the door she was still hovering by.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh it's all just brilliant," he muttered as he took a few steps towards her, or maybe it was the door.

"Sam," she called out, grabbing hold of his arm before he could follow after his sister. From what she had witnessed she had a feeling he should give Sarah a few minutes to cool down.

"I uh, I need to go fix this so would you mind?" he asked, indicating to her hand.

"What's going on?" They had seemed fine when she left this morning so she really had no idea what had caused the argument.

"I tried to protect her, I screwed up. Now if you wouldn't mind…"

"I could go," she blurted out before she could think of anything else.

"What?" he asked, looking rather confused by her sudden outburst.

"Sarah. I could, you know, talk to her."

"Uh yeah, no I think I should probably do that."

"You sure?" she asked, gaining an 'are you serious' look from Sam. "It's just you know I'm a good listener, well talker. Okay talker-listener and I just, I think you may want to give her a few minutes to cool down before you go for round two."

* * *

After Sam reluctantly accepted her suggestion it didn't take Andy long to find Sarah, sat on the back of Sam's truck, kicking her feet back and forth.

"Brilliant." Even after hearing the sarcastic tone accompanying Sarah's word Andy forced herself to keep walking. "He ask you to do this?"

"No." She shook her head, if Sam had his way he would be here right now. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"It's a free country," Sarah snorted as Andy bit down on her lip, so maybe she had made a mistake offering to talk to Sarah, maybe she should have let Sam come and speak to his sister. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She tried to offer Sarah a reassuring smile as she took a seat next to her, but then she was at a loss for words.

Folding her hands in her lap, Andy just waited patiently for a few minutes as she tried to work out what to say to Sarah. The truth was that she barely knew the woman, but she had thought letting Sam go after her was a mistake. Although from the small exchange she had just had with Sarah she was willing to admit that she might have been wrong. Still, she was here now so she was going to try.

"Look I know you don't know me particularly well, and I don't actually know what happened between you and Sam but…"

"You want to fix it," Sarah finished for her as Andy found herself furrowing her brow. "Apparently you want to fix everything, apparently that makes you a good cop."

"Right." So Sam and Sarah had been talking about her, not that she was surprised, she just hadn't seen it coming up like this.

"Sorry to dampen your mood but I'm sort of beyond fixing."

"I'm not…"

"Look I get okay. I screwed up. I mean God did I screw up with Peter, but you know what? A lot of crap happens to me and I've been dealing with it all my life so why is it so different now?"

"I…" Andy started, trying desperately to think of something useful to say, but again she was cut off by Sarah.

"I mean it's not like poor, innocent, defenceless Sarah could actually do anything by herself. No, she needs someone to make decisions for her, to treat her like she's incapable of looking after herself." Sarah huffed out an angry breath before meeting Andy's eyes. "And he didn't tell you so I'm coming across as a complete and utter bitch right now."

"No." Andy shook her head. Clearly Sarah was angry but there seemed to be a valid reason for it, Andy just didn't know what that valid reason was.

"Peter wants to talk to me," Sarah spoke quietly before dropping her head as Andy tried to put all the pieces together.

"And Sam doesn't want you to see him?" It fit with the argument she had walked in on and Sarah's venting.

"Oh no, even better than that," Sarah said, letting out a breathless laugh. "He wasn't going to tell me."

Even though Andy knew she should wait for Sarah to continue she couldn't help but ask, "What?"

"Apparently Jerry told Sam as soon as we got here that Peter had asked to talk to me, but for some reason Sam decided not to tell me. It was only because his boss accidently mentioned it when he came to see us that I actually found out."

As soon as the words left Sarah's mouth Andy felt her eyes widening. Well that certainly explained Sarah's current attitude. She just wasn't sure what she was supposed to say, although she felt like she needed to say something and so she went with the simple option. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sarah told her before dropping her head down and letting out a frustrated groan. "God! I love my brother, I really do…but sometimes…I just, I have no idea what the hell he's thinking. It's like he wants to wrap me up in cotton wool and it's just it's…"

"Suffocating," Andy offered before noticing Sarah nod her head.

"So he's like that with you?"

"Uh no, no he's not actually." She shook her head gently, causing Sarah to let out a sigh. Luke had been to start with but never Sam.

"I mean I know he's just trying to protect me, and even if his hearts in the right place…I just, I wish he'd use his brain once in a while," Sarah said as Andy felt the sudden urge to defend Sam. Yes, it was clearly not one of his best decisions but he really was under a lot of stress at the moment. And she knew him, she knew he was only trying to protect her.

"It's um, it's kind of hard to think rationally when it's someone you care about."

"I know, but it was my decision to make. No matter what else has happened he has no right taking that away from me," Sarah explained as Andy nodded her head. Even though she couldn't say she would have done the same thing, Sarah was right. "I'm sorry, we really shouldn't be putting you in the middle of this. This is between me and Sam."

"You're not." She shook her head before noticing the sceptical look on Sarah's face "I sort of forced him to let me come after you."

"You forced him?"

"Uh yeah…I just thought you two needed a few minutes away from each other."

"Right."

"Sorry. I'm honestly not trying to intrude I…"

"It's fine. You probably stopped me killing him," Sarah said as Andy let out a shaky breath.

Although part of her wanted to say something more she found herself biting her tongue. Sarah seemed to be calming down now and since she still didn't know the woman particularly well she didn't want to say anything that might undo her current state. Thankfully though, after a few minutes Sarah spoke up.

"Look, despite the fact that part of me wants to throttle my brother at the moment I just… I thought you should know that he uh… he actually seems happy when he's around you. I mean sure he's tired and stressed and so many other things, but I swear his face actually lights up when you're next to him. And that's something I haven't see in a long time," Sarah explained as Andy felt a small smile making its way across her face. "However he is my brother, and even though I'm not his biggest fan right now… I do love him and I don't want to see him get hurt so just…don't screw around with him."

"I'm not planning to."

"We don't plan to do a lot of things, doesn't stop them happening," Sarah told her as Andy found herself nodding, she was right about that. "And I know my brother can be a stubborn idiot some times, but don't ever let that come between you. He might act like he's unbreakable, but he's not. He's been through more than most people have in a lifetime so it's hard for him to let people in. And even when he does he has so many damn walls that it's almost impossible to get him to open up, but if you're patient…I'm not promising anything, but you never know. I mean the fact that he invited you over last night. That you stayed for breakfast this morning… it's uh, it's not exactly something I would have expected from him if I'm honest."

"Yeah, he um, he didn't exactly invite me over yesterday," Andy confessed before seeing the questioning look on Sarah's face. "I uh, I turned up on his doorstep."

"Right," Sarah muttered, a small smile playing on her lips. "I can see why he likes you so much."

"Because I have the world's worst timing and do things without always thinking them through?"

"I think it's more because you're persistent, you won't let him shut you out."

"Guess that's a better way of putting it," Andy agreed before looking back over to Sarah. She seemed a lot calmer now, so maybe it was safe for her and Sam to be in the same room. "You want to go back inside?" But Sarah just shook her head.

"I think I'll give it a few more minutes, but if you need to go..."

"No, no it's...I mean unless you want me to go?"

"Free country remember," Sarah said, but it was much friendlier this time.

"Yeah." Andy just nodded her head before feeling her allergy start to kick in. "Look if there's anything I can do to help…"

"I'll let you know." Sarah cut her off. "But I feel you've already done more than enough."

Even though Andy wanted to tell her that it was nothing, that all she had done was listen, she just shrugged her shoulders before embracing the silence. Of course that caused her mind to wonder back to Sam. Apparently he was the most important topic on her mind these days and she just hoped he and Sarah would be okay, they were both suffering through so much that they really needed to work together rather than pushing each other away.

"You know," Sarah started as Andy turned to face her, quite thankful for the distraction from her overthinking brain. "I feel I've only ever heard a very biased account of the day you met my brother."

"Uh, yeah," Andy muttered, the day she had ruined his eight month long UC operation was not something she was ever likely to forget, and she could just imagine what he had told his sister.

"If you still wanted to do something to help…I mean I wouldn't mind hearing a version which doesn't include the phrase 'stupid rookie' every other second."

"Stupid rookie?"

"That was the toned down version. First version had some slightly more colourful language. Apparently telling him that I was glad he was back wasn't helpful either," Sarah explained as Andy felt the Sam related grin back on her face, her mind filling up with images of when she had barged into the locker room and decided to be persistent. "I mean if you don't mind telling me, could kinda use the distraction right now."

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Of course," she spoke hastily, trying desperately to force the locker room images from her mind so she could recall some of the other events of that day.

* * *

Andy wasn't sure how long she and Sarah spent outside, trading amusing stories, before Sarah decided it was finally time to go back, but by the time they made it to the room both Zack and Matt were there with Sam. The boys listening intently to whatever he was saying before finally noticing that their mother was back.

"You guys all done?" Sarah asked as Andy hovered by the door, she just wanted to make sure they weren't about to kill each other before she left to start her shift, and thankfully she still had a few minutes left until parade started.

"Yeah, we're good to go unless…" Sam started but Sarah cut him off.

"Don't think there's anything else for us to do here." At Sarah's words Andy found her eyes landing on Sam. He seemed a little taken aback by what she said.

"I thought…" He started, but again he was cut off by Sarah.

"You didn't give me the chance to make a decision," she informed him as Sam just nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"I know, let's not do this here," Sarah told him before motioning at her sons to get up. "Look I'm starving, no doubt these two are as well, and I think I've probably taken up far too much of Officer McNally's time so let's go home."

Even though Andy wanted to tell her that it was fine, that she wasn't even on duty right now, she kept her mouth shut as Sam ushered his nephews over to the door. It seemed that both of them had decided to keep quiet as well, probably after noticing the visible tension between their mother and their uncle.

"So what do you two feel like eating for dinner?" Sarah asked as she guided her sons out into the corridor.

"Pizza!" Matt chirped up as Andy met Sam's eyes and offered him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, you had that last night so try again." Hearing Sarah's voice, Andy tilted her head in the direction of the corridor. She and Sam had probably already spent too long on their unspoken conversation.

"Chinese." It was Matt's second suggestion that caused Sam to finally smile slightly as he let out a breath before walking out into the corridor.

"Yeah, you had that last night as well," Sarah informed her son as Andy followed after Sam and the rest of his family.

"How about pancakes?" Zack suggested. Even though Andy couldn't see their faces she could just imagine Sarah rolling her eyes.

"Don't know why I bother." Sarah shook her head as she opened the door for her sons.

"Because we're awesome," Zack told her as Andy let a small smile appear on her face, yeah sometimes Zack really did remind her of Sam.

"Just take your brother to the truck," Sarah instructed him as Andy finally came to a halt next to Sam and the opened door. Shifting her weight between her feet, she just watched the boys leave before seeing Sarah staring at her. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." She really hadn't done much today apart from listen and tell a few stories.

"Well, I really appreciate it," Sarah told her before turning to her brother. "If you give me the keys I can get the boys in the truck while you finish up here."

Her tone was less friendly with Sam but he just did as he was told while Andy watched the pair of them.

"Sure I'll see you again soon." Sarah offered her a small smile before opening the door and following after her sons.

"You okay?" Andy felt the need to ask the question as soon as the door swung shut.

"Probably." He shrugged as he leant back against the wall. "I mean I'll cook dinner, probably get a lecture about how she can look after herself…"

"She knows you were only trying to protect her, she just…"

"Doesn't want me making decisions for her, I know," he muttered before letting out a breathless laugh. "Fail when I try to protect her, fail when I don't."

"Sam." She tried to stop him, he hadn't failed them.

"I know, it's fine. It's just been a long few days," he told her, rubbing a hand over his face as the sceptical look remained on hers. "Seriously McNally, I'm fine."

"Yeah, yeah I know…it's just…you know I'm here for you right?" She offered him a reassuring smile. "Like if you need to talk, or not talk, or…anything really."

"Yeah I know." He nodded his head before closing his eyes for a few seconds. Andy wasn't sure what she wanted to say but as soon as Sam reopened his eyes he seemed to be in a much less serious mood. "You know," he started, flashing her a mischievous grin and indicating to the room behind her "We could always not talk in…"

"Swarek, what are you still doing here?" Hearing Best's voice Andy immediately took a step back from Sam. She had no idea if Best would deem their previous positions as too close for colleagues but she wasn't taking the chance. "I mean as much as we love having you here, when I said take some time off I meant away from the station."

"Yeah, was just leaving."

"Good. Joining us for parade McNally?" At that Andy found herself looking around to find Best staring at her. She just hoped he hadn't noticed the extra colour in her cheeks from Sam's previous suggestion.

"Um, yes Sir." She nodded, desperately praying that her face wasn't giving anything away.

"It's now McNally," he told her as she threw a quick glance at Sam, noticing the grin on his face.

"Uh, yeah…I'll…"

"Have fun tonight." Sam laughed as she ducked her head and hurried off towards parade. As much as she wanted a few more minutes alone with Sam she knew her boss was watching them like hawks and she was trying her best to keep out of the current office gossip.

* * *

"McNally." Even though she could hear her name being called Andy couldn't find the strength to pull her eyes away from the window. "McNally!"

Although apparently the fourth time was the charm as Andy forced herself to look over to Noelle.

"Sorry. What's up?"

"You okay?" Noelle asked, briefly looking over to her before focusing back on the road.

"Uh, yeah, yeah." She nodded her head before seeing the concerned look on Noelle's face. "Just tired." But Noelle did not look very convinced. Although it was the truth, she was tried…there were just a few other things on her mind as well, like a certain ex TO and his family.

"Heard you had a long one yesterday," Noelle said as Andy forced the thoughts from her mind. That was a slight understatement, yet she found herself just nodding again, she had already decided that she did not want to become office gossip and so short answers were best.

"Yeah, it was…" Weird, scary, and at points heart-breaking, but later on, the time she had spent with Sam and his nephews had actually been quite fun and their night on the couch had been rather nice. Still, she realised Noelle had already managed to sum it up better than she would be able to, and so she found herself just muttering, "Long."

"Yeah," Noelle agreed as Andy went back staring out of the window. "How's Sam doing?"

She took a moment, as she watched four sets of headlights pass them by, before answering. "He's okay. I mean he says he's fine."

"Yeah, but Sam fine or everyone else fine?" Noelle asked as Andy found herself shrugging, she still wasn't completely sure if she was honest. Yes she had tried to talk to him about it last night, but he hadn't wanted to talk and she hadn't pushed it. He was already juggling so much that she didn't want to force him to deal with anything until he was ready. Besides this morning he had talked to Sarah about it, well she thought he had, although it might have been more Sam comforting his sister…

"Well, just look after him," Noelle told her.

"Yeah," she muttered, deciding not to say any more since she wasn't sure if Noelle was suggesting it in purely a professional capacity or a more personal one.

Focusing her eyes on the street outside, Andy just watched as they passed a group of drunk students and a couple who couldn't keep their hands off each other before hearing Noelle's voice again.

"Look," Noelle started, causing Andy to turn back and face her, "I know this is none of my business, and I generally do my best to ignore office gossip but… just don't screw him around okay, he doesn't deserve that."

"I'm not planning to," she quickly defended herself.

"I know you're not planning to McNally, I'm just saying be careful. For both your sakes."

Andy wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to Noelle's advice and so turned back to look out of the window. She cared about Sam so of course she didn't want to hurt him, but then Noelle had been the second person to tell her 'not to screw him around' today, so maybe she was missing something. Did people think she was using Sam as a rebound? She hoped not because she really wasn't. It had been more than two months since she and Luke had broken up, and it was different with Sam. She knew that and so did he, or at least she thought he did…

Besides he had been the one to ask her out, and it wasn't like they were rushing into anything. They had both agreed to take it slowly last night so clearly they were on the same page…or at least she thought they were.

"Fifteen-nineteen, reports of a disturbance outside the horseshoe tavern. Are you ten-four?" The radio crackled to life as Andy tried to stop herself overthinking Noelle's words of advice.

"McNally!" Although apparently it wasn't fast enough as she looked over to find Noelle with the radio in her hand. Nodding her head, Andy just flicked on the lights as Noelle responded to the call before running a hand over her face. Overanalysing her relationship with Sam would have to wait, she had a job to do, and she really just needed to focus on that for now.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Sam – Wednesday**

Blinking his eyes open, Sam couldn't help but let out a groan. It was official; he was investing in a pull-out because clearly his couch was not meant to be used as an alternative bed. Admittedly it wasn't the worst place he had ever slept, but since he wasn't undercover he didn't see the need to put himself through this sort of torture. Although, he did hate buying furniture, and it was only a few more days until he got his bed back…so he could probably tough it out until then. Besides, it wasn't like he could let himself be beaten by a couch.

Stretching his arms out, he tried to get comfortable but it was no use, he was already awake. Lifting up his wrist, he checked the time before letting out another groan. Six am. He wasn't working and he was up at six. Sometimes he really hated how punctual his body had become. He was pretty sure he didn't even need to set an alarm any more, but the realisation provided little comfort.

Deciding that he may as well do something useful, he pushed himself off the couch and directed his body towards the bathroom. With a full house the hot water supply was actually being tested for once and so it made sense to shower early before anyone else woke up and wanted to drain it. Not that his family were likely to be up any time soon, but he couldn't think of anything better to do and so just finished the journey to his bathroom.

As he stepped through the door he flicked on the light before squinting his eyes. Even though he was awake it appeared the rest of his body hadn't fully adjusted yet, but it wouldn't take long. Forcing his feet to carry on, he found himself walking over to the mirror. Although he was only there for a few seconds as he realised that assessing his appearance through squinted eyes was not one of his best ideas. So instead he just turned on his heels and padded over to the shower.

Sam knew it wouldn't take long for the water to heat up, but he waited until he saw the steam rising up in front of him before he stripped off his clothes and stepped under the jet of water, letting out a short hiss at the increased temperature. Yet he had no intentions of changing it, and so just tightened his jaw as he let the warmth surround him. He was hoping that the increased heat would help relax his muscles since it was his third night on the couch. The couch that only a few nights ago he had vowed he would never fall asleep on again. Still, it wasn't for much longer.

Clearing his throat, Sam reached out and grabbed the bottle of shampoo before squirting some into his free hand. Even though his couch wasn't the best place to sleep part of him wished he was still back there. He knew he hadn't fully caught up with his sleep after the past few days, but he had just found it such a struggle to fall asleep last night. And even when he had it had only been for an hour or so before his body decided to wake him up again. Sam really had no idea what had caused it because even the night before with Andy had been easier, and that made no sense. The couch was barely big enough for him to sleep on, let alone both of them, but somehow they had managed it. Maybe he had been more exhausted that night or maybe it was her, maybe she relaxed him.

Thinking it over, as he rubbed the shampoo into his hair, Sam knew that saying Andy relaxed him was insane. Ever since she had been his rookie he was sure he'd had more close calls than he ever had before. The girl was a trouble magnet, from the hooker detail to running into the collapsed building, every time causing him to worry. Having said that, he knew he wouldn't change it for the world. She did her job to the full, put herself out there when she didn't have to, and even though she could do with thinking some things over before rushing in head first he was proud of her.

As his mind continued to wander he felt his lips twitching towards a smile, but they were soon stopped by the stinging sensation from his eye. Realising that he needed to wash the shampoo out of his hair, instead of letting it roll down his face, he took a step forward and placed his head back under the water. Maybe he would see her later, maybe he could get away for a bit, but then he knew today was going to be difficult.

Last night after his nephews had gone to bed he and Sarah had discussed the topic of Peter and, as Sarah had put it, his misguided attempts at helping. It hadn't actually been as bad as Sam had first predicted. Sarah already seemed to understand his reasoning and so he had just listened whilst she had the discussion for both of them before apologising again. He really hadn't meant to anger her or suffocate her, as she had put it, he was just trying to protect her. Of course he had forgotten that she was probably stronger than he was, that she wasn't still the same frightened girl that he had grown up with. And so when she had told him that today she planned to talk to her sons about Peter for as long as they needed he had just nodded his approval whilst biting his tongue.

Part of him had wanted to warn her about what might come up, about what she should say to them, but since they were her kids and he didn't want to start another fight he had just offered to be around for support. Thankfully Sarah accepted his offer, on the condition that he didn't take over from her and that he let her do most of the taking no matter how hard it was. Of course he had agreed to it because he didn't want her going through it alone. He knew she was still affected by all of it too, and as much as he had wanted to ask her about it last night he had decided against it, instead opting to share a beer with her.

Reaching a hand out, Sam grabbed the soap as the water continued to pound against his back. His and Sarah's relationship probably seemed extremely dysfunction to everyone else but it worked for them. They had even managed to reminisce about some of the good times after they had finished their argument. And he had to admit that it actually felt good to laugh with his sister instead of being permanently worried about her, as he had been for most of the last few days. Hell, by the time they had finished their first beer Sarah had even taken to teasing him. Telling him about her and Andy's discussion earlier that day, about the few stories they had traded, and how he had been far too over dramatic when Andy had blown his cover. Sam had tried to defend himself but Sarah had just laughed at him before telling him Andy's version of events which were possibly less exaggerated than his.

Wiping a hand over his face, Sam knew he was done with the shower. Turning off the tap, he rubbed his eyes once more before stepping out and grabbing a towel. And then he just let his body guide his normal routine. He was so used to doing it that he didn't even need to think about it as he dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and moving over to the mirror.

After wiping the condensation off the glass he grabbed his shaver, deciding that it was finally time to rid himself of the two day growth. He knew it was something he probably should have dealt with yesterday but he had been far too worried about Sarah finding Andy on his couch. Of course now he knew he had nothing to be worried about. Sarah clearly liked Andy, he had learnt that much from her teasing last night. His sister had seemed far to amused by the rookie cop who had apparently managed to break through the protective barrier he put up. And according to his sister their relationship didn't seem very complicated. So of course her parting words before she went to bed were telling him not screw it up with Andy because after what she had done for their family over the last few days it was clear how much she cared about him.

Feeling his lips curve up at the memory, he chucked his shaver back on the side before splashing some water on his face and running a hand over his now smooth jaw. So next all he had to was get dressed, grab a coffee and he was ready for…well work. Only he wasn't working today. As he pulled on the clean clothes he had pre-emptively left in the bathroom last night he tried to work out what he was supposed to do. He knew Sarah wanted to talk to the boys but no one else was up at the moment so that wasn't an option, and there weren't any jobs around his house that he needed to do, or at least none that were quiet.

After pulling on the black t-shirt he suddenly thought of one thing he could do. Sure no one in his house was awake but he did know one person who was up. Chucking his towel on the rail, he took one last look in the mirror before unlocking the door and heading back to the living room. It was still dark outside so he flicked on the light before dropping down on the couch and picking up his phone.

It only took him a second to get the open message up and he already knew exactly what he wanted to say.

_How's the night shift? Still awake?_

He knew he might not get a response straight away, she could easily be on a callout or in the middle of booking a prisoner, and so he dropped his phone down onto the couch next to him before picking up the remote. Since he had some time to kill it made sense to catch up on the highlight shows he had recorded last week, as well the match he and Jerry had seen. The one Jerry had insisted that he record because he was certain that they would be on camera at some point.

Flicking on the TV, Sam leant his head back against the couch before getting up the match from last week and letting himself become distracted.

* * *

Idiot. That was the only thing Sam could think as he watched the ref award the penalty shot. It had been a bad call when he and Jerry had seen it live but it was even worse watching it repeated from three different angles. Apparently his original plan of skipping through most of the match and stopping at the best bits had completely failed as he watched the replay once more. He could still remember Jerry's comment about how Leo could have done a better job at calling the game, and again he found himself agreeing.

Still, he didn't have to watch this bit. Deciding that he would just skip ahead to a less painful part, Sam picked up the remote before hearing the footsteps. Checking his watch, he noticed it wasn't much before seven. So he guessed Matt was up a little earlier today, probably wanting to watch cartoons again, but as he looked to the door he found Zack standing there.

"Hey," Zack muttered as he moved further into the room whilst Sam tried to shake the look of disbelief from his face. Zack was never up this early, at least not in the last few years.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, not doing as well as he had hoped at hiding the shock in his voice.

"Couldn't sleep." Zack shrugged his shoulders as he hovered by the end of the couch. "You?"

"This is when normal working people wake up."

"But you're not working this week," Zack said as Sam felt his lips curve up. He had a point with that, but his body was far too used to getting up for work that it didn't really know how not to.

"Just used to it," he told him as he paused the program before looking back to his nephew. Sam wasn't sure what it was but something seemed off. The way he was hovering by the end of the couch, the fact that he was up so early, it was definitely something, but he knew better than to go straight to the point with Zack and so opted for a safe approach. "You can sit down you know."

"Uh yeah, yeah," Zack muttered before taking a seat on the couch as Sam eyed him carefully, trying to work out what was going on. Maybe he was in pain, maybe he had accidentally rolled over and hit the bruise on his face, or maybe there was something on his mind.

"You in any pain?" he asked as he studied Zack's face and the purple bruise lining his cheek. He figured it was easier to start with that one.

"No." Zack shook his head as Sam held his hand out before grabbing his nephew's chin and tilting his head so he could get a better look.

"Still doesn't look great," he said as his eyes swept across the mark, although it did seem slightly better than when he had first seen it.

"Thanks," Zack snorted as Sam removed his hand from his nephew's face.

"How's the hand?"

"Fine," Zack told him, holding it up for him to see. Again it didn't look great but Sam decided against saying anything this time. Besides, he was fairly sure that Zack's lack of sleep was not a physical problem. In fact he was fairly confident that it was related to Peter, although from his short answers it didn't seem like Zack wanted to talk. And since Sarah had made him promise to let her broach the topic of Peter he guessed it made sense to wait, however that didn't mean he couldn't try to cheer the boy up.

"You catch the game last Friday?" he asked, hoping that it might interest him.

"Nope."

"In which case you're gonna love this," Sam informed him as he skipped ahead to the fight he remembered taking place almost directly in front of where he and Jerry had been sat. The one Jerry hadn't stopped talking about for nearly a whole day.

"Shit is that…how did you get those tickets?" Zack asked as Sam just grinned at him, they had been pretty good seats.

"Jerry got them, and I didn't ask." Although he had some idea. A guy he and Jerry had helped out a while back had some connections, connections that he made have used once or twice if he was being honest.

"Do I actually want to watch this or were you just showing off?"

"Oh you want to watch, trust me." It may have been worrying for some parts but Zack would certainly enjoy the outcome.

"Okay." Zack nodded as Sam just stared at him for a minute, noticing the grin making its way onto Zack's face as the puck slid into the net.

"You uh, you want a drink or anything?" he asked, deciding that he could use that coffee he had been thinking about earlier.

"Um sure," Zack muttered, seeming completely engrossed in the game as Sam pushed himself off the couch.

"Orange or grapefruit?"

"Uh…orange," Zack called out as Sam made his way into the kitchen. "Please."

Smiling to himself, Sam grabbed a glass before getting the juice from the fridge and pouring it out.

"Hey Uncle Sam, your not girlfriend says she got puked on."

"What?" Immediately he grabbed the glass, ignoring his need for coffee, and hurried back over to find Zack holding his phone up. "Gimme that," he told him as he snatched the phone from his hand before reading the message.

_Got puked on and I can't get the stupid smell to go. Plus it's all over the squad car._

He had to say he didn't envy her at this point in time, although part of him did miss not being with her. Setting the glass of juice down on the coffee table, he quickly typed out his message before shoving the phone into his pocket, away from the prying eyes of his nephew.

_Rough night then?_

"Should have asked if she wanted a hand," Zack said as Sam turned to glare at his nephew.

"Take your juice and don't read my phone in future."

"Why? You got something to hide?" Zack challenged him as Sam rolled his eyes. His nephew seemed to be back to the confident, smart ass child he had learnt to love. "Besides you guys have my phone."

"Got something to hide have you?" Sam smirked at him as he sat back down.

"No." Zack's response was far too rushed for Sam to believe. "But um, like when am I gonna get that back?"

"I already told you, when it's no longer needed as evidence, but your mom said she'll get you another one."

"Yeah, but that one's got all my stuff on it."

"Sorry buddy, police evidence, no way around it," he told him as he felt his pocket vibrating.

Trying to avoid looking at the smirk back on his nephew's face, Sam pulled out his phone and checked the message.

_It was fine until that last idiot, I mean he purposely aimed at me because I pulled him out of the house party he was causing a disturbance at. Thinks he's god's gift to women too. Well he did until Noelle put him in his place, that made it a little better. How's the couch?_

At that Sam found himself letting out a short chuckle, he could remember a few occasions when he had witnessed Noelle doing a similar thing.

"What's so funny?" Zack asked as Sam typed out his reply and sent it.

_Quieter than last night_

"None of your business, just watch the match," he told his nephew before feeling the vibrations again.

_Quiet is boring. _

Of course she would say that.

_Is that so? _

And of course it didn't take long for her response, although it wasn't exactly the response he had expected.

_You tell me._

Well, she did have a point. Quiet was boring, however there were definitely a few benefits to it.

_Well quiet is less demanding, questioning, and doesn't search for scars when I'm trying to sleep…but possibly less fun._

After firing off the text he set the phone down on his leg, he had a feeling her next reply would be a little longer, but he couldn't be bothered to put his phone back in his pocket.

"Okay, are you sure I want to watch this game?" Zack asked as Sam looked over to see the boy's pained expression.

"It gets better."

"Not like it can get much worse," Zack said as Sam felt his phone vibrate again.

_Possibly less fun? Guess there's no worry of me getting a compliment off you any time in the near future is there?_

She was probably right with that but she had never really seemed like the type to want compliments, still it was always good to check these things.

_You want compliments McNally?_

Not that he had any idea what he would say to her if she did. He guessed he could tell her that she was beautiful but it just sounded so clichéd, and it would certainly sound foreign coming from his mouth. Rubbing at the back of his neck, Sam just waited patiently for her response.

_Nope. All I want is a shower. Plus I already know you think I'm awesome._

That was true and he couldn't stop the smile breaking onto his face as reread her message before typing out his reply.

_Just not as awesome as I am_

"Why don't you just call her?" Hearing Zack's voice, he turned to face the boy, keeping the phone clutched in his hand.

"Huh."

"There are two reasons why people have such long conversations over text. They're either gossiping or they're flirting. My money's on the second one," Zack said as Sam looked back to the text he had just sent, his nephew was far too smart for his own good sometimes.

"Just watch the game," he told him as he felt the phone buzz in his hand.

_Not all of us can be as modest as you. Now stop distracting me, I'm gonna take another shower._

Deciding not amuse his nephew any further, he shoved the phone back into his pocket. He could talk to her later, when he wasn't going to be teased for it.

"You know you don't need to stop on my account."

"Game. Watch. Now," he told him before seeing the smirk on Zack's face.

"Did she blow you off?"

"No," he told him before noticing the smug grin still plastered on his nephew's face. "She's working a double shift."

"Right." Zack nodded as Sam watched him carefully. He wasn't sure why his nephew was so interested in his relationship with Andy, or why anyone was for that matter.

"You know," Zack started as Sam let out a sigh, waiting for a joke to be made at his expense, "mom sometimes used to take dad breakfast when he pulled a double shift."

"Uh yeah." Well he hadn't been expecting that, although he knew Alex's work hours had been pretty hectic at times so it made sense.

"Mom said it was a good way to let someone know you cared," Zack explained as Sam just nodded his head. He knew what Zack was subtly hinting at, he was just attempting to avoid it. Taking her breakfast…well yes he had done it in the past once or twice, but that was only after a pleading text from her, begging him to pick something up since he happened to pass her favourite coffee shop on the way to work. Now surprising her with breakfast, well that was something completely different. That was what couples did, although he guessed that's what they were working towards, having a normal relationship. "So?"

"What?"

"You should take her breakfast," Zack said as Sam just stared at him. "What? You're clearly missing her. Besides you need more milk."

"There was a whole…"

"I was hungry." Zack shrugged. "Oh and you need more cereal too."

"Of course I do." He had a feeling he needed more of a lot of things.

"So, I mean shops are open now aren't they?"

"I see you learnt subtly from your mother," he commented as he ran a hand through his hair before noticing the smug grin back on Zack's face, he would take that as a yes. Although, maybe Zack was right, maybe he should take her breakfast. She wouldn't be starting her next shift for at least another hour and she probably wouldn't have eaten anything yet, and well…if he was being brutally honest…he did want to see her.

Biting down on his lip, he considered his options for at least another minute before finally pushing himself off the couch.

"I'm going to the shops," he informed his nephew as he picked up his keys and headed over to the hall.

"Don't screw it up," Zack called out causing Sam to turn back and narrow his eyes at the boy. "Learnt that from mom too."

"I won't be long."

"I'll cover for you," Zack told him as Sam just rolled his eyes before putting on his boots, grabbing his jacket and heading out to his truck.

* * *

After pulling into the space Sam grabbed the phone from his pocket before firing off a text to Andy.

_Done with your shower yet?_

He was almost certain that she would be but if she wasn't he could just wait. Although by the time he had unclipped his seatbelt he already had her response.

_Yep, pretty sure it still smells._

He had been there before, although he was sure she would be fine and he didn't want her taking another shower just yet so he sent her another message.

_Busy?_

Part of him wanted to just come out and ask her if she wanted to have breakfast, but since he already had the food and he was sat in the station's parking lot he may as well surprise her properly.

_Paperwork. Parade's in an hour so finishing up last night's stuff._

Well that was good, and it certainly gave him enough time to see her unless she had anything particularly important to finish up.

_Think you can spare a few minutes? Do me a favour?_

Even though he knew he should probably just tell her, he found himself actually wanting to see the look of surprise on her face.

_What do you need?_

It only took him a few seconds to think of his answer before he typed it out and sent it.

_Go to the parking lot and tell me if Oliver's car is there._

He hoped she would do it without question. Even if it was a little out of the ordinary it was the best he had. However as he read her next text he realised it might have been a bit too out of the ordinary.

_Why do you want to know that?_

Because he was trying to do something nice, but he couldn't tell her that just yet and so he sent her another message.

_As soon as you tell me the answer I'll let you know why._

This was probably the point to admit that he sucked at surprises, that he should tell her the truth, but he figured he would wait for her reply before he did anything else.

_Is this another bet or something?_

That was actually quite a good explanation, but he didn't want to lie to her and so he settled for reason number two.

_Or something._

Thankfully it didn't take long for her response and it appeared she was done with the inquisition.

_Okay, gimme a minute_

As soon as he finished reading the text he opened the door and hopped out onto the concrete. He knew it wouldn't take her long and so he walked to the back of his truck before looking over at the door to the station.

Although after a few minutes there was still no sign of her. Furrowing his brow, Sam continued to wait. She could have gotten called away, dropped some paperwork or…but he stopped thinking about it as he felt the vibrations in his pocket.

_Okay it's not here._

At that Sam found himself narrowing his eyes before looking to his left where Oliver's car was parked. So he had a feeling she had checked the other lot, and it appeared this whole surprise thing was a lot harder than he had first anticipated. Still, he was going to try.

_You checked everywhere?_

He hoped it was still subtle enough but he imagined she would soon cotton on to what he was up to. Although as he read her next message he realised that she hadn't twigged it just yet.

_Yep, can't see it so why did you want to know?_

Shaking his head slightly, Sam decided to answer her question with one of his own, hoping that it would jog her memory.

_You sure you checked everywhere?_

He barely even had time to look around before he felt the vibrations in his hand.

_Yes _

Again he found his eyes going back to Oliver's car, well clearly she hadn't. He guessed she was just tired and had forgotten about the other parking lot since it wasn't where Oliver normally parked. Unfortunately that wasn't really helping with the surprise breakfast, so he decided to give her another hint.

_Even the back lot?_

Letting out a breath, he leant back against the truck before moving his eyes up to the door, he guessed she would be out here soon, but then he felt his phone vibrate again with her latest message.

_Give me a minute._

Sam was sure it was only thirty seconds later that Andy came waltzing through the door, a smile breaking onto her face as soon as she saw him.

"So this is or something," she said as she came to a halt in front of him.

"Yeah. Well quiet was boring, figured I should do something to liven up my day," he told her as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Had no idea it would be this difficult though."

"You could have just told me you were here."

"Could have." And even though part of him wished he had, he had quite enjoyed watching her reaction.

"So uh, what are you doing here?"

"Well, assuming you haven't eaten yet, I have food and decent coffee with me."

"You brought me breakfast?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well it depends if you've eaten already."

"I haven't."

"In which case I brought you breakfast," he told her as he opened the passenger's door for her.

"Okay," she hummed, seeming a little confused as he just indicated for her to get in before shutting the door and walking round to the driver's seat.

"You know." She started as he climbed into the truck and reached over to the back, pulling out the bag of food. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you missed me."

Sam took a few seconds to think over her words as he busied himself, pulling out a selection of baked goods and setting them down on the console.

"Good thing you know better then," he told her when he finally looked up and met her eyes. Although if he was being honest…well he had missed her last night. Apparently after having her around for the last two days he was really starting to notice the times she was gone.

"So you didn't just drive over here to see me then?"

"Nah, truck drove itself here. Think the alignments off," he told her as he handed her a coffee.

"Right," she said, her lips curving up. "So the truck drove itself over here and decided to pick up breakfast on the way?"

"Yeah, figured you wouldn't have eaten yet."

"Smart truck."

"Sure is," he agreed.

"Guess I should probably say thank you to it then."

"Guess so."

"Sam." Hearing his name, he shifted in his seat slightly before meeting her eyes. "Thank you."

"It's fine," he spoke softly, he really didn't want to make a big deal out of this. It was just breakfast after all. "Just…don't get used to it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She grinned at him before taking a sip of her coffee and letting out a content sigh. "Although…I mean if it did happen again, well I wouldn't complain."

"Yeah, didn't think you would," he muttered as he looked down to the food spread out on the console before looking back up to Andy. "Hope you're not waiting for an invitation."

"Nope, totally starving," she told him before picking up a croissant and taking a large bite. "So um…how uh…how did everything go yesterday?" she asked in between bites.

"Okay." He shrugged his shoulders as he thought back to the previous night and the discussion he and Sarah had had after the boys went to bed. "We talked, well mostly Sarah talked and I listened, but we're fine. So really no need for you two to be sharing any more stories."

"She told you?"

"Yeah." One of the more interesting parts of their discussion. "She seems to like you."

"Why do you sound so surprised? I'm a very likeable person."

"Yeah." He couldn't really disagree with that. "Unless you manage to get that all over my truck. Then you'll be less likeable."

"Hey you brought pastries so there is no way you can hold me responsible for the mess," she told him as Sam picked up one for himself and took a bite. "I'm gonna take the silence as a yes you're right Andy."

"Not like you could let there be silence for long, even when there is food."

"You could just say I'm right?" She smirked at him as he rolled his eyes, deciding not to tell her how much he had missed this yesterday or how much he would miss not being her partner today.

"So." He just needed to change the subject. "How was your shift? Aside from the vomiter?"

"Eww, do you really have to say that when I'm eating?"

"That's why I said aside from." He grinned at her before taking another sip of his coffee.

"It was okay, mostly drunk idiots." She shrugged as they continued to eat their breakfast.

Even though it didn't sound like the most interesting shift, and he knew it was important for him to be around for Sarah and his nephews, part of him really wished he could get back to work.

"So Noelle give 'em all a talking to or just your ladies' man?" he asked as he finished up his croissant.

"Uh…yeah, yeah well pretty much just him," she stuttered, suddenly avoiding his gaze as Sam felt the smile vanish from his face. He wasn't sure what had just happened but Andy's mood seemed to be a few notches lower down on happiness scale.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." She nodded at him, clearly forcing a smile.

"And the nominations for worst liar are…"

"Very funny."

"You could just tell me you know?"

"I could," she agreed, but clearly she had no intentions of sharing as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Well it's either that or you get better at lying…and since that won't be happening any time soon…"

"Sam." Her voice was quiet, she actually sounded worried.

"What's up?"

"Can't we just have breakfast?"

"Without talking? I doubt it." Even though he was trying to cheer her up it didn't seem to be working. "You know, it's been scientifically proven that you'll feel better once you've told me."

"Really?"

"The evidence doesn't lie."

"What evidence?"

"Almost two years of riding with you, don't make me list them off," he told her, causing her to snort and shake her head. "McNally."

"Fine, fine." She held her hand up briefly before using it to pick at her coffee cup. "I just…I just wanted to say something, well ask something… and I know it's probably not the right…like you probably don't want to talk about it or anything it's just…"

"Just?" he asked, the smile threatening to return to his face at her flustered state. She had been like this when she had tried to ask him about being in a relationship together, and since they had already crossed that bridge he didn't think there was anything else they needed to talk about that could be as bad as she was currently making out.

"Me and Luke," she said as he realised that he had been wrong. "It's not the same as me and you. You know that right?"

He did, he knew there was no way in hell he would make the same mistake Callaghan had.

"It's just, I know it's not been that long since…you know, but it's just me and you…it's always sort of been there. I just…I want you to know that I'm not playing around here, I'm not using you. I want to be with you…I know this isn't exactly normal, like how this is happening but…"

"Andy. It's fine," he told her. Maybe they should discuss this topic further but as far as he was concerned there was no point thinking about 'what ifs'. It was something that he had learnt a long time ago and this was no different. The only thing that really mattered was that she and Callaghan weren't together any more. What happened before that…it really didn't matter. Yes she had been going to marry the man, but Callaghan had screwed it up and…Sarah was right, clearly Andy cared about him, cared about his family when she didn't have to and that…well that was enough proof for him.

"Sam." Hearing his name, he let the smile appear on his face. He knew how she felt, he knew how he felt, and really that was all that mattered right now. "You okay?"

She looked worried, and so he shifted in his seat, turning his body towards her.

"Yeah," he told her, but there was still the same worried look on her face. "Look we're different. But uh, that's actually a good thing. I mean it would be pretty boring if it was the same."

"Sam." Her voice was somewhere between amusement and annoyance so he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Andy, I don't care what happened before." And he really didn't, not any more. He had said it before, actions spoke louder than words, and how she was dealing with his family, with him…he knew how she felt.

"Okay."

"Yeah?" She didn't seem completely okay with it, so he just brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Yeah, I just, I wanted to make sure you knew," she said as she laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand.

"Well, now I know, and you know that I know." That got a small smile out of her as he leant over the console and cupped her cheek. "And uh, we're fine, so…" But he stopped speaking as he watched her eyes dart down for a second.

Sam wasn't sure if she was still worried or…but he stopped thinking as she looked back up to him. It was then he spotted the hint of desire in her eyes, something he knew he was far better at recognising after the last forty-eight hours. And he most certainly knew what he needed to do, however he decided to hold her gaze for another few moments before he finally gave in and closed the distance between them, placing his lips to hers.

"I, uh, I meant to do that earlier," she told him as they broke their mouths apart while he felt himself silently agreeing, he should have kissed her earlier. Although she still seemed a little worried, and so he just smirked at her before opening his mouth.

"What? Tell me you weren't using me?"

"Sam." So maybe it was a little too early for jokes.

"How about we finish breakfast before it goes cold," he suggested as he looked down to see the two pastries left on the console.

"They're already cold."

"Coffee isn't," he told her as he looked back to see her rolling her eyes at him.

Even though it was clear she wanted to say something else she just picked up one of the pastries from the console before leaning back in her seat and looking out the window. Again he found himself just smiling at her as he watched her eat before picking up his coffee and relaxing back into his seat.

"So which…kid's movie did you…watch last night?" she asked in between mouthfuls.

"Wow, now that's attractive," he muttered, causing her to glare at him before taking another large bite.

"You could just...answer for once."

"We didn't watch a movie. Boys watched something while I cooked but then they went to bed early and Sarah and I had our fun talk."

"Oh…yeah," Andy muttered as she finished off her breakfast before brushing the crumbs off of her uniform and onto the seat. "But you're okay right? Like…"

"I'm fine. We're fine. Everyone's fine."

"Yeah, yeah I know, just…"

"You going to offer to not talk to me again?" He smirked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"You know it's not such a bad thing to talk," she told him as she turned to face him properly.

"Pretty sure that's what we've been doing for the last fifteen minutes."

"You know what I mean."

"That I do." He nodded. "I just don't need to talk about it," he told her before hearing her mutter something along the lines of 'stupid compartmentalisation'. "McNally."

"What? I just think you would feel better if you shared something every once in a while."

"You trying to get my food?"

"What?"

"Subtle hint at sharing, you want my food don't you?"

"What? No."

"Okay don't have it."

"Wait." She raised her hand up slightly. "What's going on?"

"You were trying to steal my food, even though I drove all the way out here in the freezing cold to bring you breakfast," he explained, noticing the confusion wash over her face. "Good news is that since I'm such a nice guy I'll let you have it."

"Wait. Firstly, I was not trying to steal your food. Secondly, it is not freezing cold, especially when you have a truck with heating, and thirdly…"

"You gonna tell me I'm not a nice guy again?"

"No. I was going to say that you were a nice guy. And I wasn't going to take it, but since you interrupted me…" She stopped talking as she reached over and grabbed the last pastry of the console. "So there." She stuck her tongue out at him before taking a bite.

"Very mature."

"Says the person who avoids talking about their feelings."

"Ah, but you see very mature people don't need to talk about their feelings."

"Well aren't you lucky."

"Sometimes." He smirked at her as he draped an arm over the back of her seat, causing her to let out a short laugh.

"You're an idiot."

"Is that better than being an ass?"

"Maybe."

"I see you're back to giving helpful answers again," he noted as she grinned at him whilst continuing to eat.

Yet after a few minutes he decided that he wasn't going to let he get away with stealing his food, and so he spread his hand over the back of her neck before tracing a single finger along the side, causing her to shudder.

"Sam."

"Problem?" he enquired as did it again, gaining a similar reaction.

"Not cool," she told him as she finished off her breakfast before turning to face him, a mischievous grin making its way onto her face.

Sam wasn't completely sure what she was up to…well not until he felt her hand on his leg. So he guessed this was her payback.

"Uh, Andy…"But he stopped speaking as her hand slid dangerously close to the top of his thigh, causing him to swallow hard.

"Problem?" she asked innocently as she gently squeezed his thigh.

Well, there were a few that Sam could think of. One of them being that her hand wasn't high enough, although he decided against it. Instead he just forced himself to take another breath before speaking calmly.

"No." It probably helped that he only had to say one word because he wasn't sure if he would have been able to keep his voice steady for anything longer.

"Uh huh." Clearly Andy wasn't buying it as she leaned over the console and placed her lips to his neck, causing him to close his eyes for a few seconds.

He knew it was a bad idea, although he was suddenly very proud of his earlier decision to park facing the wall. At least with them facing away from the station the odds of anyone else seeing them severely decreased, but it wasn't enough for him to let it continue.

"Andy." He wasn't even sure if he spoke out loud as her hand slid a little higher, her mouth still doing a number of things to his neck. So getting her to stop…maybe he would try again in another minute.

"Yeah?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she kissed her way up his neck and to his mouth.

"We should…" But he couldn't finish the sentence as she moved her hand to where he wanted it, causing him to let out some incoherent mumbling.

"We should what?"

Get rid of the two layers in the way. That was what he wanted to say, what he desperately wanted to say as she applied a little more pressure, but in the end he just bit down on his lip to stop himself making any more stupid noises. He was pretty sure he would soon, he had wanted this for such a long time…hell he wanted to do more, but then he had a flash of rational thinking.

"Andy." His mouth was incredibly dry now, probably from not being able to keep it closed for more than a second, but he had to say it. "We shouldn't."

"You sure?"

No. No he really, really wasn't sure. In fact he really, really wanted more, but even with his stupid remark about interrogation rooms yesterday, it wasn't how he wanted their first time to be. He didn't want some quickie in a public location. No he wanted to lay her down on his bed and take his time, and so even with all of her distractions he finally managed to grab hold of her hand and pull it away from him.

"Not like this." His voice was hoarse as he spoke, but thankfully Andy didn't seem upset by his words. In fact she just smiled at him before placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You, uh, you want to come over later?" she asked as she rested her forehead against his.

Sam took a moment as he tried to compose himself before opening his mouth. "Yeah."

He was sure the smile on Andy's face almost doubled in size at his answer.

"We uh, we could have dinner as well…if you wanted."

He did, he really did…there was just one thing stopping him, although maybe it wouldn't be a problem.

"I do…just uh, need to make sure everything…" But she cut him off before he could finish explaining.

"Yeah, no, if they need you…" She trailed off as Sam brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Text me when you finish. And if I can get away I'll be there okay?"

"Okay," she agreed before glancing over to the dashboard and letting out a sigh. "I gotta get back."

"Yeah." Yet neither of them seemed to have any intentions of actually moving. Well, not away from each other.

Although after letting another minute pass, Sam knew he needed to let her go and so after kissing her once more he pulled back and checked the rear-view mirror.

"Coast is clear," he told her as he turned back to see her hand hovering over the door handle.

"This was…thank you."

"Don't mention it." He still didn't want to make big deal out of it. It was just breakfast, they had shared breakfast before and no doubt they would again.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're actually a nice person." She smirked at him before hopping out of the truck.

Chewing on his lip, Sam took a moment before opening the door and following after her. She wasn't getting away with that.

"McNally," he called her over as he reached the back of the truck.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned to face him but he didn't say anything, just indicated for her to move back over to him. "What?" But again he didn't speak as he took another look around, making sure the coast was still clear.

"Sam what is it?" she asked as she came to stand next to him, but again he didn't say anything as he grabbed her arm, spun her round and pushed her up against his truck before crashing his lips down against hers.

So admittedly it hadn't been his first plan, but when she was standing in front of him…he just couldn't stop himself. He wasn't sure what it was but she did something to him, made his brain abandon rational thinking.

"Sam," she muttered as she pushed against his chest. "Someone might..."

"Already checked, we're clear," he told her as he trailed kisses along her neck.

"Okay, yeah okay" she breathed before grabbing hold of his hair, pulling his head up and planting her mouth on his.

He knew it was somewhat insane. They were in the parking lot where just about anyone could walk by and see them making out like a couple of teenagers, but Sam just couldn't stop himself. In fact he was pretty sure the thought of getting caught was spurring him on. So instead of pulling away and letting her get on with her job he leant his body further against hers until she was completely pinned between him and the truck.

It appeared Andy was having a similar internal debate as her hands alternated from half-heartily pushing him away to pulling him closer. Not that he could blame her, his mind was still in two parts, but the rational part was not winning. Although it appeared Andy was doing slightly better as she finally broke their mouths apart, her hands planted firmly on his chest.

Sam knew what was coming next and so took a step back, keeping his eyes locked with hers as they both sucked in the air they had forgotten about for the last few minutes.

"Guess you should…" But he stopped speaking as Andy effectively lunged at him, causing him to stumble backwards as she planted her mouth firmly back on his. Although it was only there for a second as he suddenly heard the sharp, piercing noise.

"Crap," Andy spat as they broke apart before turning to see the source of the noise. Oliver's car.

At that Sam couldn't stop himself letting out a small chuckle before looking back up at Andy who was mirroring his current expression.

"I think this might be the time for a quick getaway," he suggested as he chanced a glance over at the door. He didn't really want Oliver finding him here, knew if he did he would end up making some jokes at their expense.

"Yeah," Andy agreed, the sheepish grin still on her face as she took a step towards him.

"Be safe okay?" He tried to keep his voice low, but it was hard to do with the car alarm still blaring next to them.

"Always am," she told him as she placed a brief kiss to his lips. "Now go before Oliver sees you and decides to let the whole station know."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded at her causing her to arch an eyebrow at him.

"Ma'am?"

"I'll see you later," he told her, quickly kissing her cheek before running round to the driver's seat. He remembered her feelings towards the title, something about not being old enough to be called that.

"You're an ass!" He heard Andy's yell but didn't bother to respond until he had started the truck and pulled out of the parking space.

Deciding that he probably had another sixty seconds until Oliver came out to shut his car up, Sam pulled up next to Andy and rolled down the window.

"Want the rest of your coffee?" he asked as he reached over and picked up the half empty cup.

"Yes, definitely." She nodded as he held out the cup but then he pulled it away as she tried to grab it. "Are you trying to get caught?"

"Nope just waiting to hear…"

"Okay, fine. Please," she told him desperately as she attempted to grab it again, only this time he let her take it.

"Still an ass?" he asked as he noticed the sheepish grin making its way back onto her face.

"Sometimes, but it's quite nice to look at."

"Oh really?" He quirked an eyebrow at her before shooting another look over to the door. He was really pushing it now.

"I gotta get back to work."

"Uh huh."

"I'll text you later. And you never know, I might even cook."

"You can cook?"

"Sam."

"Okay, okay, going." He smirked at her as he rolled up the window and drove off, not bothering to look back until he came to the exit. At which point he checked his rear-view mirror to see Andy walking towards the station entrance and someone else walking towards Oliver's car.

Checking the mirror once more before he pulled out onto the street, Sam noticed the person looking around before clearly spotting his truck and placing their hands on their hips. So he guessed he hadn't managed to sneak out before Oliver spotted him. Still, it was worth it.

* * *

As he walked through his front door Sam couldn't shake the smile that now appeared to be a permanent fixture on his face. He was pretty sure the guy serving him at the coffee shop had thought he was mad when he stopped by to pick up breakfast for his family. Not only was it his second visit within the hour but he hadn't stopped smiling the entire time he had been there. Although he didn't really care.

After kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket he made his way into the living room, feeling the smile vanish from his face at the scene that greeted him. Sarah was sat on the coffee table in front of the boys, tears staining her cheeks. Zack's head was hung low while Matt just looked confused.

"Hey," Sarah greeted him as she looked up and caught his eye.

"Hey. I uh, I got breakfast," he told them as he held up the bag and the coffee he had brought for Sarah.

"Yeah, Zack told us," Sarah informed him as Sam just watched them. "Probably a good time to have breakfast," she said as she wiped a hand over her eyes.

"Okay," he spoke softly as he made his way towards the kitchen counter, his eyes barely leaving his family. He could take an educated guess as to what they were talking about but he didn't want to risk saying anything until he knew exactly what he was dealing with.

"Smells good," Sarah commented as she came to stand next to him, wiping a hand over her eyes again. "What do you say guys?"

"Thank you Uncle Sam," Matt said as Sam looked down to see the boy squeezing into the small gap between him and Sarah, clearly trying to get a better look at the food.

"Yeah." Hearing Zack's voice, Sam turned to look over his shoulder. "Thanks." But his nephew didn't come any closer, instead after a few seconds he turned on his heels and headed out of the room.

"Zack!" Sarah called after him, but it was no use. "Shit."

"Not allowed to say that word," Matt told his mother as he climbed up on a stool and reached for the bag off food.

"Uh, Matty." Sam started before moving over to a cupboard and grabbing a plate. "Take this," he told him as he handed him the plate before loading it up with two croissants, "and you can go watch TV."

"But mom said we had to eat at the table."

"It's okay this time," he assured his nephew as he looked over to see Sarah nodding her head.

"It's fine sweetheart." To that Matt took one more look at his mother before hopping off the seat and heading back over to the couch with his breakfast.

After he was gone Sam waited for at least a minute for his sister to say something, but when he heard the noise coming from the television he found himself needing to speak.

"Peter?" he asked, causing Sarah to nod her head again. "What happened?"

"Matt started asking questions, like if we were going back to the station today, and I figured it was as good a time as any," she explained as Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. "Zack…he was getting frustrated with Matt not understanding."

"Do you want me to…"

"No, no. I should have done this separately. I just thought that if I sat them both down it would be easier but…I don't know…Zack seems to already have all the answers he wants."

"He's a pretty smart kid."

"Yeah," Sarah agreed.

"Swarek genes," Sam told her causing her to snort out a small laugh.

"Yeah, probably had nothing to with his father being a doctor."

"I'm not saying that wasn't a contributing factor, just…"

"Just not as important as the Swarek genes?"

"Exactly," he told her as she shook her head at him before grabbing a croissant out of the bag.

Sam took a moment, as he watched her take a large bite, before opening his mouth. "What do you want to do?"

"I need to talk to Matt," she told him before taking another bite as Sam nodded his head. "But Zack's in a mood and…"

"Why don't I take him?"

"What?"

"Why don't I take him out for a few hours, give you a chance to speak to Matt alone…unless you want me to help..."

"No, no, that's…uh that's actually a good idea. If you don't mind."

"What else am I gonna do?"

"Okay." She nodded her head before taking another bite. "Give me a few minutes to talk to him first though."

"Sure."

"Okay." She nodded again before grabbing another croissant out of the bag. "Peace offering," she told him before walking off to find her son.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Sam let out a breath before heading towards the hall. And there was him thinking he would have nothing to do today.

* * *

Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, Sam waited patiently for his nephew who was currently far too preoccupied with rolling his eyes at his mother. He wasn't sure how well their short talk had gone but apparently Zack was going with him, so he had decided to warm the truck up while he waited, since the temperature had definitely dropped over night.

Hearing the door to the outside open, he twisted round in his seat to watch his nephew climb in.

"So," he said as soon as Zack had slammed the door shut. "What do you want to do?"

"What?" Zack asked, seeming confused as he finally met Sam's eyes.

"You choose, anything you want," he said before realising his mistake. "I mean anything within reason."

"I dunno. Mom just said I had to go with you."

"Yeah. Well we're giving your mom some time to talk to Matt."

"He's…"

"He's seven." Sam finished for him. Things were different at that age, and Sarah really needed some time to get through to him. "So what do you want to do?" But Zack just shrugged, causing Sam to sigh, this wasn't as easy as he had first predicted.

Leaning back in his seat, Sam took a few minutes, hoping that Zack would speak again but he didn't, and so Sam found himself opening him mouth. "I mean as fun as it is sitting in my truck, we could always go see a movie, or uh, well I know the weather isn't great but we could go to the park. Really just gotta tell me what you want to do." But again he was met with silence for at least a minute.

"Um. There uh, there was one thing," Zack muttered as Sam turned to face him.

"One thing's good, let's hear it." But Zack just ducked his head before letting out a sigh. "Come on buddy, can't really do it unless I know what it is."

"It's…it's not exactly nearby."

"Good thing I have a truck then," he told his nephew, seeing a small smile work its way onto his face.

"Um, we don't have too but um…like maybe we could uh, we could visit dad." Zack's voice was barely more than a whisper by the end but somehow Sam managed to catch it.

"You want to visit your dad?" Although he decided to clarify as he desperately tried to think of what else to say. Alex had been buried in St. Catherines so it wasn't too far away, but it wasn't exactly close either.

"Yeah…it's just…we didn't go the other week," Zack explained as Sam found himself just staring at the boy. It would have been Alex's birthday last week, and Sam knew Sarah always took the boys to visit his grave.

"What happened?"

"Matt was taking forever to get ready and then mom said Peter was coming with us and…I didn't want him there, he didn't know dad…and everything was just taking so long, so I went outside…and I might have accidently kicked a ball through the kitchen window," Zack confessed, shrugging his shoulders. "Mom was pissed, we got into a fight because she said we couldn't leave the house with a broken window and I said Peter could watch it and it all just…everything went wrong and we didn't go."

"Okay."

"And I tried to get them to go again but I dunno, it just never fit in apparently," Zack explained. "You know sometimes I think I'm the only one that actually misses him. I mean Matty doesn't even remember him and mom moved on and…" But Sam decided to cut him off.

"She still misses him." That was one thing Sam knew for certain. "Your dad was a great guy."

"Yeah, well, that's where I want to go," Zack stated, a lot more confidently this time.

"Okay." Sam nodded his head before pulling on his seatbelt.

"Seriously?"

"Unless you have any other suggestions?" he asked, but Zack just shook his head. "Guess we're having another road trip then."

* * *

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sam just followed his nephew along the path. He was sure it was colder now, or possibly he had just become too accustomed to the truck's heating. Whatever it was, he was certainly feeling the chill in the air.

And it was quiet too, almost as quiet as the journey here. Once they had set off Sam had tried to talk to Zack but he said he was too tired, that he would try and sleep on the ride. Although Sam was fairly certain that his nephew hadn't actually slept. At least half a dozen times Sam had seen Zack's eyes open when he had looked over at him, but he had decided to let the boy have his space.

"This way," Zack called out, taking a left as Sam just nodded his head before following after his nephew.

It had been a while since Sam had been here and he couldn't remember particularly well where his brother-in-law had been laid to rest, but it seemed Zack knew exactly where to go. However, as he took a few more steps he realised that his memory wasn't nearly as bad as he first thought. The area suddenly seeming much more familiar as his brain brought back the memories of the last time he had been stood here, just over five years ago.

As his eyes came across the grave Sam stopped himself going any closer. He figured Zack would want some time alone, knew that he had in a similar situation. Not that it was exactly the same, he had been older, he had been prepared for it, but he could certainly relate to what the boy was feeling.

Taking a look around, as he waited, Sam suddenly remembered the layout of the cemetery much better. Even though it had been almost ten years since he had visited the other grave he still knew the way. But that wasn't what they were here for. They were here to see Alex.

Trying to push the thoughts aside, Sam moved his eyes back to see his nephew kneeling down by his father's grave. He had no idea how much time Zack wanted spend here but he imagined it would be a while. At the very least it would be longer than he wanted to spend at the other grave. So really there was no harm in leaving him alone for a few minutes, besides his nephew would probably appreciate the space.

"Zack," he called out, causing the boy to turn and face him. "You okay here for a few minutes? I just need to check something."

"Yeah, sure." Zack nodded his head before turning back to the grave.

Letting out a breath, Sam took another minute before he forced himself to move. It wouldn't take him long, he probably wouldn't even be there for more than a few minutes, but since he was here he knew he should do it.

Even though it had been a decade since he last visited he knew the route as if he walked it every day. He guessed things like that stuck in your head, no matter what else happened.

Feeling his feet start to slow, he let his eyes sweep the area before finding the gravestone he was looking for.

It had certainly seen better days, but after seventeen years he guessed it was doing well. Sure the weather had done a bit of damage, and probably some kids but he could still read the most important part.

_Rosemary Swarek _

Closing his eyes, Sam let out a long breath, he probably should have visited more, but it was just a gravestone. He had visited it for the first few years, and then every other year at Sarah's insistence, but at some point he had realised that there was no point. She was dead; she wasn't coming back, and talking, or rather staring at a gravestone wasn't going to change that.

Still, as his eyes took a quick sweep of the area he found himself kneeling down and picking up the empty cans of beer that littered his mother's grave. Clearly some kids had decided to have a party here, probably since this part generally seemed deserted. And even though he knew they would most likely be back and more beer cans would almost certainly be left, he felt the need to tidy it.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how long it took him, but as soon as he was done he found himself just staring at the grey stone again before looking to the person buried to the right of his mother. There were flowers there, a few days old at most. Maybe he should have brought flowers, but again he reminded himself that it was pointless. His mother was dead, she wasn't going to know and no one else cared so what was the point? Was it supposed to make him feel better, to do something she would never know about? He didn't think so and so he forced his eyes back to his mother's gravestone. Flowers were pointless, a waste of money, although he realised some of the hypocrisy. He had just tidied up her grave even though she wouldn't know.

Letting out a sigh, he heard the footsteps behind him, but he just kept his eyes on the writing etched into the stone. It was probably the person who had put the flowers on the grave to the right. It seemed to be the best maintained one here. The other surrounding graves, just like his mother's had been left untouched by anyone except the weather and some drunk teenagers.

"Hey." Hearing Zack's voice, Sam twisted his body slightly to find his nephew hovering a few feet away.

"Hey." He hadn't expected it to be him, had thought he would have wanted more time with his father. "You done already?"

"It's been twenty minutes."

"Twenty?" He had only meant to leave Zack alone for a few minutes, he really hadn't realised that it had been so long. "Sorry buddy, I just…"

"Came to see Grandma." Zack finished as Sam just stared at his nephew in confusion. He didn't think Sarah had ever brought Zack and Matt to see their grandmother's grave, well at least not since Zack was old enough to remember. "Mom showed us a couple of years ago."

"Yeah," he muttered as he watched Zack move closer to him.

"You miss her?" Well that was a question he hadn't been asked in a long time.

He had gotten so used to not even thinking about her, or what had happened that he wasn't sure what he felt anymore. Although after a few seconds of staring at the stone he realised he was lying to himself. "Yeah," he muttered before running a hand over the back of his neck, he really did miss her.

"What was she like?" That was another question he hadn't been asked in a long time, and Sam wasn't sure how much he wanted to discuss.

"Your mom not…" He trailed off before looking over to Zack.

"She said she was a good mom, but she had a hard time. That she couldn't always look after you guys."

"Yeah." That was the gist of it, although he guessed Sarah had decided to leave out the part where their mother had fallen for a deadbeat idiot who was a shitty husband and an even worse father. Not that he blamed Sarah, he generally avoided the topic of his father as much as he could. His mother had deserved someone better, someone who would have been there for her when she needed them, not someone who was locked up in prison for the majority of their time together. "Your uh, your grandma had a hard time of it. Pretty much raised me and your mom by herself…until she got sick."

Even though he had been young, Sam could still remember the day his mother had told him that she couldn't look after them anymore. He hadn't really understood it all that well at the time, but he did now. She had been diagnosed with cancer and needed treatment. Operations and chemotherapy, and she couldn't juggle that with raising two young children, not by herself. So they had gone into foster care until she recovered, that was what she had promised, and she had kept her promise.

The cancer went into remission after a while and as soon as their mother was back on her feet and back at work the three of them had become a family again. Although it hadn't lasted, when Sam was fifteen it had come back. She had tried to fight it and for almost two years she managed it, but eventually it had won. Thankfully by that point Sarah was old enough to become his legal guardian so he hadn't ended up back in foster care, but it hadn't been easy.

"Mom said grandma convinced her to go out with dad." Hearing Zack's voice, Sam let out a breath before nodding his head gently.

"Your dad was a resident at the hospital your grandma was at. He uh, he spent a lot of time with us, more than he had too." Although Sam had only realised that after Sarah had started dating him. Alex had always been around when Sarah was there, helping her with whatever she needed, and his mother liked him. She always had good things to say about him when Sarah was there. Again Sam knew he probably should have picked up on what his mother was up to, her constant remarks about what a nice young man he was, how kind he was…Sam was pretty sure his mother had set them up without anyone else really realising.

"Mom said he was persistent."

"Yeah." Sam couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face at the memory. Sarah had never dated after her attack, too scared of what might happen and besides she had more than enough to deal with, looking after him and their mother, but eventually she had agreed and Sam was happy she did. Alex had been a genuinely nice person; he really cared about his job and Sarah. He had helped her trust people again, had opened her mind and made her realise that she didn't have to be so afraid because of one horrible incident.

Looking back over to his nephew, he placed a hand on his shoulder before opening his mouth. "Your dad was probably one of the best people I knew, you and Matt really lucked out with your parents."

"Yeah," Zack spoke softly before meeting his eyes. "What was your dad like?"

As soon as he heard the words Sam felt the lump forming in his throat. Now that was a question he was happy never hearing again, but he knew he needed to say something.

"He's not worth talking about." As far as he was concerned the man didn't exist. Every time his mother had needed him, he hadn't been there. Every time he and Sarah had needed him, he hadn't been there.

"Mom said he did something really bad," Zack said as Sam chewed on his bottom lip, it wasn't just one thing.

"You're better off just forgetting about him." It was what Sam had done for the last ten years and what he planned to do for as long as he lived.

"Sorry," Zack muttered as Sam found himself squeezing Zack's shoulder again.

"It's okay," he told him as he met his eyes. Of course he was curious but he really was better off not knowing. "How about we get some lunch?"

"Okay." Zack nodded his head as Sam offered him a reassuring smile before removing his hand and turning around. Although he didn't get very far before he heard Zack's voice again. "Uncle Sam."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back to find his nephew walking over to him.

"Thanks." His voice was barely a whisper but Sam heard him. "For bringing me."

"It's fine." He reassured him as he saw the doubt in Zack's eyes. "Come on. Let's get some food," he told him as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided him back towards the truck.

"Can we get pizza?"

"We had it like two days ago."

"So?"

"Should really try something a little healthier at some point."

"It has vegetables on it," Zack informed him as Sam let out a small laugh.

"Let's go," he told his nephew as he grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the truck.

* * *

"Sarah," Sam called out his sister's name as he opened the door and let Zack inside.

"In here."

Closing the door behind his nephew, Sam kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket before walking into the living room and finding Sarah and Matt huddled under a blanket, watching the television.

"You're watching cars," Zack moaned as he walked over to them.

"It's what your brother wanted," Sarah informed him as she ran a hand through Matt's hair. "How was your day?"

"Um, yeah it was good," Zack muttered as he took a seat next to them.

"Good?" Sarah smiled before looking over and catching Sam's eye. She seemed a little surprised but he just gave her a reassuring nod before walking over to the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a minute, you two want anything to drink?"

"Uh yeah, orange juice please," Zack called out, but before Sarah could say anything Matt spoke up.

"You can have mine."

"Um, yeah okay. Thanks Matty," Zack said as Sam just watched them. "Uh, I um…I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"It's okay." Matt shrugged his shoulders as Sam caught Sarah's eye. "Wanna watch Cars?"

"Yeah, sure," Zack muttered as Sam felt a small smile forming on his lips.

Taking one last look at his nephews, he finished his journey to the kitchen before pulling out a glass and filling it up with juice. After their ride back he really needed something to drink. The traffic had been horrendous for some unknown reason which had caused it to take far longer than normal.

"Hey." Hearing Sarah's voice, Sam put the juice back in the fridge before turning to find his sister standing on the other side of the counter.

"How'd it go?" he asked as he shut the fridge door.

"Okay. I think. I mean he said he understands that he should have told the truth and that no one is ever supposed to hurt him."

"That's good." He nodded his head before taking a sip of juice.

"So what did you two do all day then?" she asked as he let out a sigh. He knew she would ask, he just didn't know how happy she would be with the answer.

Clearing his throat, he moved over to the counter and took a seat in front of her before speaking. "We uh, we went to visit Alex."

Of course Sarah didn't look thrilled at the news, closing her eyes for a few seconds before taking the seat in front of her.

"I meant to take him, it's just…"

"He explained, don't worry."

But his reassurance seemed to do little to comfort her as she rubbed a hand over her face. "Was it okay?"

"Yeah." Zack seemed better for it at the very least. "We weren't there for too long but I think it helped."

"Okay, okay that's good," she said as Sam found himself agreeing before noticing the curious way she was looking at him. "So what else did you do? I mean it's gone six."

"Oh, you know. Diner, traffic, last minute shopping for a soon to be eight-year-old."

"Don't tell me you forgot to get him a present?"

"I didn't," he defended himself before deciding to elaborate. "Your other son forgot to get a card but it's all done so nothing to worry about."

"Probably too much to ask for a stress free day tomorrow," Sarah muttered as Sam found himself nodding.

"Probably," he agreed before feeling the vibrations in his pocket.

After taking another look at his sister, he decided it was probably safe to check the message and so he pulled out his phone, feeling his lips tug up as he read the name. McNally.

_All done. Two shifts and I'm still alive, almost as if I was trained for this. How's camp Swarek?_

Sam couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he read the message again. Camp Swarek.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked as Sam hit the reply button, but he just shook his head.

"Nothing," he muttered before typing out his reply to Andy

_Oh we're having a great time…_

"Mom." Hearing the call from Matt, Sam stopped typing, instead tilting his head in the direction of his nephew.

"Yeah?"

"Are we still having a party tomorrow? Cause Zack says he doesn't think so."

"Uh, no he... I mean yeah, of course we are. It's just, it's gonna be a bit different this year," she told him as Sam's eyes darted towards his sister…they were having a party? He thought it was just going to be a family thing since they didn't really know anyone else in the city. "You remember Oliver?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded his head as Sam furrowed his brow, what did Oliver have to do with Matt's birthday?

"Well I spoke to his wife Zoe." Okay, so Sam knew where this was going, his house was going to be taken over by the Shaw's tomorrow. Although it did make sense, that way Matt would have some kids to play with. "And she said we could have a party at theirs tomorrow, after her kids have finished school."

Well he hadn't seen that bit coming, and so Sam found himself staring at Sarah.

"Cool." Matt seemed genuinely excited about the prospect as Sarah finally looked away from her son.

Sam was sure she must have noticed the confusion on his face as she let out a short laugh before deciding to elaborate. "We considered here but we decided their house was more child friendly, and this way you don't have to deal with the mess or hyper children destroying the place."

"Thanks," he muttered, although he was genuinely grateful and he guessed it made sense.

"You're gonna come aren't you Uncle Sam?"

"Yep." He nodded his head, seeing the grin on Matt's face widen before he looked back to Sarah.

"Are grandma and grandpa coming?"

"I'm afraid they can't this time buddy, but we'll see them at Christmas."

"What about Auntie Sharon?"

"Sorry sweetie, she's working but she said she'll come over when we get back."

"Okay." Matt shrugged his shoulders and turned around, seeming done with his questions, as Sam raised the glass to his lips. But then Matt seemed to change his mind as he turned back to face his mother.

"Is Peter coming?"

Sam was sure he almost spat the juice out as his eyes darted between Sarah and Matt; he hadn't seen that question coming.

"Uh." Sarah started as Sam set the glass back down on the counter. It appeared Sarah hadn't seen the question coming either as she seemed momentarily paralysed. But soon enough she seemed to recover as she took a few steps towards her son.

"Can you go get your brother for me?" Sarah asked as Sam watched her closely. So the text he was currently writing to Andy might have been a slight overestimation.

"Okay." The boy just nodded his head before running off to find his brother.

Letting out a breath, Sam caught his sister's eye before offering her a forced smile. It appeared they might need to have another talk with Matt.

"Want me to…"

"No." She shook her head before dropping her head into her hands as Sam deleted his previous message to Andy and typed out a new one.

_Just took a turn for the worse, Matt's asking about Peter._

"I thought he…I mean I told him Peter was going to be punished for what he did…guess I should have mentioned the part where he would never see him again " she started before letting out a sigh.

"It'll be okay, we can talk to him as much as we need to," Sam told her, seeing her nod her head in confirmation before hearing his phone vibrate twice.

"Who are you so popular with?"

"McNally, she just finished her shift." He shrugged as he read his messages, he had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing her tonight.

_Sorry. Look don't worry about what we said earlier, I'm pretty tired anyway, could use an early night. You should just be there for them._

_But if you need anything let me know._

"What's going on?" Zack asked as he and Matt walked into the kitchen.

"We're uh, we're going out," Sarah said as Sam watched his sister in bewilderment, he thought they were talking to Matt.

"Why?" Zack asked as Sam felt himself wanting to ask the same question, he and Zack had only just returned from their day out.

"Well since you two have raided your uncle's fridge there's hardly any food left and we could do with eating something with vegetables in it."

"The pizza had sweet corn on it."

"Nice try," she told him. "Now go grab your coats, we'll go get some food and then we can talk about some things when we get back."

"What things?" Zack asked.

"Your brother has some more questions about earlier, but I think we should go get some food first. Okay Matt?"

"Okay." Matt nodded as Zack looked between his mother and his brother before finally meeting Sam's eyes, but Sam just shrugged, he couldn't provide the boy with any answers.

He guessed they would just have to go with his sister's plan, whatever that was.

* * *

"So what does Andy like to eat?" Sarah asked as Sam furrowed his brow, pushing the trolley towards the aisle he had last seen his nephews disappear down. "What? She's been really helpful, I just thought I should get her something to say thank you."

"Right," he muttered as they turned the corner, "uh, she'll pretty much eat anything." He couldn't really remember her turning her nose up at any of the places they had ever eaten

"That's good." Sarah nodded as Sam kept his eyes on his sister, he was pretty sure she was up to something.

"Can we get this?" Hearing Matt's voice, Sam turned his head to see his nephew running towards them, waving a tub of ice-cream in the air.

"Depends what flavour," Sam said as he peered down at the boy. Since it was his birthday tomorrow he already knew Sarah was going to let him have it.

"Chocolate." Matt grinned up at him before looking over to his mother.

"Better get your uncle some pistachio as well."

"What's pissta…" Matt started before being cut off by Zack.

"It's gross, what's next?"

"Parmesan, milk, lasagne sheets."

"On it," Zack said before running off down the aisle, Matt chasing behind him.

"Ah now I understand why you have them," Sam commented as Sarah turned to face him before shaking her head at him.

"Good to see you still have your sense of humour."

"Always." He smirked as he continued to push the trolley in the direction of his nephews.

"You still remember how to make that lasagne mom used to make right?"

"Why? You forgotten?"

"No, but there's a lot to do tomorrow so I could use some help in the kitchen," she told him as he just grinned at her.

"You could just get pizza."

"You're as bad as them." She shook her head before glaring at him.

"What?"

"Do you remember or not?"

"I remember," he told her, noticing the annoyance fade away.

"Good. Now let's finish this before they manage to break something."

* * *

Feeling the car crawl to a halt, Sam lifted his head before narrowing his eyes at their surroundings. This was not where he expected to be.

"What are we doing here?"

"Take this," Sarah said, leaning over to the backseats and picking up one of the bags she had insisted went there instead of the boot. "And say thank you from all of us."

"What?" He still wasn't completely sure what was going on, but reluctantly he took the bag from his sister.

"We need to have a talk, and as much as I appreciate your help I think I can manage this by myself," she told him before looking out of the window and up to the brightly lit building. "May as well spend your night doing something fun. Besides you'll just be in the way back at yours."

"So let me get this clear, you're kicking me out of my own house?"

"Pretty much." She smirked at him before taking another look at the building. "Probably not a bad time to see if you can make things a little less complicated."

Sam took a moment, just staring at his sister before nodding his head a little.

"Right." He muttered as he unclipped his seatbelt, he really hadn't seen this one coming. The fact that Sarah remembered the way was just one of the things running through his mind. Although it seemed less important as he realised exactly what was going on. Reaching his hand out to the handle he pulled on it before turning back to face his nephews. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah right," Zack said under his breath but Sam heard him and gave him look which caused his sheepish grin.

"You sure…" he started as he turned back to see Sarah roll her eyes.

"I'm sure I can manage without you. Now go, the rest of us want to eat something before the night is over," she told him, indicating to the door.

"Okay. I'll see you later," he said as he pushed the door open and stepped out.

"See you tomorrow," Sarah grinned at him before shooing him away with her hand.

Deciding that he would let her have her subtle comment, he just closed the door before walking towards the front of the building. He guessed he probably should have checked with Andy first since he had told her that he wouldn't be seeing her, but it wasn't like Sarah had given him much notice so he would just have to hope that she was still free.

Upon reaching the front doors he heard a honk behind him and so turned to see his family waving at him before driving off. Shaking his head at Sarah's subtle plan, he turned back to the door just in time to see it open. The man walking out didn't even bother to check if he actually lived in the building as he held the door open causing Sam to mutter a thanks before heading inside. So it appeared building security wasn't so tight here, maybe he would mention it to Andy later. Although she would probably tell him he was overreacting.

Deciding that there wasn't much point dwelling on it, he walked towards the stairs and headed up to her floor. He figured he was better off thinking about how he was going to explain his sudden appearance. He guessed he should just go with the truth and tell her that his sister had kicked him out of his own house. No doubt that would get a laugh out of her.

Smiling at the thought, Sam took a moment as he came to a halt outside of her front door before suddenly remembering her last text. She had said she wanted an early night, what if she was already asleep? He really didn't want to wake her up, but calling or texting her were probably just as likely to do that and so in the end he settled for knocking on the door gently.

For at least a minute Sam was sure he didn't hear anything but then suddenly the door was thrown open and Andy was standing in front of him, the same look of surprise mixed with happiness he had seen earlier.

* * *

_Thank you again for all the reviews, and for those of you that wanted more private Andy and Sam moments, well I have a feeling that you'll like the next few chapters :) _


	25. Chapter 25

_Sorry about the delay, I hardly seem to have any free time at the moment and I didn't want to rush the chapter, so hopefully it was worth the wait._

_And thank you again to everyone that is still following, favourting and reviewing, you guys are awesome :)_

_Also just a warning that this one may be pushing the T rating slightly, but hopefully just about stays within it (Although I'm terrible at judging ratings so if anyone has any problems with it let me know)._

_And I know it takes me a while to update but don't worry I will get this story finished. _

_Now onto the chapter, enjoy :) _

* * *

**Chapter 25: Andy – Wednesday Night**

"Crap," Andy muttered as she pushed down on the arrowed button. "Crap…and more crap."

Not that she could really get a feel for any of the programmes in the three second window she allowed them, but she already knew she didn't want to watch them.

She was tired, exhausted really, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and fall asleep, but she was trying to keep herself awake. She just needed to stick it out for another hour or so and then her sleeping pattern wouldn't be completely wrecked. However that was a lot easier said than done, especially since she appeared to be in a mood where every activity became boring after a minute.

And at that realisation Andy flicked off the television before glancing over to the kitchen. She hadn't eaten since she arrived home, had put it off because even food seemed boring, but she knew she needed to. At the very least it would kill some time, yet even with the logical reasoning her body refused to obey. She wasn't completely sure what was causing her current mood, she guessed it was the exhaustion, although…well there was one other possibility.

Letting out a long breath, Andy picked up her phone before checking the messages. There was nothing. Not that she expected there to be since Sam was busy dealing with his family, but it wasn't like that piece of information had stopped her from checking her phone at least five times in the past hour. Nor had it stopped her from starting at least two messages to him before some shred of dignity took over. Something she desperately wanted right about now.

After all it was just one night when she wouldn't see him. She never used to notice the time apart and she wasn't clingy, she didn't need to be in contact with him every minute of the day, although she had been looking forward to seeing him. If she was honest she had probably built her hopes up a bit too much, and so after blowing out another breath she chucked her phone back down on the couch and picked up the remote.

Just fifty five minutes and then she could go to bed. Surely she could force herself to sit through something for that long, or rather she could pretend to watch it while recalling some of the events from her day. Her day that had started out so…well horribly if she was being honest. The prisoner that had decided to throw up on her…just thinking about it made her grimace.

However, after two rigorous showers and a dozen looks in the mirror things had actually been rather wonderful. A surprise breakfast from Sam had completely shifted her sour mood. He just had a way of making her feel better, even if he was making jokes at her expense or teasing her or…well the other stuff they had gotten up to made sense.

As she allowed herself to get lost in the thoughts Andy felt the Sam related grin retaking its place on her face before some bit of self-control took over and forced her to turn the TV back on. Of course she couldn't actually focus on the show since she was far too distracted with imagining her alternative night. The one where Sam wasn't needed by his family, the one where they shared dinner, maybe even cooked together, and…but she stopped thinking as she heard the noise.

It was quiet, and she couldn't quite place it, but it sounded like someone was tapping against something. For a second she thought it was the show, but then she heard it again and realised it was coming from behind her. Deciding that she wanted to investigate, Andy flicked off the TV before pushing herself off the couch and over towards the noise. Maybe it was her neighbours, maybe they had decided that this was the right time to hang some pictures? But she wasn't sure and so continued to walk towards the noise.

As she got closer she could suddenly place it a lot better, someone was knocking on her door…or were they? It was very soft, so maybe it was someone knocking on one of her neighbour's doors. Not that she really cared anymore; the sound had managed to hold her attention for longer than most other things so she was going to find out where it was coming from.

And it appeared her brain had opted out of the subtle approach, since instead of using the peephole she just threw the door straight open before furrowing her brow at the sight that greeted her.

Well…she hadn't seen this one coming, although after a few moments of just staring at him she felt her lips begin to curve up.

"Hey." Sam offered her a weary smile as she took in his appearance. He definitely looked tired but also…happy.

"Uh, hey." She knew the confusion was evident in her tone, but since she'd told him to stay with his family and he hadn't replied to her last text she felt it was justified.

"Sarah kicked me out."

"What? Why?" Andy couldn't stop herself blurting out the two questions. She really had no idea what to make of it, although Sam seemed slightly amused by the situation so she guessed nothing terrible had happened between him and his sister.

"She uh, she wants some time alone to talk to the boys…apparently I'd just be in the way."

"Right," Andy muttered as she looked down, noticing the bag he had clutched in his right hand.

It appeared Sam also noticed what she was looking at as he provided her with an explanation before she even had a chance to ask. "Sarah said to say thank you. Don't suppose you haven't eaten yet?"

"Actually..." Best decision she had made all night. "I haven't."

"Well in that case…I mean if you don't have any plans I think this is my sister's subtle way of telling me to cook for you."

Andy was sure she was grinning like a lunatic by the time he finished speaking, but after convincing herself that she wouldn't see him she really couldn't hide how happy she was about being wrong.

"No plans."

"Good." He mirrored her expression before looking down to the bag for a second. "Hungry?"

"Um." She started before feeling the pang from her stomach, so apparently food was no longer boring. "A little." She nodded slightly as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Good." Sam smirked at her before stepping through the door.

So, it appeared she didn't have to imagine what their night would be like anymore because clearly the universe had other plans for them… or well, maybe it was more Sarah. Either way Andy was not complaining, and so after shutting the door behind Sam she turned to find him walking over towards the kitchen. For some reason part of her was suddenly tempted to continue what they had started earlier in his truck, but in the end she decided against it. She didn't get to see this side of Sam very often and so she opted to play it cool.

"I guess it is about time I get to experience these master culinary skills you claim to have," she said as she followed after him.

"Uh, I think you'll find you've already experienced them," he told her as he turned to face her. "Best pancakes ever you said."

"I never said that."

"It was implied by the amount you ate," he explained as he set the bag down on the counter.

"Oh really?"

"Pretty conclusive evidence I'd say." He smirked at her as she just shook her head before finding her eyes on the bag of food. So maybe she was more than a little hungry.

"So uh, what are we having?" she asked as she tried to catch a glimpse through the opening in the bag, but she couldn't really make anything out.

"No idea." Sam shrugged as she narrowed her eyes at him. "First I knew about this was when Sarah handed me the bag down in the parking lot."

At that Andy couldn't stop herself letting out a short laugh, earning herself an arched eyebrow from Sam. "You Swarek's sure do love your surprises don't you?"

"And you don't?"

Yeah…so she did seem to be benefiting rather well from them, although she knew better than to tell Sam that.

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking?"

"I'll take avoidance as a yes," he told her as he grabbed the bag and started pulling out the ingredients.

"Ah." Andy picked up the bottle of wine almost as soon as Sam set it down on the counter. "Your sister has good taste."

"She has her moments," he agreed as he pulled out the last of the items. "Right," he muttered as Andy just looked down to the ingredients laid out on her counter.

"What?"

"My sister is possibly the most subtle person in the world."

"What?" She was pretty sure she was missing something.

"Asked earlier if I could remember how to make it, should have caught onto her master plan then," he explained as Andy took another look at the ingredients.

"So what are we having?"

"Take a look. Maybe put some of those detecting brain cells to use. You know, the ones you use for your job every day."

"Hey, I just worked a double shift so I'm all out of those."

Of course that just got a chuckle out of Sam, and even though part of her wanted to defend her statement she decided to humour him by sweeping her eyes across the kitchen counter. Meat, vegetables, cheese and…

"Don't worry Sherlock, I'll save you the pain," he told her, causing Andy to look back to him. "Lasagne."

And of course that was when she spotted the lasagne sheets.

"Yeah…you know I can cook if you want." She offered before looking back to find Sam shaking his head. "What? I said I'd cook tonight."

"Yeah, but you won't be able to do this one."

"And why's that?" she challenged him, she wasn't exactly sure how he was insulting her but she was pretty sure he was.

"Because it's a secret recipe."

"What?"

"My mom's recipe," he said as he started sorting out the items, clearing some space on the counter.

"Your mom?" He had never really mentioned his mother before or…well ever.

"Yeah, who do you think taught me to cook?"

"Uh." She had never really thought about it before if she was honest, although…well she already knew what to say. "Well knowing you, you were probably born that way because of how awesome you are."

That got a laugh out of Sam before he shook his head.

"While that is true of many of my best qualities, I'll give credit where credit's due."

"Oh yeah? So what else did she teach you?"

"Now that would be telling," he said as he spun on his heels before walking over to the cupboards. "But if you stick around long enough you never know what you might learn."

Andy wasn't completely sure what she was supposed to say to that and so just found herself watching him as he opened up a cupboard. She hadn't missed the underlying message in his words but she really had no idea how to respond, and so instead of speaking she just kept her eyes on him until she felt the need to help out.

"What are you after?" She knew it would be easier if she told him where everything was instead of having him search her entire kitchen.

"Pan, chopping board, decent knife." He listed off the items as Andy took a step towards him.

"Okay. Pan is up there." She pointed to the cupboard he already had open. "Knife there." She pointed to the block of knifes. "And…" But she stopped speaking as Sam turned back to her, a smug grin on his face, the one he normally wore when she asked him a stupid question. "What?

"Almost like I didn't unpack this place," he told her as she just stared at him for a moment before blowing out a breath, she had forgotten about that.

"Shut up."

Of course he just chuckled at her before opening his mouth. "You wanna deal with the wine?"

She did, but she decided to glare at him for another few seconds before reluctantly nodding her head.

"Glasses are up there." He pointed to the cupboard two to his right. "And corkscrew there." He pointed to the draw to his left.

"You're hilarious."

"So I've been told."

As much as Andy wanted to say something she found herself just snorting out a breath to show her opinion on the matter.

Of course Sam didn't react to her, instead content with collecting the items he needed as she watched him closely. Although after almost a minute she decided to focus her efforts on the wine, something she very much wanted after her day. Not that anything particularly bad had happened but it had been long. Very, very long.

"So how was the second shift? Any drunk people throw up on you?" Sam asked as she picked up the bottle before moving over to the draw and grabbing the corkscrew.

"Shockingly less drunks before six pm," she told him as she pulled out the cork and moved over to the cupboard, grabbing two glasses. "Although Gail did lecture a couple of kids about smoking weed."

"Well that does sound thrilling."

"Oh yeah, and what did you do that was so interesting?" she challenged, turning back to face him whilst pouring out the wine.

Yet Sam didn't so much as move, and for a few moments Andy thought she might have not spoken aloud, but then she heard him sigh. So she guessed he had heard her but the answer just wasn't a good one.

Deciding that she would wait before pushing the topic, she set the bottle down on the side before picking up the glasses and moving over to him. Though Sam didn't seem to notice her, his eyes still focused on the onion in his hand.

"Sam." She spoke softly as she held out a glass for him, finally gaining his attention.

"Sorry," he muttered as he put down the knife. "Long day."

"Yeah." Although she had a feeling it was something more than that. She had seen him after a long day before, but she had never seen the current look in his eyes. "This might help." She gestured to the glass in her right hand.

"Yeah. Thanks." He gave her a small smile as he took the glass from her but it vanished soon after. "Took Zack to visit his dad's grave."

"Oh." Well that explained why he was less than enthusiastic about his day.

"Drive back was terrible too," he told her as he set his glass down on the side and went back to chopping up the onion.

"Where…" She started but Sam cut her off.

"St. Catherines."

"Wow, that's uh…really nice of you." She knew it was less than two hours away but it was still an awful lot of driving, especially when Sam had been on his couch for the last three nights and was clearly exhausted, no matter how many times he told her that he was fine.

"He wanted to go and Sarah needed some time with Matt. It made sense."

"Yeah," she agreed as she continued to watch him prepare the food. "You're really good with them."

Again Sam didn't respond straight away, but when he finally turned his head in her direction he had a smirk on his face. "Well I am their favourite uncle."

"Yeah."

So it seemed he was done with the semi-serious discussion. And even though part of her wanted to push him to open up about his day, she decided against it. His answers were enough for her to know that he wasn't going to talk about it, and so after taking a sip of wine she put the glass down on the counter and opened her mouth.

"Okay, what can I do to help?"

"Oh no."

"No?"

"Secret recipe. And since I know you can't keep a secret to save your life…"

"That's not true."

"Yeah well, I can't tell ya. Can't have you spying…"

"Spying?" She choked out a laugh but Sam kept a straight face.

"Who knows who you'll tell?"

"You're seriously not gonna let me help?"

"How about I let you put it in the oven?"

"Really?"

"And dish it up? Very important jobs."

"Wow. I don't feel patronised at all."

"Well that's good." He grinned up at her as he set the knife down.

"Just let me help."

"No." He shook his head as she narrowed her eyes at him. She had thought he was just teasing her but it appeared he was serious, although she really couldn't understand why.

"But it's just lasagne, I don't understand what can be so secret about the recipe."

"Ah, but you see it's not just any lasagne. It's Jennings lasagne, a recipe which has been handed down for generations."

"Really?"

"Well my grandma taught my mom and my mom taught me so technically..."

Andy couldn't help but shake her head at his explanation before deciding to broach the subject she already had an alarming amount of questions for. His mother.

"So your mom's a good cook then?" She figured it was as good a question as any to learn a little bit more about his mother, although from the way Sam froze she realised she may have been wrong.

"She was."

Was. That one word opened up a whole new avenue of questions and she desperately wanted to know, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to end well. Still, her curiosity seemed to win.

"Was?"

Sam didn't answer straight away, and so Andy found herself just watching him as he clenched his jaw before finally opening his mouth.

"She's dead." His voice, his body…nothing betrayed any real emotions, and for a moment Andy was at a loss for what to say, but eventually she settled on the simple option.

"I'm sorry," she said as she reached a hand out, placing it gently on his arm.

"It was a long time ago."

And so was the day that her mother walked out of her life, but that didn't mean she couldn't still remember every single detail. Every single feeling she had had in the following hours, days…even years. Sure there were times where she forgot about it, but every now and again the subject was brought up and the feelings always resurfaced along with it. So no matter what Sam said or how much he compartmentalised she knew he still felt something about the event.

However, it was clear that he didn't want to talk about it, and even though Andy had so many more questions she wanted to ask she decided to keep her mouth shut as she gently squeezed his arm. She hoped it would help, let him know that she was there for him but she really had no idea what he was thinking. He was so hard to read at the best of times, let alone with a topic he clearly didn't want to discuss. So with that in mind Andy did the only thing she could think of, she just kept her hand on his arm and waited.

She wasn't really sure how much time passed before he finally turned his head in her direction, but it felt like an awfully long time. An awfully long time in which she came up with at least a hundred different things she wanted to say to him, but when she saw the hint of sadness in his eyes she decided against saying anything. Instead she took two steps towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

Just because he didn't want to talk about it, it didn't mean she couldn't provide him with some sort of comfort.

"You okay?"

Andy wanted to shake her head at his question, trust him to be more worried about her after the day he had had, but in the end she just nodded. He didn't want to talk about any of the heavy subjects and she could respect that. She just hoped that Sarah was right, that one day he would let her in.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered as she felt him place his arms around her.

"Yeah," he agreed as she pulled her head back slightly before leaning up to kiss him.

It was brief but they both seemed to relax slightly.

"Meant to do that earlier," Sam muttered as she felt a small smile playing on her lips, given the memories it brought to mind.

"At least this time we don't have to worry about setting any car alarms off."

She wasn't completely sure what had gotten into her when she had done it, but it had been worth it, even with all the weird looks she had received from Oliver during parade.

"There's always the smoke alarm." Sam grinned at her before looking up to it.

"How about we try to avoid setting it off," she suggested, causing Sam to look back to her.

"Well that's gonna be your job, since you're in charge of the oven."

"I can't believe you're only letting me do that."

"You get to dish it up too," he reminded her as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh yay."

"Glad you're excited by it." He placed a quick kiss to her lips before removing his arms from around her and turning back to the chopping board.

"Yeah," she drawled, part of her wanting to point out that it was sarcasm she had been using, but in the end she settled on another tactic. "So what exactly am I supposed to do while you cook?"

"I dunno. Watch TV, regale tales of your oh so interesting day…"

"Okay." She nodded as she grabbed her glass before taking a seat at the counter. If he wanted to hear about her day then she was going to tell him. Every. Little. Detail.

* * *

"McNally…McNally." She could hear her name but Andy couldn't find the strength to open her eyes.

"Andy." Although as soon as she felt the hand on her hip her eyes shot open before frantically searching for the source.

Of course it only took her a few seconds to locate it, standing behind her, grinning at her.

"Uh, hey," she breathed as she shifted her body round to face him, feeling the minor panic attack subside. "Fell asleep didn't I?"

"Yeah." Sam gave a short nod, seeming rather amused. "Right in the middle of telling me about your and Peck's discussion regarding the merits of different conditioners."

At that Andy couldn't stop herself letting out a short laugh. It had been a slow day and somehow the topic had come up between her and Gail as they drove around. And even though she knew Sam had no interest in the matter she had decided to make him suffer through the story since he wouldn't let her cook. Though it appeared her plan had somewhat failed as even she had found herself yawning at the story which had caused her to close her eyes for a few seconds.

"I can finish telling you now if you want?" She offered as she felt Sam nudge her knee.

"That's okay. Got all the information I needed from the first ten minutes," he told her as she moved her legs apart and allowed him to step between.

"You sure? Never know when you might need that information."

"I'm sure. But if I ever need to know you'll be the first person I call…or maybe second. Jerry probably knows just as much."

Again Andy found herself laughing before nodding her head.

"I'll be sure to get his opinion at some point."

"Yeah. I imagine the conversation will be just as riveting as yours and Peck's," he muttered as Andy moved her hands to his waist. "But before you get into such a serious discussion thought you might want to do some cooking."

"Uh. Putting it in the oven is not cooking," she told him as she prodded his chest with her finger, just to emphasize her point.

"Hey, you're the one who made a big fuss about wanting to help." He smirked as he grabbed her finger, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Yeah well, how about you put it in the oven while I pour us another glass of wine," she suggested before seeing Sam run his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Okay." But he didn't make any sort of move towards the oven. In fact after a few moments he dipped his head slightly before placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Just try not to fall asleep this time," he whispered as he took a step back, causing Andy to grit her teeth.

As much as she wanted to say something her track record of falling asleep on him made the comment somewhat deserved. Although it didn't mean she had to like it, and so after mentally muttering something she just picked up her glass before reaching over to grab the bottle of wine.

"You got a timer on this thing?" She heard Sam's voice but she didn't respond straight away. She did have a timer, however it was far too quiet for her liking. Last week she had managed to burn one meal due to not hearing it and so ever since she had used an alternative.

"I'll just use my phone, how long do you want?"

"Half an hour," he called out, causing Andy to set the bottle down on the counter before pulling out her phone and setting the timer.

"All done," she informed him as she placed her phone on the counter before looking over to find Sam bending down in front of the oven.

Well, it was certainly a sight she could appreciate, and so instead of leaning over and grabbing his glass she found herself just staring at him. The Sam related grin making its way back onto her face as her eyes followed his movements, well until she noticed the small groan he tried to hide as he stood back up. That along with the way he rubbed at his shoulder was enough for her to know that he was actually in some discomfort.

Deciding that she would go with her gut instinct, Andy pushed herself off the stool and over towards Sam. Since he was far too preoccupied with making sure he had the right settings he didn't seem to notice her until she placed her hand lightly on his back. At which point he immediately turned to face her before offering her a small smile.

"All set." He gestured to the oven before looking over to the counter. "Weren't you supposed to be getting wine?"

She was. In all honesty she knew it was probably a better plan than her current one. In fact she had a feeling Sam would be rather resistant to her current plan, but she wanted to try and so instead of speaking she just took hold of his hand and gestured toward her bedroom.

Unsurprisingly Sam took a few moments to respond, but when he did he just indicated for her to lead on. Of course Andy didn't need to be told twice and so quickly spun on her heels before guiding him across her apartment. She wasn't sure why but for some reason the short journey seemed longer than usual. Although she was less concerned about it by the time they reached her bedroom, when Sam's thumb started rubbing gentle circles over the inside of her wrist. An action which had her wanting to abandon her first plan and move straight onto another one.

Though as she turned to face him Andy managed to focus her brain, she was going to stick with her original plan and do something for him.

"Go lie down," she told him, causing a smug grin to immediately take up residence on his face.

"Okay."

Though he showed no signs of actually moving, instead content with watching the colour fill her cheeks until she felt the need to clarify what she was up to.

"It's not what you're thinking."

Of course Sam didn't look very convinced.

"So you're not trying to get me into bed?"

"No…well, technically yes…just not how you're thinking."

"Right." He grinned, still seeming completely unconvinced.

"Could you just go and lie down?"

"Why?"

She wasn't sure what Sam wanted to hear, she guessed he was just enjoying her semi-flustered state, but it did seem like a good time to explain her plan.

"I was going to give you a massage," she said, causing Sam to narrow his eyes at her.

"Why?"

"Because you're stressed and you've been on the couch for the last few nights, I thought it might help."

"Right," he muttered, not seeming at all convinced.

"Hey, I'm good at giving massages."

"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Says who?"

Immediately Andy opened her mouth, ready to reel off her defence, but thankfully her brain stopped her from speaking. She had a feeling saying Luke's name and then proceeding to list off every one of her ex-boyfriends was not really the best answer to the question, even if it was the truth, and so quickly she settled on another.

"People."

"Oh. People," Sam said, doing far too well at keeping a straight face. "Well with references like that…"

"Oh just shut up and take your shirt off," she cut him off, causing the smug grin to reappear on his face almost instantly.

Upon seeing his reaction Andy wanted to say something more, something that would wipe the smug grin from his face, but in the end she realised it was futile. No matter what she said he would probably find it amusing, and so instead she just narrowed her eyes at him. Yes he was stubborn sometimes, and clearly he was teasing her, but she was trying to do something nice for him. From the way he was acting anyone would think she was going to torture him. So even though she hated the idea she decided to keep quiet and wait for him to make the next move.

Of course the option seemed a lot easier in her head given the fact that she was somewhat allergic to silence. Not to mention how hard it was for her to stay still with the heated stare she was currently getting from Sam. The one she had only really seen the night she had picked him up from poker, the night they had come dangerously close to…

Andy swallowed hard at the memory before watching Sam take a step back. It was then that she felt the sudden surge of panic from the part of her which was terrified he might run out the door and never come back. However, as Sam moved a hand to the back of his shirt she felt herself letting out the worried breath. She didn't know why she always got the panicked feeling, she guessed it was due to her mother, but that really wasn't important right now.

No, what was important was the man currently pulling his shirt over his head. The man whose body she couldn't stop her eyes from roaming…well not until she glanced up and caught his eye. Of course he seemed thoroughly amused by her reaction, and even though she had already spent a good minute looking him over it took every ounce of willpower for her to keep her eyes above his neckline.

Mercifully though Sam seemed to decide against saying anything, despite the fact that it was clear he was tempted to. Then again he had always been much better at keeping a straight face than she had, and so she just found herself holding his gaze for a few moments longer before he walked past her, still not saying word.

Andy was sure it took her a few seconds to register that he was complying with her request, and even longer to actually regain some sort of control over her body. And even when she did her eyes still weren't very compliant, since they were much more interested in roaming his body again before he caught her.

"Okay McNally." Upon hearing Sam's voice Andy found herself letting out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "Knock yourself out."

Knock yourself out? Shaking her head slightly, she moved over to the bed before suddenly feeling the need to point out that this was for his benefit.

"You know I'm doing this for you right?"

"Yeah," he muttered as she climbed on top of him. "And you know if you injure me I'll be coming up with a much more imaginative story for how it happened...right?"

Andy took a moment, letting out a huff and shaking her head slightly, before she opened her mouth.

"Just… shut up."

* * *

"Sam."

Even though she tried to keep her voice steady she was fairly sure it came out as a whimper. Although in her defence it was rather hard to concentrate with the way his lips were sliding along her neck.

"Sam."

So the whole massage thing hadn't exactly gone to plan. Not that she was really complaining given her current situation, but she just wanted it known that she had tried to do something nice for him. In fact she had actually succeeded for about fifteen minutes, but then Sam had become bored or impatient or…well something because he had rolled himself over and pulled her down so he could get his mouth on hers.

That was…well Andy had no idea how long it had been. As soon as Sam pulled her down she had lost all concept of time. All she knew was that at some point she had lost her top and that his mouth was currently…well it was currently doing some wonderful things to her neck and her chest, along with his hands.

"Sam." She couldn't stop herself grabbing at his hair and trying to pull his head back up as his hand slid under her bra.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy foreplay, she did, but it had been going on for what felt like an eternity. And she never would have guessed that the man who had been willing to have sex with her within about ten minutes of her showing up on his doorstep during the blackout would have wanted to take it so slow. Not that she was complaining…it was just…she really just wanted some sort of control over the situation, but apparently that was rather difficult to obtain with Sam.

Though after tugging at his hair for a few more seconds he seemed to get the message, causing him to kiss his way back up to her mouth. At which point Andy found herself able to do more than just grip the sheets, although he didn't make it easy, especially when his hand started sliding up the inside of her thigh.

Still, she was going to try. She was going to make…but suddenly something caught her attention. A certain smell she couldn't quite place. It wasn't Sam, it wasn't her … then it hit her.

"Sam." Her voice was a lot clearer than it had been since they started this.

"Yeah?" he breathed, showing no signs of stopping as she wriggled underneath him, trying to get free.

"Oh crap." She almost screamed, shoving his shoulder, as she suddenly caught sight of the clock by her bed. It was so much worse than she first imagined.

"You okay?" he asked, allowing her out from underneath him after hearing her panicked tone.

"I'll uh, I'll be right back," she told him as she jumped off the bed.

"Where…" But she didn't give him the chance to finish.

"Food, burning smells." She waved her hands around before dashing out of the door, Sam's chuckles following after her.

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid, leaving it on for such a long time while they disappeared to her bedroom. Not to mention that she had left her phone on the kitchen counter so of course she hadn't heard it when the timer went off. She was such an idiot, it could have so easily ended in a fire, although the smoke alarm hadn't gone off yet so she guessed she was just in time. Well, in time to stop the fire, not in time to save the food.

Deciding that she would just expect the worst and hope for some sort of miracle, Andy opened the oven before wrinkling her nose. There was no miracle, well not unless the miracle was turning it to charcoal and making it smell so…burnt. Yeah, she didn't think so and so after letting out a frustrated groan she quickly turned off the oven before scratching at the back of her head. It appeared dinner was off, or at least this one was, and now was probably the point where she needed to go and confess her failures to the half-naked man in her bed whilst offering up some other dinner solutions. She guessed takeout was a good bet, and with that in mind Andy took one last look at the failed dinner, making sure everything was indeed no longer a fire hazard, before walking back to her room.

As soon as she made it to the door she found Sam lying on her bed, one hand behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Of course it didn't take him long to spot her, and as soon as he did he turned his head in her direction, offering her a lazy grin.

"I didn't hear the smoke alarm or any screaming, so I figured it would be safe to wait here," he told her as she just shook her head at him.

"Screaming?" she questioned as she walked towards him, wondering if she had ever given him the impression that she was someone who would scream at a fire.

"Is it more of a shriek?"

"No." She gave him a look, letting him know that he was way off base as she came to a halt by the bed. "I am cool, calm and collected in all situations."

"That so?"

"Yep." She nodded her head proudly as she felt Sam's hand on her arm, but before she had time to react he pulled her down on top of him, causing her to let out a short scream.

"Ah, I see what you mean about cool, calm and collected," he told her as she looked up at him, pushing the hair out of her face.

"Shut up."

"Definitely more of a shriek too."

"You done?" she asked as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Got a few more if you want."

"I don't want."

"Well then, what do you want?" he asked as she found herself biting her lip.

That question, well it wasn't exactly simple to answer, although maybe…maybe she was just reading too much into it. Maybe he was asking what she wanted to do about dinner, or if she wanted to watch a movie or…but she stopped herself as she saw the concerned look on Sam's face. Of course she had taken too long to answer and now he was worried.

Upon her realisation, she offered him a sheepish grin before opening her mouth. "You."

"What?" He seemed a little puzzled.

So apparently she had read too much into it, but since it was already out there she was going to stick with it.

"I…want you." She kept her eyes locked with his for a moment, making sure he understood exactly what she was saying, before she leaned in and kissed him.

It was somewhat timid on her part, but apparently even after the earlier events she was still a little nervous. She guessed it was due to the unnatural fear of him running off, something which wasn't helped by the fact that he was currently doing absolutely nothing. Well, not until she started to pull away, at which point he grabbed hold of her and kissed her back forcefully.

Andy knew it wasn't really the perfect time for what she wanted; they were both exhausted, dinner was ruined but… well was there ever really going to be a perfect time? She didn't think so, and even though she knew they should probably talk or make dinner mark two or…but she stopped thinking as she felt Sam's hand unclipping her bra.

It didn't take him long, in fact he was probably quicker than she was some days, not that she had much time to think about it as she felt his mouth on her newly exposed skin. And as much as she wanted to grab his head and pull his mouth back to hers she could do little more than close her eyes. It was just so hard to focus on anything else given what he was doing to her. His mouth was so warm, his hands so firm but gentle at the same time, and his skin, the way it felt against hers was nothing short of perfection as far as she was concerned. So if he wanted to explore her body then she was going to let him.

Not that she really had any sort of chance of stopping him given the lightheaded feeling he seemed to induce. The one which seemed to increase significantly when she felt his hand sliding over the front of her jeans, causing her to arch her body towards his. She just couldn't help herself. Before the almost fire incident they had engaged in what could only be described as torturously slow foreplay and she really couldn't take much more of it, but she was finding it incredibly hard to vocalise her views.

However, as Sam popped the button to her jeans and slid the zip down she got the feeling that he was having a similar thought process. And when she felt his hand sliding under the band of her underwear she was certain he was.

"Sam." She couldn't stop herself gasping as she felt the rough pads of his fingers sliding across a sensitive bit of skin.

It was extremely difficult to stay quiet given what he was doing to her, not to mention how hard it was to keep herself upright, even after his free hand came to rest on her hip in what she guessed was an attempt to steady her. But it just wasn't enough, she could feel her body wavering, and as much as she wanted to let him do what he desired, she needed more. She needed to feel him, to kiss him, to remove the rest of his clothes…

Reopening her eyes, Andy felt her breath hitch as she met Sam's. They were so much darker than she had ever seen before, so incredibly dark and she found herself drawn to them until some small bit of self-control took over. At which point she tightened her legs around his waist before rocking her body slightly and rolling them both to her left.

Of course Sam seemed a little surprised by her action, even looked like he was going to say something until she got her hand to the front of his jeans. It was then that he seemed to give up trying to talk, instead crashing his lips back against hers. Although it still wasn't enough and so quickly she moved her hands to his belt, undoing it as fast as she could, which apparently wasn't very fast.

Andy wasn't sure if it was the nerves or her erratic heart beat or something else, but whatever it was it was causing her hands to fumble around far too much. And even when she finally managed to remove his belt there were still several layers in the way. So again she found herself just fumbling about until she finally had the access she required to get her hand on him.

"Jesus, Andy," he breathed against her mouth, pulling back just long enough to speak.

She wasn't completely sure what caused his reaction, if it was what she was currently doing to him or what he was doing to her but whatever it was she knew she liked it, and she wanted to hear it again. However, before she got a chance to do anything more Sam's lips were back on hers, kissing her deeply as he grabbed at her jeans, trying to remove them as fast as possible before running his hands all over her body.

As much as she tried to keep some sort of control, Andy found herself losing the battle as Sam rolled on top of her before planting his mouth firmly against hers.

"Sam." His name came out somewhere between a frustrated groan and a gasp as he kissed his way down her neck.

Andy wished she understood how he caused her thought process to slow to a crawl, but she never had enough time to think about it, not with the sensations he caused. And clearly he had no intension of letting up any time soon as he moved down to her collarbone whilst she desperately tried to figure out what she wanted to do. She knew she still wanted more, that she wanted to rid him of his last piece of clothing, to get her hand on him again, to… but she stopped thinking as she felt his thumb brushing over the band of her underwear.

So apparently they were on the same wavelength again, although as she felt his fingers sliding underneath she had a sudden need to speak.

"I'm…I'm not on anything," she spluttered as he tugged at her last item of clothing.

She had been before, with Luke, but after they broke up she had burnt them. One too many glasses of wine with Traci after a night of complaining about her life and somehow they had ended up having a boyfriend exorcism. Which yes, was stupid and really only seemed like a sensible idea after half a bottle of wine.

"But uh…" She wanted to kick herself for the stupid 'never dating men ever again' kick that had caused her to burn them, although thankfully she wasn't completely unprepared for the situation. "There are…in the draw…" she stuttered as Sam looked up to her.

"Don't worry," he breathed as he placed a kiss to her chest before moving further down her body. "Don't need them yet."

"Uh," she breathed as she felt Sam's lips by her hip.

"Oh, okay um… "She trailed off as they brushed over the inside of her thigh.

"Sam…um…" But then she snapped her mouth shut.

So now was probably the right time to shut up.

* * *

"Wow," Andy breathed as she braced a hand on either side of Sam's head and attempted to alleviate some of her weight.

"Yeah," he panted, still gripping onto her hips and refusing to let her move very far.

"Good?" Although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to that, given his reactions to what they had just done…for a second time.

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded a little as she watched him reopen his eyes. "Think four might be my new favourite number."

Andy couldn't help but giggle at his answer, causing Sam to groan and tighten his grip on her hips. He had been rather instant on what he wanted to do to her. Not that she minded, nope, after careful consideration she did not mind one bit.

"Shame I can't make it four for you too." She smirked.

"Sweetheart…"

"Sweetheart?" She hadn't really expected that.

"You don't…" He looked confused.

"No, no it's just it's new…" She started, seeing the smile return to his face.

"Out of all the new things we've done tonight that's the one you're questioning?" he asked as she shrugged. "Sometimes I really have no idea how that mind of yours works." Again Andy found herself laughing a little, causing another groan to escape Sam's lips.

"Well," she started as she lifted herself off him, despite his protests, and rolled onto her side. "The last time you called me sweetheart you were telling me that I wasn't your type."

"Yeah," he breathed as he turned his head to face her. "And you were telling me that you didn't date cops?"

At that Andy felt herself biting down on her lip, he had a point.

"Guess we were both wrong," Sam told her as he held her gaze for a few moments before getting out of bed.

As much as Andy wanted to nod or agree in some form she found herself just blowing out a breath before looking up to the ceiling. For some reason his comment had set her brain off, back to when they first met. Things had just been so different then, or had they? And what was his type anyway? Had it changed or had she?

Blinking her eyes a few times, Andy tried to rid her mind of the thoughts. They weren't important anymore and she really didn't want to ruin what they had just done by overthinking things from the past. Things that really, really didn't matter…

"Hey." Suddenly her field of vision was filled with Sam's face. "I'm glad we were wrong."

"Yeah?" She was sure she meant it as an agreement but for some reason it came out as a question.

"Yeah," he breathed before closing the small distance between them and resting his forehead against hers. "Very glad."

At his admission Andy felt the smile threatening to return to her face.

"Me too," she whispered before angling her to the side so she could get what she wanted.

Of course Sam understood straight away and placed his lips to hers, although it wasn't much like any of the other kisses they had shared since entering her bedroom. It was slower and actually rather brief, but it still left her breathless, although the breathlessness was probably more due to the earlier activities.

Smiling slightly, Andy turned to see Sam flopping down next her before suddenly feeling the chill in the air. Given the warmth coming from the man next to her she found herself just shuffling closer before curling up to him. It was then that she noticed his heartbeat, the current rhythm a clear indication that he was still recovering from what they had just done too.

"So uh, good for you?" His voice wasn't much more than a whisper and Andy was almost sure she heard a little doubt in it. Although she had no idea why, or what world Sam lived in when he was questioning whether it was good for her when he had managed to do it four times.

"Yeah…not bad," she teased, running her fingers over his chest as he turned to face her, chewing on his bottom lip.

Okay, so they were stupidly compatible in that department, but she quite enjoyed seeing this side of Sam and so couldn't let the opportunity pass her by.

"Not bad?" he asked, arching his eyebrow at her as she continued grinning like a fool. "Seriously telling me it was just…wasn't bad?" he asked as he rolled over to face her properly.

"Yep." She giggled, feeling his breath on her face as she moved a little closer and pressed her lips to his.

However they were only there for a moment as Sam pulled back, grabbed hold of her arms and pushed her onto her back.

"Sam!" she squealed as he rolled on top of her.

"I'll show you not bad," he muttered as he kissed his way down her chest.

"Sam." It came out somewhere between a laugh and a gasp as she felt his lips on her stomach.

"Sam." She tried again as she felt him kiss her hip, his hand tracing the inside of her thigh…she knew exactly where this was going.

"Sam," she called out again as she grabbed one of his arms and attempted to pull him back up.

"What McNally? I'm not letting you leave here until…"

"I was kidding," she told him as he lifted his head slightly.

"Oh yeah?" he asked as she felt his stubble brushing lightly against her skin, causing her to give a short nod.

"So how was it really?" he inquired, still refusing to move, even when she tugged at his arm again.

"It was…" Fantastic, wonderful, heavenly. "Amazing."

Like completely and utterly amazing but she managed to tone down her reaction. He was already far too proud of himself and he definitely didn't need the reassurance after what he had done to her. Not that she hadn't expected it to be good but he had learnt her body stupidly quick, had learnt what she liked and how to make her react faster than anyone else. Although she wondered if part of that was due to the amount of thought they had both clearly put into the situation.

Smiling at the thoughts, Andy decided that she wanted him back up next to her and so tugged at his arm until he finally complied with her request. Although he took his time doing so, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake as he came crawling up her body before finally meeting her lips.

It rather gentle and when Sam finally broke their mouths apart he only moved back a few inches, keeping his eyes locked with hers. Andy wasn't sure what he was thinking but his face seemed to soften as he continued to stare at her before finally opening his mouth.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Andy felt her eyes widen a little before feeling the tug of her lips. As much as she wanted to reply with some quick quip about being told it all the time she just couldn't do it. His voice had been so soft, so sincere, that the only thing she could think to do was place her hand on the back of his head and pull him closer so she could kiss him.

She had no idea why but for some reason his compliment had rendered her speechless. It wasn't like she hadn't been told it before, but hearing it from Sam…it was different. He had never said anything like that to her and it was…well it just created this stupid giddy feeling inside of her, although part of that was probably related to way he was kissing her. He was far too good at it, far too good at making her forget her surroundings, which was why she had almost caused a fire earlier. Not that she really cared anymore, given the outcome of the evening.

Feeling Sam end the kiss, Andy reopened her eyes to find him hovering above her before watching him nudge her nose. At which point she couldn't stop her lips curving up. It was just…it was certainly something she could get used to, because even after the last several months of telling herself that she would never let a man get close to her again… well it appeared she had already failed, although for once she had no sudden urge to fix it.

Instead she was content with holding Sam's gaze for a minute before he offered her a small smile and rolled onto his side. Given that her instinctive reaction was to be as close to him as possible, Andy found herself rolling over to face him before feeling his hand on her back.

She took a minute, just gazing into his eyes whilst enjoying the feeling of fingers lightly tracing up and down her back, before opening her mouth.

"You think the universe has a plan? For us?" She wasn't completely sure where the question came from but it was something she thought about every now and again, and apparently now was one of those times.

"Not unless the universe is 5'6 with two boys and an awesome brother."

"Shut up," she muttered, shaking her head gently. Of course he wouldn't believe in anything, she should have known

"Why? You think the universe has some big plan for us?" He quirked an eyebrow at her as she found herself shrugging. Sometimes she did. With their job she found her views alternated from one extreme to the other. Sometimes it was easier to believe that there was something more, a bigger picture that made sense, but then sometimes it was hard to believe there was anything at all.

And it wasn't just in her job, it was everything. Her mother, her father, Luke, Sam…

"Surprised you'd let anyone else make a plan for you." Upon hearing his voice, Andy found herself focusing her eyes on Sam. "I mean you do like to plan everything yourself."

"Yeah well…plans aren't good for everything," she muttered as she moved a little closer to Sam and rested her head on his chest. Their current situation was proof enough for that.

"True," he agreed as she felt his fingers slide up her back and into her hair. "Although you did seem to like my earlier plan."

"I thought that was your sister's plan." Sarah had been the one to drop him off after all.

"Not the part I'm talking about." Sam grinned at her, causing her to gently shake her head, of course his mind was still there.

"At least I didn't manage to ruin it," she muttered as she ran her hand over his chest before noticing the slight confusion on his face. It was then her brain decided to remind her that she hadn't actually told him the result of the lasagne.

"The uh, the food didn't exactly survive the extended period of time in the oven."

"Right… I think I'll live," he told her as she noticed the smug grin widen. "Besides, I doubt it would taste as good as…"

"Shut up." She cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going to say, before glancing at the clock on the bedside table. "Jesus Sam, we've just spent the last four hours in bed."

"Told you four was my new favourite number." He grinned at her before placing another soft kiss to her mouth. "And it was definitely time well spent."

Well that was something she would not disagree with, however after hardly eating for most of the day she was suddenly feeling very hungry. Yet before she had the chance to tell him her stomach decided to speak up, causing a rather amused look to work its way across Sam's face.

"You wanna try and salvage dinner?" he asked, causing her to nod, she really was starving now, as her stomach had just informed the whole room.

"Okay." He spoke softly, placing one more kiss to her lips before sitting up.

It took Andy a few minutes to compose herself, during which she found her eyes just watching Sam as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, part of her tempted to push him back down. Although after hearing her stomach's opinion on the matter she forced herself to get up before walking around the room and attempting to locate her clothing. She found her jeans over the top of the dresser and her underwear by the bed but she ignored them as she walked around to the other side where Sam was pulling on his boxers.

"You ok?" He looked thoroughly amused when she finally met his eyes.

It took Andy a moment but then she realised where she had been staring.

"Just…" She could feel the heat in her cheeks, although there was really no need to be shy after what they had done and so she offered him a sheepish grin before continuing, "missing the view."

Of course her answer caused the smug grin on Sam's face to widen.

"Sure you'll be seeing it again soon," he told her, causing her to nod before turning around and walking through the door, if she had her way she would.

"Cooking naked?" She heard his hopeful voice as she took a few more steps before finding the item she was after.

"Not exactly," she called out as she pulled on his shirt. She vaguely remembered it being next to Sam after the almost fire incident, and she definitely remembered wanting to rid the bed of unnecessary items, such as clothes, which had led her to chuck it as far as she could, which apparently was quite far.

"Ah." Upon hearing Sam's voice she turned to find him hovering in the doorway, still only in his boxers. "Wearing my clothes again."

"You said they looked good on me." She shrugged as he moved over to her, and it was certainly easier than putting her clothes back on.

"Yeah," he hummed, kissing her neck as one of his hands found the end of her, well technically his shirt before moving higher.

"Sam," she warned him, catching his hand before it went any further and dragging him over to the kitchen.

"I guess we do need to replenish our energy."

"Sam."

As much as she wanted to, now that she had had a minute to think it over she realised how exhausted she really was. A double shift and their four hour work out session…it was all suddenly starting to take its toll on her.

"Relax," he told her as she stopped in front of the oven before feeling his hands on her shoulders, "Want me to deal with this? You can go sit down."

"Nope." She shook her head slightly, she had ruined dinner so she was going to fix it, even if it killed her.

"Okay, well how about a team effort then?" he asked as she felt herself leaning back into him.

"Yeah." There was no harm in letting him help, especially since her current instincts were to walk back to bed and pass out.

"Great. Now how about I cook and you supervise?" he suggested as he moved her to the side.

"Sam," she whined, trying to push him out of the way but he was stronger than she was. "You suck."

"You know, I distinctly remember that being you," he told her as he turned to face her, flashing her a smile.

Yeah… so he hadn't been the only one who was rather insistent on what they wanted to do.

"Shut up," she mumbled as she opened one of the draws and pulled out her solution.

"You always going to cook for me by ordering takeout?" he asked as she glared at him.

It was a perfectly viable option as far as she was concerned, given that she didn't exactly have much food and their original dinner would make a better doorstop than a meal.

"You got a better suggestion?" she asked before watching him take a look around.

"How tired are you?"

She was certain if she was left alone for more than a minute she might actually pass out. "I'm fine."

But her body, being that the traitor that it was, decided to give the game away by yawning.

"Right." Yeah, he didn't believe her. " You've got bread right?"

"Yeah." She nodded, causing Sam to turn around and head over to her fridge. "What are you doing?"

"Finding something to put on it?"

"Put on what?"

"Our dinner."

"Which is?"

"Toast," he told her as he pulled open the fridge door.

"What?" She knew she didn't have much but she was sure she could manage something a little better than toast.

"What? We're hungry and there's no time you can't eat it. Plus it only takes a few minutes to make which considering your current state means you may actually get a chance to eat it."

"My current state?" she asked defensively, placing a hand on her hip.

"Andy, you just worked a double shift, spent the night before on my couch and then we…" He smirked, nodding towards her bedroom. "Look, clearly you're exhausted, so let's just eat and then you can get some sleep okay?"

It took her a few seconds to think over his reasoning but in the end she found herself reluctantly nodding. He was right but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Okay then," Sam said as she found herself just watching him.

She wasn't completely sure what he was looking for but she figured she would just let him search as she found herself leaning back against the counter. The night had been so much better than she ever could have imagined, and she honestly didn't care how exhausted she was or if she would be able to function at all tomorrow. All she cared about was the man rummaging around in her fridge, the man who hadn't bolted out of the door…yet.

Of course it was then that her brain decided to bring back all the wonderful memories of people walking out of her life, causing her to ask the question.

"You um…you wanna stay?"

"What?" Sam asked, his head still buried in the fridge.

"I…um if you want to, you could stay over. I mean because it's like…" She glanced at the oven's clock. "Gone midnight. And well, I'm guessing they'll all be asleep by now and my bed is much more comfortable than your couch and we can get up early so that you'll be back and…"

"Okay." Sam nodded as he closed the fridge. "I mean you've already stolen my shirt,"

"I have not stolen it," she protested as Sam grabbed two slices of bread and placed them in the toaster.

"No?"

"No," she told him, fiddling with the end of it. "Just borrowed it."

"Right. Well since I can't really leave without it I guess I better stay until you decide to give it back."

"I guess," she muttered as she found herself walking over to him.

"Oh no," he said as soon as she was a foot away.

"What?"

"You had two jobs earlier and you failed, so there is no-"

"I did not fail. You distracted me!" she cut him off. If he had just let her give him a massage then it never would have happened…well…probably not.

"You didn't seem to mind at the time."

"Yeah but… you can't blame me."

"Oh I can," he told her as he placed one hand on each of her arms and pushed her backwards. "And to avoid a repeat of that situation you can just take a seat here."

Of course Andy had no intentions of letting him get away with the comment, but as she felt the cool metal against the backs of her legs she found herself unable to think of a good defence and so reluctantly she took a seat.

"It'll only be another minute," Sam told her as he turned his back to her and moved over to the toaster.

"Yeah."

It was actually three minutes before Sam returned to her, during which she thought of a couple of things to say to him about how the burnt dinner wasn't completely her fault, however as soon as she smelt the food the thoughts seemed less important.

"Here." He held a plate out for her which she took immediately before flashing him a grin and spinning round on her seat.

Sam didn't even have a chance to sit down before she had grabbed a piece and shoved it into her mouth.

"Huh. Maybe I should have done more," he commented as she wolfed it down before grabbing another piece.

"It's…fine," she mumbled in between mouthfuls, she was just glad to be eating something.

So glad in fact that she decided against talking or really doing anything else until she had an empty plate in front of her. At which point she looked up to see Sam finishing off his last piece, it appeared he had been just as hungry as she had.

"More?" he asked but she shook her head.

As much as she wanted to she could feel her eyelids drooping and she was fairly sure she'd had enough to tide her over till the morning.

"I'm good, you want any-"

"I'm fine," he interrupted her as he stood up and picked up their plates.

It took Andy a moment, but then she figured out what he was up to and so quickly hopped off her seat.

"Leave it," she told him as she grabbed hold of the plates, causing a confused look to wash over his face.

"It'll only take a minute."

"Since you've cooked…twice," she muttered the last part as she pried the plates from his hands. "It's only fair that I deal with the mess."

"Andy-"

"Nope." She cut him off as she saw him eyeing the sink. "All cleaning is prohibited until the morning."

"It is the morning," he told her, causing her to snort out a breath.

Just because he was right it didn't mean she was going to let him clean up.

"Well…I forbid you from doing it," she said as she placed the plates down on the side and took hold of his hand.

"Right," he muttered as she pulled him in the direction of her room. "Any other rules I don't know about?"

"Nope." She couldn't think of any and so just led him back to her room before jumping straight into her bed. "I sleep on this side."

"Right, no other rules but you sleep on that side," he said as he crawled in next to her.

"Sam…" But she stopped herself speaking as she met his eyes. After everything that had happened there was only one other thing she needed to say. "Thank you."

Even though it was dark she was sure she could make out the smile caused by her words.

"Sleep well." He spoke softly as Andy found herself moving closer to him.

"You too." She yawned, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist before drifting off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Sam – Thursday morning**

Sam wasn't sure of the time when he awoke. It was dark though, or at least it seemed that way. He wasn't completely sure since his eyes were still closed, but there was definitely no blinding beam shining through the window. The type which would light up his eyelids no matter how tightly he squeezed them shut, and so he found himself wondering what had caused his body to wake, because he was fairly certain it was still far too early.

Then he felt it.

It was a weird sensation coming from his arm, a mixture of numbness and shooting pain, and he couldn't stop himself letting out a short groan as his eyes flew open. Everything still seemed normal…well as normal as he expected them to be considering he wasn't in his own home or bed, and it was certainly still dark, well mostly. From the corner of his eye he spotted a few luminous numbers over Andy's shoulder, 5:49.

At least his instincts were still right but-

Sam had to grit his teeth as he felt the surge of pain again. Instinctively he moved his eyes toward the source, vaguely making out the shape of Andy's back before spotting the problem. At some point in the night she had rolled away and clearly attempted to take his arm with her before lying on top of it, which explained the unusual sensations it was creating. The kind of sensations Sam really wanted to rid himself of as soon as possible, although at the same time he didn't want to wake her.

Still, it needed to be done, and so as carefully as he could Sam placed his free hand to her shoulder, pushing her away until there was enough space to pull his arm free. He wasn't sure if he woke her in the process, he received some incoherent mumbling but he was a little more concerned with returning the blood flow to his arm. It came, slowly, the numbness being replaced with a tingling sensation as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

Sam wasn't sure how long he spent repeating the action before he glanced back in Andy's direction, but by the time he did his eyes had adjusted enough to give him a clearer picture, causing a small smile to work its way across his face. Whatever else he said he could never say it was dull when his rookie was around. Even when they were sleeping she managed to keep him on his toes, he just wished they had gone to bed a little earlier, although…well he couldn't say he would have changed anything about last night. Hell, even the failed dinner and tortuously long, he'd say conversation but he wasn't sure conversation was the right word for what occurred while he prepared dinner; he guessed highly detailed lecture was closer to the truth. Whatever it was, it was just Andy, and he would do it all again…well, apart from the sleeping arrangements. That was one part he definitely wanted to work on…

Sam had to do his best to stifle a laugh as his brain replayed the thoughts. One night and he was already planning future nights with her…he could just hear Oliver and Jerry. The two of them telling him how they had known all along, that it was about time, that clearly he was in love…

Love?

It was probably just Jerry and Oliver's influence, they got far too ahead with their feelings. Besides, he would know if he was in love with her.

Sure he liked her. Hell, he liked her a lot and he wasn't afraid to admit that. He wanted to spend time with her and…he stopped himself as he turned to look at her again. She was still wearing his shirt, sort of. It had ridden up during the night so mostly he could see her bare back with his t-shirt bunched up around her shoulders, but still…it was something he could get used to.

"You're awake." Sam didn't bother to answer as the tangled mess of hair was replaced by Andy's face.

"So are you," he muttered, noticing the smile on her lips.

Yep, that was definitely a sight he could get used to.

"You okay?" she asked, obviously noticing the way he was still trying to return the blood flow to his arm.

He just nodded his head before opening his mouth. "Yeah. Having two arms is overrated anyway."

"What?"

"Much longer and I might have lost it," he explained as he continued to flex his hand. The numbness had subsided but the tingling sensation wasn't much better.

"Wha-" She stared before clearly putting the pieces together. "Oh you're so overdramatic."

"Overdramatic? Coming from you-"

"I'm not over dramatic."

"No. No of course not, but uh, you did try to steal my arm."

"I did not try to steal your arm."

Sam took a moment, trying his best to keep the smile from his face, before responding.

"This the same the logic you used last night when you stole my shirt?"

"I didn't steal it! I borrowed it!"

"Taking without permission…pretty sure that's stealing."

"Fine." She huffed, ducking her head as Sam just looked on, trying to work out what she was up to.

It wasn't the most graceful he had ever seen his partner as she flapped her arms around before pulling the item of clothing off and chucking it at him.

"Happy now?"

Sam found himself having to bite back a grin as he tried desperately to hold her gaze before finally opening his mouth.

"No complaints," he said simply, noticing the disapproving look she was directing at him. It was the sort of look he would have been worried about if it wasn't for the curve of her lips which were completely undermining her attempts at looking annoyed.

"You okay there?" he asked as he noticed her shiver slightly.

"Fine." She nodded her head, short and sharp.

"Right."

From the determined look on her face Sam had a feeling they were involved in some sort of unspoken competition. Though he had no idea what the rules were or how either of them was supposed to win.

"Kinda mean, you know?" She spoke up after a minute of glaring at him.

"What's that?" he asked, still fighting to keep the grin off his face.

"Taking my only item of clothing."

"Well, you do like to tell me I'm not a nice guy." He couldn't stop himself flashing her a smile at that point.

"Yeah," she snorted before biting down on her lip. "Kinda cold now," she muttered as she shuffled closer to him.

"That so?"

"Yeah," she spoke quietly, but Sam recognised the tone of voice all too well. She had a plan. "And it is kinda your fault."

"Right," he muttered as she pressed herself against him.

"And it is very, very cold," she spoke slowly as Sam turned his body towards her.

"Got a plan to warm yourself up?" he asked before running his tongue over his bottom lip, he already had a pretty good idea of where they were headed.

"Maybe." She shrugged, trying to seem uninterested as she placed a hand to his chest ever so softly.

"Maybe?" He raised an eyebrow at her as he felt her fingers brushing lightly over his skin.

"Maybe." She offered him a sheepish grin as he felt her hand moving under his waistband.

* * *

"Shit!" Sam had no idea what time it was when he heard the sound from his phone, but he felt himself agreeing with Andy's statement. "Sam! Shit!"

"Yeah," he breathed as he threw the covers off their heads. "I got it."

He reached a hand out to the bedside table, trying to grab his phone whilst attempting to regain some sort of control over his breathing. At the very least he needed to make it less obvious what he and Andy had just finished doing.

"Sorry, I-"

"Don't be." He pulled her in for kiss with his free hand as he finally grasped his phone. "Completely worth it," he told her before seeing a proud smile work its way across her face.

It was the same one she had worn the day she arrested him, not that she had had it for very long after Jerry's revelation. If he was being honest he had actually quite enjoyed seeing her expression after she learnt his true identity, although…well he still wasn't sure if it was as priceless as Oliver's when he had first spotted him in the back of the cruiser.

"Sam." He felt Andy's knee as she nudged his side, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, just-"

"I know." She nodded, pretending to zip her lips and indicating for him to deal with the phone still vibrating in his hand.

"Okay." He blew out a breath, his heart rate wasn't anywhere near normal but at least he wasn't still desperately trying to suck in air, so he guessed it was as good a time as any.

"Swarek."

"Morning little brother."

"Sarah. Hey."

He already knew exactly why she was calling. Even though she had kicked him out last night, and she hadn't actually said it outright, he knew she expected him to be around for Matt's birthday.

"I take it your night went well then?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Not bad," he said as he caught Andy's eye. She seemed rather amused at his choice of words. "Yours?"

"Zack's still talking to me so I'd call that a success."

"That's, uh." He took a breath. "That's good."

"Looked at the time recently?" she asked, causing him to glance over to the clock before scrunching up his face. 8am. Matt would have been up from seven, if not earlier. He remembered one Christmas a few years ago when he had been woken up at five by his nephews, so he had a feeling Matt would have been up for a while.

"Uh yeah, yeah sort of lost track of time," he explained as he looked back to find Andy raising an eyebrow at him. "But uh, I'll uh, I'll be back soon," he told her as he felt Andy taking hold of his free hand.

"Okay, the birthday boy is pretty desperate to open some presents but I said we'd wait until you got here."

"Yeah. I'm uh, I'm getting ready now," he said as he caught Andy's eye again. She just nodded to his current state causing him to avert his gaze to the ceiling.

"You can bring Andy with you you know."

Sam found himself opening his mouth to speak but for some reason the words failed to come out. He hadn't even considered asking Andy to join them, although…well he hadn't exactly put much thought into the day so far.

"Uh, yeah," he muttered as he looked back to Andy." I'll ask her."

Of course Andy suddenly seemed very interested in his conversation, her eyes already asking him questions.

"Okay then, we'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah. See you soon," he said before hanging up.

"Ask me what?"

Sam couldn't help but snort out a laugh, he hadn't even had a chance to put his phone down yet.

"Uh…" he started but then deliberately stopped so he could put the phone down on the bedside table.

"What?" Andy asked again as he turned back to look at her.

"You working today?" Normally he knew the rota off by heart but things had been a little complicated recently so he couldn't really remember.

"No. Wilson's taking this one since I covered for him the other night."

"Right." He nodded before feeling her knee against his side again, he guessed he was taking too long to answer her question. "You wanna come celebrate an eight year-olds birthday?" he asked, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Of course it wasn't, and so he wasn't surprised when Andy didn't respond straight away. Instead she bit down on her lip, clearly contemplating his offer, as he found his eyes glued to her. He wasn't sure what he expected, part of him wanted to tell her that she didn't have to come, that he understood if she already had plans, but then he saw the smile she was clearly trying to hide.

"You gonna wear a party hat?"

She seemed far too amused by the prospect so he just shook his head.

"No." Although…well he had a feeling it could happen if he got the manipulative 'pretty please Uncle Sam' that Zack had perfected at the age of five and promptly taught his younger brother a few years ago.

"You sure?" she asked as she slid her hand up his leg.

"This some weird fetish you-"

"No!" She cut him off. "No definitely not!"

Sam couldn't stop himself letting out a short chuckle at her expression.

"So?"

"So?" she questioned as he just grinned at her.

"Wanna come get hyped up on sugar?"

Again Andy didn't speak straight away, but Sam already knew her answer from the smile plastered across her face.

"Okay." She nodded her head a little before running her thumb over his chin. "I uh, I guess that means we should get up now."

"Yeah," he agreed as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her a little closer. "Really should."

"Yeah." He could feel her breath on his skin, her lips only millimetres away from his.

"We uh, we really-"

"I know."

But then her lips were against his and he was pulling her on top of him.

* * *

"Okay. We uh, we really need to get up," Sam said, managing to pull his head back just far enough so the words weren't muffled by Andy's mouth.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"Okay," he muttered as he threw back the covers, feeling Andy shiver against him as soon as her bare skin was exposed.

"That was mean," she grumbled as he forced himself into a sitting position.

"Yeah, but I'm not a nice guy," he said as he looked over his shoulder to see her pulling the covers back up. "Remember?"

She didn't respond, just gave him an evil stare. Sam wasn't sure if she was trying to telepathically convey her annoyance or if she thought he might do something, but in the end he just gave her wink before pushing himself off the bed. He had a feeling his last action hadn't helped but as he turned back he noticed that she was no longer interested in glaring at him, instead content with staring at another part of him.

"You okay there, McNally?" he asked, causing her to snap her eyes up to his.

"Yeah," she spoke quickly, looking as guilty as she had the previous night when he had caught her. "Um. We uh, we should shower."

"Not sure we got time," he told her, causing her to raise an eyebrow in his direction.

"We reek of sex, we need to shower."

"Reek?" The way she said, it was as if she thought it was a bad thing.

"Smell." She grabbed his hand and brought him closer to her before he had a chance to stop her.

"Smells good to me."

It really did, and he would be more than happy if she smelt like that all the time.

"It does not." She wrinkled her nose at him. "And there is no way we are going to yours smelling like this."

"Yeah."

He uh, he didn't really want to explain the smell or his appearance to his nephews, so a shower definitely seemed like a good idea.

"Come on then," he said as he grabbed hold of the covers and yanked them off of her. "Let's go get clean."

* * *

"Oh my god! What is wrong with you?"

"What?" Sam asked, throwing a glance in Andy's direction.

"It's freezing."

She looked completely disgusted as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It's warm."

"It is not," she told him as she wrapped her arms around herself in what he guessed was an attempt to keep warm.

"Fine," he muttered as he reached a hand out behind him and turned the knob. "Better?"

It took Andy a few moments to respond but then she just nodded her head, though she waited at least another minute before she stepped under the jet with him. As much as Sam wanted to say something he was less interested in doing so when he felt her body against his, her hands sliding around his waist and up his back. He guessed she had completely gotten over the small amount of nervousness she had had the night before.

"You look good under water." Sam found himself smirking at her declaration before looking down.

"So do you," he told her as he found his eyes watching the droplets slide down her skin. Yeah, she definitely looked good like this and Sam was sure he could spend far too long just watching her, although when he felt Andy's hand on his chest he realised she did not share the same interest.

"Could you?" She indicated behind him, causing Sam to turn around.

"Uh." He wasn't exactly sure which one of the bottles she was after.

"The uh-" He moved his hand to the blue one. "No the-" He moved his hand to the right before feeling Andy lean into him and seeing her hand on the brown one in the opposite direction.

"Sorry." She shrugged as he turned back to find her flipping the lid off.

She didn't look very sorry but Sam decided against saying anything, instead content with watching her as she set about her routine.

"You want some?" she asked, holding the bottle out to him after squirting some into her own hand.

"Trying to make me smell like you?"

"Trying to stop you smelling like me," she told him, moving the bottle a little closer to him.

As much as Sam wanted to tell her that he liked the way she smelt, he knew she had a point, and so after a few seconds he reluctantly held his hand out to her. She didn't say anything, just squeezed a large amount into his hand before putting the bottle back in its place as he looked down to the white substance. He guessed she had forgotten that he didn't need anywhere near as much as she did. Still, he decided to hold off saying anything, instead focusing his attention on washing his hair.

If he was honest he wasn't completely sure what he had expected when he agreed to, or possibly even suggested their joint shower, but Sam found himself letting out a breathless laugh when he tried to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. Clearly both of them were far too accustomed to showering alone because neither of them seemed to really consider the other person when they wanted control of the water's direction, which resulted in some awkward positions given that Andy's shower wasn't exactly built for two.

Having said that Sam was finding the experience rather entertaining. Every time Andy needed something from behind him she had to ask him for the item and he was not exactly being helpful. He was uh, he was quite enjoying playing dumb so she had to press herself against him every time she wanted something. Of course he knew she wouldn't buy his act for too long and so he wasn't surprised when she basically wrestled him out of the way so she could condition her hair.

It was at that point that Sam decided to behave, and so silently he just watched as she continued with her morning routine, although when she picked up a bottle body wash he couldn't stop himself speaking.

"Want some help?" he asked, causing her to meet his gaze, her eyebrows a little higher than usual.

"Thought we were running late?"

"Just being helpful."

She gave him a pointed look, letting him know exactly what she thought of how helpful he had been so far. "Isn't this going to slow us down?"

"Nah. I'm uh, fully trained with the use of-"

"You're an idiot." She cut him off, shaking her head and clearly trying to hide a smile.

Sam figured she would be fine with it and so placed his hand on top of hers, taking hold of the bottle.

"Sam." There was a hint of warning in her voice but also something else.

Instead of speaking he just reached his free hand out and took hold of her arm before pulling her closer to him.

"Trust me," he told her as he held her gaze.

He could see the wheels turning in her head, the overthinking she was clearly about to start, and he was just about to tell her to stop but she spoke before he could.

"Yeah," her voice was quiet but he still heard it, although it took him a moment to understand the full meaning. To start with he figured she was just agreeing to what he was proposing, but as he held her gaze he realised exactly what she had said. An answer to his unasked question. She did trust him.

* * *

"Come on McNally," he called out as he checked his watch again; his sister was going to kill him.

"I'm coming, jeez" she huffed as she threw her jacket on and hurried over to him. "You know this is your fault."

"My fault?"

"Let me help you with the soap," she mocked his voice as she pushed him out of the way so she could lock the door.

"I was being helpful."

"Yeah, just you know, the whole point of using it was to get clean."

"And you're clean," he said, matter-of-factly, as she pulled the keys out of the lock and turned to face him.

"Just took an extra half hour."

"I was thorough."

"Yeah." She snorted as Sam eyed her, she hadn't complained much at the time. In fact she had been rather appreciative, something about him being amazing, especially when he-

"What?" Upon hearing her voice he snapped out of the memories, although he failed to remove the small smile from his face.

"We should go," he told her as he nodded toward the elevator.

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" he asked as he turned away, trying to get them moving in the direction of his house.

"I dunno, it was weird, you were all like…smiley."

"Smiley?"

He pushed the button before turning back to look at Andy, he had certainly smiled at her before so her description was not the most helpful.

"Weird smiley."

"Weird smiley?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, he had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

"I…it doesn't matter." She shrugged as Sam heard the elevator doors open.

As much as he wanted to find out the definition of weird smiley he decided to leave it and so just followed Andy into the elevator before pushing the button to the ground floor.

"You can tell Sarah it was all my fault if you want," he said as he leant back against the wall. "You know, tell her I was singing in the shower and got carried away-"

"She won't believe that." She shook her head before looking at him. "Will she?"

"Not one word." He grinned at her, causing her to shake her head again. Even though she was trying to look unimpressed he could see the reluctant smile playing on her lips. The one which meant she was nowhere near as worried about being late as she was currently making out. And the one that meant she certainly wasn't annoyed at him, in fact she was clearly rather amused by the whole situation.

"But it was totally worth it." She shrugged as the elevator opened up.

Sam found himself silently agreeing with her as they stepped out but then he noticed the way she kept looking back at him. Even though she had shrugged she was clearly waiting for clarification on the matter, and as much as he wanted to, he decided to leave off teasing her. Instead he just nodded his head as they continued their journey out of her building and onto the street.

Of course with Andy being Andy the silence only lasted a minute.

"And I mean, well my bed is much better than your couch."

"Yeah, there uh, there were certainly some perks to sleeping in a bed," he said, seeing the slightest pink blush creep across her face as she bit down on her lip.

"Better than your bed too," she told him after a few seconds.

"That so?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p' and tilted her head to the side, clearly challenging him to tell her otherwise.

"Whatever you say McNally." He really didn't care about comparing beds, was more than happy to agree with her, although part of him was tempted to disagree just to see how wound up he could get her.

In fact he was more than slightly tempted, but it was mostly driven by the thought of taking her back to bed after. Sam had a feeling it would be rather fun if she was worked up over something, but since they were on their way to spend time with his family he figured he should leave it for now.

"What are you so happy about?" Andy asked, causing Sam to push the thoughts aside.

"Nothing." She would find out another time. Yeah, he was pretty set on testing his theory at some point, was fairly sure it would be better than what they had already done. And he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested to see what it was like if he let her take charge.

"So." Andy dragged out the word as they carried on down the street. "What exactly is the plan?"

"Get back as soon as possible so Sarah's less likely to kill me."

"I meant after that bit."

"No idea." He shrugged, he knew Sarah had planned a party with Zoe later on, but until that time…well he guessed his sister probably had something else planned. "Why? You got something you need to do?"

"No." She shook her head as they stopped at the curb. "I was just wondering-"

"You know you don't have to come."

"And pass up the chance to get more dirt on you?" She smirked at him before hurrying across the road.

"That the only reason you're coming?" he questioned when he caught up to her, she looked far too excited at the prospect.

"Nope. Just a perk."

It was not a perk, that he knew for certain. Sarah had far too much on him, although he had a lot on her too so hopefully they would just keep the brother-sister pact of loyalty.

"So you gonna make pancakes? I mean Sarah did say birthdays were one of the only two occasions you make them."

Sam couldn't help but snort out a laugh, of course she remembered every single detail about that morning.

"Sam?"

"Uh yeah." She was still waiting for an answer. "I guess."

"And she's okay with me coming, like-"

"She invited you personally."

"Okay, yeah okay." She nodded slightly, offering him a quick smile. He got the feeling she was worried about intruding, but it had been Sarah's idea so he knew there really was nothing to worry about.

"You think they'll be games or anything?" He shrugged but she wasn't looking at him. "Have you got him a cake already, or should I help make one? Oh and-"

"No idea," he cut her off, trying to keep the grin from his face, she really did hate the unknown. He guessed she would never take a surprise birthday party well…not that he was planning…sometimes he swore she was rubbing off on him because he really did not need to think that far ahead.

"Oh crap."

"What?" He really had no idea what had caused her sudden outburst.

"I didn't get him anything."

"What?"

"Matt. I haven't gotten him anything?"

"So?" He didn't see the problem. She didn't know him, hell she had only met him a couple of days ago so she really didn't need to get him anything.

"So?

"It doesn't matter"

"It doesn't matter?"

"You're awesome."

"What?" she asked, seeming completely confused.

"Was just seeing if you planned to repeat everything I said." He smirked at her but she continued to glare at him, apparently he wasn't helping. "Look, you met him for the first time about three days ago, so yeah, you're not supposed to get him something."

"But he'll remember."

"Andy, he's eight. You'll be lucky if he remembers your name the next time you see him, let alone if you got him a present."

Besides, they were already running late so they really didn't have time to stop.

"But-"

"Come on," he cut her off as he grabbed her hand and pulled her across the road.

Sarah was going to kill him.

* * *

_I know, short chapter from me but I got a bit stuck writing the final parts and I wanted to get some of it posted, so I decided to split the chapter up (think the next bit works better from Andy's pov anyway)._

_So next up: family day out with the Swarek's (probably went overly fluffy to make up for the S4 promos)_


End file.
